Touya Hikaru
by Pure Shikon
Summary: Hikaru is having family issues. His father-Touya Meijin- is a well known Go player while Hikaru is a soccer nut. Is there a way for them to bridge the gap with the help of a ghostly friend? And what's become of Akira? No HikaxOC or Mary-Sue.
1. Demonic Voices

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. Otherwise, I'd be rich, famous, and able to either draw or write.**

* * *

Touya Hikaru

-Chapter 1-

Demonic Voices

* * *

Excitedly, Hikaru slipped his soccer jersey on, stuffing his work clothes into his duffel bag and checked his reflection in the mirror before rushing back into the Go Salon. The interior of the salon was calm and quiet as older men sat around, playing games or watching other games. The serene silence was broken as the owner's son barreled through the room. "Sorry!" he apologized in a loud whisper as the patrons currently losing their games glared.

He walked up to the front desk, handing the red-haired waitress his bag of work clothes for her to hold on to until tomorrow when he would work again. "Good luck at your game, Hikaru-kun."

Hikaru grinned at the young woman. Her name was Harumi Ichikawa and she had been working in his father's salon since he was a little boy. Even as a high schooler, she had been nice to him, and now that he worked at the salon with her, she'd do him little favors like washing his soccer clothes between games and practices.

"Thanks! I'll do my best, and we'll kick as-" His cheer was interrupted by a large shadow falling over his back. "Uh...We'll kick Arachnid butt!" Ichikawa giggled as the shadow backed off the #2 jersey and its wearer rolled his eyes. _'Ogata's such a stickler...'_ he internally muttered, following the sihoette of white clad giant into the sunshine, the light reflecting off of his uncharacteristically blonde hair. "See ya, Nee-chan!" Hikaru called back into the salon.

"Good luck, Hikaru-kun!" a few of the men shouted, only to be glared at by the opponents they were beating.

Hikaru grinned and waved back. Even if he hadn't the slightest interest in Go, the patrons of the salon adored their perky little kid. Even the patrons with their own grandchild viewed him as a surrogate grandson. Hikaru's personality just rubbed off on people in a particular way – he was always open and friendly to people around him with a carefree air hanging around his person. His rounded face would shine when he smiled and his bright emerald eyes would shine when cheery.

Turning away from the Go salon, Hikaru took in the warmth of the warming spring. There was still the slight chill of winter, but the blazing summer was rearing its head, waiting for it's time to burn the unsuspecting Japanese kids, all of whom were getting the summer vacation jitters. There was still over a month before school would take a break, but already classes were becoming rowdier as the scent of pollen and sap reached their noses. Hikaru took at deep breath of Mother Nature and shielded his eyes from her blazing rays. Shouldering his duffel bag and using a swing-step, he saddled on up next to his 'personal chauffeur.' "Hey, Ogata. Is Dad coming to my game?" he asked, not expecting a positive reply.

Ogata ignored the lack of suffix. After knowing Hikaru for the past 14 years - only 12 of which had he been able to ignore the need of a suffix – he knew the boy detested formality and tradition. Two of the most important things on his father's list. "No," he replied bluntly, squashing Hikaru's hope. "He has a convention today. He se-"

"Sends his regards. 'Unfortunately I was detained by a adoring fans after my four hour exhibition game – which was actually quite enjoyable – even if I can't feel my feet anymore,'" Hikaru finished with a lofty accent, taking his father's absence worse than normal. "Same, usual, busy Dad." He sighed, weaving his fingers behind his head and raising his emerald eyes to catch the sun, only to shut his eyes against the light, a small frown marring his previously happy face. The bright sun stung his eyes as thoughts of his father stung his brain.

After a moment of thought and assault on his closed lids, he asked another question with a more varying response than the previous. "Is Mom coming?"

Without even bothering to look back, Seiji replied with a similar answer. "No. She is attending the Go convention with your father," came the nonchalant return. Hikaru stared at the glasses, glimmering in the sun, unable to see the cerulean eyes behind them. Seiji noticed the stare, and glanced down sideways with a look that clearly said, _'what is on your mind?'_

"Sorry," Hikaru apologized, realizing he hadn't turned away. It just seemed weird to him that the pro Go player had amassed such an ability as to disregard any regular emotions and keep a straight face, no matter the situation.

Though, this was a common occurrence, as Ogata practiced a straight face both at and away from the Go board. The 9-dan had once tried to explain it as a skill any good Go player had to acquire to really become anything. Personally, Hikaru enjoyed displaying his emotions. If he was happy, he'd smile. If something was funny, he'd laugh. If he was scared...well, he might not admit that to anyone, but he still preferred to show emotion when the feeling struck him. Life was not a poker game, and neither was Go.

"So, it's just you and me again, huh, Ogata?" The question was really more of a statement that he only left open for Ogata to reject. Waltzing up to the side of Ogata's sports car, he dumped his eye-scorching, neon-yellow duffel bag into the trunk.

Ogata opened the driver's door and waited for Hikaru to get into the passenger's seat before answering. "I have a game."

"At the convention?" With a nod from the driver, Hikaru sighed. That was not the negative he had been hoping for. "Yeah, I get it, anyone who's even seen a Go board's gonna be there. Geez..." he sighed, blowing his black bangs out of his eyes and trying to picture the scenery flashing by as a scenic view.

That was the problem with Tokyo. Not to be mistaken, Hikaru was the epititmy of an urban kid. He was a video game expert and rarely a week went by without him visiting the arcade, but it was nice for change. He enjoyed taking the subway through the country and the rolling hills outside of the technology clogged city. Unfortunately, with the amount of time he dedicated to soccer, he couldn't usually take the four hour - round way - ride to the suburbs. Not to mention the expense.

Pulling himself back into the car, Hikaru glanced at Ogata's tight figure. His American mother had left her mark in his blonde hair, blue eyes, and more defined, European build, yet he had still retained his father's slanted eyes and smooth skin. However, the smoothness was lost in Ogata's rough eyes – scary, even while he smiled. For a man barely in his thirties, Ogata gave off the maturity and focus of a man years older than him. Hikaru grinned, deciding to make light of the situation. "To be honest, it's weird to see you at soccer games. You seem like a Shougi-" at the disdainful look, Hikaru re-picked the game of choice, "_or_ Go player, not sports. 'sides, my teammates think you eat children for breakfast."

The driver rolled his eyes. "They should have gotten over that form of thinking back fourth grade." The freshman soccer player laughed. Ogata. Always the practical one.

"Yeah, it is pretty pathetic, but I can't really blame them. You always have such a serious look on your face." He poked Ogata in the shoulder to show it was all in good fun. "I mean, really, you look like you're chewing on a lemon all the time. Maybe a lime. Lighten up." If Seiji hadn't been driving, he was almost sure Hikaru would have leaned over and tried pulling the corners of his mouth into a smile.

As the car quieted down, Hikaru began feeling _the_ uncomfortable silence. For Seiji, it was peace, but for the younger boy, he preferred noise. (This would be his urban heritage popping back in.) It would keep his mind off of darker thoughts. Mother Nature seemed to agree with Ogata, however, for just then a cloud passed in front of the sun, turning the bright, sunny day bleak and dreary. With the sunshine went Hikaru's happy exterior. He rolled down the window and stuck his head out, resting it on his forearms.

Once again, his father was too busy to watch him play, but it'd been that way since the third grade. His mother tried to come to as many games as she could, and even Ogata made sure to come to the championship games, but Touya Miejin was always busy with Go. Whether it was a tournament, a convention, a study group, or some other confounded Go-thing, Hikaru was beginning to grow tired of it. _'Maybe if I played Go he'd bother watching me sometimes,'_ he thought sarcastically, immediately throwing out the idea. Mentally, he hated his father for always being busy. The man only had one child, and he couldn't even make it to a few of Hikaru's games. _'Stupid, busy Dad.'_

However, just as he finished curing his father, the cloud moved away, and sunlight glanced off the metal and windows of the many skyscrapers around the city.

Hikaru sighed, laughing with Mother Nature. Both of them knew he couldn't ever _really_ be angry with his dad. Yeah, he was old-fashioned, extremely busy, couldn't take his _mind_ off Go, and would shut himself up in his office for the few hours he was home, but his dad was still his dad.

_'Still...'_ he mused. _'It would be nice if he'd come to even one game.'_ It'd been so long since Touya Meijin had made it to a game, and Hikaru wanted to show him how much he'd improved in eight years. _'Well...I guess I shouldn't really complain. I haven't bothered watching Dad's games since third grade. Maybe it's payback.'_ He smiled at the thought, but he knew his Dad wasn't the type for revenge. It was more likely coincidence. Hikaru had grown bored of even watching the video feed of his father's games on television back in the third grade, and when even a soccer ball couldn't keep him in the room for more than five minutes, his mother had given up on making in watch his father play. That year, he won his fourth title and became 'one-more-title' busy.

Seeing the soccer field out of the corner of his eye, Hikaru perked up and out of his dull mood. He leaned back inside the car and rolled the window up. With that out of the way, he readied his hand to unfasten his seat belt. Ogata rolled to a stop and the moment Hikaru felt the car finish decelerating, he undid his seat belt and lept out of the silent automobile. He dug his duffel bag out of the back, waving at Ogata. "Good luck," the pro said simply.

Grinning, Hikaru flexed comically. "I'm more worried about your game than mine. You better win."

The corner of Seiji's lip turned at the informal and underlying 'good luck.' It was the Hikaru way of encouraging people. _'I'll never be able to look him in the face if I lose my game and he wins his,'_ he thought to himself as he drove out of the parking lot and back into the congested streets. He grinned slightly as he thought of his next game. He would be up against the porker, Kurata 5-dan. Known for ascending through the ranks of the pros - and for eating the equivalent of three men - Ogata couldn't wait to knock Kurata down a peg or two. The portly man was known for having ascended quickly through the pro ranks after first becoming a pro. In the two years he had been a pro, he had grown exponentially, and was already battling against the upper dans. However, with a quick riser like Kurata, all it took was one loss to send them spiraling back down, and Ogata planned to begin that spiral.

* * *

Heaving a heavy breath, Hikaru hustled in after the rest of his team. The sun was beating down on them, dehydrating the players even quicker than usual. Endurance had always been a fault of the team as a whole, but the relentless sun only increased the problems. The coach gave them all a pat of encouragement and pulled them all into a tightly woven circle. As the regulars panted for air, the bench warmers brought around their respective bottles of water. Hikaru grasped his from four, and nodded in thanks, too out of breath to say a word. He tried pouring the cool liquid down his throat, but the majority of it ending up spilling all over his face and drenching his shirt.

Shaking his wet bangs, Hikaru turned his face towards the coach as the middle-aged man recapped the game. Hikaru had never understood that. They were playing in the game, so of course they would know the score and time left. Still, he remained apart of the silent audience.

"Okay, we're tied 1-1 and it's only half time, so let's get some more points on the board, and quick! Touya!" Hikaru looked up surprise and anticipation. Could the coach could really be sending him out as...The large, orange-haired coach gripped the #2 striker's shoulders, staring at him intently. "I want you to score, got it? You have to attack hard. I will not accept a tie for his game, got it? Go out there and hit them with everything you've got." Hikaru shook his head, his brain swimming. He was only a Freshman, and he was being trusted to run the field? "Can you do it?"

Take a large gulp of strangely cold air that only succeeded in drying out his mouth and throat, he let out a breathy, "Yeah, Coach. I can do it." Through the exhausted body, his emerald green eyes shone, the sun glinting off them, giving him the look of a hawk, searching for his prey.

"Thad'a boy!" the coach cried, patting him on the back. "You're calling the shots now, Hikaru. So, let's go out there and win this game, right?"

"Yeah!" the team shouted, rushing back out onto the field, energy momentarily restored.

Once at the head of the field, Hikaru took a quick, sharp look at the Arachnid's formation before calling out, "Formation Delta!" Responding instantly, the team shifted around, waiting for the kick-off. The moment the ball was in play, jerseys two, five, and eight were a blur. The three strikers flew around the court, trying to steal the ball and managing to kick it out of bounds more than once. Two of the Arachnid strikers brushed past the first line of defense, only to be stopped by the mid-fielders.

Number six, a master dribbler, stared intently at the ball as seventeen advanced on him. At the last second, he slipped his foot in, successfully stealing the ball from under the Arachnid's feet and dribbled it up to the strikers. With a quick pass, the ball changed from the feet of six to the feet of number two. Hikaru coveted the ball, fending off the attacks of the striker that had stayed behind. The other defense had set their sights on preventing a pass.

Fifteen swiftly advanced on Hikaru, trapping him almost on top of the out of bounds line. Glancing at the field quickly, Hikaru made a split-second decision. Dicing the ball between his feet, he caused 15 to crouch even lower to the ground.

That was exactly what Hikaru had been waiting for.

With a flick of his foot he lifted the ball, bouncing it on his knees quickly before dropping right back to the ground and kicking it through his opponent's open legs. Fifteen had popped up in response to the lift, and didn't have a chance to drop back down and prevent the kick. He twisted around after the successful nutmeg, ready to retrieve the ball.

The audience groaned, thinking Touya had thrown the ball away, but his still bright eyes and flashing grin proved them wrong. As the coach regretted his decision to trust a Freshman with the field, Hikaru lunged over fifteen, rolling to his feet, and charged in with the ball, surprising even the goalie. With a strong hook shot, Hikaru heard the _swish_ of a successful winning shot in the top left corner. "YEAH!" The crowd went wild and Hikaru was instantly smothered by his teammates who easily knocked him to the ground.

"Hey, break it up!" the coach yelled from the sidelines. "We still have to hold 'em for another seven minutes!" Even with the other seven minutes, the Arachnids were finished. Their hope had left with Hikaru's unusual move, and Haze had gotten its second wind. Still, the long awaited whistle of the referee brought roaring cheers from the audience and the field. The team managed to easily knock Touya over as they showered him with praise.

"That was sooo awesome!" called the first.

"Dude, where the hell'd you get a move like that?" cheered another, smiling.

"Up high, Touya!" yelled a third.

Hikaru smiled at all the compliments and returned every high-five that came his way. If not for his flat out declination of it, the team would already have hoisted him up on their shoulders and paraded him around. The coach cut through the throng of chaotic teenagers and ruffled Hikaru's hair till it was past repair. "You're such an unconventional player, Touya. Only you could have come up with such a wacky, stupidly dangerous move like that."

"Hey, you were the one who gave me the chance, coach." The team laughed as Hikaru placed the blame on the adult.

"Good job, kid."

Grinning from ear to ear, Hikaru felt more at home around his teammates and could already feel the regret that he'd soon have to leave for home. Even as the dull thought crossed his mind, he spied parents parting the sea of teenagers, looking for their own children. _'If only Mom or Dad could have been here to see that play,'_ he thought sadly. Shaking the gloomy thoughts from his head, he made his way to the bench, only to have his legs give out beneath him.

In seconds the coach was by his side. "Hey! Hey, Touya, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, coach. I'm f-" he grunted, pain shooting up from his legs as he attempted to stand up. Predicting the coach's next question, he pointed sheepishly to his legs. It was embarrassing to not even be able to stand. "I think I pulled some muscles with that jump."

Understanding, the coach stood and skittered over to the first-aid box, pulling out a pair of cooling/heating pads. "Here we go," he muttered as he kneeled down next to Hikaru. He ripped open the packets and pressed the pads firmly to Touya's legs. "How does that feel?" His only response was a hiss of pain. "Good. That means it's working. With your adrenaline finally wearing off, you're going to feel every bit of pain."

"Oh, the joy," Hikaru muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He bit through the initial pain to turn to his teammates with an important question. "Hey, did anyone get that last move on tape?"

The goalie, nineteen, - always first to have a solution - immediately piped up. "I think my mom was taping the game! Want me to burn you a copy?"

Flashing his famous smile, Hikaru answered with a, "Yeah. That'd be great, thanks!" He couldn't wait to show the footage to his dad. Glancing over to the parking lot, he saw the tell tale red sports car sitting by the entrance, telling him it was time to take his exit. "Hey, guys, I gotta go. My ride's h-" he fell to the ground for the second time that day, this time feeling the loss before collapsing in a clumsy mess. He was becoming more and more against the taste of dirt and grass. Muttering and rubbing his legs, he apologized. "I guess my legs still hurt."

"Hey, we can help out our ace anytime!" came the bubbly voice of on of the defenders. Between him and the number five striker, they managed to hoist Hikaru up and help him limp towards the parking lot. Meanwhile, one of the mid-fielders, - desperate to make himself useful - hefted up the duffel bags of the currently tied up trio and followed them to the parked automobile. More than once on their escapade to the car, they were stopped by different members of the opposing team, congratulating Hikaru on his excellent move. Even fifteen gathered the courage to admit it was pretty amazing. Hikaru grinned at all the compliments, his smile only faltering when he came in view of the driver.

Ogata exited his car with a look of annoyance on his face. "I'm fine, Ogata!" Hikaru called in a silly voice, hoping to wipe away the unwanted face. Wordlessly, Seiji swiped the blinding yellow bag from the awkward mid-fielder and dumped it in the trunk while the teenager congratulated the star of the day and raced off. Once the duffel bag was taken care of, all that was left was getting its owner in the front seat. Once Hikaru was safely in the car, the other two players made their leave in the same manner as the first had. Sighing at his friends' wasted fear, Hikaru waved goodbye while Ogata revved the car and drove out of the parking lot.

As soon at the fields were out of sight, the blond driver glanced at the injured taking up space in his passenger's seat. "So, what happened, and will this entail a drive to the hospital?"

Laughing sarcastically at Ogata's bad attempt at a joke, Hikaru rolled his eyes and exaggerated his, "No." He settled down in his seat before answering his chauffeur. "Well, ya see there we were at half time, the score tied, 1-1, and the coach was trying to get us psyced up for the rest of the game. So, in the middle of his speech, he appoints me to run the field. I go out there – guns a ablazing and firing orders – and before I know it, it's just me with the ball looking straight at the goal. The only thing between me and the 'hero of the game' trophy, was a defender on their side. So, what do I do? I take the ball, dice it, lift it, added a nice little nutmeg to the mixture, and then-" He cut off, realizing Ogata had inadvertently tuned him out. Sighing, he summed the game's conclusion up. "I scored the winning goal. 2-1."

"Um-hm. Good, good." Ogata said vaguely. Hikaru wasn't even sure the pro realized how big that was, especially for a Freshman, but he let it slide.

After sitting in silence for awhile, Hikaru turned towards a topic Ogata could enjoy. "So, how'd your game go?"

"It was a good game. Kurata is quite a wild card which makes him harder to predict. During Chuu-ban - middle game - he placed a stone at 15-5, and I realized-" Ogata stopped, seeing - out of his peripheral - a deer-in-the-headlights look was being aimed at him. "I won," he said simply, clearing away the foggy look.

"Good job, Blondie!" Hikaru replied, patting the Go player's shoulder. Thankfully Ogata had grown used to this behavior and merely shrugged it off. The rest of the ride was spent either in awkward silence or light, skin-deep conversation, if even that deep. Honestly, 'nice weather we're having'?

* * *

Hikaru had been planning to limp up to his soccer practice after school the next day and at least watch his teammates play, but the moment his coach caught his eye, he sent Touya home. "I want you off your leg," he used as an excuse.

Pouting, Hikaru countered. "I only wanna watch, Coach. I won't participate, I promise."

The coach rolled his eyes at Hikaru's prized stubbornness. "Look, you're injured and we're up against Kaio next. I want you in top form, so go home and rest, 'kay?" Touya sighed, but agreed and began the long trudge home. He could have easily called Ogata, but he wanted to stretch his already aching legs.

After five minutes of walking, he realized how bad the idea that had been. Doubling back slightly, he sauntered down into the subway and caught the next train towards his house.

Sitting on the train and staring out the window, Hikaru lazily tried planning out what he could do. On Saturdays they got out at noon instead of the usual afternoon dismissal. Unfortunately, all his friends were on the soccer team and were practicing, so he had no one to spend the day with. When the bell rang for his stop, he still had yet to come up with any ideas on how to spend his day off. He dragged himself up the front walk and slid open the door to the house, staring at his feet the whole way. "Mom! I'm ho-" Nearly walking into a familiar white suit, Hikaru had to back off a step. "Ogata?" he exclaimed in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

Said pro backed into the hallway, allowing Hikaru entrance into the interior. "Your father and I were about to head over to an antique store," he explained.

"Oh," Hikaru said pathetically, changing out his out door shoes for his indoor ones. "So Dad's here?" he asked, dropping his bag unceremoniously by the kitchen table. He grabbed the apple his mother had left for him and read her note about going for groceries as he bit into the crunchy fruit.

"Yes. He's getting a few things out of his study before we go. I thought you had soccer practice." He glanced over Hikaru's shoulder, glancing over the note quickly.

"Nope. Since I hurt my legs coach wanted me to rest up. I thought I'd just sit around and play video games till I have to go to work," he said nonchalantly. Ravenous, he threw the core of the hastily eaten apple into the garbage and began the search for the left over curry in their refrigerator.

"Ah." Ogata watched Hikaru's futile attempt to find the curry with amusement. "If that's the case, would you like to join me and your father?"

Hikaru made a face into the refrigerator. "You mean go look at a buncha old relics that are over priced?"

He was ready to reject the offer when Ogata pulled an ace out of his sleeve. "I'll drive you to work afterwards." Hikaru glared. The pro had just hit him where it hurt. Ever since he'd gotten that job, his dad had made him pay for his subway tickets, and he had just lost his free ride home for the day by taking the train instead of going to practice.

Grudgingly he agreed. "Let me go get changed." He stuffed the newly found curry into the microwave and heated it up as he raced - slowly - to his room, sliding down the wooden hallways. He changed into a yellow number two shirt and black gym shorts before skidding back into the kitchen using the door frame to swing himself around the corner. Wolfing down his food before slipping into his yellow and black shoes, he joined Ogata and his father in the car. "Hey, Dad," he said unsurely.

"Hello, Hikaru. And how was your day? Ogata informed me you were exempt from soccer practice today."

Exempt? The formality surrounding his dad was suffocating Hikaru. He knew his dad was just more traditional then most, but it made conversations sound detached, as if he wasn't even talking to the man that was his father. Why not skipped?

"I had a good day, I guess. I mean, I was a little sore from the soccer game yesterday. See, the coach trusted me to run the field when it was tied 1-1, so I got the ball and tried to plow towards the goal, but fifteen was blocking me, so I had to go around him, but he wouldn't let that. I realized I had to make my own opening, so I diced the ball, and lifted it, and-" Hikaru had been explaining the whole game in an excited tone, but he could tell that despite the look of interest on Touya Meijin's face, that he wasn't understanding the soccer terms and could really care less. "Well, long story short I scored the winning goal and pulled my leg muscles in the process."

"Ah. I hope they're feeling better now."

"Yeah, they are," Hikaru said with a smiled, but he had to wonder if his dad even knew what it meant to pull a muscle. Could you pull a muscle playing Go? Oh well, at least he was pretending. For now, Hikaru couldn't ask anymore from him. "So are we going to look at anything in particular?"

Ogata spoke from the driver's seat. "Yes. There is apparently a Go board that belonged to Honin'bou Shuusaku. Your father and I were planning to examine the board. If it does turn out to be a Go board of Honin'bou Shuusaku's, we may even buy it."

Rolling his eyes, Hikaru knew that 'we may buy it' meant that if Touya Meijin didn't buy it first, Ogata would. Staring lamely at the expensive leather interior of the car, he asked a question he knew he'd regret one day. "So, um...who's Honin'bou Shuusaku?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ogata handed the question over to his passenger. "Honin'bou Shuusaku was a Go player who lived a hundred years ago and was known as the rising star of his time. He was the greatest player of his time and even now he is considered a genius of the game."

"Oh," Hikaru said. He should have figured it was some old, dead, fantastic Go player. Hopefully the other man wasn't as obsessed with the game as his dad had become.

"The sad part is he died so young." Hikaru glanced up. He had figured the story was over, but there seemed to be even more to the old Shuusaku. "There was a disease floating around at the time. The rumor is he may have caught it while playing so many people, any of whom could have been infected. However, in the end the result was the same. He died of the disease at the young age of 34. Even by their times' standards, it was an early death."

Somewhat uncomfortable by the depressing tale, Hikaru uttered only an, "Ah, I see." Feeling far more awkward than he should have, he fell back to his escape pod and began to stare at the greens, blues, and grays that passed the window.

The day was cooler then the last, but barely less sunny. The humidity had receded, but the light remained, making up for the lack of moisture in the air. He watched as grocery stores, technology sales men, and food vendors a like flew by. He noticed little, unimportant scenes, such as the baby throwing his rattle out of the stroller and the young man who picked it up and passed it kindly to the mother. He smiled and laid his chin comfortably on his forearms, sliding the window down and smelling the breeze as it blew his bangs all over his face. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath before re-opening his eyes and returning his view to the clumps of people they were speeding by.

Back in grade school, Hikaru had enjoyed walking around outdoors and playing - anything to get out of the house. When he sold his soul to the soccer, he had been able to stay outside and play with people on a daily basis, but now he walked less due to constantly sore legs and he spent his home life cooped up in the house, already spending hours outside at soccer practice.

He heaved a sigh. Maybe he was addicted to soccer as much as his father was addicted to Go. Unfortunately, Touya Meijin could play Go all his life, but Hikaru would have to give up soccer as his body gave into the physical stress.

"Hikaru," his father called from the front. "Do you mind closing the window?" Smiling sadly, he aquiested and the window shut, blocking out the wind and warm spring air.

* * *

Within a few minutes, the pulled in front of an old store proudly bearing a sign proclaiming, "Kousuke's Antiques" in bold gold lettering. Taken aback at how run down the place appeared, Hikaru shot Ogata an incredulous look. The lettering was peeling off of the sign, which was already at such a dangerous angle even Hikaru realized it needed to be adjusted. The windows were old, covered with dust and dirt kicked up from the road, making it almost impossible for Hikaru to stick his nose to the glass and peer in, and from what he could see, the condition of the establishment inside, reflected it's outward appearance. (Though, the distortion could have been due to the centimeters of dirt on the pane.)

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Ogata glared at the insinuation, but he was also worried. It didn't seem like the place that would house something as valuable as Shuusaku's own Go board. If anything, they might have it, but he felt like it would have been stolen. Still, he followed the confident and courageous Meijin into the building.

Tromping behind, Hikaru glanced at the abandoned road before following the adults inside, cringing with every step. Where as the day had earlier been bright and sunny, it was blocked by sky scrappers in this area in just a way that it created a creepy, musty look. He limped into the store to fine the inside was vastly different than its exterior. There were bright lights scattered across the entire room, brightening up the place. The interior was modernized as if it had been re-modeled the day before. The walls were a bright, yet subtle and calming green. The floor was covered with rugs of all shapes, sizes, textures, and colors. Paintings filled the walls, but not in an over congested way. Waltzing up to the counter, behind the two enormous men, Hikaru could hear the owner shuffling out of the back. Where he had expected an old, insane man a perfectly sane old man stood in his place.

The owner - Kousuke - still had all of his hair, but it was pure-snow, white. He had a soft face with just the perfect amount of wrinkles, giving him a gentle feel. "Hello. May I help you?" he asked politely. Not too formal or traditional, but just enough so to sound professional.

"We heard you had a Go board that once belonged to Honin'bou Shuusaku." The Meijin stated.

Kousuke thought for a moment. "Ah, yes. Over here." He guided the trio over to the corner where a solitary Go board stood, calling to be played on. "My brother believes it once belonged to that legendary player. I'm sure you would be a better expert than either of us, of course." Touya Meijin gestured that he wished to see the board. Kousuke backed off, allowing Kouyou to inspect the board.

Hikaru - who had been milling around, glancing at the other items on display - now joined his father next to the table. "Hey, Dad, should this stain really be here?" he asked, pointing to the crimson blotch in the corner that had dribbled towards the middle. He didn't know about go, but he figured that the spot was not part of the game.

Curious, the three older men crowded around the board, examining the corner in question. "Hikaru, there isn't a stain." Touya Meijin said, staring intently at the supposed spot on the board, thinking that perhaps if he stared long enough, he would see the blemish as well. The other two men nodded in agreement, the owner more fervently than Ogata.

Incredulous, Hikaru protested, jabbing his finger at the spot. "You guys, it's right here! It looks...well, it kinda looks like blood," he noticed, making a face and pulling his finger back a few centimeters. "Well...nonetheless, it's still there!

_You can see it?_

"Yes! That's what I've be-" Hikaru froze. He had assumed the voice belonged to one of the men behind him, but the melodious voice was far too young and smooth to belong to the gruff Ogata or the older Meijin. He had not known the antique dealer as long, but he doubted the voice was that of the older man. "Who's there?" he called into the recesses of the room. He could see no one. Not even a shadow existed, but the voice...the voice was real. As real and beautiful as a flute, yet choked.

Ogata and Touya Meijin looked down at Hikaru with worry. The door had never opened, and the shop was quiet. They began worrying over the young boy's mental health. "Hikaru-kun." Ogata joined him in his search around the room. "Hikaru-kun, we're the only one's here."

"No," Hikaru whispered. "No, there's someone else...Where are you!" He called, beginning to frighten even the cold and fearless Seiji Ogata. Hikaru searched, his eyes whizzing around so fast that his vision began to blur. _'Where is it? Where is this voice coming from?'_ He heard the sound of dripping water and considered that he maybe going mad.

_I thank you, God._

The voice called again, without provocation.

_I thank you for yet another chance._

Hikaru took a step back in fear as a white sheet began to materialize in front of him. His back bumped into the table behind him and the white cloth surrounded him till he could no longer see either Ogata or his father. _'What's going on?'_

_Thank you for letting borrow this life._

Tears formed at the corners of Hikaru's eyes, believing he was about to be spirited away, or have his soul eaten by the devil. "Dad! Ogata!" he cried in fear as the face of a young man appeared before him. The pale smooth skin, clear of blemishes after all the maidens he'd eaten. The bloodied lips. The crimson pearls that adorned his ears. The large black hat was that commonly seen on the head of a demon, disguised as a human, hundreds of years ago. His black hair glowed purple in the surreal light that nearly blinded Hikaru. The piercing mauve eyes stared through the terrified child, and the last thing Hikaru saw before his world was plunged into darkness were those intense, mauve eyes.

* * *

**[Edited AN] So, decided to make some edits (both mechanical, and idea-ical). While I work on latter chapters, I'm just gonna revamp the old chapters to make more sense and so you all get where I'm coming from with different characters. Nothing major, just the basics. Well, hope you enjoy the edited version!

* * *

**

**[Old AN] **Wow. I thought up this idea a while ago, but didn't start writing it until the other day. To be honest, I'm not _entirely_ sure where this will end up, but I know the road stops along the way. Anyway, I decided to go for a serious HnG fic after my other one, and I kinda like it. If you like it too, please review. If you don't like it, please flame. (It'll help with my tan.) If you didn't finish reading it, the constructive criticism would still be appreciated. (I'm about to win Sorry and I've been writing the whole time...hmm...) Sorry for any mistakes.


	2. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. Obata-sensei is my idol, not me.**

* * *

Touya Hikaru

-Chapter 2-

Introductions

* * *

He was trapped. Where? He didn't know. Why? He didn't know, but he'd been captured.

There was a moment of fear before Hikaru calmed himself. _'I have to gather up the information I can...Now, where am I?'_ He stopped and breathed in. Instantly bells went off in his head. There was no scent of pollen tickling the inner canals of his nose. Sun didn't beat down, warming his face. Silence.

What he did smell - what was there - was the telltale fumes of his father. The smell of tradition mingled with the scent of tea. Apparently green tea, today. Hikaru shifted, noticing the slight resistance that shouldn't have existed when he tried to pull his arms up. As he tried fishing his limbs out of whatever web was trapping them, he could hear the shuffling of other people in the...room perhaps? With another turn of his body, he managed to release his arms from their cocoon and into the world. Noticing he was lying down, he lifted his upper body of the soft mattress underneath him. _'I don't remember lying down...'_ He tried racking his mind for when he might have fallen onto a bed, but nothing came to mind.

Hikaru shrugged it off and stretched his arms and legs until his muscles barked in agony. Letting them relax, he shifted to clearing his face of sleep. He raised his hands to his eyes and rubbed the sand out of the corners, adding a rub down of his face. Finally, he rolled his head around, cracking his neck, only then opening his eyes. He immediately regretted the decision. His jade eyes were assaulted with white. Not light, but white. He shielded his eyes against the offending color and lifted himself up more, hoping to find a dark color to stare at instead. A brown cloth ended up fitting the job perfectly. Eyes adjusted, he glanced around the room, taking in the other characters filling his abode. "Mom? Dad? Ogata?" he asked uncertainly, referring to each in turn.

Akiko Touya stood up, quickly closing the distance between her son's bed and herself. "Are you alright, Hikaru? You're not hurt, are you?"

In return, Hikaru mumbled something that sounded like light. Acquiescing, Ogata stepped over to the windows and shut the curtain, darkening the room only slightly. It helped, but Hikaru was still seeing spots. Still, with the light dampened, He assured his mom he was all right. "I've felt worse than this just watching the guys practice," he joked, referring to his teammates.

While his mother continued to fuss over him, he glanced around the room. It didn't take a genius to figure out that between the never ending white, sterile taste in the air, and his mom's odd question that he was in a hospital. Even without watching ER, his surrounding screamed 'child's worst nightmare.' However, unlike in ER or Scrubs, or any other medical show he had heard of, Hikaru didn't see any machines beeping in the background. He wasn't hooked up to any confusing machine that was testing his arteries or appendix, or any other strange organ in his body. He wasn't even wearing the all too familiar blue patient outfit that everyone seemed to wear in hospitals. He was still swaddled in a yellow number two t-shirt and the same black gym shorts he remembered changing into earlier - although his shoes _had_ mysteriously disappeared. "What time is it?" he asked of no one in particular.

Pulling down his suit sleeve, Ogata peeked at his lustrous gold watch - so polished Hikaru couldn't look directly at if from his angle. For being only 34, Hikaru had to admit Ogata had class...and expensive taste. "It's 9:20. That's the earliest you've woken up in years."

As Hikaru gawked at the blond, his mother swung her chair up next to his bed and placed a comforting hand on his back, rubbing small circles while he digested the information. "Wait...9:20?"

Seiji reached for his watch and checked it again before nodding in conformation.

"Like...Sunday morning?"

Another nod.

"Crap! I missed work!"

From his seat, Touya Meijin smiled. It was good to see Hikaru so serious about something outside of soccer. To Koyou, soccer seemed to only be a High School club - a hobby. He never realized how intent Hikaru was to grow into a professional soccer player. Hikaru knew Go pros existed, but he never understood how someone could play a board game for a living. In the same way, Koyou realized soccer pros existed, but he couldn't understand them either. "It's alright, Hikaru. I warned Ichikawa-san you wouldn't be coming to work. She understood."

Heaving a sigh, Hikaru lay back on the overly stuffed pillows. The nurses had tried to make him too comfortable, and now he shifted around, attempting to find a comfortable position. _'Ichikawa...egh,'_ he thought to himself, shivering. Harumi Ichikawa was extremely mothering for a woman of 26. She was always riding his butt about being on time to everything, but she could only really follow up on being on time to work. Due to commute, Hikaru had problems with such a simple task, and she was a stickler, counting the seconds he was late.

"Anyway..." he muttered, trying to get his mind off his boss. "So...what happened exactly? The last thing I remember was the antique shop," he trailed off. _'And that demon...'_ but he kept it to himself. No one else had seemed to be able to see the apparition, and he didn't need them thinking he was completely off his rocker. Judging by their reaction the night before, he had appeared as a delusional teenager suffering from severe mental problems. He was lucky he wasn't in an asylum.

He glanced at his mother, but she shook her head. That didn't surprise him; she hadn't been there at the time. He turned and swerved his gaze between his father's deep, but cold night-black eyes and Ogata's sharp, piercing-azure eyes.

Eventually, it was his father who answered. "You passed out. The doctors believe that the amount of dust in the shop may have gotten into your system making you...slightly delusional. You're fine now." He awkwardly patted Hikaru's leg.

"Okay...then. So we can go home...right?" he asked, dieing to leave the suffocating room. Even with such a simple question hanging in the air, Hikaru felt as if the four closed walls were collapsing, creating an even smaller space.

Touya Meijin gave a hesitant nod. "I'll tell the doctors you're up. They wish to take a few tests, and - if you pass clean - then yes, you may return to the house."

Hikaru scrunched up his nose at the news, but consented. As his father left, Hikaru watched his back with mild interest. At first sight, Touya Koyou appeared to be in his fifties. Upon closer inspection, one could see he was quite younger. Rather then shuffle his feet as he left, he picked them up, steadily. However, Hikaru had begun to notice his 48 year-old father's footfalls no longer were raised as high as before. It was only a matter of centimeters, but the step was closer to the ground, resembling a shuffling step more and more. A testament to his climbing years?

* * *

The doctors came, minutes later to check out Hikaru's physical and mental stability. After a good fifteen minutes of poking and prodding, and a twenty-minute physiology examination, they could only come up with his strained leg muscles - over which they only reiterated the importance of resting the injured limbs - they let the fourteen year old off on his merry little way. Hikaru thanked them and left the area, desperate to be in even the lobby over the whitewash closet of a room. Once he'd exited, the doctors took Akiko aside and warned her to watch him carefully.

"He appears to be fine," said one of the scrub wearers. "Still...just to be safe, watch out for any odd behavior and consider a psychologist if anything drastic seems to change."

She agreed - not fully onboard with the idea - but she would follow the instruction. They may be doctors, but she really didn't believe anything was wrong with her son. She thanked them for their trouble, and followed her husband after her son's bubbly form.

Hikaru jumped his way to the front door, laughing, smiling and grinning as he waved to every person he passed. His joy was infectious, and soon the hall was filled with smiling patients, grinning doctors, and giggling nurses. He thanked the secretary who signed him out and lunged for the door, collapsing instantly on the grass in front of the hospital, rolling himself around and creating the worst grass stain in the history of his bad grass stains. "Freedom!" he yelled, laughing as passerby's stared at the romping boy.

"Hikaru. Hikaru, get up," Touya Meijin snapped, clamping down with the hand only a father could own. His usually stern face now even more deep-set than normally.

Sheepishly, Hikaru consented, standing up and bowing in apology. "Sorry, Father," he practically whispered, falling back on formality in the face of disappointment.

"Now, please more refined and act your age."

He dropped his head in embarrassment. He hadn't meant to make a scene; he just couldn't stand the smell the hospital gave off. For a messy boy, the place was far too clean. "Yes, Father," he recited, all too used to the reprimanding. It was common for Hikaru to hear he was not acting his age. As his mother enjoyed putting it, 'You need to act your age, not your shoe size.' Hikaru didn't think that was all that fair. He wore sizes seven to eight and only acted like he was four or five. She was just being...age-ist.

Nonetheless, he followed his parents into the car, his mother climbing into the driver's seat. Hikaru often wondered if his father even knew how to drive since he was always shipped places by his 43-year-old mother or Ogata. Still, she managed to drive them all home safely, and Hikaru immediately dashed to his room, barely taking the time to kick his shoes off at the doorway. Sighing, his mother fixed them, used to her teenage son.

Once in his room, Hikaru collapsed on the bed, retrieving a book of soccer tactics and common moves that - with a sprinkle of his creativity - would create everlasting and mentally imprinted images into the minds of his fellow players.

_What's that about?_

Leaping out of his skin, the poor child landed on the floor. "What the hell! Not again!" he yelled, glancing around his room as he backed in the corner. His room was somewhat neat...well, at least lacking the layers of dust present in the antique shop from earlier. So what was causing this voice?

The sight of the demon from the previous night materialized in front of him, but this time, rather than the creepy, soul-sucking demon he'd met the last time, the young man was in tears. _Please don't yell...You're voice is quite loud._

Blinking, Hikaru rubbed his eyes over and over again, trying to think of a response. It was a full 180 from the impression he'd already gotten. Thankfully, his mother bought him some time.

"Hikaru! Hikaru, is everything alright?" she called, and Hikaru could hear not only her footsteps but his father's as well. He quickly scooped up his book and leaned against the bed casually. She opened the door and peeked in, Koyou standing behind her. "Is everything okay, honey?"

With a shaky grin, Hikaru nodded, attempting to keep his eyes on his parents and off of the odd man beside them. "Y-yeah...it's just that...uh, this move looked like...um, something I'd seen...Mamoru do in the World Cup last year," he said, making the whole story up off the top of his head. "It just looked really hard when he did it, but it turns out it's really quite simple." He gave a false angelic smile, hoping to sway his parents' worry.

"Alright then," she said, retreating although not entirely convinced. "But be more careful and less dramatic, alright? You have the...some big games coming up and you don't want to hurt yourself falling out your bed."

He winced. Without even seeing the situation, Akiko Touya had managed to figure out exactly how Hikaru had fallen. How? He'd never know, but he imagined it had something to do with a mother's intuition. With his parents gone, he turned back to the apparition, hissing in a whispered voice, "Who _are_ you?!"

Fujiwara no Sai, he said, obviously preferring the quieter voice. He settled down on his feet and Hikaru took a good long look at him.

..._Sai_ appeared to be in his later twenties and was dressed in an older style Hikaru could vaguely remember. With his father always waltzing around in kimonos, and Hikaru had managed to remember some of the time periods attached to the designs. If he was right, Sai was from over a thousand years ago. To be honest, the male kimono was the only reason he had managed to realize the ghost was actually masculine. His hair was long, raven-colored, and tied low by his waist. Shining in the light, his hair almost appeared purple. His eyes presented an even darker violet then his eyes, and staring at them, Hikaru felt himself being sucked into an incomprehensible space. Frightened of losing his soul, he diverted his eyes to Sai's blazing white kimono, noticing the lavender under-layers. That stuck out as Hikaru was used to the modern idea of a colorful kimono and a white second layer. To be honest, it was his first time seeing it created the other way around.

"So...you're name is Sai, huh? Kinda weird name, isn't it?" he asked, referring to it's alternate meaning of Rhino.

_Is it? Torajirou never minded, but I guess times have changed..._ he said thoughtfully, tapping a fan that had only just materialized in his hand against his long chin.

"Torajirou? Wait! Back up! I don't even know why you're here!" He glanced suspiciously at the innocent looking man. "How do I know you're not a soul eating demon come to claim my spirit for your nutrition?"

Sai blinked. _Do all children in this day and age think like this? His response was a large pink tongue. Well...it is a long story..._

Hikaru flopped on his bed and sat up, staring intently at the new addition to his room. "We have the time. Explain," he grunted, ready to find an inconsistency in the ghost's story.

_Alright then..._ He settled down and began his story. _I played Go at the capitol. I taught the emperor and the people of the court - men and women alike. It was my dream and joy of my life. At that time, I was allowed to play whenever I desired. Sadly, there was one other man who also taught the emperor. He and I taught side-by-side and I harbored no ill will towards him, and thought he felt the same._

_One day, he approached the emperor saying only one teacher was needed, and implored him to allow us to play a game for our position. In hindsight, I believe he feared me. I still had the youth to grow, while he was older and more set on a certain style of play. The game played out even, when I noticed - only by chance - that he had one of my stones in his bowl. Since he had appeared not to notice, I thought not to bring it up. It was rare, but that sort of thing was known for happening. While attention was on the board, he slipped it in with his prisoners._

"Wait!" Hikaru interrupted. He didn't know much about Go, but he had been drilled in the basics. "That's cheating, isn't it?!"

_Yes. And please, lower your voice,_ he said with a smile he quickly hid with his fan.

Embarrassed, Hikaru covered his mouth, waiting for the footfalls of his mother. They never came. "So, he cheated in front of the emperor? That scum!" he whispered.

Sai sadly nodded. _Yes. When I tried to point it out, he accused me of the same offense. The emperor refused to believe either of us would cheat and the game proceeded. Unfortunately, I was distraught by this point and lost myself. After that, the game was a slaughter. I was thrown from the capitol and branded a cheater and a liar. While none of it was true, the gossip of people brought shame upon my name and family. Ashamed, and unable to play Go I flung myself into a nearby pond, successfully drowning myself two days after my life was ruined._

Becoming uncomfortable, Hikaru scratched the back of his head. "Don't you think that was going a little far? I realize you like the game - like how I like soccer! Still, that seems a little extreme, neh?" When met with a glared, he changed the subject. "Okay, so what's up with this Torajirou, then?"

_I was unable to go to heaven for my desire to play Go was so strong, my soul would not proceed to heaven, so Go attached it to a Go board. Hundreds of years later, Torajirou Honin'bou found the board._

'Honin'bou, huh...Like Honin'bou Shuusaku...'

_Yes. How did you know? Torajirou later changed his name to Shuusaku when he grew older!_ Sai smiled; glad to have made a connection with his new host.

"You can read my thoughts!" Hikaru cried, once again on guard.

Sai blinked, cutely. _Yes. I'm a part of your consciousness now._

Curling up, Hikaru peeked through the gap between his legs and arms. "No, that's not creepy at all..." he muttered sarcastically.

Growing exasperated with the length of his explanation, Sai sighed. _May I continue?_

Uncurling, Hikaru sighed, stretching. "Yeah, I guess..."

Settling back down into his seiza position, Sai continued his story to the slouching teen. _Torajirou already had a love for Go at a tender young age, and with my tutelage, his festering love evolved into a passion and he grew into one of the strongest and most feared players across the world. We played often, and he allowed me to play to my heart's content, but the wonderful symbiosis was cut short._

_During the later years of his life, he started traveling more, touring Japan and even China, playing games against strong players across the country. At that time, a horrid plague struck, killing any infected. It didn't take long for Torajirou to catch the disease and he died at the young age of 34._

_'So...the blood on the board was his?'_ Hikaru asked, trying to add two and two together.

With a slight nod, Sai grew silent. _Yes...his time was short..._

Feeling awkward, Hikaru shuffled around, his foot bouncing quickly as he tried to think of something to take the ghost's mind off the depressing past. "Uh, ya know, it's kinda funny! Ogata's also 34." He grinned, despite the lame attempt to change the subject.

_Ogata?_ Sai asked, his face taking on a cute look of confusion. He seemed to have the habit of cocking his head slightly to his right and bringing the tip of his fan to the edge of his bottom lip, as if in concentration.

"Yeah! He's one of my dad's students. Ya see, they both play Go. They're professionals, like Torajirou." Regardless of his own lack of interest in the game, the news seemed to cheer Sai up. Oddly enough, the happier the spirit grew, the better Hikaru felt. Not a happy feeling, but...better.

_Thank you for trying to be tactful._ Sai smiled. _Don't worry; I've had over a hundred years to get over it._

_'Oh...uh, right. I forgot.'_ He scratched his head in embarrassment. _'So...you play Go too, huh?'_

_Yes,_ Sai responded with a smile. _That's why I came back._

"Um...well..." _'How to explain this? I don't really play, myself. Dad just pushed me to like Go too much. All I know are the basics. You know, like Black goes first...handicaps...how to pick who's black - nigiri, I think...the 5.5 points white gets for going second-_

_Nigiri?_ Sai asked in confusion. _And what's with the 5.5 points white gets?_

_'You mean komi? How can you play for so long and not know about komi or nigiri?'_

Sai blinked in incomprehension. _In Torajirou's time, none of these rules existed._

"Didn't you ever think that white was at a disadvantage playing second?" Hikaru asked. Even he had understood the need for the 5.5 points.

Almost immediately, Sai flared up, his eyes growing sharper. _I never lost when I played white._

Hikaru laughed, his hands up in defense. _'All right! All right. The first step, then, is to get a book on modern Go and make sure there isn't anything else about the game that's different. A lot of time has passed since you last played. The real question is where to get said book...Hold that thought!'_ He leaped to his legs, stretching slightly to warm up and move his muscles before leaping on his desk. He flipped through the contents, opening and shutting the various doors multiple times. He finally found what he was look for. "Here we go..." He brandished the magazine, Go Weekly, and began explaining what it was and how it informed amateurs of the news cycling around the world of Go pros and anything else Go related. He laughed, remembering how he'd come to own the magazine. _'Ogata enjoys dropping off copies occasionally. Especially when he's in it. It's really luck this is a newer edition.'_ In reality, the magazine was from over two weeks previous, but in the Go World, that was more like 4-day-old news.

As he continued scanning the pages, Hikaru began to lose confidence he would find anything like what he was looking for. Finally, on page 57, he grinned as he found what he was looking for. _'Here, Sai! Look!'_ He jabbed a finger on a small article in the middle of the page. _'There's a Go convention at the downtown auditorium next Sunday. There's bound to be books on modern Go, and different booths you could enjoy! Plus, there's no mention of my dad or Ogata being there. It's perfect!'_

Sai's eyes shined in happiness and joy. _So you'll let me play?! I can play Go again?_

Uncomfortably, Hikaru pursed his lips. _'Well...first things first. Soccer comes before you playing Go, okay?'_ Sai nodded vigorously in understanding. _'Two, we have to avoid arousing suspicion in either my father or Ogata, got it? Last thing we need is them thinking I'm becoming a Go nut.'_ The slower nod was accompanied by an almost hurt look. Hikaru chuckled. _'Hey, I understand, okay? For you...Go for you is like Soccer for me. You can't play Soccer for lack of a body, so you don't see the appeal. In the same way, I don't see the appeal in Go, but I respect that you like it. So, for the record, when I make fun of you and your Go obsession, I'm only teasing. Got it?'_

Although the smile was hidden under the opened fan, the twinkle in Sai's eyes was all the conformation Hikaru needed. Habitually, he checked his watch. Replacing his grin with a regretful smile, he shrugged. "Sorry, but it's time for work. C'mon! I work in Dad's Go salon!" He spent the subway ride over to the salon, informing Sai on his job. Once there, he spent so much time talking to Sai and finding out unimportant facts such as the apparition's favorite color, that he was reprimanded more than once for spacing off. He burned a few cups of tea, but it was nothing more than that! Thankfully, it was all waved off as dealing with his being in the hospital the previous day. Still, when he got home he only had the energy to scarf down the soup his mother had prepared before trudging into his room and collapsing on his bed, disregarding his pajamas. Retaining the consciousness of two people in the space of one person's was tiring and would take some getting used to.

* * *

A blaring alarm clock was the next thing Hikaru heard. "Mhm!" he shouted into his pillow, burying his face deeper into its softness.

_Hikaru! Wake up, Hikaru!_ came the unexpected singsong voice.

"GAH!" He leapt from his bed and landing hard on the ground in a tangled mess of bed sheets. "Don't do that!" he cried, staring at Sai with the look of a boy just scared out of his skin...which was truly what he was.

Teary eyed, Sai began subliminally blaming the small child. I was worried. _A buzzing went off and you kept sleeping. I was trying to help..._

_'It is NOT helpful to wake a person up when you're centimeters apart!'_ Hikaru replied, heatedly while reverting back to speaking in his mind.

The telltale pattering of his mother's footsteps entered his line of hearing. Cracking open the door, Akiko stuck her head through. "Hikaru, dear...are you all right?" she asked, taking a long look at her son spread-eagle on the floor.

Quickly trying to rise to his feet, Hikaru untangled himself. "Yea, Mom! I'm fine!" he shouted breathlessly.

The look of worry never left her eyes. "Honey, who were you talking to?"

"Wha-" Hikaru thought for a second, realizing he had accidentally yelled at Sai out loud. "Um...no one. I wasn't prepared for my alarm to go off is all!" Yes, the excuse was lame, but Akiko appeared to accept it and retreated to the hallway, only in hindsight reminding him to hurry to breakfast.

Hikaru grabbed a pencil and walked over to his doorframe, standing next to the wall as he did every Monday, and leaned against the wall, leveling out his head and marking the spot with the pencil. He stepped back only to see the mark was in the same place as every other line he had created in the past few months. What are you doing? Sai asked ad Hikaru sullenly continued his morning routine.

"Well..." he said, slipping his shirt over his head. "I might be one of the greatest strikers on the team, but I'm pretty short." He slid his shorts up, continuing. "If I were taller, that would be even better. Since I've always been on the shorter side, I've tried making up for it with speed and agility. If you added height and my general awesomeness, even Kaio wouldn't stand a chance against us."

_Who's Kaio?_

"Another school," Hikaru explained between his toothbrush and paste. "They're considered the best of the best in everything. Especially Go," he added, watching as Sai's eyes shot open with joy. "We play them in the final round of the Spring Tournament in a week and a half. Coach had got us working on stamina and technique now. There's now more time for conditioning. Basic muscle building," Hikaru explained as he spit. He wiped his mouth and brushed his head, and then dashed into the kitchen.

"Mornin' Mom," he called, sliding into his seat and gobbled down the rice, flounder, and banana waiting for him.

Walking into the kitchen while sipping a cup of tea, Akiko returned the greeting. "Good morning, Hikaru. Did you sleep well?"

"Yea. It was fine, except I had a really weird dream." Taking the odd look he got as a sign to continue, Hikaru detailed what he remembered about his dream. "You see, there was a duck - like the Aflac duck - and he was flying around trying to avoid these three men in black suit with sun glasses and everything. Kinda like the ones in the Matrix, except they all had black hair. I only remember one had short spiky hair and another had longer, shoulder length hair. Point of the matter, is the fairy godmother from Cinderella was also there for some reason and the duck had physic powers. He freed some random girl named Nina from where she was chained on the roof of some skyscraper...and that's all I really remember. It was pretty random, but I really enjoyed it! I was a flying, physic duck!" He grinned, slurping down his milk, not realizing how weird the dream really was.

Only more worried about her son, Akiko rested a hand on his upper arm. "Hikaru, are you sure you're feeling better?"

Noticing the concern, Hikaru began to feel guilty. While his father had been almost non-existent in his life, his mother had always been there for him. She had supported him, encouraged him, and had always been there for him no matter what. Now all he was doing was causing her to worry unnecessarily, all the time. "Yeah. I'm fine Mom. I've always had weird dreams. Remember the one I had last summer about the Beast chasing me all over Grandma's beach house. Or the one I had two years ago where Uncle Soku was climbing down a rope into the pits of hell, only to find a preschool play area."

Giggling, Akiko nodded, recalling the explanation of all the odd dreams Hikaru had had over the years. "Okay, okay. You got me. I'm overreacting. I'm sorry. Thank you, Hikaru," she said, pulling him into a sideways hug with the arm she had wrapped around his neck. She checked the clock on the wall and patted Hikaru's back. "You'd better head off to school or you'll miss the subway."

Reluctantly letting go of his mother's side, Hikaru could still smell the scent of honey his mother always wore as he grabbed his bag, gave his mom a wave, and ran out the front door. Once out of sight, he slowed to a pained walk. His legs were just as sore as they had been after the game, but they always seemed to feel better as time wore on.

_Your mother's a nice woman..._ Sai mentioned, sighing as he thought of his own mother.

Rolling his eyes, Hikaru murmured a "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He might appreciate her, but he'd never openly acknowledge it.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Hikaru was dragging himself inside. He had fallen asleep on the subway and almost missed his stop as a result. He was lucky Sai had been pestering him, wondering what all the different inventions and machines were. He had given half-assed answers, hoping the ghost would get the hint and let him sleep, but he never fully passed out due to the constant pestering. Still, he wore the look of one who had only just woken up. His hair was tousled and his eyes were set in a glare.

Mondays were bad for most students and adults alike as it was a sign of the beginning of their week of working. For Hikaru, there was also the addition of being mobbed by fans. On Saturdays he managed to avoid the girls after him due to the shortened schedule, but on Mondays he had no such luck. The day was full, allowing ample time for them to hunt him down, even if he ate lunch on the roof. It was the one large drawback at being good at Soccer.

-"Hikaru-kun! That was a great game on Friday!"

-"Oh...that move at the end...it was genius!"

-"Will you go out with me?!"

The last question was asked too much for his own comfort. Had any of them really wanted to date him for being Touya Hikaru and not for being the star freshman striker, he might have considered, but they all just wanted to date him for the image. It made him feel like a purse, and he was above that. He half expected to be mauled as he declined every offer to be his girlfriend. He just wasn't interested in making his first girlfriend a superficial one. If that were the case, he'd prefer to continue putting what would have otherwise been his love life in the hands of practicing for Soccer.

Ignoring the constant blathering of the girls encircling him, Hikaru unpacked his book bag, shoving books and pencils in his desk. He blinked as he found his bag empty earlier than he was used to. He dug around the bottom of the bag - even began opening the other pockets - searching for his lunch. _'Oh no! Mom musta forgotten to put my lunch in my bag!'_ Hikaru moaned, already imagining that his stomach was growling.

A girl - Haruko Megumi - treaded up next to Hikaru's desk. "Touya-san...is something the matter?"

Pausing in his incessant head scratching, Hikaru looked up at the burnet. "Oh, uh hey, Haruko-san." Somewhat awkwardly, he scratched the back of his head. "I forgot to grab my bentou this morning, so I'll have to buy my lunch, I guess." _'Yeah...buy it with my travel money,'_ he thought sourly.

"Hold on!" She rushed back to her backpack and pulled out a bentou box of her own. "Here," she said, offering it over, despite the glares the other girls gave her. "My mother packed two today. You can have one."

Freaking out, Hikaru shook his head. "N-no! I couldn't! It's your lunch. Besides..." he trailed off, not really coming up with a decent excuse to politely decline the offer, and the more he stared at the lunch, the hungrier he got.

Megumi rolled her eyes at Hikaru's stubbornness. "I insist. Besides, you can buy me lunch in return. You know, just some weekend."

Instantly realizing the underlying question of going out as if on a date, Hikaru almost refused. He stared at the food suspiciously. "Just as friends, right?"

She giggled. "Of course, but only if you call me by my name. Megumi. It feels like your calling my mom when you say 'Haruko-san'."

Hikaru grinned and accepted the gift. "Alright, then. Megumi it is. Of course, our lunch will have to wait till after the Kaio game next week."

"Naturally," Megumi said, walking back to her desk as the bell rang. Hikaru watched her retreating form with interest. He had only agreed since Megumi wasn't a fan-girl, like the rest of the girls in his class. If fact, she had a touch of a tomboy streak in her. Besides..._'I kinda like her...'_ he admitted, forgetting his thoughts were no longer private.

_Does someone have a crush?_ Sai asked playfully.

Hikaru glared, not appreciating the comment, apparently. _'Don't push it.'_

At lunch, Hikaru ended up actually going to the cafeteria instead of the roof as he normally did. He stepped up behind Megumi, leaning down. "Boo."

Megumi jumped slightly, not expecting the Soccer player to be behind her. "Don't do that!" she complained as he took the open seat next to her. "I'm considering taking my lunch back, you realize."

Instantly covering his food from the skirt wearing Haze dancer, Hikaru glared. "Never! It's too good tasting. Your mom's a great cook."

She blinked. "You've already had some?"

He opened the box and sure enough there were some holes within the portions of food. "Yeah. Class is boring and I get hungry," he said with a grin as he situated his chopsticks in his hand and started shoveling the food into the gaping vortex he called his mouth.

A sly grin crossed Megumi's face. "You know, _I_ made that lunch. Not my mom."

Nearly spitting out the food in his mouth, Hikaru had to take a moment to recover. "Really?!" he said in surprise. "It's delicious! You're a great cook!"

She smiled at the compliment. "Thanks. My mom can't cook, so I cook for her," she said, blushing slightly. They continued their light conversation until lunch ended and they had to throw out their trash and return to class. After having talked to Megumi in length, Hikaru was being to praise himself for taking the lunch. He really liked her, and was glad they were friends. She was nice and they found they had a lot in common.

That afternoon, the coach let Hikaru participate in practice again, although he was still only allowed to do a lighter abridged version of what his teammates were practicing. Still, it was better than not partaking at all. He felt unprepared for the game that was only around the corner. The week continued as such, and Hikaru started spending his lunches talking and eating with Megumi, rather than always with his teammates. After school, he would go to practice, and as the week wore on, the coach conceded to allow Hikaru to do more of what the rest of the team was doing until he was back on the same track as the rest. When practice ended, he would got to work, talking to Sai on the train, during work, and at home while he did homework. Sai turned out to be a treasure trove of information. At first, Hikaru had considered just asking Sai for all the answers, but realized that was demeaning the ghost. Eventually, they reached an agreement that Sai would help him with his homework and expand on the ideas the teacher thought during class, adding details that the teacher had omitted for lack of time. It was like having a father all over again, for Hikaru who had always had to go to his mom for homework help.

With his busy schedule, time seemed to crawl until it was finally Sunday morning and time for the Go convention that even Hikaru was getting excited for.

* * *

**I hope that this chapter will have less spelling and grammar mistakes than the last. I hadn't meant to make so many mistakes, but that's what I get for relying on Internet spell check. Anyway, interesting fact: I actually had all those dreams Hikaru was saying he had. So, yes, they were definitely original. Um...I guess all I have left to say is - as usual - constructive criticism is welcome and wanted. I'm going to continue trying to update on Sundays, but as school begins to pop up, we'll have to see. I'd like to update faster with the story then I did with the last one. Thanks for reading!!**


	3. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go, or else Ogata would get more screen time.**

* * *

Touya Hikaru

-Chapter 3-

The Beginning of the End

* * *

Sunday brought chirping birds, bright sunshine, and an overly excited ghost.

_Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru, HIKARU, HIKARUUU!_

"Nmmph!" replied the harassed teen in question, still trying to sleep despite the pain in his ears, courtesy of a certain dead man with the voice of a banshee. Reluctantly he sat up, darkly muttering, "Be glad you're **already** dead," but the ghost merely ignored it with a fluttering hand. Death threats were not very effective on an apparition.

In the meantime, Hikaru had managed to rip himself entirely from the warm covers, and clamber to his knees. He reached up to the window and fumbled around for the latch to the window. Between Sai's encouragement, his fiddling about, and his half cracked-open eyes, he finally found the knob and flung the window free of the frame.

With his opening to the outer world, it brought with it a tirade of nature for Hikaru's recovering senses. The sun caressed his face and helped his eyes dilate while Hikaru rubbed the remaining sleep out of them. Based from his experience as a soccer player, he could tell easily that today would be sunny and lack the usual spring-time rain.

His nose picked up the scent of his mother's blossoming daffodils, tulips, and lilacs from the garden beneath his window. It was a classical Japanese garden, complete with the bamboo water system – the name of which, Hikaru could never remember. The garden was where his parents met half-way. His mother's love of flowers mixed with his traditional father. He was a fan of neither, but he enjoyed the scent, and he stuck his head out like a dog in the backseat of a truck.

Taking in the warmth, the scent, and the feeling; Hikaru committed the experience to memory. Being with Sai for the past week had opened his eyes to just how important these little experiences. More than once, he had shared Sai's sadness due to the apparition's lack of tangibility. Although Hikaru could feel the world around himself, his consciousness was so close to ghost's that they often felt the same emotions.

The wind picked up, blowing his raven bangs around and he committed the sensation of the hair brushing against his face to his memory. The sudden clack of the bamboo against stone brought him back to reality. _'The Go Con today, right, Sai?'_

A smile graced the ghost's semi-transparent features. _Yes Hikaru. I'm glad you remembered._

Chuckling, Hikaru shut himself in the closet to shed his pajamas and change into every-day clothes – black, loose, denim jeans and a loose, tie-dyed, number two t-shirt. "Sai, how could I forget when that was all you'd talk about for the past week?" He was slowly getting used to just thinking when we wanted to talk, but Hikaru still preferred to open his mouth when he was engaged in conversation. As such, within the confines of his own bedroom, he freely spoke aloud to Sai.

While the apparition blushed at the well aimed accusation, Hikaru ran through his daily routine in the bathroom. Swiftly, he brushed his teeth, washed his face, ran a comb through his hair, and applied Axe. He thought to shut his window as he rushed by his room, but decided against it. It was too beautiful a day to keep locked out of his abode. He hustled into the kitchen with a breathless, "I'm here!"

Akiko glanced up from the tea she was preparing. Somewhat incredulously, she glanced at the blue rimmed clock mounted on the wall. "And for what reason are you up so early?" she asked, unused to her son waking up before 11:30.

Popping waffles into the toaster and grabbing a glass for milk, Hikaru fished for a legitimate excuse. "I was gonna…go to the Tokyo Tower!" It was the first land mark nearby that had come to mind, but he liked it. Rolling with the idea, he continued. "See, there's this sport's shop nearby called Soccer Alliance and Toshimori – the middle mid-fielder – suggested it. He said it's suppose to be really cool, so I thought I'd check it out." It wasn't a total and utter lie. Toshimori had been singing the praises of the store for the past few months and – despite his annoyance at the constant reminders of the shop's existence – Hikaru found himself genuinely interested. Unfortunately it would have to wait for another day…not that Akiko needed to know.

"You're going alone?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow. Without the addition, Hikaru could tell there was a rebuttal waiting to crush him.

"Well…yeah, but I'll have my cell phone on me! Besides, I'm only going to be gone for a few hours. I'll be back before you know it! Please Mom? Please, please, please, please, please?" he asked, dropping to his knees as his waffles popped.

The eyebrow remained arched against the pleading hands and bright green eyes imploring motherly consent. She finally broke. "Fine. But I want you to call me up every twenty minutes or so, alright?"

"Yeah, of course!" Hikaru agreed, wrapping his arms tightly around his mother. "Thanks sooo much Mum!" he said as Sai cheered in the back of his mind, cheering his praises. Before his mother could change her mind, he downed the milk and poured some syrup on the still warm waffles, taking them for the go.

At the door, he shoved the rest of his breakfast in his mouth and slid his feet into the black and yellow shoes that waited. He hoisted his black and yellow backpack on his shoulder and headed out with door with a loud, "I love you!" _'C'mon, Sai! To the Go Convention!'_

Trailing behind the running teenager, Sai cheered along, happy tears coming to the corners of his eyes. _It's been too long…_

* * *

A subway ride and a half-mile walk later left Hikaru and Sai staring at the front of a massive grey building. _Um…Hikaru, are you sure we're in the right place?_ Sai asked, searching for a sign or poster that would promote the convention.

Checking the magazine in his hand, Hikaru cocked his head. _'Well…this is the same address.'_ To be safe he checked his watch, but the convention had already started. _'It's suppose to be right here, and it's the right time. I guess we should just wander around. I'm sure we'll find it.'_ He glanced up and down the streets quickly to make sure he hadn't just missed the sign and sighed. He saw nothing to indicate there was anything Go related going on anywhere nearby.

'_Here we go, then…'_ He charged forward, throwing the doors open with confidence, only to deflate. Still no sign of Go. Growing increasingly worried, Hikaru shuffled up to the front desk, his cheeks growing redder by the second. "Um…Excuse me, ma'am?" he asked, his confidence completely diminished. "Is there a Go Convention taking place here?"

Black bored eyes bore down on the nervous teen as the twenty year old woman blew a large bubble of pink gum. Once it had popped and been returned to the confines of her mouth, she motioned down the hall, "Third door on your left, hon."

Heart soaring, Hikaru beamed. "Thanks!" He waved as he dashed down the hall, counting doors. Bursting through the third door, his face lit up. _'We found it, Sai!'_

Completely astounded, both stared at the floor of Go enthusiasts browsing from stand to stand, checking out merchandise and watching simulations. There were stands selling goods, tables of pros teaching amateurs, and a large stage on which two pros were playing a game while another analyzed the game for the audience. "Crap!" Hikaru ducked down behind a moving older gentleman who seemed to be milling about randomly.

_What's wrong?_ Sai asked, taken aback by the sudden behavior.

'_See up there?'_ Hikaru pointed to the stage and Sai followed the finger. _'Ogata's playing and Ashiwara's the analyzer!'_

Blinking, Sai looked back at Hikaru as he tried to keep low. _I understand Ogata-san's a problem, but what about this Ashiwara, man?_ he asked, crouching down next to Hikaru as he floated along.

Dodging into the crowd to further conceal himself, Hikaru gave a shaky smile. _'He's one of Dad's students. He comes once a week for their study session. I don't know him well, but still, he'd recognize me. Plus, he's a blabber-mouth.'_

Despite the unfamiliar phrase, Sai got the jest of the situation. He continued following Hikaru as the young Touya tried to avoid anyone he knew, but that plan backfired completely. _Ah! Hikaru, wait!_ Sai called, trying to warn his backwards-walking host of said boy's imminent peril.

Unfortunately, Hikaru didn't hear in time and there was a large crash. He flopped to the floor as a crowd began backing off. Whoever he ran into had managed to keep their footing. "Oops! Sorry about that!" Hikaru said quickly, wanting to return to the protection of the surrounding audience. "I didn't mean t-to…" he trailed off, his eyes widening in fear and recognition.

"Ah. Hikaru, what are you doing here?" Touya Koyou asked in surprise, not expecting to see his son at a Go Convention of all places.

Immediately whispers and murmurs passes through the crowds as rumors began to spread among the Touya Meijin fans. A red-haired man with a bushy moustache appeared beside Koyou with a notebook in hand. "Touya-sensei, how do you know this boy?" the man asked. Apparently he was a reporter for Go weekly – Hikaru remembered seeing his picture in the magazine, but couldn't remember his name. Likewise, the reporter couldn't remember seeing the image of the boy any where. He certainly wasn't an Insei or signed up for the Pro-exam.

"Oh, Amano-san, hello," Touya said, the ever polite, traditional father. "This is Hikaru. He is my son." Gasps went through the crowd and the bystanders seemed to close in on the already uncomfortable teenager.

"Oh-ho!" Amano chuckled, trying to contain his glee. This could very well be the cover-page article for the week. "So, we have another Go prodigy here, huh?" Despite being a question, it sounded like a statement.

Meanwhile, Hikaru's comfort level had gone beyond where it had ever been before. "Actually, I don't play Go. I'm just here…to, uh-" he flustered, trying to think up an excuse. As he had earlier, he fell back on the ever perfect Tokyo Tower lie. "I thought I'd ask Dad if he'd want to go the Tokyo Tower with me, but you're obviously busy, so I'll just go." He bowed out of habit before slipping back through the crowd before he was bombarded with more questions.

With the main event over, the crowd began to dissipate, no reason left to be in the vicinity. To Hikaru's later gratefulness, he had only been seen by a dozen or so random amateurs and the reporter hadn't had a camera man by his side like most usually did.

Once outside, Hikaru slid against the wall till he was sitting on the ground. _'Great…now how am I going to go back in there? Too many people will recognize me now. Geez, Sai. You could have warned me-'_ His complaint was interrupted by his sudden vibrating pocket. "Augh! I forgot to call Mom!" He pulled a red Razor and flipped it open, instantly being subjected to his mother's nagging. "Look, Mom! I – Yes, I realize it's been forty-five minut – I know, I agreed to – Yeah, I know, but – Mom!" he finally yelled, interrupting her. "Look, I was just um…I thought I'd ask Dad if he wanted to go with me to Tokyo Tower. Do you know where he is? – Go Convention? – Downtown? – Okay, thanks!" He flipped the phone and sighed.

_But…Hikaru, you already asked your father to join you,_ Sai pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I had to cover my tracks somehow. Now if they ask each other, they'll get the same story," he replied, satisfied he'd managed to cover that much up. _'Now our only problem is getting back in there. Any ideas?'_

Sai shrugged. He didn't know what this era had to cover up Hikaru.

Growing more lost by the minute, Hikaru stood, taking a moment to balance himself. He found a rock and began kicking it down the street as he paced, trying to come up with a solution to his problem. "Geez…The answers to my problems usually just pop out at me," he muttered, giving the rock a good strong kick only to lose it amongst the trashcans in the alley. "Damn," he swore, kicking at one of the cans.

Nursing his injured foot, Hikaru looked up at a billboard of Naoki Fyujinori, sticking out his tongue. _'Stupid models. They've got it easy. All they have to do is tell the press to keep things quite. Pass out some money here and there and everyone becomes quite as a mouse, and all he has to do is sponsor hair dye! Lucky bas-'_ Hikaru stopped, blinking. The answer was smiling right in his face. _'C'mon, Sai! We're heading back home!'_

Crestfallen, Sai stared at a Hikaru, ready to break out into tears. _B-b-but, Hikaaruuu!!_ he blubbered, on the verge of a water leak. _What about the Go Convention? I thought…_ He had waited all week to be able to play Go, and now they going back?

Rolling his eyes at the over-dramatic ghost, Hikaru grinned, adding a chuckle for effect. _'Don't worry, Sai. I've got it all figured out!'_ And with that, he ran in front of the ghost, turning the walk home into a race to try and side-track Sai for ten minutes.

* * *

As Hikaru and Sai neared the entrance to the Touya residence, Hikaru skidded to a stop. "I better call Mom…" He rang up the house while he hid in the bushes at the side of the house. He quickly explained that Koyou was busy at the convention, so as he had originally planned, Hikaru would go to Tokyo Tower alone.

"All right, Hikaru, but be careful. Got it?"

"Yes, Mom," Hikaru repeated for the third time since the beginning of the conversation. "I'll be cautious, don't worry." He added a 'love ya, too', and flipped the phone closed. _'Okay, time to sneak into the house…ninja-style,'_ finally truly thankful for the mental link he shared with Sai.

Creeping cautiously into the garden, Hikaru kept his eyes peeled for any sign of his mother entering the backyard. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he dashed under his window and crawled into the house and onto his bed, rolling off and onto the floor. He landed on all fours in a pathetic attempt to appear cat-like. _'Now…to find that hair dye…'_

Glancing up and down the hallway, Hikaru snuck into the bathroom next to his room and began digging through the cabinet beneath the sink. _'Here!'_ He lifted the bottle up, showing off the red cap.

_What's that?_ Sai asked, befuddled by the unfamiliar can.

Lifting off the top, Hikaru began spraying it in his hair as he explained. _'Last year I cosplayed for Halloween. I'd completely forgotten I still had the hair-dye and red-hair extensions. It'll make it look like I'm wearing a rat-tail. It's got 3 good uses in it. I can use it one more time. Now, for clothing…'_ He forgot Sai could hear his thoughts and had begun to ramble. Once he'd finished dying his hair and adding the pony tail, he returned the can under the counter and stealthily got back to his room.

Sliding the closet door open, Hikaru leapt inside, aiming for the back. As Sai glanced in behind his host, he shook his head. _Your closet's an absolute mess. How do you find anything?_ he asked, aghast. _No wonder you never let me in here. I'd get lost forever._

Hikaru popped up from the bowls of a pile of clothing. _'Hey, stop being such a drama queen!'_ he demanded with a huff. He dove back into the eternal darkness of clothing, only bursting back up after another ten minutes of searching. _'Got 'em!'_ he cheered, lifting up an olive green Clarkson sweatshirt, tan cargo pants, and a pair of red and black tennis shoes. _'Mom likes to buy me a lot of clothes that are too big for me, but these were so big I never wore 'em and for got I even had them.'_ He explained as he changed.

Leaving the confines of the closet, he checked himself in the mirror. "Hmm…I feel like I'm missing something…" He left once more and returned in seconds with a tan baseball cap. _'Got it!'_ he said in a sing-song voice, placing the cap on his head. _'Now, to the Con!'_

_Yay!!_ Sai cheered, following Hikaru back out the window. He shoved his backpack under the bush outside his window, placed his wallet in his sweatshirt, and returned downtown.

* * *

'_I win. Most the guys here are old geezers,'_ Hikaru thought, beginning to regret his decision to come. He had to admit he was he was taken aback by the fact that there were _any_ teenagers there, but there were still few and they were far between.

Huffing, Sai turned up his nose. _Go is a life long game._

'_Meaning it takes a life time to learn to like.'_

_Hikaru!!_ Sai began flailing about, swinging his arms and fan in a frenzied motion.

Even though Sai's attack didn't actually physically hurt him, the cold feeling he got when the ghost went through him gave Hikaru the chills. _'All right, all right. I was just teasing you. So, what do you wanna do first?'_

Sai glanced around thoughtfully. _Oou! There is a gather of people over there,_ he suggested, pointing to the spot with his fan.

Following the point, Hikaru managed to make out a sign that said 'Internet'. The rest of the sign was blocked by taller persons, but it was obvious they were advertising internet Go. He waltzed up to the back of the group, glancing over the shoulders of the shorter people in the audience.

"So, after you create your username, click on your country of residence – in this case, Japan. It's shortened to JPN on Igo. Then, you can challenge others or be challenged. You can even customize your game on time, handicap, rule set…" The attendant continued, but it all went in one ear and out the other for Hikaru. Eventually, he migrated over to one of the computers out for a demo.

"So…Igo, huh?" He opened a new window and joined the Igo community. _'Let's see, a username…How 'bout Sai?'_ he asked with a smile.

Sai agreed and he typed it in. _'Japan of course. Password…Okay. So I open up a board. 9x9, 13x13, or 19x19?'_

_Well…I would like to see the rest of the Go convention. Let's play a swift 9x9 board._ Sai suggested.

Hikaru acquiesced and clicked a 9x9 board with the regularly allotted Byo Yomi time amount. Japanese rule set with 5.5 komi and they were set. _'I wonder what the ? after Sai means,'_ he thought as they waited for an opponent. _'Geez it takes awhile to-Hey! Here we go!'_ Their challenge was accepted by WoWfan35 23k. It was fifteen minutes of learning the way the system worked before WoW resigned to Sai's almighty power.

'_Good job, Sai! You won!'_

_I've been playing for over a thousand years, Hikaru. Did you really believe I wouldn't?_

Shrugging with an apologetic smile, Hikaru replied with a, _'Well…I couldn't be sure.'_ He logged off; ignoring the comment WoW sent him. When he turned around, he found a chart behind the man running the stand. "Wait…so the question mark after my name meant I wasn't ranked?" he asked.

"Yes," the attendant spoke. "When you begin you are unranked. As you play ranked games you can become higher or lower ranked. With the k rank you want a lower rank. A 1k then becomes a 1d, which is like a Sho-dan. Then, it is like the rankings of the pros."

"Thanks," Hikaru said half-heartedly, rolling his eyes at the explanation. He could have figured that out. He turned his back on the worker with a slight wave of his hand and continued to the book stands. Under Sai's suggestion he bought a collection of Honin'bou Shuusaku's kifu, or game records, and The Beginner's Book of Go. He had been tempted to grab a book written by his father, but decided against it. The less he could attach himself to the Meijin, the better.

'_So, we got what we wanted. Ready to leave, Sai?'_ he asked, managing to squeeze the books within his front pocket.

_Wait Hikaru! Look, look, look!_ Sai burst out, pointing to the stage. Even after two hours Ashiwara was still analyzing Ogata's game, however the golden-haired pro was absent from the stage.

Sai stared intently at the game, nodding occasionally with Ashiwara, and shaking his head at a few of the younger pro's comments. Meanwhile, Hikaru was glancing around, trying to find the white-clad pro. He was starting to understand why his teammates were so easily spooked. When you were trying to avoid him, his face came to mind with a sinister gleam in his eyes and a knife behind his back.

_No…white should have played at 4-7, there…_Sai muttered, clearly disappointed with Ashiwara's analysis.

Curious, Hikaru walked up beside Sai and next to a younger member of the audience. Although Hikaru paid the teenager no attention, he was not treated in the same manner and was being ogled. "4-7?" Hikaru asked, still not seeing it. To him, the entire board was a jumble of large white and black cardboard cut outs on a massive 19x19 grid.

"What was that?"

Fighting the almost undeniable urge to jump, Hikaru turned his head slightly at the familiar voice. "Uh, white…4-7," he said quickly, trying vainly to deepen his voice.

The blue eyes squinted at the board, and Ogata noticed his mistake. The red-headed youth was correct. At the same time, a pair of hazel eyes also glanced up at the grid, taking in the new perspective. "T-that's brilliant…" he murmured to himself, rising to get a better look at the boy in the cap.

Feeling like a caged bird, Hikaru suddenly burst into action and ran frantically through the crowds, attempting to get away from Ogata and that boy. _'Sai, this isn't good!'_ Sai said nothing, but pursed his lips. He would have preferred to continue to enjoy the analysis, but Hikaru had laid down only two conditions and to stay would be to impede on his rules.

Whilst Hikaru ran frantically and randomly, Ogata and the naturally red-haired Go player took a much more logical approach to the chase. "Isumi!" the red-haired whispered to his raven haired friend. "You catch the backdoor, I'll watch the front." The much taller boy agreed and ran to the back door. The smaller of the two ran towards the front, unaware that he was being followed by a swift footed blonde.

Once at the entrance, the hazel eyes scanned the area for any sign of the punk from earlier. Ogata materialized as if out of thin air to the younger Go player's left and joined the scan.

Unfortunately, Hikaru had no knowledge of a back entrance and barreled towards the front, only to find the two people he was trying to avoid. It was too late, though, and he continued forward. He starred intently at the scene until it appeared in slow-motion, trying to find an opening. Using his soccer reflexes and natural ability, Hikaru found the opening he was looking for.

"Ahh!" he yelled, running right between the two of them. As he expected, their reflexes caused them to swing their arms towards his head. He leaned backwards and was soon skidding across the entry way on the sides of his shoes. He nearly broke his arm, falling to close to the cement ground, but he managed to recover and start running towards the entrance.

The secretary from earlier looked lazily as two Go players and a Soccer star raced through the lobby at out the front door. "Have a nice day," she said lazily, returning to her magazine.

Outside, Hikaru got the advantage he needed. He dodged between the hoards of pedestrians and used his acceleration to lose the other two in the crowd. He ran all the way, not trusting the subway to return him in time to beat Ogata and his sports car. Not that it was likely that Seiji would be dropping by, but by this point, Hikaru was getting paranoid. Of course anyone could see through that disguise, right?

When he reached home, Hikaru hid in within the branches of the bush by his room, taking a few minutes to catch his breath before leaning his forehead on his knees, his breathing growing deeper by the second. _'Sai…that was way too close.'_ His mom was out for groceries and he washed the dye out and changed without any parental intervention.

The rest of his week was spent keeping a low profile. The only time he could be caught with Go nearby outside of work was late at night when he and Sai would take turns reading the books they'd bought out loud. Sai would study Shuusaku's kifu while Hikaru did his homework, and they would both learn the basics of Go before bed. They never managed to read much before Hikaru would doze off, though. In the morning he'd always apologize and promise to read more the next week. For now, just thinking about the Kaio game on Friday was enough to tire him out.

Unfortunately, Friday came too quickly.

* * *

_Go, Hikaru! C'mon, you can do it!_ Sai cheered. He was at a slight loss as to what was happening, but he understood the jest of the game. It was the first time he had been able to watch Hikaru battling in an actual match. It was much more thrilling then sitting on the sidelines during Haze practice. The score was tied, 1-1, but that was only due to luck. The game was far from over, and Haze was already growing tired while Kaio kept cycling through their endless supply of players.

"Time out!" cried the Haze coach. Kaio hustled off the field while Haze was more at the pace of a shuffle. "C'mon, guys, we can do this! It's all tied up and our ball. We need another goal! I don't care who or how, but we need another goal, got it?" he tried to phase around and stare intently at all the players, but it was obvious he hesitated at Hikaru. Some of the older players started to become restless, but they remained where they were and stayed silent.

Shinaka, the captain, looped his arms around the shoulders of the teammates next to him. They, in turn, looped their arms around the players next to them and soon the entire team was in a circle. "C'mon, Haze, FIGHT!!" Shinaka shouted.

"FIGHT, HAZE, FIGHT!!" they shouted in return and the stands grew wild.

"LET'S GET OUT THERE AND KILL THEM!"

"YEAH!!" They collapsed back into individual players, but each could feel the imprint of the supporting arms of their teammates.

"Let's do this…" Hikaru smirked, glaring back at his already glaring opponent. _'I'll get a goal no matter what it takes…'_ The wind whipped his hair out of the way, nearly covering the sound of the whistle, but his body instinctively took over.

-"Pass!"

-"Cover!"

-"Fall back!"

The communication continued and the team reacted as one. Before long they had stolen the ball and were dribbling and passing up the middle. Hikaru swung behind number three and caught the pass the other had missed. "Eat this!" he yelled, swinging at the ball and slamming it right through the hand of the Kaio goalie. His upper body swung around, but his toes remained where they were for a moment. It wasn't long, but he nearly fell to the ground as the pain seared through his foot before fading.

"What?" He looked down but nothing seemed to be wrong with it. He shook his head and cleared his mind, running back to the Haze side of the field for defense. Now they were up, 2-1 and they would have to guard that lead with their lives.

"Get back on D!" the coach yelled from the bench. "Get back on D!"

As he waited for the ball to be fetched and placed on the half line, Hikaru turned his gaze to the audience. It was the finals for the Spring Tournament and as usual, Akiko was sitting in the bleachers, waving and cheering while munching on popcorn. Next to her, as always, was the usually sour-faced Ogata. Considering the lack of emotion, he was no doubt proud of the goal, even if he also did not understand the game. However, this year there was a new spectator, Sai. He stood beside his mother and Ogata, jumping around yelling and cheering like the parents that usually annoyed him. Oddly enough, when the cheering was for him, he kind of liked it.

His focus returned to the field as the referee backed away from the ball, whistle balanced precariously between his teeth. _Fweet!_ With the whistle, the game continued. The ball was sliced to the side and picked up by a charging striker. Kaio expertly weaved between Haze's first line of defense. With passing and fancy foot work, they also managed to pass the midfielders and create an opening in the full-backs. Thirty-two hooked the ball, but it came off oddly and the Haze goal keeper jumped up and snatched it out of the air.

"Touya!" he called, running up and punting it across the field.

Even without the warning, Hikaru was bolting down the field, chasing the falling ball. At the last moment, he twisted about, feeling the pain shooting up his left leg once more and he squinted. He almost missed the ball, but he trapped it within his body and passed it off.

Haze charged forward and was knocked back a few times, only for the mid-fielders to back them up and keep the forward momentum. "SHOOT!" Came the cry of the audience and number three attempted the goal, but it was blocked and the crowd collectively sighed.

_GO HIKARU!!_ Sai cried. _GO LEFT!…Or, right! Shoot!_

Hikaru shook his head and passed the ball instead, his foot beginning to become a real bother. _'S-Sai…not now. Please, just stick to cheering, not advice, please!'_ he called in his mind, the pain staring to hinder his game. He didn't need the advice befuddling his common sense. He needed a real opening. "Hirose! Cover me!" Hikaru yelled, charging in.

At first, Hirose helped him cut through the defense with ease. The striker was large and dangerous looking. He was not one to be messed with. However, without warning, Hirose suddenly turned away, leaving Hikaru open for attack from the Kaio defense. "What the hell?!" was all he managed to cry before number two became prey. He tried dodging with fast foot-work and fakes, but he was soon cut off. Despite his protesting foot, his only choice was a hook shot.

He found a small opening in the circle of boys around him and squeezed out. He shot away from the groping arms and hands and slammed another of his famous hook shots, twisting around as he had before, only this time he ate dirt. "GOAL!" came the cry from the stands as the whistle's shrill tweet joined, confirming the shot.

"Go, Touya, go!" chanted the audience. They cheered their hero, willing him to stand. "Go, Touya, go!"

Still, Hikaru remained on the ground, attempting to crawl with only his hands. _Hikaru!_ Sai cried, instantly at his host's side. He did not have the medical background to know what was wrong, but they were so closely tied he knew it involved splitting pain in his left leg; namely in the foot. _Hikaru, are you going to be all right?_

Truthfully, Hikaru tried to shrug but ended up shuttering as tears came to eyes. "Dammit," he muttered as the pain stung at his mind and his leg grew numb.

The referee whistled a timeout and the Kaio players hurried back to the bench while the Haze players, the coach, and even Akiko and Ogata hustled over Hikaru's unmoving form. "Touya, are you okay?" the coach inquired, falling to one knee.

"I dunno, Coach…It's my left foot…It's like…like I twisted my muscle or-oh, I don't know!" he said, exasperated and in pain.

The coach chewed his lower lip. "You may have ripped a tendon," he finally said, worry laced in every word.

While Hikaru started banging his forehead against the ground, Ogata fingered the car keys in his pocket. "Does he need to go to the hospital?"

Before the coach could even respond, Hikaru force himself to his knees. "No!" he said forcefully. "I'll just put some ice on it. I have to see this game to the end." His eyes burned, staring at Ogata as if daring the pro to object.

Instead, it was the coach who interjected. "There is no way you're going back out there."

"B-but Coach-" Hikaru's breath hitched. "It's the championship game…"

Sighing, the coach met halfway. He couldn't completely say no to those smoldering eyes. "I'll make a compromise. You can sit on the bench and watch the rest, but that's it. After the game you're going straight to the hospital, you got that? I'm not losing such a valuable player."

Nodding, tears threatened to burst once more, but now in happiness, not pain. "Yeah, Coach. I got it." With the help of his teammates, Hikaru limped off the field and the crowd clapped as he sat on the bench. Ice was administered and the game continued.

* * *

By half-time Kaio had gained another goal and brought the score to 3-2. Twenty minutes into the second half, Kaio scored another goal and the score was tied once more, 3-3. "Well…there goes Touya's lead…" muttered one of the benchwarmers, dejectedly.

Joining him, Hikaru also ducked his head. "Coach, couldn't I-"

"No."

"But, I just want to-"

"No."

"Please!" he implored. "All we need-"

"No, Touya!" the coach barked. He took a deep breath and stopped. "Look, Touya, you don't seem to realize how important you are…"

"Yes, I do!" Hikaru yelled back. "I can turn this game around! Please, just five minutes!"

The coach shook his head. "I'm not ending your Soccer dreams for just one game."

Gripping his hair in frustration, Hikaru barked back, "But this isn't just _one game_! This is the most important game of the season!" Calming down, he tried better reasoning. "Coach, I want this win more than anything. Please, I've wanted to beat Kaio since I was in elementary school. Please, it's my biggest goal!" he pleaded, no longer caring how pathetic he sounded. His dream was going down the drains and he was being forced to watch it drown when he could change the course of the game. He had been observing the Kaio line and found a fatal flaw on the left side. It would be an easy goal – if only, if only… "Coach?" he asked tentatively.

The older man's shoulder's drooped. "If you really want to that badly…switch with Hirose. I need to talk to him about defending his teammates…"

"Thank you coach! Thank you!" Hikaru tested his foot before kneeling by the scoring table. At the next whistle, he switched out with Hirose and took over the left side.

He immediately was asked more than once, 'Touya, are you sure you're okay?', only to brush them off with an, 'Of course'. The ball was thrown inbounds, and the game continued once again. Hikaru stayed father back than usual when the ball was taken down the field, still trying to adjust to the sore foot, but when the game was brought back up field he took over in a heartbeat.

Hikaru rushed down and back, falling in pace with the rest of the strikers and passing and dribbling like all the rest, although he played completely right footed, ignoring his left foot all together. Once again, number three attempted a goal, and once again he was rejected. The crowd ah-ed, but Hikaru ignored it completely, only looking for an opening.

Finally, it was his final chance to shine. "HIGH!" he called when the Haze goalie snatched up the ball once more. Consenting, he rushed the ball, farther up the field than usual and smashed the bottom of the ball sending it flying over the players' heads.

Dashing forward, Hikaru got into position to trap the ball, but defenders began to rush him. At a loss, he did the only thing that came to mind, taking Kaio by surprise. Hikaru leapt up, craned his head back, and crushed the ball with his forehead. It went reeling with surprising speed, strength, and spin. The ball sliced right past the goalie's hand and the ball ricocheted off the post and into the net. _Fweet!!_

At first, the whistled seemed to be for the goal, and the Haze fans went absolutely nuts as they cheered on the freshman ace. Slowly, though, the crowd went silent, seeing the ace on the ground for the second time that game. As before, the field was cleared, but this time, Hikaru did not lift his head. When he had landed, he instinctively fell on his left foot, sending a wave of pain through his body that his mind couldn't handle.

"Someone call an ambulance!" cried the coach, but Ogata merely picked up Hikaru in two arms and carried him to his sports car, laying him down on the leather interior of the back seat. Throughout the drive to the hospital, the worried look of fear never left Sai's mauve eyes as he clasped Hikaru's warm hand with his own transparent ones.

* * *

**Okay, depending where you live will determine wheter this was on time or not. To be honest, most of this was written today since vacation's over and my dad's got me working like a dog. Still, I got it finished and I want to thank everyone for your support. You guys are awesome! I'll try to do better with the next chapter!!**


	4. Ogata's Monotony

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. Because I don't. XP**Touya Hikaru

* * *

-Chapter 4-

Ogata's Monotony

* * *

Sterile. The smell was becoming far too familiar. White. As to be expected.

Squinting his eyes, Hikaru brought up a hand in his usual routine, expertly clearing his face of all particles of sleep. Unlike last time, he was not only mental exhausted, but his body felt too heavy to lift off the mattress. "What'd I do this time?" he moaned hoarsely, his voice cracking from lack of use.

"Soccer."

Opening his left eye, Hikaru could see Ogata out of his peripheral vision. Only the blond pro could make the statement so bluntly without emotion, yet still have the underlying message of, 'If you played Go, you wouldn't suffer physical damage that wind you up in hospital and requires you to spend all the money you make on doctors' bills'. Since Hikaru was born, Ogata and Touya Meijin had both tried subliminal messaging to turn Hikaru into…one of _them_. "What's the damage?" he asked lazily, expecting a rolled ankle or broken wrist.

"You stretched a tendon in your left foot."

"Stretched?" Hikaru asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Mmhm. It wasn't quite torn, but it will need to be treated the same way," Seiji replied, his fingers twitching for a cigarette. "I'll be back," he declared, leaving to satisfy his nicotine addiction and leaving Hikaru to his thoughts; or rather, his thoughts and Sai's thoughts.

_Hikaru…are you going to be alright?_ Sai asked. The last time he'd seen so many doctors entering and leaving a room was when Torajirou had died. There was no way Hikaru could be dying on him, though, right? They'd only known each other for two weeks. God couldn't be that cruel.

Sensing Sai's worry, Hikaru flashed one of his trademark, heart-warming, smiles. _'I'll be just fine. I just had to have some surgery.'_ Though he hadn't been awake for the operation, the tell-tale stale taste of the anesthesia traced the inside of his mouth. The overpowering flavor made him wish he had a large jug of mouth wash he could down. _'As long as I lay off my foot for awhile, it should all be back to normal in…awhile.'_ He wanted to think 'Unless it's serious', but he didn't want to upset Sai, so he avoided the idea.

Oblivious to the possible danger, Sai chirped happily and proceeded bouncing around the room, giving Hikaru a full and detailed review of the past events since he had passed out. From what the injured boy could gather, he had been taken to the hospital by Ogata and they had diagnosed a foot surgery immediately. Under the authorization of his mother, they had operated on his tendon. It was already Saturday, apparently.

'_Has my dad stopped by?'_ Hikaru asked with a mix of hope and bitterness.

Sai pursed his lips – a habit of his when he lied. _Yes. He stopped by this morning, but he had to hurry off to an appointment. I'm sure he'll be here later._ The night before, when Ogata had called the Meijin, he was in China. Based off the half of the conversation Sai could hear, he wouldn't be back until Sunday. It was early then he had originally planned to be home, but still, Hikaru ill need be warned of it.

Returning, his coat still trailing the scent of burning tobacco, Ogata sat back down in one of the four blue chairs scattered across the hospital room. "You have company," he announced mysteriously, pulling out a translated western murder mystery and secluding himself.

The confused look on Hikaru's face swung over to the door at the sound of knocking. "Come in," he offered, interested in his anonymous guest. Guests would have been a better word.

"Touya! Our savior!" came the cries of his boisterous teammates. Having come straight from school, they were still cloaked in their uniforms, surprising Hikaru beyond belief. Many of them he had only ever seen in a soccer uniform or gym shorts, not slacks and a black blazer.

"Hey, guys!" he grinned, inviting them in. "What happened in the game?" he asked. Based off his teammates' attitudes, he had an idea.

"We won!" they crowed in unison.

The number five striker, Toshiki, elbowed Hikaru. "It's all thanks to you, man. You got us the lead, and when you left the field – draped like a girl, I'll add – we held the lead. We couldn't let some injured guy show us up now, could we?"

Rolling his eyes, Touya punched Toshiki's shoulder for the girl comment. "So we won the Spring Tournament?!" he asked excitedly.

"Yep," came a lower voice as the coach entered, carrying the half meter tall Spring Cup. "Here's our prize. For the first time in 8 years, Haze had finally regained the Spring Cup." He walked over to Hikaru's bed and set the cup on the bed-side table. Silencing the boy's protests with a single raised finger, he patted the raven black hair. "You earned it, Sport. You carried us there. We've all already thought it over, and majority ruled." As tears came to Hikaru's eyes, he wiped them out, and the coach awkwardly changed the subject. "So, what's to become of that foot?"

Quickly, Hikaru filled them all in on what he knew. After a swift judgment from the coach, he came to the conclusion that Touya would definitely be out for the summer. "You can still come to practice, but I don't want you running on that foot until Summer Vacation's over, got it?" he demanded. "Even then might be too early. We'll have to see how it heals."

Sighing with a smile on his face, Hikaru nodded as the coach made the same demands over and over, re-wording them every time.

"Alright, Coach! I got it the first time," he assured him. _'To be honest, I can't blame him…I don't usually listen, but seriously, I think he's gone overboard.'_

_Well, perhaps if you listened in the first place he wouldn't have to,_ Sai added in, fully supporting the coach. Even though he had only been connected to Hikaru for two weeks it was evident he preferred doing his own thing, regardless of the rules around him.

Tempted to stick his tongue out at the ghost, Hikaru kept his 5th, pink appendage inside his cheeks. All he needed was his teammates to also be fixated on the idea he was insane and there would be 4 years of expensive therapy.

For the next twenty minutes, Hikaru got a full and detailed account of how they had saved the game and beaten Kaio. Finally, after the 7th version of the end game, the doctors came in, carrying a pair of crutches. They shooed the rowdy players out of the room and handed the crutches over to the patient. Briefly, one of the nurses taught him tricks to using the crutches and gave him so tips on how to change around the large boot on his left foot. She watched him limp through the room and up and down the hall before clearing him as an expert. To be honest, he enjoyed playing with his clumsy uncles crutches whenever he visited, so they weren't completely foreign. Finally, they ran him through their medical restrictions due to the stretched tendon.

"Are you ready to go?" Ogata asked, snapping his book shut and handing over clothes he had picked up from the Touya residence the night before when he picked up Akiko.

"Yup!" Hikaru grabbed the clothes and limped into the bathroom to change. It took him much longer than usually, but he managed to strip the hospital clothing and crawl into the Time's Sphere t-shirt and the knee long shorts. Swinging his crutches along, he pulled a U-turn and re-entered the room. "Ready to go?"

* * *

Once home, Hikaru had searched the house for his father. _'Huh…He must still be at his appointment…I guess. When did he leave, Sai?'_

Becoming uncomfortable, Sai hid his half-assed smile behind his fan. _Umm…I'm sorry, I didn't check the clock,_ he lied. He hated to lie to Hikaru, but he hated it even more when Hikaru was sad, so for now the youth could be left in the dark.

"Oh…" He cast a longing eye at his father's study, lines of sadness creeping onto his face. At Sai's look of worry, he shook his head and smiled. _'I'm okay. C'mon, now you can play Igo. TO MY ROOM!'_ he mentally shouted, mouthing the words as he made his way to his destination as quickly as the crutches would allow.

Although not completely satisfied, Sai followed along cheerily. _You mean internet Go?!_ he asked, racing towards the familiar room.

"Mm-hmm!" he replied, shutting his door and collapsing haphazardly into the revolving chair in front of his ancient desktop. "C'mon…C'mon…Start up, already…" he muttered, bouncing his right foot up and down impatiently.

As the computer boosted up, both host and ghost shook, waiting for the slow technology to begin to work and for the internet to start up. "Here we go…" Hikaru murmured, entering Sai's username and password. _'Who first?'_ he asked, turning back to his companion, hoping to bide time until his father would arrive home.

_I don't care, Hikaru. You pick,_ he suggested, just happy to play.

"Allriiitee, then!" He shut his eyes and selected a name at random, finding himself clicking on Arandafiend. _'Yer going up against the French, I guess, and, of course, you're black. Where to first?'_ he asked, his eyes subconsciously narrowing as they did during his Soccer games.

_5-5 in the top left corner._ He commanded, his eyes also narrowing as he jabbed his fan at the star point. Emerald eyes glimmered as he clicked submissively at the point in question. The game progressed and both jade and mauve stared intently, analyzing every move on different levels of comprehension.

As the moves mounted and the battles grew fiercer, Hikaru's face lit up, his mind beginning to understand Sai's earlier moves. The computer screen's light danced across his face and he felt himself being sucked into the game, but all too quickly it was over, as Arandafiend resigned and Sai commenced his "happy dance".

Breathing out his apprehension, Hikaru turned to Sai. "Good job," he congratulated, trying to shake off the tiredness as French began to fill the chat box, some of it coming out in box shaped symbols. Ignoring the unfamiliar language, he exited out of the window and stared at the list of names in front of him. _'Hey…Sai, do you mind if we just watch some games, now? I'm kinda tired after all that surgery.'_

Nodding his head vigorously, Sai agreed, pointing out a game between LL and some name that appeared American that Hikaru's old computer wouldn't translate. _Look, it's just begun, Hikaru!_

Rolling his eyes at the dead man's surprisingly excess enthrallment, Hikaru submitted and joined the game, already being watched by three other people. A Chinese by the name of Yang, a Japanese by the name of Zelda, and an American by the alias of Shades. Before there were even 12 moves from each opponent, 7 more people joined the game.

It didn't take long for Hikaru to realize that LL and the American couldn't see what the spectators were saying, as neither seemed to respond, and all the watchers were higher ranked. None of them would knowingly disturb a game, especially between a 4k and a 2k. While Sai enjoyed the game, Hikaru leaned back and tried to follow the conversation, occasionally asking Sai for explanations regarding some of the moves made or some of the remarks the others had written.

More than once, the other's had tried involving Hikaru in the discussion, but considering he was not only unsure how to respond, but he feared sounding like an amateur. More than once, he had heard snippets of his father's study group conversations, and even with his knowledge now of Go, he could not comprehend the jargon they used.

Although this game was longer than Sai's had been, just as before Hikaru had begun to become engrossed in the game, only to have the American resign. The opponents joined the post-game conversation, but Hikaru remained separate and shared his discussion with Sai, preferring the ghost's explanation over the other Go players'.

They continued that way for the next 4 hours. Maneuvering through games, and Sai, trying to distract Hikaru, kept the explanations rolling, hoping to exhaust Hikaru's mind, and then hopefully his body as well. It took quite some time, and Sai completely missed the fact that his student had fallen asleep, as he absorbed himself in the different games. He soaked up strategies, analyzed maneuvers, and enjoyed being able to lazily watch as two unknown players grew in depth in the course of a single game.

_Ah! Hikaru! Did you see-_ He paused, seeing the quietly snoozing boy laying across his keyboard. Sai smiled and sat back, watching the game finish up. Before the Go server automatically shut him out for inactivity, Hikaru's screen saver had taken over, and Sai had retreated into the boy's mind, reviewing the games he had witnessed.

* * *

The next morning, Hikaru woke to the sound of a ringing phone. Reaching for a pillow to stuff over his head and block the noise, he found only wood. The noise was discontinued as Hikaru realized he had fallen asleep at the monitor. He quickly woke up his screen and correctly shut down the old equipment. "Hikaru!" his mother called from the kitchen. "The phone's for you!"

Grudgingly, Hikaru stood up, rubbing his sore limbs as he advanced slowly to the phone on his bedside. He flicked it on before yelling back, "Got it!" He raised the phone to his ear, lay down on his bed. "'ello?"

"Touya-kun?" asked the tentative voice on the other line.

"Ah, Megumi-chan?!" He sighed, sinking deeper into his pillow. "I thought we agreed if I'm calling you Megumi-chan, you gotta call me by my first name, too. What's up?"

If she was in front of him, Hikaru had no doubt in his mind she would be rolling her eyes. "Alright, _Hikaru-kun_. I saw you got hurt in the game on Friday and had to go to the hospital. Are you alright?"

'_That question once again…'_ "I stretched my tendon. It's not a huge deal. I'll be fine by this Fall." He assured her, not giving her the time to worry over him.

"Oh…" she replied lamely, her thunder for conversation stolen.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Hikaru remembered his promise. "Hey, you wanna catch lunch? I still owe you and now I can't practice for Soccer. I'm free, if you want."

Megumi smiled. "Sure! Where would you like to go?"

Hikaru nearly banged his head against his desk. He had no idea what she wanted to eat, and he was treating her. She should have to pick, right? "That depends…Where do you wanna go?"

She paused, and – unbeknownst to Hikaru – placed a finger across her lips as she thought. "I heard there was a new ramen shop opening up downtown, and I've yet to go there. Does that sound good to you?"

Grinning, Hikaru internally laughed at the irony. "Ramen's my favorite!" Megumi gasped in surprise and they spent the next five minutes debating the finer points of the cuisine, their favorite flavors, and the ramen shop hot spots. His tummy rumbling, Hikaru broke off the conversation. "Hey, I gotta go eat breakfast, but I'll meet you at your house at 12:30, okay?"

She agreed and he hung up and tried to jump off the bed. When he failed, he remembered his new accessory. _'I think I went a bit far too just beat Kaio in the Spring…'_ His eyes fell on the Spring Cup lying on the table at the end of his bed, and his face flushed in happiness. "Nah, it was worth it."

Slowly he ran through his morning routine, his foot weighting him down and managing to get in the way of even brushing his teeth. Even as he was swinging down the hall on his crutches, his foot began to itch. It took a large amount of restraint to not take off the boot and scratch it, or slam it against the ground. He wasn't sure how that was supposed to help, but somehow the banging against the floor got rid of the itch.

He hobbled off to breakfast, squatting awkwardly as he tried to claim his seat at the kitchen table. "Hey, Mom! What's for breakfast?" he asked, lifting up his knife and fork, his mouth beginning to water at the smell of unknown and mysterious foods.

"Eggs and toast," she replied, placing toast on both of their plates, only to turn back to the frying pan. She grabbed that as well and scrapped the fried eggs onto the waiting pieces of toast. After she had replaced the pan, she joined Hikaru with her glass of tea against his choice glass of milk. "So, who was on the phone?" she asked, sipping the tea.

"Megumi-chan," he managed to say around the egg and toast, nearly chocking himself in the process.

"Oh? And what did you talk about?"

Before continuing, he swallowed his large bite. "You know how I forgot my lunch two weeks ago?" He waited for his mother's confirmation. "Well, she gave me the bentou she usually saves for after dance practice. I told her that after the Kaio championship I'd take her out for lunch in return."

Akiko nodded knowingly. "So you've arranged to meet today?"

"Mm-hmm. There's that new ramen shop that opened up downtown-"

"Hikaru!" his mother shouted. "You can't take a girl to a ramen shop!" Although she wouldn't say it for her son's denial, it would be a poor place to take a girl for a first day.

Rolling his eyes, Hikaru stuck out his tongue. "Mo-om, _she_ suggested we go there, not me. I wouldn't take her there, otherwise. I _knew_ you would chew my ear off if I had taken her there. She likes ramen too." He grinned; glad to have found a female version of himself.

_Somebody's in lo-ove!_ Sai cheered, extracting a dry look from his host.

'_So, not. Megumi's just a friend, nothing more.'_ He pouted, twitching his nose in annoyance. "Anyway, I think I'll go to the park before I pick her up."

He stood up shakily, limping over to the door. "Hikaru!" He paused and turned around, only to have a fistful of coins stuffed into his hand. "Here. Use this for tickets and food, alright?"

"Wah?! Mom!"

She silenced him with a finger. "Don't walk to her house to save money, alright? Just take the subway. I don't want you straining your foot."

Letting out a half smile, Hikaru gave his mother a hug. "Thanks Mum," he said into the folds of her shirt. He then shoved his right shoe on and tromped out the door, making his way to the neighborhood park.

* * *

After Hikaru had dropped Megumi off at her house, he decided to stop by his father's Go Salon. He bounced happily toward the salon, trying to come up with a good reason to have stopped by.

_Hikaru, where are we going?_ Sai asked, recognizing the path to Hikaru's daily job. _I thought you didn't work on Sundays._

'_I don't. I thought…I thought I'd pick up my uniform and clean it!'_ Grinning at his quickly devised, yet effective lie, the teen watched the hordes of people passing him by. Unlike usual, the crowds parted slightly to make it easier for him to maneuver with his crutches. Usually they forced him to squeeze around them. So far, that and his mother giving him money seemed to be the only pluses to stretching his tendon. "Hey, Nee-chan!" he called, waving at the red-haired secretary.

"Good after-Hikaru!" Ichikawa gasped, her eyes transfixed on his hair.

Eyebrows furrowing, Hikaru pouted in response. "Is it really that bad?" He sighed and lifted a hand from his crutch to pat his newly blonde bangs.

Bringing a hand up to hide her giggle, Ichikawa shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Your hair took me by surprise, is all." She lowered her hand and smiled. "It looks quite professional. Did you dye it yourself?"

Her employee shook his head. "Megumi-chan did it…you know, in celebration for beating Kaio."

One of the patrons, Kitajima, came up behind Hikaru. "Who's Megumi? You finally got yourself a girlfriend?"

"NO!" Hikaru protested his face heating up instantly, much to the delight of the middle-aged Go player.

Ichikawa rolled her eyes. "Is there something you want, Kitajima-san?"

Laughing at Hikaru's bouncing behind him, Kitajima ordered a tea, and took a seat on the stool at the bar as he waited. "So, Hikaru, what's the news on your leg? Ogata-sensei told us you ripped a tendon."

Recovering from his tirade, Hikaru blinked. "Ogata exaggerates. I _stretched_ my tendon, Kitajima-san. According to Coach, I should be back in Soccer by the end of summer."

"You know, Hikaru, you should really call him Ogata-_sensei_," Kitajima said.

'_I shoulda expected that,'_ Hikaru thought. Of course the only thing that had gone into the patron's brain was related to Go. "Yes, Kitajima-san. I'll keep that in mind," he replied dryly.

Setting the finished tea in front of its owner, Ichikawa gave Kitajima a look that said 'leave him alone'. She had grown used to Hikaru's lack of suffix and would have been quite disturbed had he started adding endings to names. "So, Hikaru, what brings you here?" she asked, leaning slightly over the counter to let her feet rest.

Trying to remember the excuse he had given Sai earlier, he brushed a hand through his blonde bangs, thinking. "Oh, right! I thought I'd pick up my uniform and take it home so Mom can wash it."

"Oh!" Ichikawa wasn't use to Hikaru cleaning his own uniform. "I already sent it to the wash. I was going to pick it up on the way to work tomorrow morning."

Hikaru blinked. "Oh…okay, then. I'll just go home, then." Shrugging, he turned to the door, stopping at the end of the counter. "What's this?" he asked, grabbing one of the papers off the stack, staring at the pudgy hand, clumsily holding a stone that was printed on the flyer.

Stretching over to look over his shoulder, Ichikawa glanced at the paper. "Ah, that's a flyer for a children's Go tournament next Sunday." She watched him stare at the poster. "Are you interested, Hikaru?" she asked, not used to him giving the flyers a second glance.

Startled, Hikaru looked up, instantly on edge. He had forgotten he and Sai weren't alone. "Uh, n-no! I just thought it would be good for me to get more information! You know…um, if someone wants more information, then I can tell 'em." _'Yeah…that sounds good…ish…'_

Worried, Sai glanced down at the poorly lying boy. _Hikaru are you thinking…_

"Bye, Nee-chan!" Hikaru called, cutting off Sai and hobbling out of the Go Salon. _'Yeah, we're going to be busy this Sunday, Sai.'_

* * *

Sunday rolled around and Hikaru flopped out of bed. _'You know, Sai…I used to sleep in on Sundays. Now you've got me busy every week…'_

Affronted, Sai huffed. _Last Sunday you spent with Megumi-chan, not playing Go!_ To be honest, he understood the sacrifices from his life that Hikaru was making so Sai could play, but that didn't mean he would admit it.

Sticking out his tongue, Hikaru pulled out his backpack, shoving in his Clarkson sweatshirt, a large pair of boots that were three sizes too big, and added ten pairs of socks to the jumble. Before he forgot, he placed his hair dye, hat, and hair extensions into his quickly filling pack. He looped his arms through the straps and wiggled around until it settled down. _'Ready, Sai?'_

After he had received his conformation, he trekked to the kitchen, grabbing a yogurt cup, plastic spoon, and an energy bar. "Mom!" he called, his head, sticking into the laundry room. "I'm going to the shopping center!"

Peeking over to the door, Akiko nodded. "Are you going to ask your father to accompany you, again?" She asked, used to her son trying to bond with his father…unsuccessfully.

Trying not to make a face, Hikaru shook his head. "Nah. He's probably busy." Without another word, he made his way out the door as his mother stared behind him, worried. It seemed that Hikaru had yet to get over the fact that Sai had lied to him and his father had stayed at the Go convention in Beijing rather than come home. _'I'm being selfish…I'm sorry Sai.'_ He thought, resting his head against the Subway window, squeezing his eyes shut and banging the back of his head against the glass multiple times.

Breathing out a shaky breath, Hikaru regained his composure. _'Sorry, Sai. I've just been being a little hard-headed.'_ He paused, hearing the announcement for the station. _'Looks like we're here!'_ He lifted up his crutches and used his arm strength to lift himself up and onto them. Passengers parted to allow him to shuffle off the train. Once outside the suffocating metal walls, Hikaru heaved a deep breath, attempting to rid his lungs of the toxic air that plagued public transportation.

He jostled around the area near the station, looking for the building that housed the Go tournament. When he found the building, he surveyed the perimeter. "Well…no signs of Ogata or Dad, but just in case…"

Another half and hour of walking around, brought Hikaru to the public park. He slipped off the boot on his foot and his shoe on the other foot, and then layered each foot in five different socks. Once the socks were in place, he slid his right shoe on with some amount of ease, but left didn't come on so easily. Despite his gentlest efforts, his foot hurt badly as he tried to cover it with the leather boot. Still, once the shoe was on, the rest was easy. The sweatshirt fit right over his head, hanging loose and baggy. He expertly clipped the rat tail to his hair and sprayed the dye across his head, placing the hat on top.

"Well…here we go," Hikaru muttered, shoving his clothing into his bag and his bag under a clump of trees. Once he had safely hidden those, he added his crutches to the mix.

_Hikaru! You can't leave your crutches there!_ Sai exclaimed.

'_Sai, if I take my crutches with me I'll stick out like a sore thumb,'_ Hikaru replied, trying not to limp as he started walking back to the tournament. Although it had taken him a half an hour to find, the park was really only five to ten minutes away.

_Look, Hikaru, we don't have to go!_ Sai exclaimed, dancing around his host. _Let's just go back home! We can…play Igo or something…_

Shaking his head in response, Hikaru continued forward. _'C'mon, Sai. I wanna see this too. I've only ever seen older men playing Go, and this is a bunch of children playing.'_

Disapprovingly, Sai looked down at Hikaru. _What about at the Go convention? There were other teenagers there, and many were playing games._

'_Yeah, but even they were kinda stuff-shirted looking. This is a buncha grade-schoolers playing. It just sounds…hard to believe.'_ He grew silent, thinking to himself and trying to imagine a room full of children playing Go. He had practically lived in his father's Go Salon as a child, but had never once seen another kid enter and begin playing. He wanted dearly to rush off to the tournament. It was as if he thought that if he could see other children younger than him playing the game, it would…justify his father for trying to rope him into the Go world.

Ignoring Sai's flustering behind him, Hikaru walked as quickly as he could to the tournament. Once inside, he skipped right past the shoe racks and proceeded into the actual game room. It took him a moment to squeeze past all the parents crowding the doorway, before he could finally manage to stick his head out of the masses. _'Whoa! Sai, look at all the kids!'_ he exclaimed.

There were six, long tables housing five games each. If his estimation was correct, that meant there were around sixty kids all playing, and he wasn't sure if it was still even the first round. Some of the games could already be over, even if it was the first round. With all those numbers sitting in his mind, Hikaru could only stand awestruck, mouth slightly open in a poor imitation of a cod fish.

_Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru!_ Sai giggled in delight, gesturing for Hikaru to join him. Intrigued, he followed the wildly flourishing, yet graceful hands waving him over.

'_What's up?'_ He cocked his head at the game Sai was pointing at. _'Yeah?'_

_Look at the battle in the upper left corner._ Hikaru acquiesced, his brows furrowing as he stared at the clump of black and white stones. _Where's the critical point?_ Sai asked suddenly, without giving Hikaru a second to think.

'_Uh…the 1-2 point?'_ He guessed without giving the response any thought. At the look he received from Sai, he flinched and gave the cluster a real strong look. _'I dunno…give me a chance to think…'_ he murmured, engrossing himself in the task.

_Hikaru…_ Sai retreated to his own private thoughts. _To see the answer on reflex…_ He retreated once more, only to have Hikaru mentally interrupt him.

'_Wait! The 1-3 point!'_

Shaking his head, Sai muttered a 'no, Hikaru'. _You were right the first time. The critical move is 1-2._

"Really?" he murmured. _'Why?_'

Sighing, Sai explained the reasoning behind Hikaru's previous answer. _I've learned never to second guess my instincts. It would be fortuitous for you to think the same way. Your Go instincts are even better than your actual deducing skills._

Sai received a pouting look. _'What's that suppose to mean?'_

Smiling slightly, Sai shook his head. _It's the same for any Go player; especially for those with the natural talent._

Hikaru flushed. _'Don't think sweet-talking will change me. I'm still a Soccer player.'_ Despite what he said, Hikaru couldn't help but let out a small smirk that he tried to hide, rubbing his nose. _'There sure are a lot of people here…'_ he remarked, trying to change the subject as he walked slowly to a chair in the corner. His foot was beginning to throb.

He was followed by his transparent companion who nodded in agreement. _Watching all these children playing – even one thousand years after I played – it makes me realize that Go will continue to grow and expand in another thousand years._ Sai smiled sadly. _I hope I'm still around to see that growth…_

Making a face, Hikaru swatted at his ghostly partner. _'C'mon, most people just want to live till they're a hundred. You're over a thousand years old, so I think you're doing fine.'_

Nodding, Sai agreed. _I'm sorry. I was being selfish, huh? C'mon, let's watch some more games!_ he suggested, instantly cheering up.

Grinning, Hikaru leapt up. _'Yeah, sure! Let's – crap…'_ Hikaru groaned and swiveled around the pillar behind him.

_What is it, Hikaru?_

Dodging into the crowd, Hikaru tried making himself as invisible as Sai. _'Ogata's here, too. Does that man have no life outside of Go?'_ he wondered bitterly, snaking between people on his bad foot.

_Ah…you mean your father's student?_ Sai asked, connecting the dots.

'_Yeah,'_ Hikaru muttered, darkly. Of all the places to be on a Sunday, he had to be here…Darting along, Hikaru dodged the parents, quietly cheering their children on, and snuck into the hallway, effectively loosing Ogata.

'_We're in the clear, Sai!'_ He sighed, wiping his forehead of imaginary sweat. _'Now, to figure out where we are and how to leave…'_ He began walking aimlessly down the corridors, shooting glances at the walls to find a familiar passageway.

It was only by chance he heard the quietly padding footsteps as they clacked against old fashioned straw shoes, coming from around the corner. _'Those footsteps…'_ The sound was unique. He'd only heard it from one other source. _'It couldn't be…Dad?!'_ His eyes widened as he realized he was right. "Dammit!" he gritted through his teeth, swinging around into a side alley.

As he had predicted, the Meijin rounded the corner. Hikaru held his breath as the traditionally-dressed Go master trekked closer by the second. He pursed his lips together and leaned his head up, flat against the wall, trying to make himself as small as possible.

Without warning, Koyou's body appeared through the opening. He stopped walking, and turned. His mind seemed to tell him something lay through the hall. He glanced around, searching for anything out of the ordinary, but found nothing. He shrugged it off, and continued to down the original hallway.

The closet door clicked open just far enough for Hikaru to see through. "Phew!" he sighed, leaning against the mop behind him. "Looks like we barely managed to scrape through that…Let's go home, shall we?" Ignoring Sai's answer, he saddled out of the janitor's closet and out into the open hallway. Avoiding any other people, he quickly made his way to the door. "Not again!" He groaned, seeing Ogata had once more blocked the doorway.

Wondering why he knew such a predictable man, Hikaru raced down the hallway, to the back exit, ignoring all pain shooting from his foot. He would worry about the repercussions later, as for now, he just wanted his crutches. _'Maybe doctors do know what they're talking about…'_

Making his way out of the building, Hikaru had to take a moment to reorient himself before heading to the park he had left his backpack and crutches in. Once he had arrived, he fell to his knees and collapsed on the sand, trying to catch his breath and recover. _Hikaru! Hikaru, are you alright?!_ Sai asked, easily turning into a badgering, nagging mother.

Rolling on his back, Hikaru smirked. "I'm fine. Still trying to get over Torajirou?" he asked, morosely. Sadly, Sai couldn't respond. Hikaru was right, and he was overreacting. "C'mon, I'm not an invalid!" He jumped to his feet, quickly shifting his weight to his right foot before his left could give out. "I'm fit as a fiddle!" he pronounced, flexing and earning many giggles from the grade-schoolers playing in the sandbox.

All quirkiness over, Hikaru fell into an awkward attempt at cross-legged sitting, and he dumped out the contents of his pack on the ground in front of him. Stripping himself of his sweatshirt and cap, he shoved those in the bag, followed by the all but empty red hair-dye can, and his fake rat tail. With the easy accessories tucked in the bag, Hikaru was down to his feet, now. He carefully untied his boots and shoved them, and the excess socks into the slowly bulging bag. After rubbing his pulsing foot, he replaced his tennis shoe from earlier on his right foot and the boot cast on his left. He zipped up the bag and slung it across his back before reaching for his long-missed crutches.

Shouldering the bag, and wobbling to his feet, Hikaru had to readjust himself to his crutches, as he limped over to the drinking fountain. He dumped his head in, running water over his hair and managing to wash most of the dye out and down the drain. Before leaving the fountain, Hikaru checked to make sure his blonde hair dye was still in tact. It had yet to wash out since Megumi had put it in a week ago, but he always checked to be sure.

Tiredly he stood straight and turned toward the train station. _'I'm sorry Ogata keeps chasing us out of Go events,'_ Hikaru apologized to Sai as he rode the escalator underground.

Sai merely smiled. _It's not your fault. Besides, playing Go is his job. It's understandable that he is at these Go conventions. Anyway, the chase scenes are quite enthralling!_

Hikaru grinned at Sai's misuse of 'chase scene'. The ignorant ghost always managed to cheer him up. _'Still…you can at least play Igo when we get home.'_

**Hey! I managed to get this written and updated, and now I hope to start chapter 5 tonight, but I mighten be as successful tomorrow. School starts Monday, and I'm only half-way through my summer reading. (No, I'm not a procrastinator, I just enjoy waiting until the last _hour_ to finish things.) Btw, Anime Iowa was spectacular!**

**Next chapter is the one everyone...well, many people have been waiting for: Little Akira joins the scene! Also, I'm going to start inserting larger time skips than just a few days or a week after next chapter. Summer Break isn't horribly interesting...I hope all the readers enjoy this chapter!!**

**-Pure Shikon**

* * *


	5. Another View

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. Otherwise Kuwabara Honin'bou would be in every chapter...somehow.**

* * *

Touya Hikaru

-Chapter 5-

Another View

* * *

It had been three weeks since the Children's Go Tournament and the June air was already stifling. With the addition of Summer Vacation being just around the corner, there was not one student growing weary with the never ending days. Well, there may be the odd nerd waltzing around enjoying school, but every other teenager was dying for the day they could remain home, playing video games in a cold bath, or enjoying a day at the mall, surrounded by friends. Hikaru was no exception.

'_Dah! Work has never felt so boring…'_ Usually he would entertain himself by chatting with patrons or Ichikawa. More recently he had fallen onto talking with Sai, watching the TV in the corner, or trying to finish his homework so he and Sai could play Igo at night. He yawned, rolling his head across his forearms. _'Why? Why the monotony?'_

After the Go Tournament, Hikaru had decided to lay low when it came to the Go world. He had heard Ogata ranting about 'a mysterious, red-haired boy' at Touya Meijin's study group. While helping his mother serve snacks and tea, Hikaru had picked up a perfect description of his disguise from a disgruntled blonde pro. More recently, he and Sai had reverted to the internet, but Sai didn't complain, so Hikaru took that as a good sign. Still, he wished he could do more, sometimes. If he found his life boring, what would Sai think? The apparition couldn't even affect the world around him, outside the board.

_It's alright, Hikaru. I'm sure the day will pick up!_ Sai assured the teen, always the optimist.

'_Yeah, yeah, you keep saying that, but life's still boring. Geez…'_ He paused, yawning again. At least if he could use his foot, he would have taken a break and played with a Soccer ball out back. Unfortunately, after the Tournament, Hikaru had gone home to stuff his foot in a bucket of ice, but it still wasn't enough. Now he was reduced to sitting everywhere. _'God…I wish someone interesting would just walk though the door.'_

The gods seemed to be listening, as the bell rang and the door was opened slowly and hesitantly. Perking up, Hikaru pushed against the counter, sending his rolling stool over to the short counter next to the door. "Welcome!" he greeted, beating Ichikawa to the punch.

"Ah…Is this Touya Meijin's Go Salon?"

Staring at the guest, Hikaru's eyes widened. "U-uh…yeah-hey, how old are you?" he asked in surprise.

The boy who entered scratched the side of his head in embarrassment, looping a locket of his black hair behind his ear as his face flushed. "I-I'm fourteen. I know that seems young for me to play Go, but…" He trailed off, taking a sudden interest in his shoes. It was his first time in a Go Salon, and he wasn't quite sure what to do.

Laughing, Hikaru waved his hands in the air. "Hey, it's alright! I've seen younger players than you. I'm fourteen, too. I take it it's your first time here?" He took note of how the other boy's hair – much like Sai's – glowed with a sea green highlight in the light. "I'm Hikaru," he said, introducing himself with a Western handshake.

"I'm Shindou Akira," the green-haired boy replied, openly becoming more comfortable as he took hold of the offered hand.

Grinning, Hikaru let go of the hand and leaned back. "So, are you here to play then?" After a nod, he continued. "Okay, write your name here, and your rank here," he commanded, pointing to the respective lines with a hint of professionalism.

Akira easily filled out his name, but paused when it came to his rank. "I'm not entirely sure how strong I am, to be honest," he apologized with a small shrug.

"Ah…let me see your hand," Hikaru ordered, out of the blue. Although unsure of the outcome, Akira submitted and raised his right hand, palm up. As he analyzed the hand, Hikaru made sure to add some professional grunts, keeping in mind the nails and calloused fingers, worn out by years of handling Go stones. "I'd say…10k? Maybe better."

Blinking in awe, Akira retrieved his fingers. "You can tell that just by looking?"

Chuckling, Hikaru shook his head. "I know it looks like it, but I just took in account that you had the fingers of an experienced player. You should find the patrons here a nice challenge, but I'm almost certain you won't have to worry about being slaughtered."

Somewhat confused at the roundabout compliment, Akira just nodded, taking it with a certain amount of happiness. "What is the fee?" Akira asked, dying to test his strength.

"Well…usually children are five hundred yen, but I'll wave the fee. It is your first time and all." Hikaru waved Hirose over to the counter. "Hey, Hirose-san, would you mind playing Shindou Akira, here? It's his first time, so go easy on him."

Hirose smiled. "Alright, Hikaru-kun." He switched to Akira, eyeing his shoulder length hair, used to Hikaru's short, cropped hair. "Well, Shindou-kun…would you like to play over there?" he asked, gesturing to the open table in the corner. Akira agreed and threw Hikaru a look of gratitude before following the slightly portly amateur.

The next hour saw Hikaru serving cold drinks to hot customers, occasionally rolling over to see how Akira was holding up against Hirose, and Akira crushing Hirose. By the time the game had ended, the two had gained quite an audience, and Akira ended up spending another twenty minutes reviewing the game with the multitude of patrons. He declined the requests for a game, insisting that he was parched and needed a drink before continuing.

Once he managed to disentangle himself from the group of excited men, Akira took a stool at the counter. "May I have lemonade, please?" he asked. His politeness was far off Hikaru's own gauge of formality. Still it paled in comparison to his father's, or even Sai's.

"Yeah, one sec." Hikaru grabbed a glass, fill it with ice, and added the lemonade, allowing it to sit for a moment and cool down. "Here you go," he said, sliding the cup down to the other teenager. "Two hundred yen."

Akira relinquished the money before sipping at the chilled liquid. He sat for a moment in silence, until he had mustered up the courage to strike up conversation. "Hikaru-san, do you play Go?"

Ignoring the question, momentarily, Hikaru made a face. "Pu-leaze. My name is Hikaru, not Hikaru-_san_. You make me sound like an old man."

Noticing his error, Akira quickly corrected himself. "I'm sorry. Hikaru, do you play Go?"

Blinking, Hikaru told him the truth. "No I don't. Why do you ask?"

Smiling in the perfect, pretty-boy manner, Akira replied. "You just kept glancing at my game with Hirose-san, and I thought that perhaps you were weighing my Go ability."

Expertly quoting Sai, Hikaru squashed Akira's idea. "The only way to truly test another's Go ability is to play them for yourself. Besides, I barely know a thing about Go. I can only really help rank you. Still, I must say, you've got a lot of talent. Where did you learn Go?"

Humbly, Akira answered with, "Books. Well, my grandfather taught me originally, but as I grew older, I started learning less and less from him, so I began to teach myself from reading books on Go. To be honest, most of the books I read are written by Touya Meijin-sensei. That's why I finally decided to come here."

"Really?" Hikaru inquired, finding it hard to believe his dad could inspire anyone in a game like Go, much less be their idol. Still, as his time with Sai wore on, he noticed the Go world seemed to make more and more sense to him. Where two months ago he would have laughed in Shindou's face after hearing a statement like that, now he merely nodded.

"Yes. To be honest, I thought that if I came here, I might have a chance to meet him." Akira's face reddened. It had sounded like a plausible idea at home, but now that he was telling someone else about it, it seemed childish and silly.

"Huh." Hikaru shifted, cradling his chin in the palm of his right hand and holding up the back of his right elbow with his left hand. "Yeah, well you've got a better chance of meeting him at a Go convention then at his own Go Salon."

His face dropped in disappointment. "Is that true?" Akira asked, seeing his current situation as a failed escapade.

Giving an apologetic smile, Hikaru nodded. _'Why is it everyone who wants to see Father misses him, but I don't want to run into him and I always do. I think it's called…Murphy's Law, or something?'_ Not knowing what 'Murphy's Law' was, Sai ignored the rhetorical question and moved from game to game, around the salon.

"I'm sorry," Hikaru apologized, although he wasn't entirely sure why. "Still, you can enjoy playing some games, am I right?"

Akira nodded and thanked Hikaru for the advice before abandoning his empty glass and joining the older patrons. Instantly he was flooded with game requests from the easily excitable, middle-aged Go amateurs. _'Hey, Sai?'_

The ghost turned at the sound of his name. _Neh? What is it, Hikaru?_

Said teenager turned his head upward to stare at the towering apparition in the eye. _'You saw Shindou's game, right?'_ Sai nodded. _'What would you say about his skill level?'_

_Oh. He's quite strong, although he lacks the courage to trust his instincts. He is still green, but with help and polish, he could easily become a great Go player of his time._ Blazing up, Sai added, _But he could never beat me._

Hikaru giggled at the fighting spirit. _'So…if he can cause this much of a ruckus in a single Go Salon, and you're stronger than him…I have to wonder just how much of a riot you've caused on the net.'_

Smiling at the compliment, Sai shook his head. _I'm sure the name Sai is meaningless on the internet._

Shaking his head, Hikaru was forced to disagree. _'Do you really think other people are as swamped by game requests when they sign on?'_

Pouting, Sai returned with a modest, _How should I know? I still don't understand how to run your…computer? Your technology is foreign to me._

Sighing, Hikaru spun around on his stool. _'I guess you're right, as usual. Still…it makes me wonder. I mean, how cool would it be to be an internet celebrity?'_

Sai shrugged. The only reward he found in the invention of the internet was Igo, and even within that small community, he was ignorant. Nonetheless, he could play Go, and on Igo that was all that mattered, right?

Seeing Akira sit down to play another patron, Sai floated merrily over to the polite boy's side and watched the game unfold, making the occasional comment. Every few minutes, Hikaru would join the other two and glance at the board, trying to decipher the tips Sai was giving, but to no avail. _'Geez, Sai…We're making a deal, here and now.'_

Eyes wide in confusion, Sai swiveled about, shot Hikaru a confused look. _What do you mean?_

Swiping the wet rag across the counter in one, smooth sweep, Hikaru darted his eyes up, capturing Sai' mauve orbs with his own emerald ones. _'I teach you about modern technology, you teach me about Go. That way, neither of us is left in the dark.'_ He was tired of not understanding the words leaving Sai's mouth, and now they would both understand the other's world. _'So, is it a deal?'_

Brightly smiling, Sai nodded before suffocating Hikaru in a Hug-o'-Death. _Hikaru wants to learn Go-o! Hikaru wants to learn Go-o! I'm going to teach Hikaru Go-o!_ he cheered in a sing-song voice that was oddly squeaky.

'_S-SAI!'_ Hikaru choked out, wishing he could breathe through his skin at that moment. Ichikawa noticed his strange behavior and sent him a questioning glance. Hikaru quickly pried Sai off his shoulders and began frantically trying to wave off his odd conduct. Once Ichikawa was satisfied, he turned a glowering eye on his companion. _'I blame you.'_ Sai avoided his gaze, trying to play the innocent card.

While Hikaru tried wringing the neck of his already dead stalker, Akira finished up his game and turned around, only to be met by Hikaru attacking the air. "Is this a usual occurrence?" he asked, laughing into the back of his hand.

Reddening, Hikaru dropped his hands and slammed his forehead onto the counter top. "Wha'dya want?" he muttered to his feet.

"I thought I would temporarily relieve you from your boredom, but if you're busy, I can come back later," Akira suggested in a humored tone.

Hikaru shot a glare, hot enough to rival hell and all its creatures. "I'm not insane," he stated, heatedly.

Hiding a small smile, Akira also played the innocent card as Sai had. "I never said anything of the sort. I merely suggested I come back when you're not playing with your imaginary friend."

Hikaru almost shouted out, 'He's not imaginary!', but he caught his tongue. Despite being stalked by a ghost, he knew he wasn't insane. An insane person would know they were insane, wouldn't they? _'Wait, if they were sane, then they would know when they were insane, so when they were insane they wouldn't know __**because**__ they were insane…or…'_ "Argh!" he cried out, frustrating himself and mussing up his own hair.

"Um…Hikaru?"

Blushing once more, Hikaru smacked a hand across his face, successfully covering his eyes in embarrassment. "M'bad…I was trying to figure out if you would know if you were insane if you _were_ insane, and it's a vicious evil circle with no legitimate end."

"You certainly have an interesting thought process," Akira commented, stealing the stool across the counter from Hikaru. "You would make an interesting Go player, if I may say so."

Used to Ogata and his father trying to convert him to the religion of Go, Hikaru shrugged it off, no longer caring. Subliminal messaging was everywhere as it was. "Hey, I have a question, but you don't have to answer it if you don't want to." Akira nodded his consent. "How is Touya Meijin your idol?"

Akira had to pause and muster up a large amount of self-control to avoid gaping at Hikaru. "I know you don't play Go, but still he's your boss." The large, 'deer-in-the-headlights' look almost caused him to groan, but he retained his cool demeanor. "Touya Meijin-sensei is the best player in Japan and considered one of the top players in the world. He is on a level, all his own, standing on the top of the Go world, crushing all who tried to get too close.

"He is the youngest player to have ever gained the Meijin title, and since he first won the title, he has yet to lose it. To gain a title, the challenger has to win four out of seven matches against the holder, and Touya-sensei always wins either four to zero or four to one. And to match that, he has also acquired three additional titles. Rumor has it he is going after the Ouza title next." He finished, taking a deep breath.

By the end of the speech, Hikaru was sitting straight up, in awe of his father despite himself. "Geez. That sounds pretty great when you put it that way."

Akira nodded, his eyes hardened. "He is the closest to the Hand of God."

Hikaru's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "The Hand of God? What's that?"

"Well…" Akira shifted in his seat. "No one is quite sure what the Hand of God is. The suspicion is that it is the perfect game. The last person that was as close to Touya-sensei at reaching the Hand of Go was Honin'bou Shuusaku."

'_Torajirou…'_ Hikaru mentally whispered, but Sai ignored him. The apparition was no longer floating joyfully as he usually did. His feet were planted firmly on the ground and his fan was clutched by pearl-white knuckles at his side. He stared at Akira, his eyes hardening. _'Sai?'_

_The Hand of God…Hikaru, that was my reason for becoming a ghost. I never reached my goal. Even with Torajirou's help, I fell just short of the bar._ Sai remembered all the times he had walked past Touya Meijin without a second thought. He knew Koyou played Go, but he never imagined someone that close to Hikaru could rival his skills. His hands trembled in anticipation. Now more than ever he wanted to play Go, but not against random amateurs on the internet – No. He wanted to play Koyou. Touya. The Meijin.

"So…that's why you idolize him, huh?" asked Hikaru, reverting his gaze back to Akira. "You imagine yourself becoming strong enough to be the Meijin's rival?"

Akira modestly shook his head. "I could never beat Touya Meijin. He is far too strong for me to ever catch. Although…" Hikaru waved his hands for Akira to continue. "Ah, no…It's silly."

Hikaru groaned childishly, something he'd managed to pick up from Sai. "Aww…You can't just leave me hanging like that. What?"

"Well…I would like to gain the Meijin title, but…" He trailed off once more.

"But what?" Hikaru asked, interrupting Akira.

Sighing, Akira slumped in his chair in a very teenage way, unlike his usual adult exterior. "But that means I'd have to beat Touya Meijin, and that will never happen." He slumped over in a minor form of slight depression.

Rolling his eyes, Hikaru whistled, annoying the Go playing patrons. "Is that all? I thought you had a real dilemma on your hands." He sighed and pulled his stool up closer to the bar. "God, you're stupid." Akira raised his head, a retort waiting, but froze at Hikaru's sincere look. "The trouble with you is you've given up before you've even begun. You have to fight on with full intensity. If you assume that you will never reach his Touya-sensei's level, then you never will," Hikaru recited, changing some of the words, but almost perfectly restating his coach's constant 'mental courage' speech.

"Thanks, Hikaru." Akira smiled, his head cocking slightly like a small dog. He pushed his chair back and rose to his feet. "I had better head back now before Mother grows worried."

"Alrighty, then." Hikaru waved goodbye. "Thanks for relieving me of boredom. Come back again!" He called, waving as Akira walked through the front door. The green-haired teenager stopped once to turn around and wave back before continuing home. _'Well…that was certainly more interesting than a usual day of waiter-ing. What did you think of Akira, Sai?'_ When he received no answer, Hikaru turned. _'Sai?'_

The ghost was still in the same position as he had been hearing the information Akira had given him concerning Touya Koyou. Hikaru was tempted to wave a hand in front of Sai's face, but decided against it. _Hikaru…_ Sai glanced somberly at his host. _I'm being selfish again._

Cocking his head in worry, Hikaru advanced on his friend. _'What do you mean?'_

Sai heaved a breath and threw his head back, wishing he could feel a gust of wind blow through his roots, but he didn't waver in the slightest. _Hikaru…I want to play him. I want to play him a hundred – no, a thousand times! Hikaru, I…_ He trailed off, avoiding the boy's eyes.

Hikaru squirmed in his seat. _'You mean my dad? You want to play my dad?'_

Sai nodded with an apologetic smile on his face. _I'm sorry, Hikaru. I'll be fine, I promise. I'll-_

Raising a hand, Hikaru cut him off. _'No. I can't blame you. Touya Meijin – the strongest man in the world. Anyone in your position would want to play him. He practically sounds like the reincarnation of Honin'bou Shuusaku. If I didn't know any better, I might think he was.'_ Hikaru sighed, running a hand through his bangs, enjoying the change of black and yellow hair in front of his eyes. Unfortunately, it didn't sway him from the truth. He was the one being selfish. He only let Sai play on the internet, and it was becoming increasingly obvious that the players on the net were not as strong as Sai was. Every game had ended in his opponent resigning, or being slaughtered.

Ogata had once described moku as being like Soccer goals; where two moku counted as the equivalent of a goal – at least among the stronger players. That said Sai beat most of his challengers by over ten moku. A five goal win was unheard of outside grade school. To be honest, scoring five goals in a single game was quite a feat, and a five goal game was rarely a shut-out. It was obvious, Sai needed some stronger opponents.

As Sai left to examine more games, Hikaru stared wistfully after him, twiddling his fingers as he sat in thought. _'How to get him better opponents...Well, that's easy. The hard part is without Dad and Ogata figuring it out.'_ Frustrated, Hikaru leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. _'For now, I can only hope Sai becomes famous enough to be challenged by stronger players.'_ As it was, the ghost was a rising 3k. His rank was still off, but the other players on net Go had seemed to realize this. Still, Sai would have to earn the rank of a dan to gain the second-glance of other dan players. They seemed to hover over the rest of the internet Go community on their cloud of dan-players; too strong to give a 3k the time of day. As it was, it was only a matter of time before Sai toppled them all down.

Only a matter of time.

* * *

After work, Hikaru headed home on the usual line, sitting by the doors in the handicap chair that was always open. The only good thing about his work hours was the fact that he managed to miss rush hour. When he had first started working at his father's Go Salon, he hated the hours and how they ate away from his homework time, although he gradually learned to spend his down time at work finishing up his math, or science, or whatever other course he hadn't finished on the train. He would leave his bag at the salon and pick it up in the morning on his way to school to avoid excess strain on his shoulders.

Unlike usual, however, it was a Saturday, so he did have to drag his bag home with him. Between the bag, the sticky heat, Sai's pestering, and his own moodiness at not yet coming up with a solution for his earlier dilemma, Hikaru was about ready to smash his head against the glass behind him and end the suffering. Nonetheless, he calmly asked Sai to calm down. _'Sai, I ask in the most polite way I can for you to please, Shut Up,'_ he commanded, putting emphasis on the last two words.

_Sorry…_ Sai whimpered in apology, turning into a meek little puppy dog at Hikaru's feet. _I just can't wait to teach you everything I know about Go. It's going to be so much fun!_ He was about to start bouncing around the cabin as he had before when he remembered Hikaru's…kind request. Instead, he crawled up to Hikaru's feet, batting at the bottom of the boy's shorts, reverting to his cat-like instincts in his boredom.

Just as he was about to complain that the ride seemed to be taking longer than usual, the computerized voice called out the station they got off everyday. _We're here! Hikaru! Hi-_ Sai turned to find his companion snoozing lightly against the window. _HIKARU! You're going to miss the stop! Wake up!_ He flounced about, mentally yelling in a vein attempt to wake the blonde-haired boy.

Jolted awake by the yelling, Hikaru yelped and leapt to his crutches. "I'm going, I'm going!" he shouted in confusion, trying to stop the mental headache that was slowly forming. He jostled off the train, barely squeezing past the automatic doors. He limped home quietly, the day having worn him out. Yes, meeting Akira had brightened his day and given him the energy to muddle his way through work, but now that he was no longer busy, the weariness of the day was catching up to him. It didn't help that he was being haunted by an overly excited ghost. _'Sai, not now,'_ he muttered in an irritated voice.

Sai pouted, but consented nonetheless to trailing quietly behind the Soccer player. Silently making their way to the Touya residence, Hikaru and Sai entered through the front door. "I'm home," Hikaru called into the depths of his house, but he only received an echo in return. "Guess Mom's out." He sighed, kicking off his shoe and tottering down the hallway to the sanctuary of his room. Rolling his head, he grabbed one of the Go books he had bought at the convention from behind the bookshelf where he had so expertly hidden them. With his book in hand, he sprawled across the bed.

Mindlessly, he flipped the pages, his eyes glazing over the words. "So…Akira learned by reading books, huh? I guess that can only get you so far."

_Yes, but for a beginner, even just reading some books helps,_ Sai piped up, determined not to give Hikaru the wrong impression.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. I get this at school at least once a day. Reading is everything." Hikaru grumbled before starting the book. After three pages, he flopped down on his mattress, allowing the book to fall to the ground. "Forget it! This is a bored fest. Now I remember why I don't like Go…" He added a few dark curses under his breath.

Sweating comically, Sai crawled up next to the bedside. _Neh, Hikaru…maybe we should try a different method of teaching. Skip to the problems at the back of the book._

Hikaru did as he was told and opened to page sixty-seven. "Now what?"

_You see the problem?_ Sai asked, pointing his fan at the miniature Go board printed in the book. _It's black's turn to move. Where is the strategic point to place a stone?_

"Um…4-5?" he guessed.

Sai shook his head. _If black places a move at 4-5, then white will respond at 4-4. After that-_

Hikaru pursed his lips. "I get it. It would just be a matter of time before black would be consumed. It would constantly be in Atari, only for white to win when they reach the edge of the board." He sighed and looked at the board once again. "How 'bout…5-6?"

Bouncing up and down, Sai nodded the affirmative. _If black plays at 5-6, where would white respond?_

They continued the exercise, managing to get through some problems with blatant ease and others with a large amount of difficulty. In two hours of hard studying, they had gone from page sixty-seven to page ninety-three. On page ninety-four, Hikaru's concentration was broken by the sound of the front door slamming shut. He stuffed the book under his pillow and leapt off the bed, grabbing his crutches on his way out the door.

"Hey Mom! I'm starving! When's din-" Hikaru froze in the middle of the hallway. What he had thought was his mother had turned out to be his father, returning home from a three day Go convention in Kansai. "Oh. Hey, Dad," Hikaru muttered, retreating back to his room.

Somewhat awkwardly, Touya Koyou stood in the hallway, trying to recover from the cold shoulder his son had just so kindly given him. He slowly walked to the kitchen, still trying to figure out what caused his son to be so cold with him. He boiled himself a pot of water and waited for the kettle to whistle. He picked up his latest issue of Go Weekly to find the cover story to be about the up and coming Pro Test. He had barely flipped to the page when the front door opened once more.

"I'm home!" Koyou rose to his feet and joined his wife in the front hall to see her hands full of groceries. "Oh, honey, I didn't realize you were back already. Would you mind helping me with the groceries? The car is full to bursting."

Koyou nodded silently, taking some of the many bags from her hands and helping her to the kitchen. Once they had unloaded the car, Akiko began organizing the cupboards with the new food while Koyou poured them each a cup of tea. With the kitchen ship-shape, Akiko joined her husband at the kitchen table. They both sat in silence, blowing on their tea and sipping it occasionally. When the silence had grown intolerable, Akiko turned to her husband. "Is something wrong, Koyou?"

Astounded by feminine instinct, Koyou sighed, not sure whether the answer to that question was a yes or a no. "I'm worried about Hikaru. I thought he might be going through his rebellious, teenage years, but the more I see him less I can believe that's the cause…"

Confused by his mysterious and obscure answer, Akiko cocked her head. "What happened?"

The Meijin sighed, setting down his cup. "Well, when I came home, he mistook me for you and was cheerful – and hungry. When he realized his mistake, he grew colder and only gave me a short 'welcome home', before returning to his room. Have you any idea?"

Akiko rolled her eyes, astonished by the man's ignorance. "When was the time you attended one of Hikaru's Soccer games?"

Noticing the attack, Koyou immediately felt compelled to defend himself. "I've been busy. I've had-"

But before he could continue, Akiko interrupted. "Where were you when Hikaru was having surgery on his tendon? You came home on Sunday while he was on his, 'not-date'."

"Look, I was in Beijing. It's not like I could just teleport to Ja-"

She silenced him once more, this time with a hand on his shoulder, not with words. "Dearest, I understand, but what you and I understand Hikaru doesn't. Did it not tip you off when he stormed past you and slammed the door to his room?"

Koyou sighed, running a hand through his hair. In hind-sight, it had been pretty obvious that Hikaru was far past 'displeased' with him, but… "It's not my fault, but my job is keeping me tied up. It's hard to have four titles, be the best Go player in the world, and _not_ be busy."

Once again, Akiko comforted him. "I know you're busy, but perhaps if you could try to make some time for Hikaru…Even just coming to his practice would mean so much to him."

He gazed up, his eyes imploring her to understand his hectic schedule. It wasn't as easy to make money these days as it used to be. "I'm trying, but…"

"Just say no," she advised. "You don't have to accept every offer that comes your way. Besides, if you're not careful, you're going hurt yourself. It's not healthy for you to be working so much. You'll tire your body out."

He waved off the far too familiar warning. Rarely did a discussion go by without her bringing his health into the matter. She shook her head at his quick dismissive attitude. She stood up and went to the stove, lighting the gas, and placing a pan atop the flame. She grew weary talking with Koyou, sometimes. It felt as if she was talking to a brick wall. On some occasions, she believed that talking to a wall would actually get her farther than talking with him.

They both sat in a comfortable silence while Akiko cooked dinner and Koyou sipped away his tea, muddling over his schedule in his mind and trying to find an open slot. "Hikaru!" Despite it not being his name, Koyou jerked his head up at the sudden crack in his serene quiet. "Dinner!" She called. He didn't know how she did it, but Akiko always managed to yell in a tone that was soft enough to make it sound like she was merely raising her voice slightly louder than usual. Truly it was a gift from the gods. She was loud enough for Hikaru to hear, but soft enough to not bother Koyou.

Responding to his name and food close together, Hikaru tottered slowly into the kitchen. He had grown used to the crutches already, but he was short the crutches were too big for him, even on their smallest setting. He clunked down into his chair, purposely avoiding his father's eyes while his mother set dinner out on the table. Once everything had been laid out, Akiko joined her husband and son at the table and began dishing out food.

With food in front of him, Hikaru starting gorging himself. He began stuffing food in his mouth at a rapid rate, only slowing when he saw his father shoot him an odd glance. Somewhat guiltily, he slowed down, swallowing the food in his mouth before adding more. He hadn't ever realized how hungry Go could make you before now. His brain was throbbing with all the information, and it didn't help that they were eating later than usual.

Nervously, Koyou dwelled into dangerous waters, "So, Hikaru…how was your day?" Despite how awkward he felt internally, the question managed to roll out of his mouth stern and cold. He didn't know how, but his inflection seemed to change halfway between his brain and his vocal chords, giving his statements a whole new meaning.

Blinking, Hikaru shrugged. "It was fine. A boy my age came in, so that was pretty cool. Oddly enough, he seemed to be one of your die hard fans. The irony," he said drily, taking another bite of his rice and washing it down with milk.

"Oh. Interesting," Koyou replied, actually intrigued. If not for Hikaru's tone, he may have dwelled into the other boy, but he decided avoiding the topic of Go for awhile would be a safer course of action.

Remaining quiet, the Touya family ate their dinner, Hikaru shoveling it down his throat the fastest of the three. Not surprisingly, he was the first one done with his meal. "Thanks Mom." He cleared off his dishes quickly, hugged his mom in thanks, and walked back down to his room, leaving his father hanging.

Sighing, Koyou slowly chewed his rice into mush. "I get the feeling he's still mad…"

* * *

Hikaru had fallen asleep the moment he had entered his room, ignoring the fact that he should change before hitting the sack. Four days later, on Wednesday afternoon, he was cleaning up his History essay after having four different patrons, Ichikawa, and Sai proof read it. He kept changing the content and rechecking the grammar. He needed a good grade on the essay to boost up his grade or his final would send his grade in a nosedive. In any other situation, he wouldn't have bothered, but it was crucial for once. Sighing, he finally decided that his paper was messy enough to be considered an A grade. He pulled out another loose leaf piece of paper and began copying the edited essay.

Thankfully the monotonous work was interrupted by the entrance of his favorite patron. "Hey, Akira! Welcome!" he greeted, shoving his work to the side. "I haven't seen you since Saturday. How've you been?"

Akira nodded in acknowledgement. "Hello, Hikaru. I've been alright, and yourself?"

Hikaru grinned. "Always the formal one. I've been doing great. You know the drill. Name, rank, five hundred yen."

He fished the money out of his pocket, and handed it over. While Hikaru rang up the five hundred yen piece, Akira filled in his name. "Should I just say 10k again?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Hikaru realized Akira was referring to his rank. "I dunno. Sure." Akira filled in 10k and started walking over to the tables filled with Go boards. Hikaru pursed his lips before shouting after the other teenager. "Hey, Akira! Come back, a second."

Blinking, Akira did as he was asked. "Yes? What is it?"

The punk of the two pulled out a post-it note and a pen. He quickly wrote down the URL before handing it over to the other. "Here, this is the web address for Igo. You can play there and get formally ranked, if you want to."

Akira took the note and smiled. "Thank you. I'll check it out." He pocketed the URL and continued to the tables, instantly being challenged and he sat down by the potted plants in the middle of the room.

'_Huh…He's playing Kitajima-san, is he?'_ Hikaru grinned, cradling his chin in his hand, and watching the intensity of the room increase ten-fold solely from Akira's ferocity in amusement. _'Ya know Sai…for a kid, Akira's kinda scary. Make's me wonder what would happen if we met in a dark alley.'_ He laughed, the scenes playing through his head.

Reverting to his previous task, Hikaru continued copying his eight page essay in pen. It took much longer than it should have, but some of the revisions were difficult to read, and he didn't want to have to restart. The edited ten page paper ended up as a final eleven page paper. _'Well, that's going above and beyond if I do say so myself. What do you think, Sai?'_ He spread the papers out so the ghost could glance over the work.

_It's good, Hikaru!_ Sai congratulated him with unnecessary enthusiasm.

'_Thanks for the support, Sai,'_ Hikaru replied somewhat sarcastically, but with a hint of sincerity in his voice. He shoved his papers back into one pile, knocking around the sides to get them to line back up as they had before. He quickly used the stapler hidden under the counter and stapled them together in the corner. He checked to make sure his name was on it, and then slipped it neatly into his History folder. _'I've learned enough about the Shinsengumi to last me the rest of my life,'_ Hikaru moaned, massaging his cramping hand.

Completely seriously, Sai stared at Hikaru. _I don't know…I thought it was interesting._

'_Yeah, well you didn't __**have**__ to research them and write an eleven page essay on them. I had better get an A, or I'll kick that teacher's ass. Ugh.'_ He continued his internal grumblings until he was joined by Akira.

"Do you enjoy being so animated?" Akira asked, somewhat worried for his new friend's sanity.

Hikaru blinked. "I'm…animated? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Animated?" Akira paused, trying to come up with a good definition. "Well…melodramatic?" Hikaru stared, wide-eyed. Akira took that as miscomprehension. "Animated means…you add a lot of excess action. Almost like an action, you embellish."

"Oh," Hikaru said, still somewhat lost. "How about this, you don't use words with over three syllables? Agree?"

Akira rolled his eyes, but agreed nonetheless to the childish request. "So, Hika-"

Little Akira was interrupted by the jingling of the front door opening for another patron, or so he thought. While Akira stared awestruck at the door, Hikaru was glancing down at his watch. "Hey, Ogata, you're early." He looked up at the large person filling the doorway. "Soccer practi-Dad?!"

* * *

**Hey, I did actually finish this on Thursday, but I thought I'd see give people some more time to enjoy chapter 4. Btw, my mom's harping over me to finish my summer reading, so chapter 6 probably won't be out until Sunday. Yeah, writing a whole chapter in a day is actually harder than it probably should be.**

**Before I say good bye, I'd like to thank anomy mouse for all his/her contructive criticism. It really helped! I'm sorry didn't write about their fight in the last chapter, but I wanted to see a Hikaru/Koyou clash from a different view. Otherwise, Koyou looks like a horrible, cold, stern father. I'd say he's more along the lines ignorant, oblivious, and has social problems. He doesn't relate well with his son, so it's awkward for him to try. I hope this chapter makes Koyou look less evil, cause he is one of my favorite characters.**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**-Pure Shikon**


	6. Study Group

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go. I'm American.

* * *

Touya Hikaru

-Chapter 6-

Study Group

* * *

Hikaru stared flabbergast at the figure in the doorway. His father never showed up to the Salon before, so why now? His mouth was opening and shutting animatedly while he tried to remember how to articulate his thoughts.

On the other hand, Akira stared flabbergast at his idol; his reason for diving into the world of Go. "Touya Meijin…" he breathed, eyes the size of tea cup saucers. Surprisingly, the middle aged man heard him and turned his head down to meet the teenager's eyes. Awkwardly, Akira averted his eyes, feeling as though God himself was staring down on him. It didn't help that despite his kind interior, Touya Meijin had a hard face with wrinkles beginning to spread and constantly was stuck in his serious mode, usually saved for work. The result was the uncomfortable feeling that he was glaring at you for unknown reasons.

Finally, Hikaru seemed to have recovered his ability to speak. "Um…D-Dad, what're you doing here?" he asked, expecting that he might have a teaching game, but he had neglected to sit down at a table and wait, or find whichever patron he would have been playing.

Touya Meijin had been staring at the green-haired boy, wondering if he was the child Hikaru had been talking about earlier that week. Nonetheless, he broke the eye contact and stared at his son. "I don't have any games this afternoon, so I thought I would watch your practice."

Sighing, Hikaru started untying his apron. "You do realize that with my foot the way it is, I won't be doing anything during practice, right?" _'It figures. He decides to come watch me play when I can't actually play, and now we won't be able to study, either.'_

Recently, Hikaru had grown bored just watching his coach and teammates run around the field, training. Finally, he had bought himself a magnetic Go board and taken up playing with Sai or having Go study sessions during practice. Sai tried to console his host. _Your father doesn't know about that. At least he is making the effort to come to your practice._

Hikaru shrugged in response, not wanting to get into a heated debate with the overly emotional ghost. Besides, Sai was right. It was the thought that counted, right? Still, Touya Meijin appeared to still be floating in a world of ignorance. "Why won't you be practicing?" he asked, his voice giving the air of an accusation. It didn't miss Hikaru.

"Dad!" he groaned in the voice of a 6 year old as he cleaned up the bar. "Soccer requires running around, and I can't run with this boot on. I'm trying to fix my foot, not end up in a wheelchair for the rest of my life!" He huffed, digging his duffle bag out from under the counter. He was about to flounce past his father without another word, when a thought came to mind. He darted back to the counter, pulling out a notepad and jotted down some notes. He ripped it out, folded it up, and stuffed the paper in his pocket.

"Hey, Dad?" He asked swinging about as his voice took a complete one-eighty from the annoyed voice from earlier. It was sickeningly sweet, as if he was laying a trap.

"Yes?" Kouyo responded, not liking the sound of the voice. With Hikaru, there was no telling where this conversation could end up.

The grin of a Cheshire cat, spread across Hikaru's face and danced upon his lips. "Well…Akira, here, is really good at Go, as far as I can tell. He's beaten everyone here at least once, and spends most of his time teaching the other patrons hints and tips on how to play…" Okay, little devilish Hikaru was lying through his teeth, but it was close to the truth. Akira hadn't beaten all of the patrons, but he had beaten the top customers, so he should be able to beat the weaker ones, too. "Look, I was just thinking that with some confidence and…" he paused, trying to remember the word Sai had used.

_Polish,_ Sai supplied.

"Polish! Yeah, with some confidence and polish, he could take the Pro-Test." Hikaru glanced up from his shoes and shot his father a look, as if challenging the Meijin to turn his offer down. "Couldn't he join your study group?"

Kouyo turned his fierce stare onto Akira and instantly, the bob-cut teenager stiffened, trying to put his love of Go into his posture. It was harder than he thought. Before the Meijin could agree to, or dismiss Hikaru's proposition, Ogata stepped into the salon, wondering what happened to his two passengers. The blonde pro pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, absorbing the scene in front of him, unwilling to break the pressure and tension in the air.

Finally, he could be silent no longer. "Hikaru, you're going to be late."

Snapping out of his trance, Hikaru bounced flatly to his foot and boot. "Right!" He swung his duffle over his shoulder once more. "C'mon, Dad! Let's go." Touya Meijin nodded mutely and followed Ogata out the door. Hikaru watched them exit, waiting next to Akira until they were both safely out of the building. He turned, embarrassedly to Akira, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about not telling you about my dad, but you can understand, right?"

Akira smiled one of his small, polite smiles. "Yes, Hikaru. I understand."

Hikaru grinned. "Good! I'll see you on Sunday, then!" Akira's look of happiness turned to one of confusion, but he had no time to answer, as Hikaru shoved a folded up piece of paper in his hand. "See ya!" he called, bolting out the door.

Curiously, Akira unfolded the paper, and read the message inside.

_xx34 xxxxxest Street_

_5:00 pm_

_Enjoy the Study Group!_

_-Hikaru_

Akira smiled once more. _'Yes, Hikaru. I will see you on Sunday.'_

* * *

"Look, you see the field? The ball started in the middle of the circle at the beginning of the first half, second half, and whenever a goal is made. Each team consists of eleven players trying to make a goal. The team with the most goals at the end wins." Hikaru took a deep breath, trying to replenish the air he had lost in that somewhat simple explanation. Shooting his father a glance, it was evident that the rules made sense to the middle-aged father, but the concept was still hazy. Hikaru sighed, dropping his head in his hands. "Ogata, can you try to explain the rules to Dad?" Although he knew it wasn't the rules that were bothering his father, it was the passion for the game. Still, Hikaru was also guilty of being oblivious to the passion of all Go players for the ancient game. _'Well…sort of oblivious. I dunno, I'm still not hooked to the game, but I can see _why_ you like it, Sai. Nonetheless, understanding the concept of dying over the game still eludes me.'_

Sai smiled sadly. _I can only hope one day you _will_ understand my reasons._

Hikaru leaned back against the metal bench behind him, the bleachers hard beneath him. _'Still, to die for a game…'_ He watched his teammates crossing the field, chasing the ball as it passed between foe and ally. Half listening to the speech Ogata was giving Touya Meijin, Hikaru's eyes glazed over, watching, yet not watching the scrimmage in front of him. _'I…I don't think I could die for Soccer. Should I really be willing to die just because I can't play…?'_ The more he dwelled on the idea, the more the game in front of him seemed silly and childish. _'Is that what Dad sees when he watches Soccer? Just a bunch of kids running up and down a field, kicking a ball. I got injured just to win a game. Is that stupid?'_

Suddenly, Hikaru's head fell to the side, somewhat painfully. He pulled it back up, rubbing his eyes. He had nearly fallen asleep. Never before had he fallen asleep while watching enthralling Soccer games. He had even had a Soccer marathon once where he watched various Soccer games he had recorded for twelve hours straight. The entire time he had been complete transfixed on the TV, yet here he was, fifteen minutes into a scrimmage and he was dozing off. He smacked the sides of his face and leaned forward, trying to get back into the game.

Feeling the emotions rolling off his host in waves, Sai floated down behind Hikaru, staring between the teenager and his father. Sai smiled sadly, understanding Hikaru's dilemma. He absentmindedly began stroking Hikaru's hair as he remembered his own childhood. He had been much younger than Hikaru, but there was a time when he too had not been interested in Go in the least. As a boy, Sai preferred being found playing in the forest or staring at koi fish in his father's garden pond.

Whenever the thought of playing Go passed his mind, Sai had never once embraced the idea, preferring to stick out his tongue and rush out the door. Still, his childishness came to an end when his uncle had sat him down and taught him the basics of the game. Sai had hoped it would be that easy to strike the passion in Hikaru, but their situations were different. Sai had been much younger and more open to the idea. Hikaru had been born expected to love Go, and when he didn't, he found the game was pushed upon him more.

Sighing, the ghost untangled his intangible fingers from Hikaru's hair, placing the graceful fingers in his lap. _Had I been in the same situation, I doubt I would have ever enjoyed the game, but Hikaru…_ he smiled, placing a hand on his host's head, and receiving a curious look to his uncalled for smile.

_Hikaru has the ability to forgive and move on._

* * *

"Nya!" Hikaru groaned, yawning. "I can't believe Mom woke me up…" he grumbled, trudging over to the refrigerator still in his pajamas. His feet dragged on the floor and his arms hung by his side. He was now officially off his crutches, and he couldn't be any happier. He had ditched his crutches when he went to the Children's Tournament, and he had forgotten his crutches at home when his father had come to his Soccer practice the previous Wednesday, but now he was allowed to go crutch-less without having his ear nagged off by his mom.

He stifled another yawn beneath his hand before reaching out for the refrigerator. It took a few tries before his hand wrapped around the handle, only for him to be further delayed as he tried wrenching the door open. Sai hid his worry behind his fan. He truly wondered if Hikaru was just not an afternoon person, or if he had low blood pressure. Neither was a pleasant thought. Quickly, his worry turned into reprimanding, as his bi-polar personality swung in. _Hikaru, you shouldn't have been up so late last night. It is no wonder your mother could not wake you up until two in the afternoon._

Sticking out his tongue, slowly, Hikaru retaliated with, _'It's __**your**__ fault. You wanted to keep playing Igo all night, and I wanted to go to bed!'_

_No! You wanted to read Manga, and I made the executive decision that playing Go would be more educational for your brain than reading comic books!_ Sai pouted, crossing his arms and turning away from Hikaru like the little baby that he was.

Sighing, Hikaru just decided he'd respond as soon as he had had his morn-afternoon milk. He fished the carton out of the back of the top shelf. He clutched it tightly and glanced around quickly to make sure neither of his parents were nearby before be took a few straight swigs of the white liquid. It wasn't as if he expected to be caught, but there was still the chance that Akiko hadn't yet left the house.

His nerves getting the better of him, Hikaru poured the rest of the milk into a glass and threw away the carton, successfully ridding himself of the evidence. By the time he had gulped down the milk and gnawed away a slice of toast, Hikaru had already forgotten why he wanted to wring Sai's throat. Not that it would have done much, but the thought had still peaked the rebellious teenager's interest.

Yawning for the fifth time that after noon, Hikaru trudged back to his room. _'Better make myself presentable before people arrive…'_

Blinking, Sai pattered behind his tired host like a dejected dog wanting attention. _Who's coming?_

"Dad's study group. It's at five, but Mom had to leave. One of her friends was caught in a car accident, and is in the hospital now." He slipped his pajamas off and quickly replaced them with a baggy pair of sweat pants and baggy long sleeved shirt. With summer starting, Hikaru was trying to get in the last amount of layering that he could before he sweated himself into T-shirts and shorts. "Apparently it's not critical, but she still wanted to visit. Now I'm stuck playing host," he muttered, making a face as he swept a hand through his bangs. When his fingers got caught, he sighed and pulled out a comb, quickly raking it through the blonde bangs he adored.

Sai smiled, knowingly. _It's been awhile since you last saw Megumi-chan…_

Hikaru flushed and turned on the ghost, anger evident. _'It's not like that! I just…I just like having blonde bangs! Dyed hair is in!'_ he protested, switching to his mental link with Sai so as to not disturb his father. An hour before the study groups, Touya Meijin always locked himself up in his study, running over kifu and playing out games one more time so as to be fully prepared for the session. Already, the Meijin had been in seclusion for ten minutes.

Absentmindedly, Hikaru waltzed back to the kitchen, ignoring all of Sai's comments on his 'love life' – as the ghost put it – and pulled out the kettle. He measured out the correct amount of water and set it to boil. Bored, he took a seat on one of the bar stools under the kitchen counter and rested his chin on his crossed arms, sliding his upper body across the counter. He tiredly watched the smoke curling out of the kettle.

Noticed Hikaru's bored posture, Sai began poking the boy in the side with his fan. Had Hikaru been any other person, he would only have felt a slight breeze caressing his side, at best. As it was, Hikaru distinctly felt the jab to the side. "GAH!" he screeched, jumping out of his seat and sending the chair crashing to the floor. Once he realized the amount of noise he had just caused, he sent a hand flying to his mouth, as if that would erase the scream from history.

To be honest, Hikaru half expected his father to march out of the study and reprimand him for making such a mess, but the door never opened. After the two minutes of 'Safety Silence', Hikaru let go of the breath he had been holding. _'What the hell was that for, Sai?!'_

Dishing out the doughy eyes, Sai's eyes started filling with water. _I was just going to suggest we play some Go to pass the time…you didn't have to react so strongly!_ he nearly shouted, turning from the innocent 'I'm the victim'-Sai, to the 'it's all your fault!'-Sai. More then once Hikaru had wondered whether his companion was bi-polar or not.

"Look, we can't play Go incase Ogata comes early, or Dad decides to change his usual schedule and walk in here for glass of water, or something. It's just too risky." It was really Ogata that was bothering Hikaru. Where Touya Meijin would have a problem picking Hikaru out of a crowd of teenagers, Ogata had always had the uncanny ability to walk straight for him, no matter how much Hikaru and his friends had tried to hide him among the stores in the mall. It wouldn't have surprised Hikaru in the least if he had found out the blond pro was actually his father, and not Kouyo. He felt closer to Ogata, even if his father's student was a little creepy at times.

Shooting down all of Sai's pleadings, Hikaru stated over and over, it was too risky to play when anyone could come in at any time. It was true Ogata was polite enough to knock before coming in the house, but that didn't mean he wouldn't suddenly decide he was close enough to the family to just let himself in.

A sudden whistle broke Hikaru out of his current bickering, and he saved the water in the kettle from boiling over. _'Let's see…Dad'll want a glass and so will Saroto-san…and…"_ He ticked off the people who would want tea and who would want coffee. In minutes, he had tea bags soaking in the water, and was pouring the last of the coffee out of the coffee maker.

He was refilling the machine with coffee grounds when he heard a timid knock at the door. Curiously, he glanced at the clock to see it was only four thirty-three. He dumped the rest of the grains in before wiping his hands on a towel and tromping over to the door. "Yea? Oh, hey Akira!" He grinned, recognizing his recent acquaintance.

"Um…I'm not too early, am I?" Akira asked, his timid voice from when they had first met, creeping into his speech.

Hikaru shrugged. "Yeah, but c'mon in." Despite Akira's protests that he could come in later, Hikaru led him into the house, handing the other teen a pair of guest slippers. "Would you like tea…coffee…soda?" Hikaru listed off some of the various drinks they had, ticking each off on a finger as he went.

Managing to politely interrupt his host, Akira requested tea. Hikaru handed him a glass, and sat on the stool he had pulled around to the other side of the island. "So…" Hikaru muttered trailing off into his soda as silence enveloped them. He was tempted to start conversation, but it seemed Akira had something on his mind, so Hikaru waited, sipping on his soda.

Already embarrassed with himself being overly early, Akira only grew redder under his newfound friend's stare. He sipped slightly on his tea, only to scald his tongue. He set the sup down, and started fiddling with the end of his shirt. Finally, he decided to get his question off his back. "Hikaru, do you mind if I ask you why you don't like Go?" It had been bothering him since he had found out Hikaru was Touya Meijin's son. In fact, if Hikaru hadn't rushed out for his Soccer practice, Akira would have bombarded the poor sport fan with a multitude of questions, mainly revolving around family matters and Go.

"I just don't." He paused, mulling over the question. "I'm not quite sure I understand what you're asking. Clarify."

Gesturing slightly, Akira began his mini pro-Go tirade. "Your father is Touya Meijin – a world respected Go player – who is commonly considered the great player on Earth. If you wanted to, you could play such a powerful master of the game every single day. I'm somewhat astounded you haven't been trained since you were a child to become a Go prodigy." As Akira elaborated on his previous question, he realized more and more that the life he was explaining, that could easily be Hikaru's, was the life he secretly wished for. To play Touya Meijin everyday…He could only dream.

Hikaru breathed thickly out of his nose, trying not to openly sigh. "I'm just not into Go. I think Dad and Ogata pushed me to like it too much as a kid." He leaned back, as he embarrassed as he admitted his true feeling for Go. "It looks kinda fun, but every time I think of Go, I feel like I'm letting Dad down by playing Soccer instead of his beloved Go." He tried not to let it seep into his words, but malice seemed to fit the sentence perfectly.

"Oh," was all Akira could respond with. He returned to hiding behind his tea.

After an even longer silence, the monotony was broken by a knock at the door. Hikaru slid out of the chair and clunked over to the door. "Hey, Ogata! You're earlier than usual," he noted, glancing at the clock beside the door.

Ogata merely nodded, slipping off his shoes and retrieving a pair of guest slippers with an air of familiarity. He shed his jacket and folded it over his arm, only to place the fifty thousand yen blazer on the coat rack. Hikaru could only stare; admiring the fact the blonde could wear the jacket in June without sweating himself out. "Coffee, usual, right?"

"Yes."

Hikaru shook away the unnerving feeling of formality and led his father's student to the kitchen. "Ogata, this is Shindou Akira," Hikaru introduced as the other teenager came into sight. "Akira, this is Ogata Seiji 9-dan."

Leaping somewhat in fear of the gruff looking pro, and somewhat in awe, Akira stood beside Hikaru and bow deeply. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Inwardly, Ogata smiled at the manners. After playing babysitter for Hikaru for so long, it was nice to find a traditional teenager. He bowed slightly in response. "A pleasure."

Having both boys lined up in front of him, Ogata suddenly had the undesirable urge to shove a cap on each. _'I thought I had given up on that,'_ he growled to himself, trying not to think of the red-haired teenager. He still had no idea why the boy plagued his mind, but ever since the Go convention, the teen had never left his thoughts. At the same time, Ogata _did_ know why the mystery boy was bothering him.

It was Hikaru.

Or at least, that was what Ogata's gut told him. As a seasoned pro and aged Go player, Seiji had grown accustomed to trusting his gut feeling. Despite this trust, the blonde pro had climbed through the ranks at a rapid pace by investigating his gut feelings and understanding why his instinct told him to play in a certain position.

Ogata had known Hikaru almost as long as Hikaru's own parents, and managed to play the father figure more than once for the boy. He had grown so accustomed to the teen that he could pluck Hikaru out of a crowd of teenagers at the mall with no difficulty in the least. He knew Hikaru, and he knew this boy.

However, his theory that Hikaru and the boy were one and the same was crushed by the Children's Go Tournament. Bi-toned teen had been required to use his crutches and wear a boot on his foot, but the boy was as normal as could be.

Now, staring at Akira, Ogata couldn't help but wonder if perhaps this was the boy he was looking for. Setting down his coffee, Seiji stared at Akira until the boy glanced up and met his gaze. "Shall we play a game?" he asked, now more than ever wanting to test this boy's level of strength.

Hikaru was afraid he would have to intervene and protect his friend, but Akira showed the most backbone Hikaru had seen in the other boy since they had met. "Yes. To play Ogata 9-dan would be an honor," Akira responded, his eyes hardening at the prospect of a game.

Ogata smirked at Shindou's burst of spunk. He glanced at his expensive watch taking note of the fact that there was still five more minutes before the study group would begin. "Shall we?" he asked, gesturing down the hallway. Akira nodded and they both left their drinks on the counter and headed to the study, Akira following the far taller pro.

Following the procession with his eyes, Hikaru shrugged, cleaning up after the two Go players. _'Geniuses that can't clean up after themselves, huh?'_ Hikaru joked. As he cleared the island, he heard the door to his father's study slide open and some generic polite pleasantries were exchanged before the door clacked shut once more. _'I wonder if they're really playing.'_

The time for pondering was interrupted by a knock at the door and for the next five minutes there was a steady stream of his father's students entering the house. Hikaru got lucky, and his favorite of his father's students was late as usual.

"Hey, Ashiwara, do you mind helping me bring the drinks in?" Hikaru asked, marveling at the fact that his mother could balance so many drinks on one tray and not drop them. He more he saw of his mother, the more Hikaru realized she was a goddess descended from the heavens.

The ever helpful – yet somewhat dim – Ashiwara agreed, lifting half of the drinks off of Hikaru's tray and replacing them on another tray, and then led the way to the study. "Drinks, every-!" Ashiwara paused cringing from the glares and 'shh!'s he received. "Sorry!" He mouthed, finally taking note of the fact that Ogata seemed to be playing a boy he had never met before.

"Ashiwara!" Hikaru hissed his curiosity beyond the boiling point. Luckily Ashiwara related the anxiousness to pain in the boy's foot. He moved to the side and both drink bearers set their trays on the floor near the second Go board.

Walking as slowly as possible without making it obvious that he was stalling, Hikaru tried analyzing the Ogata, Akira game as best he could. Unfortunately the game still only appeared as a cluster of never ending black and white Go pieces. However, if he stared at one area in particular, he was able to make out warped versions of some of the Go problems he had studied with Sai. As he left the room he chuckled to himself, leaning against the wall. _'Well, I still can't see the whole picture, but reading's got its perks.'_

((Rulers Hate Me...))

**Blech! I personally didn't like this chapter, but hopefully everyone else enjoys/enjoyed it. It was dull to write (notice the uncreative title), but writing and reading are different things so... Btw, for me, writing Akira is like pulling teeth, so please warn whenever he's acting overly OOC. Anyway, as usual, I apologize for the lateness, but school has started, so updates will be backing off to once every two weeks. Not officially, but probably. Sorry this was shorter than usual, but it felt like the chapter should end here. On the bright side, we'll get some significant time skips in the next chapter, and more Go related...stuff.**

**Also, I've updated my profile with 2 other ideas that have been bothering me, so if you have, or even if you haven't, feel free to drop off a vote or two, or even some constructive critisism. (Hell, regular critisism is fine too.)**

**

* * *

**

Anonymous Reviews:

mikage: **Yea! Hikaru all the way. As you can see, no I wouldn't say meeting Akira will 'throw' Hikaru into the Go world, but he'll definately help. SPOILER GASP Thanks for the review!!**

Flamesoot: **Yeah...about Ogata...if this chapter helped you understand, it's more of a gut feeling then anything. It's just that Ogata didn't give the kid any mind until Hikaru made the comment on the game. After that, it was the odd feeling Ogata had that he knew the boy. As for Hikaru, he just kind of had a panic attack. He was using the disguise so Ogata and Touya Meijin wouldn't recognize him immediately and he'd go under their radars. Didn't work too well. Thanks for the review!!**

anomy mouse: **Yea, I was on a roll, then it took me 2 1/2 weeks to update this. XP (Me bad author...) Anyway, honestly I didn't originally intend to have Akira start Sai's interest in Touya Meijin it just kinda...happened. It worked out, though, didn't it?**

* * *

**Actually, I've been muddling over what you said about Touya Meijin's speech feeling OOC, and I can see where you're coming from, but this isn't cannon Touya Meijin. I do believe I stretched his character slightly far, however his background in this story is different, so his personality is ever so slightly different, so it felt somewhat in character for me. (Evil run-on sentence.) Ogata isn't close enough to Hikaru/Akira to have a massive change in his personality and Akiko is too minor of a character, however Kouyo is more affected by the change of who his son is. Anyway, I'm sorry for the wait. Thanks for the review!!**

((...This I Know; For The Bible Tells Me So))

**Well...not much left to say. See you guys next time!!**


	7. Ignoring the Call

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go. Akira exists.

* * *

Touya Hikaru

-Chapter 7-

Ignoring the Call

* * *

Sighing, Hikaru shifted his backpack around, trying to relieve his aching shoulders. He eyed his destination with a tired, yet cheerful glance before returning his gaze to the pavement he was treading across.

_Step. Clop. Step. Clop._

'_Damn. I'd just skip work today if Dad hadn't turned me into a message boy.'_ He sighed. Wednesdays were a drag, and his still injured foot only succeeded in bringing his mood down even more. He still had a few weeks, or so, to go before his coach would dictate him healthy enough to play.

He rolled his head backward in boredom as he walked through the automatic sliding door. He noticed green hair flip as teal eyes met his emerald orbs. "Akira!" he exclaimed. "He-!" he paused, his face dropping slightly. "Hey," he said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He still wasn't sure if Akira had forgiven him for lying about his dad.

"Hello, Hikaru," Akira greeted, his signature smile in place. Hikaru took that as a good sign.

"Hey, um…my dad wanted me to give you something. Hold on a sec." Hikaru dropped his backpack on the counter, a resounding thump greeting the startled Akira.

"A lot of homework?"

Hikaru replied sarcastically, "You have no idea…" He rummaged through his crinkled math worksheets, science notes, history homework…more pages for math… "Ah!" Pulling slightly, a manila envelope broke free of the sea of chaos. "The only thing in my backpack that _hasn't_ been crushed."

Akira took the folder and opened it up to find a stack of game records inside, each with sticky notes adorning the sheet. He glanced over one to read _"Where should black have gone after white's 54__th__ move? Why did he play at 15-5? How should white have responded? Why did white play at 14-8 in response?"_ Instantly, Akira felt as if all of his knowledge of Go had just seeped out of his brain. "E-eh?"

Glancing over the top of the paper, Hikaru managed to read the notes upside down. He laughed. "Looks like you've got some Go homework." He leaned back behind the counter, slipping an apron over his school clothes, too lazy to change. "By the way, my dad asked if you could stay after the study group for a half-hour or so. I guess to go over answers. He offers Ogata as your transportation."

Somewhat overwhelmed, Akira could only nod as he read the notes on the other six game records. "Kurata 5-dan versus Ogata 9-dan? This game…it's beautiful…" he murmured, staring at the game. He soaked in every attack, dodge, trap, and defensive maneuver by each opponent.

"Kurata, huh? Hmm…" Hikaru scrunched up his face in concentration. "Where've I heard that name before…Hey, what's the date?"

Blinking in surprise, Akira glanced at the bottom of the record. "It was back in late May. Why?"

"Oh, Ogata just mentioned the game after one of my soccer matches. So, what was the final score?" Hikaru had tried deciphering the scribbles on the bottom of the page, but it may as well have been written in English for all he could tell.

Akira cocked his head, searching for the score. "Ogata-sensei won, eighty-seven to eighty-five and a half. A one and a half point win. It was a close game, without a doubt, but Ogata-sensei assured his victory during Yosei."

Hikaru blinked. "Yosei?"

Startled, Akira remembered Hikaru didn't play Go. "Sorry. Yosei is the term for the end game."

"Oh."

Hikaru fell silent, drumming his fingers absent-mindedly on the counter. After it was obvious that Akira had successfully engrossed himself in the game records, Hikaru dragged his homework out of his backpack. He spent a good fifteen minutes just glancing over his different pieces of homework, hoping Akira would breakaway from the records, but it was evident the other teen wouldn't be resurfacing to the real world for quite some time.

Sighing, he plunged headfirst into his algebra homework.

* * *

'_It's been too long.'_

Indeed, it had been too long. Once again, he threw the familiar cloth across his back. Once again, he slid the elastic shorts up his legs, relishing the snap against his waist as he let go. Once again, he pulled the shoes over his feet, moving his toes to adapt to the old shape.

Finally, Hikaru was able to wipe the dust off his number two jersey. Happiness radiated off the obnoxiously cheerful teenager as he grinned at his reflection in the mirror. He hadn't dressed out for a game in months, but his foot had now fully healed and he was back on the team.

If that wasn't enough, Hikaru's father had canceled his interview with the Go Weekly reporters to watch his game. The first time in years! The jittery feeling returning, Hikaru realized he had forgotten his shin guards and promptly kicked off his shoes. He then fell to his hands and knees, checking to make sure he hadn't kicked them under the bed in his excitement. After scouring his room, he called in backup.

"Mom! Have you seen my shin guards?!"

"Here," she responded, standing just outside his door. Hikaru accepted the guards wordlessly. "You left them in the laundry room."

"Thanks," he muttered sheepishly. He stripped off his socks, pulled on the guards, replaced the socks, and returned the cleats to their rightful place: around his feet. He clonked into the kitchen, enjoying the clomping sound for the first time in months. Grabbing his ice-filled water bottle, he added cool water and stuffed it inside his duffle bag, checking to make sure his ball, first aid kit, and extra soccer gear was all there.

"Okay, let's go!" he cheered, following his parents into the family car.

It was awkward not being in Ogata's familiar red sports car. Rarely did the Touya family drive around together. Ogata was practically their personal chauffer. Hikaru had to wonder if his father paid his student the money they owed him in gas, or if that was Ogata's payment for being Touya Meijin's student. He decided to ignore the thought, preferring to make small talk with his parents, his childlike excitement flowing over and infecting them.

Unfortunately, the car ride was over too quickly. Still, Hikaru had his one-on-one time with his dad, and that always made him happy. It didn't matter that they didn't talk about much, just the fact that he got to talk to his father about something other than Go brightened Hikaru's day more then the Meijin would ever know.

Hikaru popped out of the car when they reached the school. He grabbed his duffle bag, and then turned to his father's opening window in interest. He leaned in once he realized his mother was trying to tell him something. "Hikaru, we're going to pick up some lunch, but we'll be back in time for the game, all right?"

Nodding, Hikaru turned on his heel and raced over to the field, his bag bouncing against his legs as he ran. He hadn't really expected his parents to just bide their time for an hour as the teams warmed up. His mom usually picked up a newspaper to read, or something to eat. She would eat during the game, or read the newspaper when he was on the bench, so it was nothing new.

"Touya!" one of his teammates called upon catching sight of the tell-tale number two jersey and blonde bangs. Instantly, the team had swarmed around him.

"Hey, you're out of your boot!"

"Are you gonna be playing?"

"What's up? How was summer break?"

"Ready for the game?"

Laughing, Hikaru held his hands up in defense. "C'mon guys, I can't understand you all at once. Take turns, will ya?" A few chuckles rippled through the crowd as the questions started coming slower and actually managed to find responses the second time around.

"Touya!"

Perking up, Hikaru stood straight as his coach paraded through the throng of soccer players. "Coach!"

The orange-haired coached grinned around the pencil clenched between his teeth. He tousled Hikaru's hair. "Glad to see you're back on both feet. You're ready for today's game, I imagine?"

Hikaru nodded, a confident smile spreading across his face.

"Good, good!" The coach gave Hikaru's hair one final rub before heading back to the field to direct players who were warming up.

As more teammates swarmed on him, Hikaru dodged their onslaught of questions with the lame excuse that he still needed to get ready for the match. They backed off, but Hikaru could tell they were unwilling to leave him alone, and he couldn't blame them. He had risen through the ranks exponentially, growing better and better at every turn. All he needed was one setback and the miracle kid could easily become a bench warmer.

With the game's overwhelming pressure growing closer with every minute, Hikaru was beginning to feel on edge himself. This game would either confirm his continued boom, or his eternal bust. It was the final point of no return. The determining factor in his soccer career. The more he thought about it, the more nervous he felt.

_Hikaru, you'll be fine!_ Sai cheered, ever the optimist.

'_Sai, everything rests on how this game ends up. If I fail, I'm not sure I'll be able to pick myself back up and return to soccer. Didn't you feel apprehensive before your game with the other Go teacher? Your job was on the line. Your loss led you to suicide. I'm not sure I'll commit suicide if I don't do well, but…well…'_ He froze, his anxiety beginning to suffocate him. _'I'm not sure I can do it…'_

_Hikaru._ Said teenager blinked up in surprise. It was rare to hear his childish companion speak with such a serious voice. _Hikaru, if you don't do well in this game, it doesn't matter, do you hear me? You still have your entire life ahead of you. Don't give up your dreams based on the outcome of one game._

Sighing, Hikaru ran a hand through his hair, straightening out the knots his coach had added during his hair rubbing. _'I know you're right…I know…you're right…'_

He stood, avoiding eye contact with the ghost. Without warning, he dashed onto the field and joined the warm-ups, dribbling up and down their half of the field and practicing his hook shot. He bit the inside of his lip after every kick, his fear ever mounting. The shots weren't hooking and the dribbles were growing sloppy. Nevertheless, he grit his teeth and kept trying. It wasn't his last chance anyway, right?

* * *

Hikaru waited, tense, as the coin flipped into the air. They lost the call, but that didn't matter. They preferred picking their side more than picking who would receive the ball first. As usual, they chose to play into the sun during the first half and play with the sun at their back in the second half.

The eleven starters rushed out onto the field, setting up instantly. Every player crouched, ready for the attack on the goal. Yoshiyama High School was a tough team, but if Haze could break past their powerful offensive line, the defense would crumble.

Easier said than done.

As the game progressed, Hikaru watched from the sidelines, trying to pick out weaknesses and strengths in Yoshiyama. It became quickly evident that breaking past the strikers would mean a strong reliance on the mid-fielders.

Sitting on the edge of his seat, his leg bobbing up and down rapidly, Hikaru waited to hear the call of his name. _'I wish I was starting, but I was just injured…'_ He sighed. It would definitely not be his best game, but he hoped to impress his father nonetheless. _'Maybe then he'd come to more games…'_ The young boy could only wish.

Because Touya Kouyo had come to his game, Hikaru was now back where he had started. Recently he had been pushing himself in Go, just so his father would acknowledge his skill somewhere, even if it wasn't soccer. However, with Kouyo at the game, Hikaru wanted to take the chance and impress him on the field, not the board.

"Touya!"

Hikaru jumped, almost losing his balance. He bounded to the coach. "Yes!"

"Go in for Toshimori."

Hikaru nodded and waited by the sideline until the ball bounced out of play and the referee blew his whistle. "Toshimori!" Hikaru called out, switching with the middle number six mid-fielder.

Gratefully, Toshimori ran off the field, slapping Hikaru's hand on the way to his water bottle. The bench cheered, grateful to see their Spring Champion back on his feet and on the field. Hikaru gave a small wave to his parents, grinning as he took his position at the center.

Yoshiyama threw the ball inbounds and the mid-fielders joined the defense in keeping the ball up the field, trying to protect the goal. "C'mon guys! Hold strong!" the strikers called, trying to cheer on their teammates as the Yoshiyama offense pushed them back and forth.

Relying on his instinct, Hikaru managed to close Yoshiyama's number twenty-seven off from his teammates and engage him in a one on one match _'Left? Right? Forward?'_ He stared at his opponent, trying to predict number twenty-seven's next move.

Movement. Where? When?

_Left!_

Swinging over, Hikaru tried keeping up with his opponent's movement. His body moved around-

He froze.

'_What would happen if Dad played a game with Sai?'_

_Hikaru?!_

Blonde bangs flew as Hikaru's head snapped back into the game. The crowd moaned as the striker managed to pass their ace. "Argh!" he groaned, trying to chase down his mark – his man. _'I shouldn't be thinking about Go right now! I need to keep my mind on soccer…'_

Angry with himself, Hikaru had to let go of the attacker and leave him in the hands of the defense. Unlike him, they managed to successfully strip the ball from their opponent and kick it back up the field. Far past annoyed, now, Hikaru could only chase after the offense and back them up when the time came. He watched the strikers attacking the goal.

The ball remained up the field and Hikaru watched as it was passed between the players. His eyes glazed over as he watched the proceedings, the black and white ball blurring into stones in his mind. His thoughts flashed to game records and Go problems. "TOUYA!" the coach yelled from the bench.

Green eyes brightened as the soccer ball flew by him for the second time that game. "Dammit!" he cursed, sliding at the ball, successfully knocking it out of bounds.

_Fweet!_

He froze.

"Touya! Switch!"

Hikaru tensed; his body unable to move. Had he truly screwed up that badly? He had never…never been taken out of a game for doing poorly. Not even for exhaustion. No, he was taken out for injuring himself.

Dragging himself up, Hikaru trudged off the field in a slow trot, his head bowed low. He had never embarrassed himself more than he had right now. _'Of course, I screw up when Dad's watching. He comes for the first time in years, and I pick now to choke.'_ He frowned, plopping down on the bench, ignoring the proffered water bottle.

The coach didn't even offer him a pep-talk or point out the well chosen slide-tackle. He had been smart enough to avoid hitting the other boy's legs…but he had still messed up. Nothing could ever fix that. The only positive note to his mistake was the fact that they hadn't lost any goals due to his mistakes.

He threw his elbows on his knees and a towel over his head. He gazed at the game from under the folds of the cloth. Most of the match just flew past his eyes, his mind never registering the plays, but halfway understanding the flow.

Hikaru's frown deepened as Yoshiyama scored a goal on the Haze team. _'Winners strike first,'_ he thought glumly. He needed to be more upbeat when his teammates were in such a jam, but it was difficult considering they were doing terribly. They managed to win the Spring Championships, but now they were losing to a team as under the radar as Yoshiyama. They had slaughtered the team the previous year, five to one. Now, they were losing one – no, two to zero.

Growing more depressed by the minute, Hikaru couldn't even look his parents in the eye. All he could do was watch Yoshiyama beat Haze three to zero. His green eyes glistened as he watched Haze lose their first game of the year.

He rose to his feet, never once losing the towel covering his head. He followed his teammates and half-heartedly bowed to their opponents. He couldn't look a single one of them in the face. He could only follow through with the bow out of courtesy.

Dejectedly, Hikaru trudged back to the bench, dropping the towel off of his head and into the team bag. Then he picked up his duffle bag and slung it across his shoulder.

He didn't bother waiting for his parents to come over to the bench, or even to meet them half-way across the court, he just walked straight for the parking lot. _Neh…Hikaru, are you all right?_ Sai refrained from poking his host, remembering his own sorrow whenever he lost a game. The last thing Hikaru needed right now was annoying prodding.

'_Sai…leave me alone, all right?'_

Sadly, Sai consented and followed his host as a distance. He shuffled along behind, not sure how to console the teenager. Hikaru was like a little brother to him, but now that his little brother needed help, Sai could do nothing.

Hikaru waited by the car, wordlessly dropping his bag in the trunk once his mother had unlocked the doors. He sat in the back and huddled up next to the door, just waiting for his parents to get in and start the car.

Akiko sat in the driver's seat, wishing she could console her son, but she needed to drive them home. Touya Meijin joined her in the passenger's seat, unsure what he could say to make his son feel better, but his wife had always been better than him in conversation. He preferred the idea that silence was worth a thousand words, but that kind of conversation only worked when the other party understood the silence. Unfortunately, Hikaru seemed to be as loud as they come.

The silence in the car was deafening for the entire ride home. Hikaru couldn't even swallow bile rising in his throat at the thought of his performance. _'Sai…9x9 board. 3-3.'_

Taken aback, Sai nodded mutely. _6-6._

'_3-6.'_

_6-3._

The halfway through the game, Hikaru realized it was hopeless. _'Whatever. I give.'_

Sai gulped guiltily. He had tried going easy on Hikaru, but he had gotten into the game more than he had meant to and crushed the already depressed boy. _I-I'm sorry, Hikaru…Do you want to play an-_

'_No.'_ Hikaru slumped even further into his seat, ignoring the slight pain in his spine at the poor posture. He hadn't even been able to keep up with the mental moves, much less turn the game in his favor.

"Hikaru…we're home," Akiko pointed out after Hikaru had sat in the stationary car for five minutes. "You should come inside, now, honey." Hikaru nodded and pulled his duffle bag out of the car, dragged it into the house, and headed directly to his room.

_Hikaru…are you going to be all right?_

He didn't even fake a smile. _'C'mon, Sai. This isn't my first loss…'_ He ducked his head lower and rushed to his room before the tears could spill.

'_I've lost before…this isn't a first…'_ His lips trembled as he stuffed his head into his pillow. He ignored the mud on his cleats dirtying his sheets. He quivered for a while, but not a sound came from under his sheets.

Sai worried for his host. His hand reached out. _Hikaru?_ he asked softly. He paused. _Hikaru?_ he asked louder. His hand touched the young boy's tear-streaked face. A smile graced the ghost's lips.

_He's asleep…_

* * *

The next few weeks were dedicated to constant physical training. Hikaru would still find time to let Sai play Go, but he was usually doing sit-ups or push-ups while they waited for their opponent to move. Even at work, Hikaru would pretend to sit on a chair while doing his homework and tone his legs back into condition.

However, even with added work on his muscles, he needed to relearn how to handle the ball. Now, he didn't even board the subway without a soccer ball in hand. More then once, he felt like he was turning into a soccer version of his father, but it was his best plan for getting back into shape. It wasn't long before soccer had reverted to days of old when every waking moment was dedicated to getting better. Unfortunately, it was like starting from scratch, and Hikaru hated it.

"Man…I used to be able to do these with ease," Hikaru groaned as he leaned against the wall in a sitting position, sweating and panting. "Ahh…this hurts so bad," he grunted, pressing against his thighs in a vain attempt to ignore his throbbing muscles.

_Hikaru…Hikaru! 13-4…_ Sai whined, waving frantically at the laptop screen with his fan.

Moving the wireless mouse on his thigh, Hikaru managed to click on the right coordinate before returning to his aching limbs. "Ow…pain…ahh…" he grunted, falling to the floor. He clicked the timer in his left hand and turned the face so he could read the time. "53.8 seconds? That's awful!" He bit his cheek and threw his head against the wall behind him, repeatedly.

"Hikaru? Hikaru, what's that noise?" Akiko asked, her voice drifting in from the laundry room.

"Nothing, Mom!" Hikaru called back as he stopped the head banging. At Sai's pestering, Hikaru sighed and clicked on 13-5 before returning to his "chair." He had graduated from using the wall during this exercise years ago, but now he was not only back against the wall, but couldn't even stay for a minute. "Damn."

Trying to distract his host from the self-inflicted pain – which Sai still couldn't understand the point of – the ghost flounced about. _Neh…Neh, Hikaru!_

"What?" Hikaru grunted in annoyance, his hands returning to press against his thighs.

Grabbing the first thing that came to mind, Sai exclaimed, _Umm…So…You seem to have patched things up with Akira-kun, huh?_

Hikaru blinked, not expecting such a random topic. _'I guess…it still feels like I'm walking on thin ice after that whole business,_' he thought, remembering when he hadn't told the whole truth about his father._ 'I –'_

His thoughts were broken by the sound of the doorbell. He glanced at the clock, but it was 4:23. Far too early for his father's students to be showing up. "Hikaru, could you get the door?" his mother called, still sorting clothes in the laundry room.

Hikaru checked the computer screen in time to see a window pop up displaying the message "Your opponent has resigned." Hikaru exited the screen and raced to the door, Sai in tow. _'Speak of the devil…'_ "Hey, Akira! What're you doing here so early?"

The green haired teenager bowed his head in slight embarrassment. "Your father asked me to come here a half an hour early, this week."

Backing away from the door, Hikaru let out a small "Oh," before slouching into a kitchen chair and watching Akira remove his shoes. "So…," he stalled, trying to think of a conversation topic. "Are you taking the Insei test this fall?" he finally asked, remembering when Ogata had tried to rope him into taking the test the previous year.

Akira shook his head. "I talked with your father about it last week, and he suggested that I come here instead. That way I would be able to play with stronger opponents who understood the game better."

"Oh," Hikaru muttered. That did make sense, though. It was kind of like what he was doing with Sai. "So, does that mean you'll be stopping by more often, then?"

Smiling, Akira scratched the back of his head slightly. "Only if Touya-sensei allows me to." He glanced up on the clock above Hikaru's head. "Oh, I better head to the study before I'm late. It was nice talking to you, Hikaru." He expertly walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the study.

In the kitchen, Hikaru slouched even lower. _'Coming a half hour early, now, huh? I wonder when he'll start calling Dad "Father."'_

((I don't think I'm the only one having trouble with lines, am I?))

**Wow...this is a really late and short, update. Sorry, but first I was battling writer's block, and then a cold. Now I just feel like I should have written more...Anyway, everyone give a big hand to Shizuka Sen for being the beta for this chapter, and the rest of the story. (Unless I forget to give her the chapter, which is bound to happen.) Hopefully, that means there aren't any mistakes in this chapter.**

((Maybe one day, fanfic will fix'em...))

**Now, for the Anonymous Reviewers' Circle:**

cez: **Sorry, it was a long wait, but I hope you still enjoy!**

WeeEEee: **Actually, no, it's not a Hikaru/OC fic. Megumi's in here for a later scene. You'll understand when we get there. That's actually why I didn't bother writing about their 'not-date.' Nice name, btw.**

Katsakura: **Well, here's your (late) update!**

wow-I'm-stunned: **Boku wa Kira desu, neh? Geez, I hope I'm not God. I do not need Light killing me for the position...Thanks, anyway! I'm glad to hear you like it!**

**To all: Thanks for the review(s)!!**

((Why do the lines never work?))

**Hopefully, now that Skizuka Sen's my beta she'll be all over my ass about updating and the next chapter will get out quicker, but everything in consideration, it'll probably be another two weeks. I do have the entire week of Thanksgiving off, though, so hopefully I'll get a head then.**

**Thanks for reading!!**


	8. Fighting Shadows

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. It would be crap if I did.**

* * *

Touya Hikaru

-Chapter 8-

Fighting Shadows

* * *

"Hikaru?"

Green eyes glanced up to the door. "Hey Mom. What's up?" he asked, his finger refraining from clicking on the accept button.

Akiko slid the door open all the way and stepped under the doorframe. She placed her hands on her hips and Hikaru mentally groaned knowing nagging would soon come. "You shouldn't be on the computer so much," she reprimanded, her lips pursing into a straight line. "It's a nice day, why don't you play soccer at the park with some of your teammates?" she suggested.

Sighing, Hikaru let his head fall against the window sill. "Mo-om," he stressed. "I'm working. Besides, I'm practicing…sorta," he muttered, referring to the ball bouncing between his feet as he played on the laptop balanced on his thighs. His hard-core training hype had died down after a few games, and now he just wanted to watch Sai slaughter players on the board. He needed to see victory somewhere in his life, considering he couldn't seem to pull out a win on the field.

Unfortunately, Akiko didn't seem to be on the same wave length. Her face frowning in worry, she suggested he call Megumi, but Hikaru quickly discarded the thought. Recently he'd lost all desire to do anything that reminded him of soccer, including going out with Megumi. She had texted him a few times over the past week, but he had either disregarded the messages completely, or sent back single word replies.

"Mom, please don't worry about me, okay?" Hikaru asked, tired of the daily attempts to get him out of his room for anything besides school. "I'm fine, I promise."

Akiko's lips pursed, still not satisfied. She walked forward and made to sit of Hikaru's bed. Noticing this, the blond banged teenager moved over and shut the computer lid. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and they sat in silence.

Hikaru flushed, slightly embarrassed, but he enjoyed the contact and didn't break away, preferring to relish the warmth. He sat, waiting for her to break the silence. It didn't take long.

"Hikaru, if something is wrong, you can tell me, okay?"

Surprised, he looked up at his mom to see she was looking down at him. Resigning, he gave her a small smile. "I know, Mom. I'm okay, I promise."

Akiko smiled back and wrapped her son in a hug before getting up, grabbing his overflowing laundry basket, and heading to the washer. "Thanks Mom!" Hikaru called before returning to the closed laptop.

_Your mother is so kind._ Sai said with a smile, his eyes still drawn to the closed door.

'_Yeah, she is.'_ Hikaru agreed, accepting the game request from Zelda. _'Hey Sai…what was your mom like?'_ he asked. He'd never inquired on the ghost's family or past besides his game against the other Go teacher. It had never come up before, but now he was curious.

Sai cocked his head at the question. _Honestly, I don't really remember. I left to play Go at the capitol when I was still very small, but I do remember she was supportive, and very warm._

Hikaru smiled. _'I think all moms are warm. It seems to be part of the job description.'_

_Job description?_

He shook his head. _'Never mind. So, where to play first?'_ he asked as the black, computer-generated stone roamed around the board.

A devil's smile appeared on the ghost's face before disappearing behind his fan.

_10, 10. Tengen._ A slaughter followed.

* * *

_Neh! Hikaru! Hikaru, another!_ Sai pestered, tapping his host repeatedly.

Restraining the urge to growl, Hikaru closed out of the Go server and instantly Sai began tearing up and water fell in the gallons. _'Sai, I have practice today. Just because I didn't have school does _not_ mean coach will let me off the hook if I skip.'_ Honestly, for the first time in years Hikaru actually felt like skipping practice and letting Sai play Go, but his conscience wouldn't let him. _'You can play when we get back.'_

_B-b-but…Hikaru!!_ the ghost blubbered, falling into a whimpering pile of white kimono on the floor. _I promise I'll make it fast! I'll play speed Go!_ he cried.

Hikaru stubbornly stood his ground, already changing out of his pajamas and into shorts and his practice t-shirt. _'No. Even if you play speed Go your opponents always take like…three minutes per move. I'd be late, even by my standards.'_

Sai's mauve eyes turned into giant globs of gooey purple. _Not even on a 9x9 board?_ He raised his fan to touch the bottom of his quivering lip, hoping to enhance the image of an innocent child.

"No." Hikaru shrugged his duffle bag over his shoulder and stuffed his cleats and ball inside. _''sides, I already exited.'_

Realizing the innocent wasn't working, Sai lunged at his host, successfully catching Hikaru around the neck. _Hikaru, you're so MEAN!!_ he screamed, twisting left and right, taking Hikaru – swinging – with him.

"GAH!!" Hikaru cried in surprise, quickly growing nauseous with the spinning motion.

As the scream echoed through the house, both host and ghost froze, waiting for an adult to come racing down the hallway and figure out what had caused the shriek. Thankfully, Touya Meijin had left earlier with Ogata for a Go convention, and Akiko was at her Saturday book club. All things considered, it was a miracle Hikaru had even remembered to go to his practice.

Once they had confirmed the coast was clear, Hikaru wormed his way out of Sai's tight grasp. "Dammit Sai, don't do that! What would have happened if Mom or Dad had been home?" He placed a hand over his heart, trying to calm the beating. Ever since he'd fainted at that antique shop, both of Hikaru's parents had been hovering over him always afraid he'd start yelling and generally being delusional again.

Sai took the hint and refrained from attacking Hikaru or pestering him for games while the teenager, but it only resulted in him becoming jittery. By the time the duo had taken the train to Haze and gotten to the soccer field, Sai was practically rolling on the grass begging to play a game. _'Sai…you look like a dog,'_ Hikaru stated.

Sai had only recently grown restless whenever he wasn't playing a game. Hikaru blamed it on the fact that the ghost had been forced to wait a hundred years to play Go, and so was fine with just being able to play once and a while. Of course, as Hikaru had started finding himself able to play soccer less and less due to his injury, Sai began getting to play more and more online. Now, any moment not used to play a game was used to pester Hikaru into letting Sai play Go. It had grown old two minutes after the feminine ghost had started.

'_Soccer now, Go later.'_ Sai sniffled, but accepted the order, instead turning to cheering Hikaru on as he practiced.

With his companion finally quiet, Hikaru found he could concentrate on soccer better. Still, he couldn't seem to completely immerse himself in the game. His sense for soccer seemed to have completely left him, or was just off. Fakes that he used to see right through he fell for like an amateur. His stamina was only half of what it used to be, and his control of the ball was wild and erratic.

_Fweet_

"Bring it in, boys!" the coach called from the sidelines. Panting slightly, the members retrieved their respective water bottles and chugged the liquid while the coach reviewed their practice and gave them feedback.

"All right, before you head home I want everyone to run ten laps around the field." Groans echoed across the air surrounding the tired teenagers. "I can make it twenty if you prefer."

Knowing the coach would make good on his threat, the boys saved the last of their water and began their dash around the field. The first couple laps ended with all of the soccer players in a fairly loose knit glob, however, by the third lap the starters began to gain meters while the substitutes fell behind.

Oddly enough, the front runner wasn't the number two practice jersey, it was the midfielder Toshimori. Three months ago Hikaru would have bashed his own head open for not being able to keep up with the rest of the starters since speed was his main strength, but now he merely felt an unusual emptiness beat inside of him as he watched even the substitutes gaining meters on him.

Soon, everyone had finished their ten laps and kids were packing up and heading off to catch the train. Everyone but number two. Hikaru had long since finished his ten laps with the rest of the team, but had continued running. His heart raced and sweat trickled down his back uncomfortably as he neared eighteen laps, but he still had two more rings around the field.

Coach Katsuya stood on the sidelines, watching the blond bangs bounce up and down as his ex-star player pushed himself to double the amount of laps he'd been assigned. He'd always liked Touya. The striker placed everything into soccer, playing the game as if nothing else existed. That kind of love for a game was necessary and refreshing, but Katsuya had always wondered if Touya had ever given any other sport or profession a chance. Sure, it was obvious Hikaru liked soccer, but the orange-haired coach had never been able to assuredly say that Hikaru had left his opinion open for other games and other professions. It seemed like Hikaru had finally met his second love.

"Touya!" the coach called as Hikaru rounded his final curve.

Hikaru nodded and raced in, collapsing at the foot of the bench and retrieving his bottle with a tired hand. He gulped down water until he felt like he was drowning before answering. "Y-yeah, coach?"

Katsuya sat down on the bench, the pencil in his mouth rotating around as he thought of the gentlest way to walk around the situation. "Touya, have you ever considered anything but soccer to be your profession?"

Confused, Hikaru's eyebrows furrowed. "Of course, but soccer is what I want to do. I love soccer!" He frowned, unsure where the conversation was headed. "Why do you ask?"

Rather than answer directly, Katsuya threw Hikaru another question. "Have you found yourself interested in anything other than soccer lately? Maybe another sport or a different hobby?"

Feeling himself tense up, Hikaru shifted uncomfortably. _'Of course I have. Ever since I met Sai I've been playing Go and…well, it's not as bad as I thought, but…'_ He couldn't even convince himself he only played for Sai. Sure, maybe he didn't _love_ the game, but he couldn't deny that he _liked_ playing Go. In shame he hung his head. He was betraying soccer.

A half-cocked smile light up Katsuya's face and he ruffled Hikaru's hair. "It's okay, Touya. Soccer doesn't have to be your one and only love. Like real love, you won't end up marrying the first person you fall in love with most times. Yeah, it happens, but you usually have to leave yourself open to all kinds of opportunities. We'll be sad to see you go, but if soccer isn't your thing anymore, don't stay because you feel obligated, okay?"

Hikaru looked up at his coach wide-eyed. The thought of quitting soccer, no matter what the situation was, had never passed his mind without horror tugging on the coattails. Now…now the idea of dropping soccer didn't seem like death knocking. Still, to stop playing soccer…

Katsuya noticed the distress as Hikaru averted his gaze once again. He stood up and repositioned himself on the ground next to Touya, looping an arm around the other's shoulder. "You don't have to make the decision now, if you don't want to. Nobody is making you choose either path. You can try walking down both if you want, I just don't know if it will work." He ruffled Hikaru's hair once more. "You can always come and talk to me, okay? Just remember that."

Nodding mutely, Hikaru tried to keep in the tears threatening to fall, instead defaulting to sniffles. "Thanks, Katsuya-san."

* * *

"Sai. Let's go."

Sai looked up from the Go magazine he had been reading on the floor to stare incredulously at his host. _What? Where? Why? What did that come from?_

Hikaru grinned. _'C'mon. Playing Go online is fun, but let's get some real opponents. I found this Go Salon here. It's perfect.'_ He jabbed a finger in the middle of a map on the internet. At least, Sai thought it was a map. With all the excess orange, yellow, and blue lines it was hard to tell. _'It's right between Haze and Dad's Go Salon. I can go there before work. Let's go!'_

The ghost nodded fervently. Anything involving Go peaked his interest. Besides, it was perfect for his little beginner of a student. _Yeah! We're gonna play Gooo! We're gonna play Gooo!_ Sai cheered bouncing bubbly behind his host.

Rather than snap at Sai for being obnoxious, Hikaru found himself bouncing right along. He checked to make sure his father was still on the back porch reading game records before leaving a note in the kitchen, grabbing the printed directions, and sneaking out of the house.

While the duo waited on the train for their stop, Hikaru pulled out a stack of folded Go game records out of his jacket pocket. He had recently gotten into the habit of replenishing the ever growing collection every week, and ended spending any free time in transport staring at the black and red circles, analyzing games with Sai. All transport except rides from Ogata.

As the train rolled to a stop, Hikaru pocketed the game between Ichiru-sensei and Kuwabara-sensei, and jumped through the doors onto the platform. _'C'mon, Sai! To the Heart of Stone.'_

Strolling expertly through the streets, Hikaru attempted to understand the random lines and obstructions in his online directions. Finally he gave in and decided to ask for help. He walked up to a loitering taxi driver, deciding if anyone would even know what a Go Salon was, his best bet would be a driver. "Hey, excuse me."

The taxi driver glanced down at Hikaru through his sunglasses. "What'cha want, punk?"

Hikaru glared. Just because he dyed his hair blonde did not make him a punk.

_But that's the impression you give off._

'_You're not helping, Sai.'_ Hikaru decided to ask nonetheless. "Do you know where the Heart of Stone Go Salon is, old man?"

"I'm only forty-two, punk!"

"Do you know where it is or not, _old man_?" Hikaru bit back.

The driver glowered and grabbed Hikaru around the neck. "If you're asking for help, you should be a little politer, punk!" He growled ruffling up Hikaru's hair till it resembled a massive bird's nest. "What would a punk like you be doing going to a Go Salon, anyway?" he asked, never releasing his grip.

"To play you dumb old man, now let me go!" Hikaru growled, fidgeting under the tight grip. Maybe this wasn't the best idea he'd ever come up with.

The taxi driver rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh. Get in," he ordered, shoving Hikaru towards his taxi.

The teen grew apprehensive. "Why?" he inquired, ready to bolt.

"You loud-mouth. Call me sensei and I'll give you a free ride. I'm headed there anyway." He threw away his cigarette bud, stubbing it out, and then climbed behind the wheel. "Hurry up or you're walking!"

Still somewhat scared, Hikaru agreed nonetheless and climbed into the back of the car, strapping himself in. "You'd better settle for san. I'm Hikaru."

"Kawai."

Hikaru nearly snickered at the resemblance to kawaii, the word for cute. How ironic, right now he was anything but. "So, Kawai-san, you even decent at Go?"

Kawai glared at the smart-mouth brat. "I could beat you any day, punk."

"Yer on." Despite the butterflies in his stomach, Hikaru was looking forward to this match. Sure, he'd never played a real person before, but still, he had studied with Sai. He had a chance.

"Geez, stop fidgeting, kid." Hikaru stopped, never realizing he had started bobbing in his seat. "Hurry up. We're here."

Hikaru followed the ruddy, brown-haired taxi driver into the salon. It was obviously not as well funded as the Touya family salon, but the building instead gave off waves of coziness. Hikaru smiled and followed Kawai in, barely registering in the cigarette smoke that hung in the air. After growing up with Ogata constantly smoking, Hikaru had grown used to the smell.

Kawai paid for them both and steered Hikaru to a table. "You beat me, kid, and I'll cover your fee every time you visit. You lose and you owe me double for today's fee. Got it?"

A few of the other patrons had heard this and began migrating to the table. "Aw, Kawai, don't be so hard on the kid," one of the more portly men of the bunch reprimanded. "Besides, isn't it my choice on who I take money from?"

"Hey, I'm the one giving the punk free rides and paying his way in. It's my choice," Kawai shot back at who Hikaru presumed to be the owner of the place.

"Don't worry, I'll whup his ass," Hikaru exclaimed, giving the other man a reassuring smile.

The owner grinned. "Do your best, kid."

Kawai leaned back in his chair. "I don't want to trash you, so you can play black."

Hikaru glowered but knew he should take the handicap. He wasn't great to begin with and money was on the line. "Fine." He fingered the stone, placing it between his index and middle finger for the first time in over seven years. A feral grin danced across his face before he smacked the stone down at 4-5.

* * *

Akira walked through the traditional sliding doors into his new teacher's house. Perhaps new wasn't the right word. Touya Meijin had been his teacher now for quite a few months.

Slipping off his shoes, Akira smiled. He enjoyed having Touya Meijin for a teacher. Yes, there was the fact that it was Touya Meijin, but Akira also enjoyed the man for who he was. Touya Koyou was funny in his own way, and his traditional tastes matched Akira's own. Both loved Go, of course, and Touya Meijin was kind, just not openly so.

Often Akira had wondered how Hikaru couldn't seem to mesh with his own father, but over the course of the last few months, Akira could see why. Hikaru was loud child, and he didn't like to read between the lines. The ability to see underneath the layers of fog was an ability Akira had acquired playing Go, but Hikaru – who couldn't stand Go – had never learned to read his father's subtle emotions and gestures. Gestures Akira could understand and appreciate.

Silence was worth a thousand words.

Having not run into Hikaru on his way in, Akira made it to the study slightly early and bowed to his teacher at 4:25.

"Good afternoon, Akira."

Akira returned the greeting. "Good afternoon, sensei." He saw the slightest flicker of a smile pass across the other's face and settled into a comfortable seiza position, sitting on his calves. He smiled back with only a flicker of the smile passing across his face.

Touya Meijin placed the game record he was looking at beside the board between himself and Akira. "Shall we study my game with Ogata-kun before the others arrive?"

Akira nodded and the Meijin began placing stones silently on the board. After forty-seven moves, the Meijin lifted his hand from the board. "Where should Ogata-kun have gone in response?"

Staring at the board with a mix of confusion and thought, Akira analyzed the placement of the stones and pattern of black and white slowly growing. Finally he placed his finger in the middle of the black cluster. "Here he would have fortified his position in the upper left-hand corner while attacking your territory in the middle."

Touya Meijin nodded. "It seems you've already passed Ogata-kun." Akira smiled at the flat line joke and compliment. "He played here." Koyou slapped a black stone down at 7-14, right at the edge of the black territory. An aggressive attempt on the middle board. "Always attacking."

Akira's head bobbed in agreement. He respected Ogata-sensei, but the man was too aggressive for his tastes. "Moving forward."

The game proceeded as such, with the Meijin stopping every few hands and hearing Akira's opinion before continuing.

"Studying my mistakes, sensei?" Ogata inquired, letting himself into the study.

"Merely the game, Ogata-kun," Koyou replied wisely.

Smirking at his teacher's verbal dodge, Ogata sat himself down by the side of the Go board. He gave Akira a challenging look. "I'd like to hear your analysis of the game, Shindou."

Smiling in consent, Akira reiterated his earlier comments on the game, trying to tone down the attacks on Ogata's aggressive style. Throughout his entire speech, Ogata kept his face perfectly straight. That simple gesture would have put most people on edge, but Akira was so used to Ogata, it didn't affect him. In fact, he could read Seiji's more subtle movements; like the way his eyes flickered momentarily at the middle of the board when Akira pointed to the spot inside his own territory. Apparently he had wanted to attack even deeper, but had thought better of it.

Hiding his own worry, Akira threw Ogata a glance after his analysis of the game. The blonde pro looked at the board with an air of indifference, but Akira knew the older man was merely weighing the teen's own thoughts on the game.

"Well, your ability to see and understand the game has definitely improved drastically," he said evenly. "Who knows, in a few weeks you could surpass Ashiwara."

Akira tried to send Ogata a disapproving look, but the brightness in his eyes betrayed him. "Now Ogata-san is that really a nice thing to say?" he said reproachful, but he did not deny the claim.

Ogata pulled out a cigarette in response. "It's Ashiwara."

"Did I hear my name?" Ashiwara asked, sliding open the door to the study.

"Yes," was his only response as Ogata lit the end of his cigarette.

Whether Ashiwara heard the blonde or not was hard to say as he instantly switched tracks. "Sensei, is Hikaru out today? I didn't see him or Akiko-san in the kitchen."

Touya Meijin frowned slightly. "He's probably in his room. He's been playing on the computer quite a lot recently. Akiko's worried he's been on too much."

Brown eyebrows raised slightly as Ogata remembered the notes he'd found. He reached into his pocket and drew them out. "Here, sensei. I forgot, but both Akiko-san and Hikaru-kun left notes."

Koyou took them and glanced over the contents quickly. "Akiko's gone to buy some more tea for the study group and Hikaru is…out."

Akira had to hide a giggle at that. Leave it to Hikaru to be unhelpfully vague.

Sighing, Koyou placed the notes in one of his kimono pockets. "I just hope he hasn't gone to an internet café. Akiko will be furious." The other three nodded.

Ashiwara quickly matched Ogata's cross-legged position on the opposite side of the Go board the rest had crowded around and his face instantly lit up. "That reminds me! Sensei, I've been playing Igo online recently, and I was noticing there was this one guy who was almost always on named Sai. He's only been on for a few months, but he's a master of the game and has slaughtered most of the people on the internet. Apparently he's never lost.

"But that's not even the best part! See, Sai's Go was originally very old looking and forms were out of date, but he's been growing even stronger with every game. It's almost like a modern day Shuusaku. Also, there's rumor he has a student!"

Ogata gave Ashiwara a sidelong glance. He had dabbled in Igo – only recently beginning to regularly log on – and of course had heard of Sai, but a student? "What do you mean?"

"Well, there's this other person who joined recently under the alias 'Torajirou', like Honin'bou Shuusaku's original name. It's all speculation, and it could just be that he's a just a huge fan of Sai, but his style is extremely similar, and rumor is that he's Sai's student."

Rolling his eyes, Ogata smirked. "I see. So it's just baseless speculation."

Ashiwara opened his mouth in protest, only to snap it shut almost immediately. "Yes," he murmured dejectedly.

Despite the fact that Ogata posed an excellent point, Akira still found himself entertaining the thought of Sai having a student. He had dabbled in Igo himself, and of course knew the infamous Sai, but he regarded Sai as the God of Go. Untouchable.

Well, perhaps Touya Meijin could jump up on the ledge of legendary and they could reign together, but Sai was never a reachable goal for Akira. However, the thought of a student, not yet as strong as the master, once again rekindled Akira's passion for the game.

"Ogata-san, please. A game?"

* * *

**I'm sorry! I'm a bad author! My apologizes, but the quarter ended meaning lots of tests and projects plus within the past weekend I had two parties, a food bank service thing, and a concert. *tired* Nonetheless, this is finished!**

* * *

Kat_sakura: **Yeah, Hikaru's slightly jealous of Akira. Only slightly…Thanks for the review!!^^**

* * *

**Again guys, I'm sorry. It's just that in my mind this chapter and the next are filler chapters. They're really important, but I **_**really**_** want to skip on and write chapter 10. (Anyone else noticing how these chapters keep becoming shorter?) Anyway, see you guys next time!!^^**


	9. Beginning the Journey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. I can't remember who does, but I don't.**

* * *

Touya Hikaru

-Chapter 9-

Beginning the Journey

* * *

Green eyes scanned the board. Sweat gathered at their hairlines. Stuck. Done.

A call of "I resign," echoed as green and blonde hair fell, covering the saddened green eyes.

* * *

Hikaru raised his head with a sigh. A game against a real person was harder than he thought. His legs were stiff and he could barely feel his rear – sore after sitting on the hard chair for two hours. It didn't help that he was still nervous after being stared at the whole two hours. Online, it was just a list of names, but in real life he could see the eyes boring into him the whole time. It led to a very nervous game.

'_Great, not only did I lose, but now I gotta pay up.'_ He groaned, running a hand through his hair, his bones groaning in their attempt to resist movement.

Sai's eyes softened. _Neh, Hikaru, it's okay. You played a great game!_

The ghost received a growl in response. _'I lost.'_ He glanced up at the taxi driver. "So, how much do I owe you? 1000 yen?"

For the first time since the game had ended, Kawai raised his head from the board with a smirk in place. "I think 500 will do, punk," he said affectionately, once again scuffing up Hikaru's already messy hair. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I'll have to teach you the ropes though. You've got a _long_ ways to go."

Hikaru stuck his tongue out in response, but couldn't help letting out a smile. "I'm working on it. I'll be much better by this summer."

The owner smiled at the enthusiasm. "Are you aiming to take the Pro-Test?"

Bright emerald eyes blinked in response. "I dunno. I haven't really thought about it." _'No, I probably won't.'_

_Aww! Hikaru, don't say that!_

'_Sai, I won't even be ready. 'Sides, I don't really want to be a pro.'_

_Hikaruuu!_

Hikaru shoved his hands over his ears, hoping to block out the whining. _'Okay! I'll think about it.'_ Sai's face lifted and he hopped around, cheering.

Suddenly, Hikaru's mind jumped to something _quite_ important. "Um…what time is it?"

The manager blinked in surprise before glancing at his watch. "6:30. Do you need to get home?"

Hikaru groaned. "Ahh…I'll never make 6:40 train…" He sighed. He'd have to wait for the 7:00 train, now.

"C'mon, I'll take you to the station."

"Huh?" Hikaru looked up to see Kawai standing up, swinging his coat across his shoulders. "Seriously? Maybe you're not as stingy as I thought!"

Kawai growled. "Is that what you say to everyone who gives you a free ride, Punk?"

"Let's just go," Hikaru replied with a roll of his eyes, following the taxi driver out the door.

"Don't be a stranger," the manager called behind him.

Hikaru grinned, waving back at the patrons. "I'll be back Monday!" he promised. _'They were really nice people…For the first time since…ever; I'm actually looking forward to Monday.'_

_Is someone in love with Go?_

'_Don't push it.'_

* * *

Akira glanced up from the board covered in white stones. His eyes closed and he took a deep breath before ducking his head down a second time. "Thank you for the game, Ogata-san."

Ogata leaned back, admiring the game. He returned the gratitude. "It was a good game. I can see your improvement, but I would work on your defense. That was an overly aggressive game."

Out of the corner of his eye, Akira saw the Meijin's lip curl slightly, and Akira almost laughed himself. To be told not to be aggressive by a man like Ogata was humorous indeed. Still, he would admit it was aggressive for a usually conservative player like himself. "Yes, I shall keep that in mind."

"What were you thinking when you played at 14-8?" Ogata asked, rearranging the board so that it reverted to the set-up at the 87th move.

Where he would have expected a slight blush to cross his face three months ago and a hand to begin scratching the back of his head, Akira now felt confident in his reasoning. "I believed that I could peep in and try to take back territory. Then if things got dangerous I could always connect it to my other stones and save it, but you cut it off and it ended up dead."

Ogata nodded in agreement, understanding the reasoning. "It would have worked better one-point higher."

Akira nodded sadly, his eyes softening as he began analyzing his mistake.

Noticing Akira's sadness, Ashiwara piped up, always the helpful one. "It's okay, Akira-kun! You played a good game; it's just that Ogata-san is at such a high level."

Akira smiled. "Thank you, Ashiwara-san." At least the pro was trying to make him feel better.

But he would get stronger. He would get stronger and he would face this Torajirou. He would beat Torajirou.

* * *

After thanking Kawai and barely catching his train, Hikaru rode all the way back home, trying to avoid the subject of Go rather than boost Sai's enthusiasm even higher. That simple slip-up earlier had screwed the teenager over. Somehow, Sai had once again managed to turn the subject of train times to Go. Hikaru rolled his eyes, stepping out through the sliding doors.

"Sai, can we _not_ talk about Go for a few minutes. Please?" Hikaru realized he'd gotten some weird looks by talking aloud, but when Sai started ranting, talking aloud was the only thing that caught his attention.

The ghost blushed as well as he could. _Sorry…_ he murmured, hiding behind his fan.

Hikaru smirked as they turned onto his street. _'It's okay. Hey, when we g-What the hell?'_

Sai blinked, following Hikaru's gaze. _Isn't that Ogata-san's car?_ he asked pointing out the car Hikaru was gazing at incredulously.

'_Why's he here? The study group ended half an hour ago.'_ A frown marring his face, Hikaru marched inside the house, kicking off his shoes unceremoniously.

In the kitchen, Akiko caught her son's attention. "Ah, Hikaru, you're home. Where've you been?" she asked, her hands finding their way to her hips.

Hikaru sighed. He'd forgotten this little bump in the road. "Um…I was just out." When she gave him a look that said that she didn't buy it, he pulled his ace. "I wasn't at a computer café. I was hanging out with some other kids from school. Okay?"

This time, she seemed to be happier with the response. Hikaru was about to walk back to his room, but then he remembered his reason for bothering to come in at once. "Hey Mom, why's Ogata still here? Didn't the study group end a half an hour ago?"

Akiko smiled slightly, returning to washing the dishes. "Yes. Ogata-san and Akira-kun are still here in the study with your father. They're doing some extra studying."

Hikaru frowned, but accepted it. He grabbed an apple and bounced to his room, practically running into a white suit. "Ah! Ogata?" He back-peddled, trying to get some room between him and the menacing Go player. He headed backwards far enough for the both of them to stand together in the kitchen. "Are you going home then?"

Ogata shook his head, grabbing the stool next to the island. "I'm merely waiting for Akira to finish with your father and then I'm running him home."

Hikaru pouted. "What, you'll give Akira rides, but not me?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Ogata nodded with a smirk. "He plays Go."

Sticking out his tongue, Hikaru bit into his apple, turning away in mock anger. "Fine then. Be that way."

Rather than continuing the childish argument, Ogata kept the 'I will,' to himself. Instead, he decided to content himself with watching Hikaru walk down the hallway only to almost walk into the third group of people leaving the study.

"Gah! Ah, sorry Akira!" Hikaru apologized, backing off for the second time that evening. What was with people trying to hit him while they left his father's study? "How was the studying?" he asked, back-peddling as he had done earlier with Ogata until Akira and Touya Koyou had joined everyone else in the kitchen.

Akira smiled. "It was nice. Although, Ogata-san thoroughly beat me on the board today."

"Really?" Hikaru chuckled. It appeared neither teenager had had much luck that day. "Well, I hope you get stronger. I'm headed to my room." He waved before jogging past his father and down the hall to his room.

Akiko sighed. "Let's just hope he's not off to play on the computer." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Ogata rose to his feet and went to the door to slide on his shoes. "C'mon, Akira-kun. I'll drive you home. Thank you for the insights, sensei."

Following the blonde, Akira also turned with a bow. "Thank you, sensei."

* * *

Hikaru spent the next few months going straight to the Heart of Stone after school and then rushing off to the subway to make it to work on time. He was there so often that the owner had waived the entrance fee, much to Hikaru's delight.

Unfortunately, with the lack of soccer games, Hikaru was almost sure it was just a matter of time before someone – namely Ogata – became suspicious and began wondering what he was doing in his free time. He assumed Katsuya-san had called his mother and told her that he had quit the soccer team, but Akiko never mentioned it which only made Hikaru more anxious.

He sighed, rolling over his bed. He had only recently returned home from work and was now bored. He had finished his homework at the salon and didn't know what to do. His urge to play Go had been sedated since he had started going to the Heart of Stone.

Finally, he decided to call Megumi up. He hadn't talked to her in over a week and she was probably getting worried. He retrieved his phone from his desk and dialed the number, waiting to hear her voice on the other line.

"_Hello?"_

"Megumi?"

"_Hikaru? Ah, how are you?"_

Hikaru smiled. "I'm good, you?"

"_Just tired. I finished up my dance class twenty minutes ago and I'm still sore."_

"Really?" Hikaru eased back, leaning against the head board of his bed. "How're you doing? Are you getting better?"

"_Of course. I can almost do the splits all the way down in every direction."_

"Cool," Hikaru commented, even though he had no idea what she meant. He was about to say something else when he sensed there was something she wanted to say. "What's up?"

Megumi sighed against the mouthpiece of her cell phone before beginning. _"I went to watch the soccer guys practice the other day since we didn't have dance club."_

Hikaru cringed. He'd forgotten he hadn't told Megumi he had quit the team.

"_Katsuya-sensei said you left the team five months ago…Hikaru, what happened?"_

'_Five months already?_'

Sai smiled sadly beside his host. _Yes. Remember, you left at the beginning of November?_

'_Yeah, and it's already April. It's been a long time._' He sighed. "Look, I just…I found another game that I like…a lot. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it was rather…sudden."

"_Hikaru, it's been five months. I'm sure there was plenty of time to tell me."_

Hikaru cringed. He may have been going out with Megumi for almost a year now, but ever since school had started, they had both been so busy that they had had unspoken agreement and reverted to being just friends. He had forgotten, though, that they were still technically boyfriend and girlfriend. She should have been one of the first to know about his change of heart.

"I'm sorry, I've just been busy. Look, I'll make it up to you. We could go out for lunch next Sunday."

"_I can't, I have a dance audition."_

"Well, then I'll come to that!"

"_Don't bother. You won't be able to watch me."_

"Oh. Well how about the Sunday after that?"

"_I'll have to check, but I think I'm open. By the way, if you've stopped playing soccer, what are you playing now?"_

"Go," he said with a shrug.

"_I didn't think you'd ever be into that. Isn't it an old man's game?"_

Hikaru sighed. "No. It's Go."

Despite their slight rift, Hikaru managed to patch things up over a bowl of ramen two weeks later, before they reverted to their friendship relationship. Nonetheless, Hikaru didn't mind. They got along nicely and it reminded him of when they had first gone out almost a year ago.

It had been hard to explain why he had switched from soccer to Go, but Hikaru had practiced when he had to tell his teammates. They hadn't been too happy about him leaving the team, but like Megumi, they accepted it and supported him. Still, Hikaru knew he had lost some close friends. They didn't exclude him at school, but as they grew closer as a team, Hikaru felt more and more distanced.

Two months ago, Hikaru had all but cut ties with his teammates. He still had the patrons from the Heart of Stone and Akira to talk to, so Hikaru didn't mind as much as he had thought he would. It still hurt when he thought about them, but he mentally avoided the subject. Besides, he always had Sai for a friend.

He always had Sai.

* * *

Passing by the sliding doors for the eighth time, Hikaru sighed, continuing down the street.

_C'mon, Hikaru! It isn't that hard,_ Sai coached, trying to convince Hikaru to simply walk in the doors.

'_Yeah, says you. Too many people in there know me.'_ He stared longingly at the doors to the Go Association. Now he was wishing he hadn't thrown away all of those Pro Test forms Ogata had so kindly given him. _'If I walk in at the wrong time, Ogata, Dad, Ashiwara, or someone else from Dad's study group might be there! I mean, what about that reporter who saw me at the Go convention? He's probably in there.'_

Sai stared at Hikaru heatedly. _Your father is in China._

Hikaru pouted. _'So? That doesn't mean he couldn't be in there.'_

Sai rolled his eyes. _Why didn't you just turn your hair red like before?_

'_I ran out of dye,'_ Hikaru replied sourly.

Finally, Sai just pulled out his fan and began poking Hikaru towards the front doors. _How can you take the Pro Test if you don't sign up? Just go in,_ he ordered, forcing Hikaru through the glass doors.

Hikaru relaxed and allowed himself to be directed by Sai, trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach. As he crossed the threshold, he slipped his sweatshirt hood over his head, relishing the cool air conditioning. Awkwardly, he walked up to the front desk, sighing when he found he didn't recognize the secretary.

"May I help you?" the balding man asked.

Hikaru nearly smirked at the look of surprise. Apparently he wasn't used to seeing boys in sweatshirts. Likely everyone wore collared shirts and suits. "I'm looking for a Pro Test application."

The black brow raised behind his glasses before turning to the file cabinet behind him. "One second…"

Growing more nervous by minute, Hikaru leaned against the counter, drumming his fingers in impatience. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the _Bing_ of the elevator opening. He glanced over at the doors, barely restraining his urge to jump behind the nearest potted plant. Thankfully, it was only a group of teenagers who exited the elevator, headed by an auburn-haired teenager. He seemed oddly familiar…

"Yeah, I've only played him once, but he was really strong! I watch him all the time and he's always growing, almost like he's learning modern Go moves."

The taller boy with black hair to the first boy's right looked down with a raised brow. "And his username was…Sai, right?"

Hikaru's breath caught.

"Yeah. You should look out for him. He's on all the time."

The green eyes glazed over as Hikaru fell into his own private conversation. _'Seems you're really strong, huh, Sai?'_

The ghost blushed and tried to hide his face, but his twinkling eyes gave away his glee. _I guess so…_

"Um…hi?"

Hikaru blinked and returned to the real world only to realize he had been staring at the group of teenagers. "Oh, uh, sorry! I just kinda…spaced…"

The auburn boy looked at him peculiarly before smirking. "It's okay-"

He was cut off when the secretary came back with the forms. "Here you go, sir. The application for the Pro Test."

Craning his neck behind him, Hikaru accepted the papers with a smile. "Thanks."

"You're taking the Pro Test?"

Hikaru glanced back at the auburn-haired boy. The more he looked at that hair and face, the more the other teenager looked like a cat. "Yeah, hopefully."

"Cool. So are the rest of us, except Isumi, here," he said, gesturing to the taller boy from earlier. "He passed last year."

"Yeah, but now it feels like I've hit a rut. Waya's already getting stronger than me. I'm Isumi Shinichirou," he said with a slight bow.

"I'm Waya Yoshitaka, and this is Fukui, or Fuku," he introduced, pointing to the third boy with them. Fuku was the shortest and slightly chubby with short black hair, but had certain cheerfulness in his attitude.

"Yeah, this is my second year taking the Pro Test, but this is already Waya's fourth." He smiled, ignoring the raging cat beside him trying to verbally kill him. "What's your name?"

"Hikaru," he replied, used to leaving out his surname. It was a bit of a habit by this point in his life.

"Well, we'll see you at the Pro Test, huh?" Waya said with a grin.

Hikaru grinned back. He already liked Waya. "Yup. See ya there." He smiled and waved as he headed off to the subway and they left for the other direction. In hindsight, Hikaru realized they were on break and stopping for burgers. If hadn't eaten before he'd left home, he might have joined them, but for now he needed to fill out his forms.

While he was on the subway, he read over the form and nearly groaned aloud. He would need a parent signature…it looked like there would be no avoiding parental intervention.

It took him two weeks, but as the deadline drew closer, Hikaru finally caved and decided he could trust his mother with a life or death secret.

_Hikaru, it's not life or death. Your father is going to find out either way._

The host merely stuck out his tongue in retaliation. _'Says you.'_

_Says the rest of the world,_ the ghost bit back with a roll of his eyes. _Sometimes you are such a drama king._

'_Look who's talking, Madame Drama Queen. You make it a profession.'_

Sai huffed. _It's called acting, Hikaru. Acting._

Hikaru rolled his eyes and ignored the annoying spirit. He tensed for a moment before easing his way into the living room only to stand in silence until Akiko noticed her son's presence out of the corner of her eye. "Is something wrong, Hikaru?" she asked, closing her book as she eyed the papers in his hands. Hopefully they weren't more notes from the school. Even for a school like the public school Haze, Hikaru managed to struggle in classes.

Sighing in resignation, Hikaru sat beside his mother and handed the papers over silently, ducking his head in embarrassment as she scanned the contents. After a few minutes, she finally spoke up. "Well, this is unexpected. I assume you need help filling it out?"

Hikaru nodded and handed her a pen. She used the book she was reading as a hard surface and signed the paper, filling out the details and other important information Hikaru had left blank. "Is that all?" she asked when she had finished.

Blinking, Hikaru nodded. "I thought you would ask why I'm taking the _Go_ Pro Test in the first place."

Akiko smiled lightly, wrapping an arm around her son. "If you want to take the test, I'm not going to ask. I'm sure you have your reasons. As long as you're taking it because you want to, then I don't mind. I assume your father doesn't know."

Hikaru tried to give an angelic smile. "Well…about that…"

Akiko smiled knowingly. "Don't worry. I won't tell him, but you do realize he will figure it out eventually, right?"

"Yeah…"

She pulled Hikaru into a hug, kissing him lightly on the head. "All right, then. I'll just drop it off this afternoon for you, shall I?"

Hikaru blinked in surprise. "Oh, you don't have to! I'll just take it and drop it off myself."

"Nonsense. I'm already dropping off lunch for your father so I might as well. Besides, wouldn't you rather study for the test?"

Grinning, Hikaru gave his mom a quick hug. "Yeah, thanks! I'm going out, then," he called with a smile as he jogged to the door.

"Just be back before it gets dark."

"Right!" he yelled back, already racing out the door and off to the Heart of Stone.

* * *

**Hey everyone! First and for most, I want to thank everyone for reading, review, alerting, and favorite-ing this story. I forgot to say this last chapter, but you guys broke every record from my last story, including hits, so thanks! (Now I just have to break the word count…)**

* * *

Kat_sakura: **I don't think Akira and Touya Meijin will ever quite have a father-son relationship, but they'll definitely get close. Maybe uncle-nephew relationship, but I think father-son may be a little close…We'll see.**

**Also, I'm thinking Touya Meijin will figure out Hikaru plays Go in the next few chapters. No promises, but definitely soon.**

* * *

**Well, we're about to get to the good part, so I hope to see you all at the Pro Exam next chapter. Ja!**


	10. The Weak Break

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. Um…I just don't.**

* * *

Touya Hikaru

Chapter 10

The Weak Break

* * *

_Torajirou has logged off_

Waya stared at the glowing screen, the text box glaring back to his confused brown eyes. He would just have to wait for a few minutes, and…

_Sai_

The name appeared on the active list. The same as always.

He stared, analyzing the screen again for the fourth time that week. Every time Torajirou logged off, Sai would almost instantly log on and vice versa. Granted, there had been a few exceptions, and occasionally one would log off suddenly, but after watching both names for the past few months, Waya was sure there was a connection.

Student and teacher?

Parent and child?

One and the same?

Although Waya had all but ruled out the last, there was always the chance. Theoretically it was impossible for a person to play two hands that were so vastly different, but both players had a similar style of play.

'_Sai is a god. A monster. But what does that make Torajirou? I could beat him, but still, people are flocking to his username.'_ Was it because he was possibly a door to finding out who Sai was? Unfortunately he was just as tight-lipped as his supposed teacher.

Waya turned when he heard his phone ring. "Hello?"

"_You were right, Waya. Sai did get on right after Torajirou got off."_

"Yeah," Waya breathed. He clicked to join the game Sai started to play against Ling_84. As his username, Zelda, appeared on the Watch list, so did the name ISGo. "Couldn't have picked a dorker name, huh Isumi?"

"_Waya, I just made up the first thing that came to mind. Don't be so mean."_

Zelda chuckled in response. "Uh-huh." He watched as the board slowly filled with stones. Black played slowly while white responded immediately. "You still in your rut?"

After a moment, Isumi responded with a hesitant, 'yeah.' _"I don't know what's wrong I just…I feel like I've hit a wall. I barely became a 2-dan last month, and that was luck more than anything. I'm hoping if I just watch some games and become inspired I'll get back on my feet."_

Waya's nose crinkled. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Just watch some Igo games. Some of them are pretty pathetic, but there are some decent players online. It helped me get out of my rut last year."

"_Yeah, I remember that. You were losing horribly to Ochi, and couldn't even dent Honda's defense. I won't even mention Fuku."_

"Hey! You know I don't do well against him. I just can't seem to beat him…"

Isumi laughed on the other end of the line. _"Right. And who's ranked higher? He shouldn't be so difficult for you. You know that, right?"_ Waya merely grunted in response. After a silence, both absorbed in the game, Isumi brought them back. _"So, do you think Hikaru will actually take the Pro Test?"_

"Who?"

Isumi sighed. _"The blonde-banged boy we saw at the Go Association with Fuku."_

"Oh, right, him!" Waya exclaimed, remembering the boy in the overly large sweatshirt. The curry color hadn't suited him at all, much less the grey hat. "I'm sure he'll take it, but I'm more worried about him getting past the prelims. He didn't look like a serious Go player."

"_Don't judge a book by its cover. By the way, don't the prelims start tomorrow?"_

"Yeah, but I got to skip them this year. I'm the fourth in A-league this time around." Waya leaned back in his chair, enjoying the game and thinking about the Test the previous year.

He had barely missed the cut-off. Isumi had made the cut with three losses, with Mashiba at two losses and Ochi with a perfect score. Waya had nearly clobbered Mashiba for taking his spot, but he had fairly gotten his four losses, so it wasn't technically Mashiba's fault.

Not that Waya would stop blaming him with only that as defense. The bright side had been when he had creamed Mashiba in the Young Lion's Tournament that April. The tournament where young pros played the top sixteen Insei.

"_Good job. Still, should we go and cheer Fuku on? We could meet him for lunch."_

Waya sighed. "I'll stop by for lunch, but I don't want to stay."

"_That's fine. We can invite Hikaru to join us."_

"Yeah." The two remained silent as the game before reached Yosei – End Game. There was no doubt that Sai would win, but it was still entrancing. The perfect game. He was impossible to break. The only person alive who would have a chance would be…

"Touya Meijin."

"_What was that?"_

Waya blinked. He hadn't realized he had spoken aloud. "Nothing. Anyway, what did you think of the game?"

"_It was brilliant,"_ Isumi replied, enthusiasm evident in his voice. _"You're right, Sai's a great player."_

"Yeah. It really makes me remember why I started playing in the first place. He manages to make Go fun again. I've played him before." Waya paused, staring at the glowing screen. His game over a year ago, in the spring, was the only thing that had saved him from being destroyed. He had played Sai just before the Young Lion's Tournament and he had managed to save his game. Sadly, it wasn't enough and now he was still an Insei.

"_I should try playing him…Anyway, I've got to go. Dinner and all."_

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow. 11:45 in front of the Go Association."

"_Sounds good."_

Waya hung up at the sound of the dial tone, and settled back down into his chair. After a moment, Sai began a new game, and Waya saw one of dozens watching in an instant. However, once the second game ended, Sai logged off. Confused, Waya glanced at the clock. _'8:32…He's usually up all night playing.'_ He frowned, but logged off as well, turning in earlier than he had originally suspected.

* * *

Hikaru had turned in early so he wouldn't be late for the Pro Test, but somehow he still managed to barely make it on time.

_Hikaru, I told you to leave earlier!_ Sai, burst, running alongside Hikaru as the rushed to the Go Association.

The concerned ghost only got a pink tongue in response. "I know, I know! Don't worry, I'm fine," he gasped between breaths, sliding through the front doors of the Go Association. He froze at the sight of so many people. "T-t-there's so many people…"

_Wow…there are._ Even Sai was astonished.

"Are all these people here to take the Pro Test?" Hikaru asked more to himself than Sai, but he was heard by another.

"No, there's more," Fuku said, appearing behind Hikaru without a word.

"Geezus! Don't do that!" Hikaru yelped, jumping away from the small, black haired boy.

"Sorry. Anyways, we'd better head in. They're going to start drawing names for match-ups."

Hikaru followed Fuku in with furrowed brows. "Match-ups?" Even Sai shook his head in confusion.

"Yeah." Fuku bounded in front of Hikaru, entering the elevator and directing the elevator to go up to the sixth floor where the matches would be played. "The match-ups determine who you will play every day. You'll play five games, and have to win at least three of them to pass.

"Win three games…well, sounds easy enough, I guess," Hikaru murmured, following Fuku blindly as butterflies danced in his stomach. It would be just like playing at the Heart of Stone, right?

As the clock tolled, participates slowly entered the game room. Glancing around at his surroundings, Hikaru saw cushions surrounding the perimeter. Following Fuku's lead, Hikaru took one of the cushions, waiting for the rest of the people to finish filtering in.

The butterflies were still fluttering about his stomach, when Hikaru saw Akira enter the room. His first reaction was to wave when he remembered where he was. Instead, he gulped and attempted to hide himself behind Fuku. He failed miserably, but Akira seemed too focused on ignoring his nerves to notice Hikaru fidgeting in the corner.

Sighing in relief, Hikaru glanced back up to the front table, where the man from the front desk and two other men Hikaru didn't recognize, sat at.

"That's Shinoda-sensei," Fuku supplied, pointing to the older of the two men. "He's the Insei teacher."

"Oh."

Before the blonde could say more, the man from the front desk began calling out names. "Katagiri-kun. Hatanaka-kun. Murayama-kun," and so on.

As Hikaru waited, he started fidgeting even more. Finally, he heard the inevitable call of his name.

"Touya-kun."

Hikaru could swear that everyone in the room froze; waiting to see which one was Touya. He ducked his head before Akira's eyes fell upon him, and he rose with red flushed upon his cheeks. Fuku's eyebrows jumped up his forehead in surprise, but Hikaru ignored him and drew his slip of paper before scuffling back to his seat. It was too late now. Everyone knew.

He sat beside Fuku and expected him to bombard him with questions instantly. He wasn't disappointed.

"So, are you the son of Touya Meijin?"

Hikaru nodded mutely, hiding behind his bangs.

"Cool."

When silence followed, Hikaru peaked out from behind his bangs only to find Fuku had begun humming and was busy staring as the rest of the participants picked pieces of paper from the bowl.

Silently, Hikaru thanked Fuku for not pressing the matter. He really didn't want to explain why he hadn't bothered tell the three of them he was the son of the Meijin when they had first met. But Fuku was extremely understanding. Of course, when Waya found out…Well, that was another milestone. All Hikaru could hope for now was that Akira wouldn't kill him at lunchtime for not telling the Go prodigy he was taking the test in the first place.

Sai tried to force a smile from behind Hikaru. _I'm sure he'll understand, Hikaru._

'_Yeah, coming from you, that's not very reassuring.'_ Hikaru thought sourly. Still, Sai had a point. Akira was a nice kid, and much like Koyou. Hopefully he would keep his cool just as Koyou would, and would try and understand. Besides, he hadn't been that angry when he had found out Hikaru was the son of his idol, so this should be fine, right?

Once the numbers had been drawn, the participants were directed to the game hall where there were dozens of boards set up across the room. Following the instructions of the proctors, Hikaru managed to find his seat and wait anxiously for his opponent to show.

Fate must hate him as he was joined by a large, hairy, burly, and obnoxiously loud bearded man. He introduced himself as Tsubaki, and – should his memory serve – Hikaru remembered seeing him arrive on a motorcycle.

Despite the man's scary exterior, Hikaru had spent the last few months playing constantly against Kawai and the other patrons and had seen some oddballs enter the Touya Salon. Yet, the butterflies wouldn't go away. Nonetheless, Hikaru ignored his nerves and slapped the first stone down with confidence, instantly slapping the clock and glancing up with determination in his eyes.

Tsubaki glanced down at the board in concentration, and after a few minutes of thought, rose to his feet and left the room. Blinking, Hikaru stared after the man with confusion on his face. _'What did he…Can he do that, Sai?'_ he asked frantically as pancakes joined the butterflies.

Sai flustered, also confused by the man's behavior. _W-well…none of the proctors said anything, so…I can only assume it's all right…_ Despite what he said, he also seemed perturbed by the turn of events.

As thirty minutes passed, Hikaru nearly fell over dead with waves of nervousness and anxiety when Tsubaki finally returned. The man sat down nonchalantly as if he hadn't just been gone for half an hour. He grabbed a stone and placed it on the board with gruffness, pressed down the button to stop the clock, and settled down in his seat.

Gulping, Hikaru hesitantly picked up his stone and slapped it against the board. As the game continued, he could feel his heart beating in his throat with every hand. Despite the rough beginning, by the time they reached thirty hands, Hikaru felt himself slipping back into a more comfortable pace, and falling back on his old style of playing. Tsubaki had riled him up, but he was finally getting back into the swing off-

"All right. It's time for lunch."

Hikaru's head whipped around to stare at the Insei teacher in confusion. He was in the middle of a game. He had to finish, not eat lunch.

"C'mon, Hikaru!" Fuku called, waving the blonde towards the exit.

Hikaru consented and padded off behind Fuku. "What's going on?"

"Lunch. There's a break during the game so we can eat. In the prelims we only get two hours, but in the main test we'll get three hours."

"Ah, that makes sense." Hikaru watched as Fuku ran off to greet Isumi and Waya. He was about to follow when he saw Akira out of the corner of his eye. He snuck off and met Akira's stare with a half smile. "Hey, what's up?"

Without a word, Akira turned and walked out to the hall, merely turning his head when Hikaru didn't follow. Recognizing the gesture, Hikaru followed the other teen into the empty hall and leaned up against the wall, awkwardly. Obviously, Akira wasn't pleased with him. "So…what's up, Akira?"

Akira turned back and glared at Hikaru. "Why didn't you tell me you were playing Go? Did you think I wouldn't realize it?"

"Well…uh, that is-"

"You should have told me you were taking the Pro Test!"

Hikaru squirmed under the icy stare. "Look, I just…it was sudden."

Akira glared in disbelief. "How long have you been playing seriously?"

The blonde bounced on his feet slightly, buying time as he calculated the days. "A-about a year…" he admitted in a whisper.

The teal eyes flashed as Akira calculated the time period. "A year. You call that sudden?" Hikaru winced at the sharpness in the other's voice. "That was right around the time we met, and you decided to leave me out? I thought we were friends!"

"Hey! We are, I just-"

"First you lied about your name and now I find out you've been lying about playing Go, too. Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"Hey, I never said I wasn't the Meijin's son, you just didn't ask!"

"Of course not!" Akira replied in a heated whisper, trying to avoid attracting attention. "I assumed something had happened like your father had walked out on the family so you didn't want to take his name, or something. How was I suppose to know you just didn't trust me with the information? Are you lying about other things, too? Are you a delinquent, knifing people in your free time?"

In a vain attempt to settle Akira down, Hikaru burst. "Look, you're not the only one I didn't tell! Father and Ogata don't know either!"

Akira froze, a look of 'are you serious?' written all across his face. "Does that make it any better, Touya?"

Hikaru froze; his breath hitched. "H-hey…don't call me that. C'mon, it's Hikaru, Akira."

"Call me Shindou."

Hikaru's throat tightened as Aki-Shindou stalked off. He couldn't get those teal eyes, flashing with anger, to leave his mind. The image just kept replaying in his mind as his heart pounded. This wasn't suppose to happen. Akira was suppose to get anger, possibly sock him in the cheek, and then they would make up and be closer for it, but…

_Too many straws on a camel's back._

'_Yeah…'_ Hikaru agreed, trying not to break down in the middle of the hall. After quitting soccer, he had lost all of his friends. It was awkward to be around them, but he had found a new friend in Akira. He had continued playing Go in hopes that he would have more common ground with both Akira and his father, but now Akira hated him. And with Akira had gone his confidence.

He had been planning to tell his father and Ogata about his new found interest in Go, but if Akira had taken it so poorly, how would they take it? Yeah, his father was his father and would have to put up with him no matter what, but Ogata was a friend of the family.

"Hey, Hikaru!"

He turned his eyes still stinging, but not yet flowing. "Hey Waya! Isumi-san!"

Waya strutted over. "We're getting burgers. Wanna come?" Hikaru bit his lip, but nodded. Waya frowned and led the way. "You okay, Hikaru? Your opponent isn't giving you too many problems, are they?"

Hikaru shrugged, barely listening to the Insei. "He left for the first thirty minutes to do who knows what. Is that even legal, by the way?" Waya nodded hesitantly and Hikaru continued. "I was shaken up when he came back, but I managed…"

There was a silence as the three waited for Hikaru to continue, but his eyes had gone glassy as thought of Akira sidetracked him. "Um…Hikaru, are you all right?"

"Eh?" Hikaru's eyes instantly brightened and his eyes landed on Isumi. "What was that?"

Isumi smiled, slightly. "You said that you were shaken up, but you never finished."

"Oh," Hikaru blushed. "Sorry. I was starting to get back into the grove of the game, but then they called lunch. I'm just hoping I can refocus in two hours."

Waya smirked from the front of the group and pushed the doors of WacDonald's open. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

Hikaru smirked back. "Yeah, you're right."

They enjoyed their burgers over some light conversation, drinks, and fries, but Hikaru couldn't seem to get in the mood to listen to them and follow the conversation. Instead he merely chewed his burger at an incredibly slow rate as it slowly lost its flavor.

Isumi glanced over at Hikaru, worried about their new friend. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked as Hikaru wrapped up his half-eaten burger. "You can't let the stress get to you."

"I know. I'm not, it's just…" All three glanced at their newest addition in concern. Hikaru saw this and smiled sadly. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He threw the rest of his food in its bag and waved to his three new acquaintances. "I'm going back to the game hall. It was fun. I'll see you around." He dumped the food and walked out of the building, headed for the Go Association.

Halfway to the building he found his knees buckling, and he rushed over to the nearest bench, collapsing immediately. He dug his elbows into his knees and covered his eyes with his hands as the tears he'd bottled up finally flowed out.

Sai found tears welling up in his own eyes and circled an arm around Hikaru's shoulders while rubbing circles on his back. _It's all right, Hikaru. Just give him time to calm down and everything will go back to normal. Don't lose hope, Hikaru. Don't lose hope._

Hikaru blubbered in Sai's arms, letting out his sorrow until his tears had run dry. He wiped his face on his sleeve, leaving his cheeks puffy and tear-streaked. _'Thanks, Sai…'_ he whispered, attempting to hug the ghost, despite the odd looks he got from onlookers. Right now, he didn't care.

He rose, wiped his face a few more times, and ran to the Go Association, praying he wasn't late. He had lost all track of time while he had been crying. When he arrived at his destination, he found he still had twenty minutes until the exam restarted. He walked slowly to the stairs, hoping to avoid making eye contact with anyone.

He grabbed the handle to the doors to the stairs. He thrust the door open, and the energy spun his limp body around, forcing him to face the front doors of the Go Association as a white suit walked through them. Hikaru's eyes widen at the familiar suit and life danced in them once again as he threw himself around the door and up the stairs.

Without bothering to check and see if he was actually being followed, Hikaru raced up the stairs, his eyes glazing and blinding him. He tripped multiple times, and was nearly on all fours by the time he reached the exit door for the sixth floor. He dashed out and made a bee line for the bathroom before anyone could get a clear image of him.

Only when he was sure he was alone in the bathroom did Hikaru's knees give out. His hands clutched the sides of the sink, trying to keep him aloft as he took in shaky breaths. His heart pounded, his airway tightened, and his eyes dilated.

_Hikaru! Hikaru, breath!_ Sai shouted, afraid his host would forget such a simple function.

'_Sai…Sai, I'm going insane…'_ He nearly started crying again. Ogata hadn't even seen him. The pro had been too absorbed with lighting his cigarette to be bothered with paying attention to a brat, but he had run anyway. It was an instinctual habit, now.

Hikaru spent five minutes to catch his breath and calm himself down before splashing his face repeatedly with water and slapping his cheeks to get them to go back to normal. He heard Shinoda gathering people back into the game hall and he gave his cheeks one last splash. His eyes were still bloodshot, but otherwise he looked normal.

"Great…it's time for my game…"

Sai's eyes softened at the strained voice. Hikaru was completely devoid of enthusiasm. As he sat down for the end of his game, Sai could already predict the outcome.

* * *

Akiko glanced up as the front door slid open. "Oh, Hikaru! How did the first day of the Pro Test go?"

Hikaru glanced up with his almost dead emerald eyes. "I lost."

Akiko's eyes softened. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure you'll do better tomorrow." Hikaru only grunted in response. His mother's eyes softened and he patted his head. "Hey, Megumi called. She said she wanted to talk to you. Call her back, okay?" She handed him the kitchen phone.

Hikaru's eyes brightened. Once summer had started, he and Megumi had reverted to their former boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, and talking to her right now could make him feel better. "Yeah, I will. Thanks, Mom." He took the phone and gave her a half-hearted hug before dragging himself to his room.

Once in his humble abode, Hikaru collapsed on his bed and dialed the familiar number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Megumi? My mom said you called earlier. How ya doing?"

There was a slight pause before Megumi responded. _"I'm doing all right. Where were you earlier?"_

Hikaru groaned. "Remember the Pro Test I was telling you about? It started today, but I let my nerves get the better of me. Currently I'm 0-1."

"_Pro Test…So you're serious about becoming a professional Go player?"_

"Yeah." Hikaru blinked at the mouthpiece of the phone in confusion. "I thought I already told you that."

"_Yes. Yes, you did. I'm sorry."_

Hikaru's body tensed. Megumi was so quiet on the other end of the line. He could tell something was wrong. "What is it, Megumi? Are you worried about my schedule? Once this week is over, I've got almost another month until the second part of the exam. We can go on a date next week, okay? Don't worry about it."

"_No, Hikaru. That's not it. It's just…"_

"Yeah?" Hikaru coaxed, not entirely sure he wanted to hear the end of that train of thought. "What's going on?"

"_Hikaru, I was offered a scholarship to that dance school I told you about...You know, the one in Kyoto."_

"What?" Hikaru felt his throat hitching again.

"_Look, I'm moving to the dorms next week. I'll be busy with dance, and you'll be busy with Go, not to mention the distance, so…"_

Hikaru gulped. "So…what?"

"_It's nothing against you personally, but I think we should break up. It's just not going to work out. I'd love to stay friends and all, but long distance relationships aren't healthy and don't work out. Do you still want to be friends? I would still love to be friends, Hikaru, but I can understand if you don't…"_

Hikaru bit the inside of his mouth and forced a smile. "No, I'd like to stay friends too. I understand; you're right. Besides, once I become a Pro my schedule will be full. I've seen my dad's. It's okay. Good luck at your dance school!"

"_Hikaru, I'm really sorry."_

"No, it's fine. Really." He knew his voice must have sounded strained, but he couldn't just hang up. "Look, I've got to get prepared for my game tomorrow. They're really mentally stressful. Anyways, good luck, 'kay?"

"_Y-yeah. I'm sorry I broke up over the phone, but-"_

"No, seriously, it's okay." At this point, Hikaru was trying to do anything he could to get Megumi off the other line. His voice was about to crack. "Look, I've really got to go, okay?"

"_Yeah. Goodbye."_

"Bye." Rather than even wait to see if Megumi had hung up, Hikaru ended the call and thrust the phone to the floor, falling into the comfort of his bed sheets.

_Hikaru, are you going to be all right?_ Sai asked climbing above Hikaru's head and peering down.

The blonde's dead eyes glanced up at the upside-down ghost, his lips set in a downward position that didn't even twitch. _'Emotional overload. I can't stand it. I can't even think about crying or feeling sad. I can't.'_

The door clicked open, but Hikaru remained stationary, staring up at his white plaster ceiling. "I heard something thrown. Is everything okay?" Akiko asked from the doorway.

Rather than open his mouth, Hikaru merely grunted.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Another grunt. 'Negative, ghost rider.'

Judging by her voice, Akiko didn't want to leave, but she did excuse herself. "I'm here if you need me.

Grunt. 'Yeah, right.'

* * *

Day two of the Prelims was no better than the first. Hikaru arrived, met by Fuku, and rode the elevator up to the sixth floor with little enthusiasm. "So, did you win yesterday?" Hikaru asked on the ride. He had left immediately after his game with Tsubaki. It had been a slaughter, after all.

"I won. I take it you didn't since you left so early."

Hikaru force a sheepish grin. "Yeah, I guess I let my nerves get to me." Fuku nodded, but Hikaru had a feeling the younger boy didn't believe him.

They walked into the waiting room and exchanged their shoes for slippers before dropping their bags off in the storage room. After that, Fuku introduced Hikaru to some of the other Insei who were in the prelims. The only two names that stuck were Nase and Iijima. Apparently both had won the previous day.

"So, how did you start Go?" Nase asked.

Hikaru glanced up, and instantly averted his gaze. She reminded him of Megumi, and he couldn't think about her now. "I just…I was watching Igo and really got into it."

"Igo, huh?" Nase drew a finger to her bottom lip. "I've never really gotten into it, but Waya's a big fan. You should talk to him about it. He's always going on about different players on there that are suppose to be really strong."

"Huh. I'll talk to him, then," Hikaru muttered, tucking away the information. After that, he just fell silent, not even pretending to listen to the conversation. He crossed his arms on the table, and slid them forward until his chin was resting on his long sleeve shirt. He stared off at the elevator as people exited and met their groups of friends.

When Akira walked through the doors, he stared directly at Hikaru with a glare, and Hikaru stuffed his face into his arms. _'Figures. He's still angry, Sai. He's the kinda guy who holds a grudge.'_

Sai pouted and glared back at Akira. _I may agree with him that you should have told him these things, but he still should have been kinder about the whole ordeal,_ he muttered, still glaring murderously back at the teenager. _I respect his talent, but still._

'_Don't Sai. It's really my fault. I've screwed everything up.'_ He slammed his head against the table with a _'Dammit,'_ before suddenly standing and heading off to the bathroom. He needed to be alone. Until the games started, Hikaru was sitting in the corner of the bathroom, his knees drawn up to his chest as he stared blankly at the wall.

When he heard Shinoda's voice resonate "Please begin your games," Hikaru rose and washed his hands. He ran a hand through his hair, and then dried his hands and walked into the game room. Shinoda glanced at him and seemed to be reprimanding him for being late, but Hikaru couldn't hear the words.

He found his seat across another unfamiliar face, and nonchalantly slapped down the white stone, barely caring where it landed. His opponent retaliated immediately with a snap of his wrist and a large slap against the board. Hikaru replied, never thinking about his move, and set the stone down lazily.

The game moved along at a steady pace with Hikaru's opponent thinking carefully about each and every move, while Hikaru merely slapped down a stone in response. His heart wasn't in it in the least.

Five minutes before Shinoda would call lunch, Hikaru deemed it a lost cause. He was getting no where and he didn't have the heart to try and find a way to worm out of his predicament. "I resign," he muttered, bowing his head and clearing the board before his opponent could react.

He made quick work of the stones and they found their respective bowls before the other boy had even finished marking their game. He ignored Shinoda's curious stare as he blew out of the room, recovered his bag and shoes, and made for the elevator, ignoring the stairs.

He no longer cared if his father saw him. He no longer cared if Ogata found out he had been at the Go convention, or the Children's Tournament. He just wanted a carton of ice cream – spoon optional – and a lock for his door. Unfortunately, when he got home, it appeared his mother's physic powers were on low.

"Honey, I can't believe you're done so early today," she muttered. With a glance at the clock, her eyebrows furrowed deeper. She had only been confirmed. "Did something happen yesterday?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Hikaru murmured as he left his shoes by the door, straight and ordinary. He held onto his backpack and walked slowly and quietly to his room.

Akiko didn't buy a word of it, and in five minutes, Hikaru's room was intruded by his mother. With an ice cream bowl in hand, Hikaru decided that the mother's physic ability hadn't been wasted on her. It wasn't a carton, but he wouldn't complain.

As she eyed his bag, correctly placed in the closet, she relinquished the bowl to her drooling son, and took the seat beside him as he began meticulously licking away at his dessert. "Are you ready to tell me what happened yet?" she asked when he had eaten a third of the bowl.

Hikaru gulped down the ice cream and felt his somewhat happy exterior melt away. Suddenly he no longer felt like eating ice cream. He let the spoon fall to the bowl before leaning on his mother's shoulder. "I made some big mistakes, mom. Some really big ones."

He quickly explained how he had met Akira and conveniently left out the fact that he was Touya Meijin's son and how he had believed that Akira had forgiven him. Then came the episode of Akira finding out Hikaru had also been playing Go behind his back, his father's back, and Ogata's back, and how Akira had shoved them back onto a last name basis.

The Akira escapades were quickly followed by the Megumi escapades and a slathering interpretation of his games so far in the Pro Test.

He knew his mom could never fully understand Go – hell, he'd been the same way nearly a year ago – but she listened and nodded along, nonetheless, and Hikaru appreciated it. He found the more he told her about his problems, the better he felt. He was still feeling the ripped open and bleeding heart thing going on, but a mother's advice always seemed to help even with worst emotional cases.

When Hikaru had finally finished, Akiko remained silent for a moment, thinking of the best overarching way to solve her son's problems. "For Akira-kun, I would suggest letting him calm down, and waiting until after the Pro Exam is over and the stress is off. I'm sure if he had found out at a less critical time, he wouldn't have snapped at you. Nonetheless, you really shouldn't keep secrets from your friends, Hikaru."

The young boy nodded glumly. He knew that, but had done it anyway. At least the advice was good. He hadn't thought about it before because of Akira's generally cool exterior, but the other boy had probably been just as nervous as Hikaru had been. Finding out Hikaru had been lying to him for so long had probably just absorbed his mind and thrown him off his game. So, Hikaru would wait until the Exam was over.

"As for Megumi-chan. Well, you must realize you're both just kids anyway. I know it hurts, but you will go through a lot of make-ups and break-ups, especially as a teenager."

"But-"

Akiko silenced Hikaru. "I know. The first is always the worst, but trust me it's not worth worrying yourself over so much. You will find that life goes on, and that you and Megumi-chan can still be friends, even after she's moved. Trust me."

Hikaru nodded mutely. It still hurt, but somehow Akiko had managed to numb his pain. "Thanks, Mom. You're a big help."

"Anytime, honey."

* * *

**I want to dedicate this chapter to **Psychedelic Sunshine**. I'm really sorry, my intention was to get this chapter up a week ago, but complications occurred, arose, ensued...what have you. It's also unbeta-ed, so I apologize for grammer mistakes.**

**The bright side, is I've already started the next chapter, so let's cross our fingers and hope it's up this weekend. Also, this is a decently long chapter to make up for the last few chapters being kinda short. I hope you enjoyed!**

* * *

**Reviews:**

_: **As you can see, yeah, Akira's taking the test. As for if Hikaru will join Morishita's study group...you'll just have to wait and see, neh?**

sandcat: **Trust me, I'm just as excited to see how everyone's going to react when they find out Hikaru's playing Go/Touya Meijin's son.**

Fayah:** I love my Hikaru, too. He's really fun to write.^^**

Anon:** Well, here's the update!**

* * *

**Again, I apologize this took so long. I'm really disappointed, too. I was so proud I got the chapter done so quickly, but then fate spat upon my face, and now I look like Ron after a run-in with Fluffy. It's no one's fault, but it's still sad...**

**Well, I'm off to watch the end of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving!**


	11. To Fit In

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. I'm too lazy even to think of a good reason why I don't own it.**

* * *

Touya Hikaru

Chapter 11

To Fit In

* * *

On day three of the Pro Exam, Hikaru stepped into the Go Association with the confidence he'd been lacking in the previous two days. His hands were stuffed in his pockets around the backpack strap slung across his shoulder. His face was set in determination with his chin held high. Wind blew around his body as if pushing him forward to be strong.

He crossed the threshold of the Association, and he felt the pressure press down on him.

_Stay strong, Hikaru,_ Sai coaxed, pushing his host forward.

'_Right.'_ He took a confident step, and the feeling of pressure seemed to evaporate. He grinned as he realized he had the ability to not only ignore the anxiety in the air but destroy it entirely. With a newfound spring in his step, Hikaru bounced to the elevator. Unloading his problems had made him feel light as a feather. He decided he would face his problems now, not back off.

As he exited on the sixth floor, his caught Akira's eye. His first response was to back down from the heated stare, but he remembered his resolve. _'I'm done running, Akira,'_ he thought, almost as if the other boy could hear him. _'If we can't be friends during this test, then we're rivals.'_

Akira nodded, as if understanding Hikaru's message. His glare didn't disappear, but rather twisted into a determined look. Hikaru responded with a confident smirk.

"Hey, Hikaru."

Already used to Fuku's appearing acts, Hikaru broke eye contact with his new rival and looked at his…his friend. "Hey, Fuku! What's up?"

Fuku smiled. "Not much. I'm glad to see you're doing better."

Hikaru grinned. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah. So, are you ready for our game today?"

He nodded. "I'm gonna win this one. What's your score so far? You won yesterday, right?"

He received a shake. "Nuh-uh. My opponent yesterday was really strong."

"So you're 1-1? I guess neither of us is in good shape. Still, I can't lose."

Fuku nodded. "Doesn't mean I'll give it to you."

Hikaru smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They entered the game room and sat down at their Go board, waiting for Shinoda to call them to start. As they sat together, they passed the time with idle chatter, both falling into a certain level of comfort, even going as far as laughing despite how much was riding on the single game.

Once they heard the familiar call for them to start, Hikaru slapped a black stone down in the upper right corner before leaning back in his seat. He found the game moved quickly and easily. Fuku was a fast player. It wasn't a bad strategy and usually threw opponents off balance, but Hikaru had grown so used to Sai already knowing where he wanted to go when it was Hikaru's turn to place a stone.

They played at an upbeat pace and Hikaru found it relaxing as he countered Fuku's attacks whilst laying traps, only to fall into a few of Fuku's traps. It was a playful dance back and forth, but Hikaru instantly saw Fuku's largest fault in his playing style. The smiling boy played quickly with an excellent Go sense, but he laid his stones too thinly.

Hikaru managed to orchestrate a simultaneous attack on multiple sides of Fuku's territory and quickly extinguished the boy's lower left territory until it was in shambles. All he had to do was successfully destroy Fuku's lower right territory, and he would have the game in the bag. Now, he had to lay a trap at 11-17, and-

"You two, I called lunch five minutes ago."

Hikaru's hand froze above his Go bowl and he instinctively turned to stare up at Shinoda.

The older man frowned, staring at the board. "Actually…you are pretty close to the end of your game. Would you like to just finish it right now?" Grinning eagerly, both boys nodded their heads in unison. "All right. Just hurry."

"Yeah." Hikaru quickly snapped down his stone at 11-16 and stopped his clock and waited for Fuku's quick response.

He was not disappointed, and the game continued even faster that it had before as the anxiety levels in the room rose higher and higher. In fifteen minutes, they had not only finished the Middle Game, but were halfway through the End Game before Fuku finally resigned.

Hikaru met his friend's bowed head with his own. "Thanks for the game."

"That was fun, even if I did lose," Fuku commented while he cleared the table.

Hikaru grunted in agreement, consumed with the excitement of finally being able to mark his win. It was nice to not have to watch his opponent mark a win like he had been for the past two days.

"So…Are Waya and Isumi coming for lunch again?" He hadn't been there the previous day, so he had no idea if that was a continuous thing, or merely for the first day.

Fuku shrugged. "I doubt Waya will, but I think Isumi had a game today. If you want to wait, his break should start soon."

"Sure! I'll try to make up for the past two days," Hikaru joked, helping Fuku clear off the last of the board. It turned out Nase had already decided to wait for Isumi as well, so the three of them waited outside of the fifth floor game halls. Hikaru had been skeptical about waiting there until Fuku assured him that higher dans and lower dans played on different days.

When the bell rang for lunch break, Isumi was one of the last pros out of the room and smiled at the group of friends at the door. "Hey! I didn't realize you guys were here."

"We thought we'd join you for lunch," Hikaru said with a grin.

Isumi smiled back. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"I've been hearing that a lot. I can't imagine why."

Isumi laughed. "You're much more fun when you're in a good mood. What caused the change?"

Hikaru shrugged, falling in-step with the other three. "I just talked things out. I got over the pressure of taking the test, and now I feel ready for anyone." _'I can't wait to take on Akira, now.'_

With a smile hidden behind his fan, Sai patted Hikaru's head, causing the blonde to look up confused. _It's good to have a rival. Then you two will push each other to always out do each other. Rivalry advances Go for later generations._

Hikaru considered that for a moment. _'Hey Sai, did you ever have a rival?'_

_I consider everyone my rival._ Hikaru gave the ghost a skeptical look. _I had a few rivals when I was younger, but they fell behind, skill-wise. I kept growing as they hit walls. By the time I died, the only one I would have considered a rival was the other Go instructor, and…well, you know how that went._

A growl confirmed Hikaru's hate for the other man. The only good of him existing was that Hikaru had met Sai. If not for that, Hikaru would have cursed the man for the rest of all eternity. After spending every waking moment with Sai, Hikaru had grown used to his ghostly companion shadowing him at every step, and now he never wanted to lose Sai, even in death. They were inseparable.

Sai could only smile at Hikaru's affection. He was like a cute little brother. A very cute little brother with a large mouth, but a kind heart.

"So, where to go for lunch?" Hikaru asked, trying to lighten his own mood.

"There's a good soba place nearby," Fuku supplied. "We haven't been there, yet."

Hikaru made a face, but when Isumi and Nase seemed interested, he grudgingly resigned to soba for lunch. He wasn't particularly fond of the dish, but at least it was his mother paying for his meal and not himself.

The slurped through their noodles and chatted with a far lighter atmosphere than the first two days. For the first time since the beginning of the Pro Test, the lunch break seemed to pass faster than Hikaru would have wanted. Once they split from lunch, Fuku went off for home while Hikaru walked back to the Association with Isumi and Nase.

Hikaru and Isumi dropped Nase off at the sixth floor and than left for Isumi's floor. "So, who are you playing?" Hikaru asked as the elevator doors shut.

"Mashiba 2-dan. He was also a winner of last year's Pro Test."

"Really?" Hikaru couldn't remember his father or Ogata mentioning various winners of the Pro Test. The semi-blonde could only take it as a sign that there was no interest in the incoming Go players. No one stood out.

"Yeah. I won against him in the Pro Test, but…well; I haven't been doing too well this time around." Isumi sighed and leaned against the elevator railing. "It feels like I've hit a wall. I haven't been able to win a game for almost a month. Even against players I should be able to beat."

Hikaru frowned. He was no good with walls – having yet to hit a wall based on actual strength, yet. If Isumi had been having an emotional problem, Hikaru would have been the guy to go to, but as for a stunt of growth…he was in the dark. "Well, I'm sure all you need is one win and you'll be fine, right?"

Isumi sighed, shaking his head. "That's what I thought, but the way the game is going today, I don't think I can win. I don't know, it's just frustrating," he said before pausing. He glanced down to see Hikaru hard in thought, with a frown marring his face. "Sorry! Don't think about it too much, it's my problem," he hastily said, hoping to rectify his mistake. Only one of them needed to be focused on his problems. Hikaru had the Pro Test.

"It's okay. You need advice, right? I can't say I'm any good at giving advice, but all you really do need is one win and you should be able to pull yourself out of your rut. C'mon, kick Mashiba's ass!" Hikaru pulled a silly grin and stepped off of the elevator, coaxing Isumi to follow him.

Isumi laughed and felt better. He was glad he had told Hikaru. Even if the younger teenager couldn't give him the best advice, he made Isumi feel better. "All right, all right; I'll do my best."

"That's the spirit." Hikaru gave Isumi a pat on the back and watched the onyx black hair retreat into the room to the far end to sit before another boy with bleach blond hair. _'Mashiba, huh?'_ The bleached-haired boy smiled creepily, and Hikaru turned away with a disturbed look on his face. _'I can definitely say I don't like his grin.'_

Sai nodded, mutely. _Let's just hope Isumi-kun can win._

Hikaru watched his tall friend fall to his knees, never once looking away from Mashiba's glare, though retaining his own cool stare. Hikaru caught his head between his hands, with his elbows fanning out to the side, and jaunted back to the elevator. _'He'll be fine.'_

* * *

"Well…day four. Another game, another win." Hikaru hopped into the Go Association, bounding expertly up to the sixth floor. When he glanced around he frowned, mechanically heading over to where Fuku and Nase sat. "Hey," he greeted, sitting beside his short and slightly chubby friend. "Where is everyone?"

"Everyone with three wins or three loses are gone already." Nase flicked a strand of hair out of her face in annoyance. "That includes Iijima." She stuck out her tongue. "Oh, well. It just us three, now."

Hikaru nodded, not sure whether to take that as a good or bad sign. He glanced around again, only to find Akira wasn't there. _'I guess he already got his three wins. So much for playing him today.'_ "Wait!"

Fuku and Nase jumped at the sudden outburst. "What?"

"Well…then how do we know who we play?" Hikaru had been hoping to be paired against Akira either that day or the next, but he had only just realized he had no opponent for the next two days.

Nase giggled. "You're overreacting," she pointed out, and Hikaru blushed before settling down. "Today and tomorrow, all of the remaining participants will redraw for their games. You'll just have to wait until the drawing to find out who you're paired with."

Slumping, Hikaru dropped his head against the table. "So much for self-preparation."

"Don't worry so much," Nase said with a giggle, patting the shoulder of the dramatic blonde.

"Yeah," Fuku agreed. "You'll be fine no matter what. You're strong, just green."

Hikaru stuck his tongue out. "Thanks," he muttered.

Before he could dramatically angst anymore, the proctors again called them into the empty room from day one for everyone to pull names. And once again, when the name 'Touya' rang across the room, all eyes fell instantly upon him – this time even swifter than the first. He sighed, rose to his feet, crossed the room, pulled a name, had it recorded, and practically ran back to his seat.

It was one thing to be stared at on a field. It was another thing to be stared at in a small room.

Honestly, he was just glad that the only one who had approached him about it was Fuku. Well, and Nase had the previous day while they had waited for Isumi, but she had reacted similarly and hadn't pressed for details. Although, judging by her twitching fingers when he sat back down, her feminine genes were reacting and she was becoming curious once more. Of course, she had self-restraint.

The game of the fourth day began, and Hikaru found himself more at ease than the first three games. After his win against Fuku the previous game, Hikaru felt more confident than he had in a long time as he slapped his stones down with confidence.

The game was far slower than the previous day, but Hikaru also felt he had more time to think while playing his new opponent. He did know the other's name, but that was probably for the better. If had been forced to beat someone like Nase, then he would have felt horrible for trying to beat her and knock her out of the test.

4-4

7-5

6-3

Back and forth. Attacking and defending. Generals at arms. The flow of stones between the two commanders. The stones ebbing and receding and territory was gained, lost, and protected.

"All right, stop your clocks. It's time for lunch."

Hikaru stopped his clock and stretched, yawning in a cat-like manner as his spine stretched and popped. They had only managed to make it to the middle game and Hikaru was already wiped. He thanked his opponent before rushing to meet Fuku and Nase for lunch. They took the elevator down and Hikaru twitched every time the bell buzzed for the different levels. Thankfully the doors remained shut until they reached the first floor.

Sighing in relief, Hikaru rushed out the front door with Nase and Fuku trailing behind. They stopped at the nearest burger store for lunch. Once they had their food and had sat down, Nase felt her inner curiosity explode. "So, why didn't you tell Isumi and Waya your last name?" she asked as she picked the onions off her burger.

Groaning, Hikaru let his head dramatically fall to the table. He'd only told her he was in fact Touya Meijin's son the day before. He was hoping that would be enough to sate her. It wasn't, apparently. "Look, I didn't tell them because they don't need to know. The less everyone else knows, the less likely my dad's gonna find out," Hikaru grumbled, chewing on a handful of fries.

Nase wasn't done yet. "Why don't you want your father to know? He's your teacher. Of all peop-"

Hikaru actually glared this time. "He isn't my teacher." He stared out the window, mumbling. "He doesn't even know I play."

Now both Fuku and Nase were confused. "How does he _not_ know you play?" Fuku asked, sipping on his soda.

"He just doesn't," Hikaru snapped, whipping his head about. "Look, it's complicated. That's all there is to say about it."

Fuku and Nase nodded and ducked their heads as silence fell about the table. Hikaru instantly kicked himself – mentally – for his stupidity. "Look," he murmured, his voice remaining quiet. "I just don't want to talk about it, okay?" They nodded but remained silent. He sighed in exasperation. "So, how are your games going?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

They both shrugged.

"I'm doing okay," said Fuku, munching on his burger.

Nase shook her head. "I'm doing really badly. I don't think I'll be able to pull a win. It'll be my second loss."

Hikaru placed a hand consolingly on her shoulder. "At least put up the toughest fight you can."

Nase smiled; Hikaru's cheerfulness was infectious. "Right," she nodded, taking a large bite out of her burger in the process.

They then finished their lunch in a far happier and lighter mindset. Once food was taking care of, the trio jaunted back to the Go Association to finish their games. Hikaru won by 3 ½ points, Fuku by 2 ½ points, and Nase lost hers by ½ a point, but had managed to play all the way to the end of the game.

Despite the loss, the group jogged away from the association with grins and laughs. Each teen had two wins and two losses. The next day would be critical.

* * *

_Hikaru, you're never going to wake up tomorrow!_

'_Shush! I can't concentrate, Sai.'_

Sai floundered behind his host. _Hikaru, you can't stay up all night playing Go online! You'll miss your game tomorrow, or you'll play badly. Hikaru, tomorrow's game is too important!_

Clicking the stone into place, Hikaru leaned back to examine his opponent's next move. _'Look, I'll stop after this game, but you've got to let me finish it first. This guy's really strong.'_

Resigning himself, Sai couldn't help but watch Hikaru's eagerness with a chuckle. To think, a year ago Hikaru was grudgingly learning how to play so he could understand Sai's love of the game. Six months before that, Hikaru couldn't even stand looking at a board for more than a minute. Now? Now he was aiming to play professionally.

Sai cringed at Hikaru's hand, but the blonde didn't notice. It seemed he still had a ways to grow. Even now, Sai could see the outcome of the game, and Hikaru wasn't going to win. The boy was behind by four points and the farther the game progressed, the larger the gap would get.

Nonetheless, Hikaru played to the end, effectively being slaughtered by 11 ½ points to the hands of Zelda. _'No!'_ he groaned, closing out of the screen as he had promised. _'I knew I hated that game for a reason…'_

Rolling his eyes, Sai had to raise his fan to cover the smile that danced on his lips. _All right, bed time now._

A devilish smirk played upon Hikaru's face. _'I just agreed to close out of the computer. You have to beat me in a game to make me go to bed.'_

Sai instantly knew he'd have to slaughter Hikaru for the child's lash. Well, he wouldn't have to, but the ghost convinced himself a quick and brutal game would be best. He agreed, and Hikaru set up the game. The blonde placed his first stone and glanced up with a challenging smirk, only to find himself staring down the jaws of a deadly dragon.

Unconsciously, Hikaru inched backwards as Sai smacked his fan on the board. Less than a hundred hands in, Hikaru resigned. There was a mass of white stones dominating the board, and only a dozen black stones pebbling the surface. Most dead.

"I get it!" Hikaru exclaimed, easily returning the stones to their bowls. "I'm going to bed!"

Down the hall, his mother heard him and glanced at the clock. _'Hikaru willingly going to bed at ten? What's going on?'_

* * *

Surprisingly awake, Hikaru walked slowly out of his room at 7:30. All he would need was some breakfast and he'd be off to the Go Association for the final day of the exam. He shoveled his food down his throat and was about to leave when he heard footsteps padding down the hall. He spun his head around, his eyes landing on his mother. "Sorry, I didn't wake you, did I?"

Akiko smiled and shook her head. "I wanted to give you a present for all of your hard work."

Blinking, Hikaru held his hand out and Akiko dropped a small box into it. Hikaru glanced at it, turning it over in his hands as he examined it. It looked like a Go board.

"It's a magnetic Go board. That way you can play on the subway or when you're bored."

Mumbling something about a cheesy present, Hikaru thanked his mom with a hug before placing it in his ever present backpack and heading out the door. Despite the cheesy feel of the board, Hikaru played out some problems supplied by Sai while he waited on the train.

The doors to the train automatically opened for Hikaru to exit, just as the doors to the Go Association opened for Hikaru to enter. Funny how they did the same thing, but Hikaru used both for different actions.

He ascended to the sixth floor and headed to the small room he was growing far used to. When he stepped inside he found the only other people in the room were the proctors, Nase, Fuku, and two other participants Hikaru didn't recognize.

"Well, if we're all here, then we will start the drawing. The letter you pick indicates who you will play. Unless Touya-kun and Fuku draw each other, then the drawing will be final."

Hikaru stared at the bowl as he waited, and soon everyone had drawn a piece of paper. Fuku's was A, Nase's B, and the other two participates also pulled an A and a B. Hikaru's slip was blank.

"Um, why is mine blank?" Hikaru asked, showing – was it Shinoda? – the paper.

"It's a bye. It means you've gotten an automatic win."

"So…I'm in the main exam?" Hikaru asked skeptically.

"Yes." The older man took in the athletic build. "It's like a default."

"Oh," Hikaru breathed, handing over the paper and walking out of the room in a daze. Once outside he burst. _'Awesome! I got a default!'_

_Hikaru! That's not a good thing!_ the ghost admonished.

The fifteen year old ignored the reprimanding. _'Aw, c'mon. It's better than having lost.'_ He glanced back behind him. _'I guess we can go, then…'_

Sai looked down knowingly. _You want to know how they did._

'_Yeah,'_ he agreed, hesitantly. _'Do you mind if we stay here? We can play on my magnetic board.'_

Sai nodded. _That's fine._

Hikaru hunkered down on one of the benches and proceeded to play Go with Sai until the lunch break. He joined Fuku and Nase, who had decided to forgo burger for homemade lunches. One the games were called to be back on, they returned to the game room and Hikaru was left to play with Sai once again.

The next time he was interrupted was not by the players, but by Waya.

"Hey, Hikaru, what're you doing out here?"

Hikaru glanced up to meet the gaze of the hazel eyes. "Hey, Waya. I got a bye today, so I thought I'd wait for Fuku and Nase and find out how they did. How about you?"

Waya invited himself to sit next to Hikaru and handed over an extra soda he'd gotten when he'd seen the blonde bangs. "I'm here for the Morishita study group."

"Morishita?" Hikaru asked, furrowing his brows. "Who's he?" He vaguely remembered hearing the name before, but he couldn't remember anything specific.

"Who?!" Waya spluttered, nearly dropping his soda. "Do you live under a rock? Morishita 9-dan!"

Hikaru was still drawing a blank, but decided to just nod away. "So, you go to a study group?"

"Yeah," Waya said with an air as if saying 'of course I do, dummy.' "Everyone either goes to a study group, or some people – like Isumi – go to community classes. What about you?"

"Nope. I just study on my own," Hikaru admitted. He'd never thought about joining a study group. The only one he'd known about was his father's, and he didn't plan to join that group.

"Are you serious?" Waya admonished. "And you expect to be able to pass the Pro Test?"

"Well, I plan at Go salons and online sometimes…" Hikaru mumbled, trying to recover. "I thought I'd be able to get away with just hard work."

Waya wanted to ask Hikaru what he was smoking, but decided against it. Instead he chose a safer route. "How about you come to Morishita-sensei's study group? I'm sure you'd like it, and he's always telling us to bring new people."

Thinking about it, Hikaru finally shrugged. "All right. What could it hurt? When is it?"

"In about ten minutes."

It was Hikaru's turn to sputter. "Seriously?! I didn't know that!"

Waya blinked. "Is that a problem?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Not really, but I need to call my mom."

"That's fine. You have a phone?"

"Yeah." Hikaru wiped his game from the magnetic Go board and threw it in his backpack in exchange for his cell phone. He walked off a few paces, pressed the speed dial, and had a short conversation with his mom. After some assurances that Morishita was in fact _not_ a cannibal, and another Go player, like Touya Meijin, she finally conceded.

He flipped his phone shut and walked back to where Waya sat. "All good."

Waya nodded and started to say something as Nase walked out of the game room. She noticed them and gave them a thumbs up before heading off to make a call.

Hikaru turned to Waya and the boys exchanged grins before a look of worry passed Waya's face. "What about Fuku?"

Waya jumped towards the door and Hikaru followed his lead, only for the two unknown players forced them to back up. Once they had gotten passed the road block, they leaned in to see Fuku helping Shinoda clean up. "How'd it go?" Hikaru called in.

Fuku grinned. "I won!" he cheered. The two other boys shared his smile.

Shinoda walked behind Fuku to return to the Go boards to the front. "Yes, you won, Fuku, but it wasn't your best game."

Fuku sighed. "I know, but I still won."

Shinoda smiled, leading the way to the elevator. "Yes you did."

Waya and Hikaru grinned and had a mini-celebration; only to be interrupted by a gruff man – who deeply resembled Hikaru's first opponent in the exam – began shouting at them.

Or more specifically, Waya. "What are you doing out there? Get in here, Waya! You're going to be late!"

Waya sighed. "Yes, sensei."

Hikaru stared at Waya, bug-eyed. "_That's_ Morishita?!"

"Morishita-sensei."

Hikaru ignored the correction, hesitantly grabbing his bag. "Yeah, whatever." He followed Waya into the game room and was pleasantly surprised to see that Morishita was the only gruff looking one. There were two other men in the room – one looked only a few years older than Waya, and the other looking closer to Ogata in age.

"Hikaru, that's Saeki," Waya said, pointing to the younger of the two, "That's Shirakawa-sensei," he stated, pointing to the older man with the acorn-shaped hair, "and, of course, that's Morishita-sensei. Everyone, this is Hikaru. He's a friend of mine taking the Pro Exam."

Morishita sat cross-legged, clutching a fan in his hand. "I take it you just passed the prelims. What was your final score?"

Hikaru blushed in embarrassment. "Um…two wins, two losses, and a bye…" It had sounded nice to not have to play that last game, but now it sounded really bad for his record.

Apparently Morishita agreed. "That's it? Well, we'll have to get you stronger for the main part of the test. I heard Touya Meijin has a student of his in the exam this year. You can't lose to him!"

Saeki chuckled from beside his teacher. "Yeah, and you can't lose to Touya Meijin, sensei."

"Hey, no back-sass!"

Hikaru chuckled, feeling better as the atmosphere lightened. "You don't like Touya Meijin, huh?" he almost stated, placing his bag down and taking a seat next to Waya.

Shirakawa leaned in from Hikaru's other side. "He and Morishita-sensei passed the exam the same year, so there's a sense of rivalry there."

"I can't stand the guy!" Morishita professed, waving his fan around in the air in a violent manner.

Hikaru sighed. It would definitely be better to omit his relation.

As more people filtered in, Hikaru was introduced by Waya to them, and could almost see a reflection of the Touya study group in the Morishita study group. Morishita and Touya Meijin himself. Shirakawa and Ogata. Saeki and Ashiwara. Waya and Akira.

'_And where do I fit in?'_

_

* * *

_

**Well, this took a while. I'm sorry guys, but apparently I'm just not meant to update once a week. I'll keep aiming for it, but my teachers just love to pile on homework. (Ignore the fact that I procrastinate on all of it.) Anyways, this is a little shorter than last chapter, but last chapter was just a mega-chapter. I don't think any other chapter's gonna be quite that long.**

* * *

MEKAN: **You're not the only one pissed at Akira. A lot of people hated him after the last chapter, although I must disagree with you. He and Hikaru were friends. True, once school started they grew apart, but that was do to him focusing on Go and Hikaru focusing on soccer. Maybe he shouldn't have expected Hikaru to tell all of his inner most secrets, but it did concern him, and Hikaru was possibly the only friend he hadn't made over the Go board. Socially, it was a big step for him. Thanks for the review!**

Kat_sakura: **I'm sorry I had to bash Hikaru so much, but at least I updated! Thanks for the review!**

Psychedelic Sunshine: **I'm still really sorry about that. Apparently Murphy still hates me no matter my best intentions to update quickly...I'm sorry I distracted you from exam studying. Did you okay, nonetheless? Hey, I also enjoyed his losses. It's far more fun to write scenes of turmoil rather than happy peace. I don't like loading everything down depressingly for very long, but I can still enjoy the chaos. As you said, it rounds out the character. Hikaru may have been Akira's first friend that he didn't make over the board, but for Hikaru it's the opposite. Akira's the first friend he made that he can face over the board. Thanks for the review!**

**

* * *

**

**Big news! If fanfic doesn't suddenly change it's mind about my word count, I think I've just broken my old record. Celebration time! Anyway, quick dedications and thanks: This chapter's dedicated to **Shizuka Sen** for beta-ing, even though she had family over. Also, I wanted to thank **firedragon** for an idea that bounced me to my fill my plot for later. I point it out in chapter 13. In the mean time you'll all have to wait to find out what it was. (You'll all? It sounds right, even though it's totally gramatically incorrect..-_-;)**

**Well, Merry ChristmaHanaKuwanzaDe Wali! I hope everyone either did well, or does well on their exams. Please don't expect to hear from me again until around New Years. Then maybe I'll rear my ugly head.**

**Ja!**

**-Pure Shikon**


	12. Battlefield

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. I'm not Japanese.

* * *

Touya Hikaru

-Chapter 12-

Battlefields

* * *

"Hikaru, where are you taking us?" Waya complained to the boy currently dragging his shirt sleeve. If the blonde was at least a little taller, he wouldn't have to fear his face permanently planting itself in the ground. "Hey, slow down! If my arm gets dislocated, it's your fault."

His threats didn't even faze Hikaru, but he slowed nonetheless, releasing the slowly bruising limbs. "Sorry," he threw with little sincerity, completely forgetting that neither Isumi nor Waya had played sports since gym in elementary school.

Rubbing the blood back into his arm, Waya scowled at the back of his friend's head. "Why'd you have to run so fast?" he grumbled.

"Run?" Hikaru asked in surprise. He had considered it a jog.

Before Waya could bite Hikaru's head off for lacking respect for his superiors – or something along those lines – Isumi stepped between them and mimicked Waya's question. "Hikaru, where are we going? You sort of just grabbed us and dragged us along."

Hikaru rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I did, didn't I?" Sai nodded vigorously beside him, lecturing him on improper etiquette. "I just wanted to go somewhere." He glanced forward, but slowed down until he was side by side with Waya and Isumi, bopping along at their pace while ignoring his ghost.

"So, where did you want to go?" Isumi glanced down at his small friend in curiosity that Waya matched.

"I dunno."

Waya nearly smacked Hikaru upside the head, but had to be satisfied with slapping his own face. "How can you not know?" he nearly screeched, only barely remembering the innocent bystanders around them.

Jutting out his lower lip, Hikaru began to pout. "Geez, I just wanted to stay away from Go for a few hours. Is that a crime?"

Resisting the urge to say yes, Waya merely grumbled into his hand. Instead, he settled for a, "You're too old to pout. You look ridiculous."

A frown marred the blonde's face. _'Sai is over a thousand years old and he's not too old to pout.'_ Nonetheless, he kept the thought to himself and instead led them to the train station. "Do you guys have any bright ideas?"

Waya shrugged, but Isumi pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket. Hikaru glanced over in curiosity. "Waya and I have been playing Go at some nearby salons to get experience before the pro test," the oldest of the trio explained. "After one of our games, the man I played drew a map to a Salon where they are suppose to have high level players."

Hikaru shook his head. "Definitely not. I'm trying to get you guys to do something that doesn't involve Go." As Waya opened his mouth, Hikaru pressed on, "And doesn't have to do with survival. That means eating doesn't count."

With a straight shot through his intentions, Waya could only follow as Hikaru led him on the train to his unknown destination. In other words, the first place that came to the blonde's mind. As the flashing lights came into view, Waya realized he was perfectly fine with the idea of Hikaru taking them to non-Go places.

"Like it?" Hikaru asked, relishing Waya's grinning face. He had figured – correctly – that even semi-normal Go players could enjoy an arcade. Waya's eyes shone with excitement, and Isumi – while not as enthusiastic as the auburn teenager – was also smiling.

"Yeah," Waya breathed, already eyeing the laser tag sign on the side. "Let's go!" He bounded in with Hikaru and Isumi trailing behind. They lined up for the laser tag only to find out there was a waiting list. Enthused nonetheless, Waya signed them up for a 1:30 game. He filled in three spots with their names and left the other three spots blank.

"So, what do you guys want to play for a half an hour?" Isumi asked, setting his watch alarm for 1:20 to make sure they wouldn't be late.

Hikaru began bouncing up and down. "I heard there was this new virtual skiing game at the front!" he suggested, nearly jumping out of his skin in excitement. Once in agreement, Isumi and Waya found themselves dragged to the skiing, and then the DDR platform, and then the shooting arena to 'warm up.'

Waya laughed as Isumi died his second time and Waya stepped up for his third round at the zombie invasion. "So far, Hikaru, this is the only game you've taken us to that doesn't have a line," he smirked, blasting the head off of two zombies nearly simultaneously.

Grinning, Hikaru took up the second gun next to Waya. "What can I say, the best games are really popular for a reason." He managed to kill a half a dozen zombies before the screen bled red.

"Wow, you suck," Waya taunted just before he died. "I got over twenty kills in that round."

Hikaru instantly found himself pouting as he often did with Sai. "Hey, I just don't like the way they move in the game. Wait until the laser tag and then I'll kick your ass for sure!"

"Bring it on, pun-" Waya was interrupted by Isumi's watch alarm.

Ignoring his friends' antics, Isumi stopped his watch with a simple, "Perfect timing…" He glanced at his two friends with a somewhat taunting smile. "Shall we go prepare for our war?"

"Yeah!" the boys cheered in unison.

The trio trekked over to meet their opponents, and Hikaru gasped in surprise. "Toshimori? Shinaka-senpai?!" His emerald eyes glittered as a grin plastered across his face from ear to ear. "What're you guys doing here?"

Both of his ex-teammates turned to the voice, and Toshimori's face broke into a grin to rival Hikaru's. "We're here to play laser tag, of course. And how about you?"

"Same," Hikaru smiled. "Who's that?" He asked, gesturing to the third person in their group.

Toshimori glanced down at the brunette that was well over a head shorter than him. "This is one of the freshmen who joined the team this year, Nakamura Shohei. He's new, but he's not half bad. Shinaka and I thought we'd take him out for all his hard work. He's really great!"

Nakamura blushed at the compliment. "I just try to play my best."

Hikaru grinned, having always liked the new additions to the team. "You're not being a better rookie than I was, I hope."

Shinaka smiled. "I don't think anyone could have beaten you in originality and stupidity."

"Hey, I was a dangerous player, but it worked!" Hikaru huffed.

"So who're your friends?" Toshimori asked, ignoring Hikaru's glare.

Hikaru blinked, having totally forgotten about the friends he'd dragged along with him. "Sorry, this is Waya and this is Isumi," he introduced, pointing to each respectively.

Bowing, Toshimori introduced himself and Shinaka. "We're all old teammates," he explained. "How do you guys all know each other?"

"We met him at the Go Association," Isumi replied, remembering their chance encounter when Hikaru was trying to get his Pro Exam application. "It's nice to meet you. Are you the three other people playing at 1:30?"

Shinaka nodded, always the most naturally quiet person Hikaru had ever known. Akira came close, but even he had a temper as Hikaru – unhappily – remembered.

Hikaru grinned. "Well then, let's go! Three on three." He held his thumb upside down with a competitive glare to follow. "You guys are going down."

"Just don't shoot like an old man, okay?" Toshimori shot back with an impish smile.

"Come back here and say that to my face you coward!" Hikaru screeched, chasing after Toshimori into the laser tag arena. Sighing in embarrassment, the other four followed.

The red team was suited up as Hikaru, Waya, and Isumi; and Toshimori, Shinaka, and Nakamura suited up as the blue team. Once they had been briefed on the rules and had their guns clipped to their belts, the six teenagers were released into the arena and given thirty seconds to position themselves.

* * *

"Careful! It'll shoot you!" Hikaru ducked behind a wall as the blue base shot out at Waya's vest. Thankfully, his vest remained a bright red. Hikaru glanced around the corner and aimed within a split second to shoot at the blue tower. "Got it!" he cheered as the chime rang around the arena. "Let's go back and help Isumi," he called to Waya. It would take a minute of recharging for them to be able to shoot the tower again.

They ran for the first floor and Hikaru hopped over the stair railing, looking out for any blue blazing vests as he crept across the floor. He froze as his vest beeped and turned grey. "What?"

"Gotcha!" Toshimori crowed from somewhere above them.

Hikaru glanced at Waya and saw his vest was grey as well. He growled, but tried to find a place to hide as his vest charged back to red.

"I can still see you."

His vest turned grey only seconds after it had charged back to red. "Fine!" he yelled and ran back to the base where Isumi would be with Waya hot on his tail.

"Where is that guy?" Waya asked, scanning the second floor, but he couldn't see any blue.

"No idea, but the best thing to do is keep moving and find Isumi. They'll go for the base once they can't find us."

Waya nodded and they skidded to a halt before the red-blinking tower that served as their base. "Isumi!" he called out.

"What is it?" he asked from behind them.

Hikaru and Waya spun around to find Isumi sitting on the ground with the gun in his lap. "I've been guarding the base pretty well. They only shot it once."

"Great job!" Hikaru grinned and gave Isumi a high-five. "We got their base twice, but they've hit us a few times already. How much longer do we have?"

The dark room was momentarily illuminated by Isumi's glowing watch. "Less than five minutes."

Chewing his lip, Hikaru sighed and slumped to the ground. "This is really tiring, and we've got to be close to tying." He tried to mentally count the scores, but the way it kept coming out, they were definitely losing. "Well, Waya…ready for one more mission?"

"Yeah."

Trekking out, Hikaru led the way with Waya trailing behind. Hikaru watched the front of their train for any signs of blue glowing vests while Waya picked up rear patrol. Despite their unending search for the soccer players, Hikaru and Waya couldn't manage to get a lock on the blue team. More often than not they would see a flash of the enemy's vest, chase after it, and then lose it. Occasionally they would even have their vests shot out.

"This isn't working!" Hikaru cried out, frustrated. "We're breaking up. You go that way, and I'll head around on the left."

"Right!" Waya ran off on the right and Hikaru bared his pistol to his chest as he headed left. Ducking around corners, he tried to calm his beating heart with deep, calming breaths. About to call out teammates' names and see if they'd react, Hikaru froze.

A flash of blue. And by the looks of it, from the back of the vest, too. Creeping forward on his stomach, Hikaru rolled to his feet and – with a battle cry – pulled the trigger.

_Buzz!_

Toshimori's vest dulled grey, and instantly, Hikaru felt his vest vibrate, turning grey as well. "Who-?" Flipping around, his eyes fell upon a smirking Shinaka. _'Of course. It's always the quiet ones.'_

He dashed away before his vest returned to its red glow. Creating a moving target, Hikaru lunged for the stairs and climbed them in threes. Without missing a beat, he spun and hid behind any object he could find, leaping from hiding spot to hiding spot. There was less than a minute left.

Hikaru took a deep breath and held it before racing out into the open to cross the course to the other side, shooting at every sign of blue that he saw. A few blinked grey before his own vest blinked grey. It was a suicide mission, but it had worked. While his vest booted back up, he weaved around the pillars and climbed atop a box. Leaping, he landed on another box and continued his aerial pursuit.

He saw a body duck around a pillar. Grinning, he lunged on the box between him and his prey. "You're going down!" he cried, raising his gun as the vest blinked back to life.

"Wait! Hika-"

The bell buzzed shrill and loud, piercing Hikaru's unsuspecting ears. Leaping forward in surprise, Hikaru let out a yelp as he landed atop Waya's frozen form.

It took a few minutes of wriggling before Hikaru and Waya managed to untangle themselves, but when they were finally free, Waya let out a gasp. "Dammit, Hikaru. You weigh too much," he complained, still trying to catch his breath.

Toshimori appeared behind them with Isumi, Shinaka, and Nakamura in tow. "You lovebirds okay down there?"

"Don't even start!" Hikaru shouted in reply, jabbing his finger in Toshimori's face. "I tripped is all."

"It wouldn't be the first time, either." Toshimori grinned, avoiding Hikaru's swinging gun and colorful words. "C'mon, let's get a drink. On the rookies!" Toshimori called, racing back to the front as Hikaru and Nakamura yelled after him.

Once they'd all managed to unravel themselves from their laser tag gear, Hikaru and Shohei did go and order drinks for everyone while the remaining four found a table.

Glancing over at Hikaru with the air of an older brother, Toshimori sighed and glanced over at Waya and Isumi. He slid in his seat slightly, hanging his arm off the back of the chair. "So, does Hikaru have any potential? As a Go player, I mean."

Shifting slightly, Waya and Isumi exchanged a glance. "We've never actually seen him play," Waya confessed. "He seems to know what he's doing in my master's study group, and he's gotten past the preliminaries of the Pro Test, but I can't honestly say." He hesitated. "Why?"

Toshimori's surprise turned into a small smile. "He's always been strong part of the team. We look after him and make sure he's all right. We're just worried. He used to be so in love with soccer and such a great player that I just want to be certain he's following a path that he can do just as well in."

Smiling knowingly, Isumi nodded in agreement. "That makes sense. It's nice to see someone cares so much for him."

"Yes. He's our obnoxious little brother, and we wouldn't trade him for anything."

Waya seemed whole-heartedly in agreement with Shinaka's obnoxious statement, but that was part of why they got along. Hikaru wasn't stuffy like many of the younger Go pros. He may have been rude and arrogant, but even that was endearing in its own way.

"Talking about me?" Hikaru asked, balancing three cans and a candy bar in two hands.

"Yeah, you and your Oedipus complex," Toshimori grinned.

Dropping the drinks in front of Waya and Isumi, Hikaru turned on Toshimori. "I do not have an Oedipus complex!"

"Do you even know what an Oedipus complex is?" Toshimori challenged.

Hikaru huffed, dropping into his seat. "Of course not, but if you're suggesting I have one, I can only assume that it's a bad thing."

"You know what they say about assuming, Hikaru." Toshimori smiled, leaning back into his seat and popping open his can. "Although you're absolutely right."

"Shinaka-senpai, Toshimori's being mean," Hikaru whined. "He's using big words again."

Shinaka smirked. "An Oedipus complex is an unhealthy obsession with one's mother."

Having the decency to flush, Hikaru kicked Toshimori under the table far harder than necessary. "That was _definitely_ uncalled for," he growled, still beat red from the innuendoes. "My mother is far too traditional anyways."

"And yet you still ended up a punk."

"What's with everyone calling me that?!" Hikaru groaned, trying in vain to rip his head apart with his fingers.

Waya and Isumi could only look on with discomfort. There was such a realm of intimacy between Hikaru and the other soccer players that they felt awkward just listening to their banter. Unfortunately, Nakamura seemed to already be used to the fact that his teammates had connections with each other that he could only hope to be part of in time. They eventually managed to join the conversation at the table, but it was still hard to keep up with all of the references to ex-teammates and pro players they had never even heard of.

Between the banter and the drinking, an hour passed and the group decided to break up. Waya had to get home for dinner and Isumi had a class to attend. Shinaka and Nakamura also said their goodbyes and took off, but Toshimori was not yet done with Hikaru. "Hey, Hikaru, do you want to grab a burger?"

Almost refusing, Hikaru noticed the look in Toshimori's eye and agreed. They walked to a nearby café and ordered a cheeseburger and pack of fries each. "So, what's up?" Hikaru asked, leaning back in his chair and balancing precariously on the hind legs.

Toshimori slumped in his chair, staring intently at Hikaru. Unnerved by the calculating look, Hikaru straightened his chair and fidgeted in his seat. "I'll get right down to it, then. Do you love Go?"

Blinking, Hikaru sighed, settling back into a comfortable position once more. "Yeah, of course. You just wanted to ask that?"

Shaking his head, Toshimori's serious face remained in place. "Hikaru, you used to say that you loved soccer, too. Do you love Go like you loved soccer?"

Tensing, Hikaru's gaze deepened, as if trying to understand where Toshimori was going with this. "I love Go, and that's all there is too it."

"Why?"

"Why was what?"

"Why did you give up soccer?"

Hikaru gulped. He didn't like where this was heading in the least. "I-I just…when I was injured I started playing Go in my free time, and…I learned to love it, and I couldn't focus on soccer anymore. I realized I loved Go more than soccer."

Toshimori glared. "Are you sure you didn't just quit soccer because you were no longer the best?"

Hikaru found his jaw was locked and he couldn't manage to form words to either deny or agree, or even correct Toshimori. He could only…stare, his teeth clenched together.

"I'm right, aren't I. You just wanted to show your father you were good at something, and the moment you were no longer the best, you moved on to face him on his own field. You weren't playing soccer because you wanted to, but because you wanted to prove to your father you could do something. Now you've moved on to Go. If you don't pass the Pro Exam, will you just give that up as well?"

Forcing his jaw open, Hikaru gulped the bile in his throat. "D-don't act like you know everything! I'm not playing for Dad. I'm playing because I really love Go! I-I'm not playing for Dad. I just found Go through a different venue and found I liked it. Is that so hard to understand?"

"I'd like to believe that, Hikaru, but you were so intent on playing soccer, and you still quit playing. After your injury you tried to recover, but when your performance was below par in the following game you were ashamed. Unable to prove yourself to your father, you lost your will to play soccer. Am I wrong?"

Hikaru glanced at the waitress as she dropped their burgers in front of them. He tried to will his hand to pick up one of the fries lying on his tray, but his stomach had dropped. He was no longer hungry.

Once the waitress had left, Toshimori picked up his burger and took a bite, chewing it slowly as he stared intently at Hikaru. "Well…am I right?"

Hikaru's anger boiled, but he sat silent.

"What do you want?" he finally asked, his voice coming out scratchy and hoarse, his throat dry.

"I just want to make sure you're playing Go for the right reasons." For the first time since the beginning of their conversation, Toshimori's eyes softened and his furrowed brows rose slightly. "I'm just worried about you, Hikaru. I've been talking with your mom, and she told me what happened during the preliminary rounds of the Pro Test."

Hikaru froze, his mind flashing back to his argument with Akira and his breakup with Megumi. It had been rough for him emotionally, but he'd made it though. Why did Toshimori care? "It's over. I made it just fine and it's behind me now," Hikaru forced out, his head dropping and his gaze adverting to the stone floor.

"Why are you leaving everyone in the dark?"

Flinching, Hikaru's throat closed completely.

"You haven't told your father yet, and it seems your new friends don't even know your last name. Haven't you already played with this fire? Do you really want to see the effects for the second time?"

"Dad doesn't need to know," Hikaru growled, ignoring the jab at his past mistake.

Toshimori sighed at Hikaru's thick-headedness. "You aren't getting my point. Your dad's going to find out one way or another. Do you really want to see a rerun of your Shindou incident?"

Suddenly jerking up, Hikaru froze on his feet and stared down at his untouched burger. "It's none of your business," he spat out. "I am playing Go for myself and no one else! Keep out of it!" he barked, knocking back his chair and dashing out of the café.

The other customers in the restaurant began whispering amongst one another, but Toshimori merely leaned back in his chair and chewed on his half eaten burger. "I'd like to believe you're serious, Hikaru. I really would."

* * *

On the train ride home, Hikaru was exceptionally quiet, staring out the window and boring holes into the scenery with his glare.

_Hikaru, will you be all right?_ Sai asked, placing a comforting hand on his host's shoulder.

'_Yes, Sai,'_ Hikaru responded bitterly. He was in no mood to be patronized. _'Just leave me be, 'kay?'_

Sai could hear the anger in Hikaru's voice and sat back. He fiddled with his thumbs and fidgeted beside Hikaru, glancing over constantly to look for any sign of movement. Finally, he settled for wrapping his arms around Hikaru's shoulders. _I'm really proud of you, Hikaru. No matter why you play, you've become a wonderful player. You must be proud of yourself as well._

Hikaru smiled slightly and glanced back at his ghost. _'Thanks Sai. I just…'_ He paused, but Sai made no effort to force Hikaru to continue. _'The thing is…I'm just afraid Toshimori might be right. What if I am only playing just to prove something to my father? That's no reason to taint a game like Go.'_

Rubbing Hikaru's hair affectionately, Sai smiled. _Regardless of why you started playing Go, I'm fairly certain you love it now._

Sighing, Hikaru fell back against the train wall. _'I dunno. I just can't be sure…'_ He stared sadly out the window, trying to understand his reasons for playing Go and for placing up so many walls around his identity. How many people was he lying to now? Far too many for sure.

'_How many times do I have to make the same mistake to learn from it?'_

* * *

He went trudging down the street with his feet dragging and his backpack slipping halfway off of his shoulder as he dragged his body towards the Go Association. He had been forced to wake up extra early to avoid running into his father on the way to the Association, and now he was beginning to see Toshimori's point. Tired, he dragged himself into the building and stopped at the coffee machine on his way to the elevator. He didn't like the taste of coffee, but he needed it to wake up.

Buying himself an extra-strong cup, he guzzled down the bitter liquid and crumpled up the cup, throwing it away in the trash can. Barely missing a beat, he ran to the soda machine and bought another drink to cover the acrid taste in his mouth.

Once his sugar-high kicked in, Hikaru felt energized enough to make it up the elevator to the game room. Leaning against the wall, he calmly listened as the elevator chimed for each floor. He walked off and was instantly assaulted with voices all chatting amongst each other.

"Hikaru, over here!"

Blinking away his tired feeling, Hikaru could feel himself energized just by the sound of his name. He bounced over to Waya and sat between him and Fuku.

"Ready for today?" Waya asked, sipping at his own soda.

"Kinda. I'm really tired, though," Hikaru muttered, slipping his head in the crook of his arm and spreading himself atop the table. "I dunno if I'm up for a game."

"You better be," Waya said with a chuckle. "It seems Touya Meijin's son is playing in the Pro Test."

"Huh?" Hikaru shot up. Had Waya already realized his lie?

Fuku smiled as secretive smile. "Waya's been spending the past twenty minutes trying to guess which one is Touya. He's even asked a few people, but he can't seem to figure it out."

Hesitating to tell Waya the truth, Hikaru glanced at his auburn-haired friend with interest. "Really? Well, who do you think it is, then?"

Frowning, Waya glanced over at Akira. "He's my best bet," he said, pointing. "He looks like the prim type who would be really good at Go."

Hikaru snorted. "Him?" Waya nodded with furrowed brows. "Trust me Waya," Hikaru said trying to hide another snort. "He is _definitely_ not Touya Meijin's son."

Waya glanced at Hikaru curiously. "What's so funny?"

"N-nothing," Hikaru chuckled, trying to regain his composure. Akira may have had the look of Touya Meijin's son, but he wasn't. Definitely not Akira. "So, how do we know where we're playing today?"

"There's a chart over there," Fuku supplied, pointing to a paper tacked to the wall near the door. "It's got everyone's name on it and who they're playing every day. You should go check; we're going to begin playing any second, now."

"Right." Hikaru went back to the hallway and dropped his bag off before dashing back to the game hallway. He only glanced at the paper before the proctor called for the games to begin. "Board eleven. Got it." Without a second look, Hikaru dashed into the game room, ignoring the rude looks by the proctors. He found board eleven and froze, internally groaning. "H-hey Waya," he whispered.

Waya stared at Hikaru with large blinking eyes. "W-what are you…I thought I was supposed to play Touya, wasn't I?"

Shinoda glared at the duo, and Hikaru could only shrug. With an apologetic smile, he mouthed "I'll tell you later," before taking the seat across from Waya. "Onegaishimasu. Please," he said with a bow of his head. Waya echoed the greeting, and they each reached for the bowl closest to them.

Opening his bowl, Hikaru revealed a pile of black shells sitting inside. _'Lucky me.'_ He set the bowl down and pulled out a stone, slapping it against the board's surface.

_5-5_

_14-5_

_14-14_

And the game continued. Waya was an attacker, but Hikaru fended off most of his attacks and countered with his own traps. Compared to Fuku, Waya was on a whole different level. He actually thought through his moves and used his time. Even in their study group Waya was usually not so serious, but here, all of his hopes and dreams were on the line. This was the first step in towards his goal, and Hikaru was the first obstacle in his way.

As Waya nicked away at Hikaru's territory, slicing off one of his ears, it was all Hikaru could do to counter and swipe at his cheek. The likeliness of victory seemed grim, but Hikaru could see his trap being laid, and Waya was falling for it. It would only take a while longer. If Waya would only…

"Time. Please stop your games, it's time for lunch."

Breathing out a sigh Hikaru didn't realize he had been holding, Hikaru stopped the game clock, avoiding Waya's eyes. "So do you plan to explain?"

Shrugging, Hikaru motioned for Waya to follow him outside. "Sushi today?" he asked as they met Fuku in the hallway. Fuku nodded in happy agreement.

"Hey! Don't avoid the question," Waya shot, chasing after Hikaru.

Rolling his head sideways, Hikaru met Waya's brown eyes. "I'm not avoiding the question. I thought it would be best to explain it over some food. Food puts people in good spirits."

Waya mumbled some incoherent curses, but followed nonetheless, curious for Hikaru's explanation.

When they finally reached the restaurant, Hikaru ordered them a table and offered to pay for lunch. Instantly, Waya turned to the Western cuisine and lobster part of the menu. Sighing, Hikaru was only glad his father was really the one paying for the meal. Even after they had ordered, Hikaru refused to answer any questions until the food arrived. Grudgingly, Waya slumped in his seat and drummed his fingers against the table as Fuku and Hikaru exchanged mindless banter.

At one point he mentioned that it felt like he had played Hikaru before, but Hikaru shattered the idea and continued his chatting with Fuku and Waya let it be, preferring to brood on the fact that Hikaru was in fact the son of Touya Meijin he'd been looking for earlier.

By the time Waya had nearly reached his breaking point, the waiter set the plates of various sushi platters and ramen for Hikaru.

"Explanations," Waya demanded of Hikaru, biting into his sushi roll.

Rolling his eyes, Hikaru settled down, slurping up his noodles. "My dad is Touya Meijin. I don't want to be associated with him. I drop my last name. End of story."

Waya glared, chomping down on a piece of shrimp. "Not even remotely covering the problem. You left far too much unexplained. Simplicity is good in small doses."

"Fine." Hikaru slurped up some more of his noodles before setting his bowl aside. "When I was younger, my father and Ogata were always trying to rope me into Go and were constantly trying to teach me the basics, but I wasn't interested. I guess because of all their pushing I just wasn't interested in Go and turned to soccer in rebellion.

"However, last spring I was injured during one of my games and was unable to play over the summer. With so much free time, a…friend of mine started teaching me how to play Go." Hikaru paused, reminiscing on those early days when he'd still be reluctant to play. "He'd wail and sob if I didn't agree to play him constantly, so I ended up falling in love with the game over the summer."

He retrieved his ramen, starting back on it. "That fall I quit the soccer team and now I'm taking the Pro Exam. That's all there is to it."

Waya stared dumb-founded. "How can you say that's all there is to it? This is…this is huge! I never thought Touya-sensei's son would…and you are…and, and…" Waya could not progress from stuttering as the lobster hung centimeters from his ill-moving jaw.

Hikaru let out a long and heavy breath. "This is why I don't want to be compared to my dad. He didn't teach me how to play, and I'm not 'Touya Meijin's son.' I am Touya Hikaru. I am my own person."

"Sorry," Waya mumbled. "It's just going to take some getting used to." He turned to Fuku. "I take it you knew about this?" he asked, bitterness slightly lacing his speech.

"Look," Hikaru interjected, trying to diverge Waya's wrath upon himself. "I wouldn't have told him if they hadn't announced my name during the Prelims. I know it's not much better, but it wasn't as if I was purposefully trying to leave you out of the loop."

"Right," Waya grunted, turn back to his food and ordering seconds. It hadn't gone as smoothly as Hikaru had hoped, but so far the entire conversation was going far better than it had with Akira. It seemed that sating the stomach first ended with a far calmer man to talk to. _'Maybe Akira was just hungry at that time.'_

Sai chuckled. _Yes, perhaps that was the problem._

Hikaru smirked along with his partner.

"Something funny?" Waya asked from behind his pile of plates.

"It's nothing," Hikaru smiled, finishing off his ramen.

* * *

By the time Waya had finished eating his pile of food, the trio had less than fifteen minutes left before the games would pick back up. Paying quickly and racing back to the Association, Waya, Fuku, and Hikaru barely made it to the game room in time.

They settled down on their cushions, and Shinoda called for the games to pick back up where they'd ended. Waya went first, smacking down an aggressive attempt at the upper right. Hikaru internally laughed. It seemed Waya had still not gotten over their conversation at lunch.

'_Well, that's just fine. I'll show him a game, then.'_

Hikaru countered Waya's attack while simultaneously attaching his upper right to his upper left. Waya responded, and Hikaru placed a seemingly meaningless stone. This sent Waya thinking for ten minutes before deciding it was a sloppy beginner's move. Nonetheless, he kept an eye on the stone and attached to the middle of the board.

Attacking the lower left, Hikaru set another step into his trap, and Waya fell in neatly. Springing the trap, Hikaru managed to take control of the entire lower right hand corner and set himself up to attack the right hand side. _'Well, that's game,'_ Hikaru thought with a confident smirk.

_Don't be so sure._

'_Hm?'_ Hikaru glanced up momentarily at Sai, but his teacher refused to say anything and he was forced to just wait and see what Waya would do. It seemed in the long run, Sai was right.

Waya sat, thinking for over fifteen minutes and nearly went into over time before he slapped down a stone as 16-7. _'Wha?! That totally broke up my formation!'_

Sai smirked evilly. _I told you it wasn't over._

Hikaru glared at his ghostly-companion before responding to Waya's attack on his right hand formation. He managed to ward off the attack, but Waya took a significant amount of Hikaru's territory and Hikaru was left practically folding back on his own area. He nearly lost the entire right side.

Finally, they reached the end game, and Hikaru managed to come out with a half moku loss. "Damn, that was a good attack on the right," Hikaru whispered, groaning at the same time. "That was completely your win. I guess I have to study harder, huh?"

Hikaru quickly cleared the board and made to leave, but Waya stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "You've really come a long way in only a year. Good job. Don't forget about Morishita-sensei's study group tomorrow afternoon. No wriggling your way out of that one."

Smiling, Hikaru nodded. "I'll be there." He waved goodbye, and walked to the door, intercepting Akira halfway there. "How'd your game go?" he asked.

Akira blinked, still upset with Hikaru, but he couldn't help but answer nonetheless. "Hello to you, too," he replied, trying not to make it sound sarcasti. "It was fine. I managed to win."

Hikaru grinned. "That's great! Good job." He patted Akira on the back and retrieved his bag, while waiting for the elevator.

Unable to ignore Hikaru's charisma, Akira glanced at the blinking numbers before turning back to his teacher's son. "And yourself?"

Groaning, Hikaru's smile fell as he stood next to Akira. "Total defeat. Waya managed to crush my right side and win by half a point."

Shaking his head, Akira headed inside the elevator. "Still, that's not a bad margin."

"Says you. I had him on the run and I lost him at the end." Hikaru slid up against the elevator wall. "There's so much more pressure at the main exam. I thought the atmosphere was going to crush me."

"You should try going into a title game room. There pressure in there is oppressive at best."

Hikaru shivered. "Maybe I'll avoid title games for a while," he muttered.

"Good luck," Akira laughed. "Your first game as a pro will be in a title game room."

Before Hikaru could pretend to die of fear, he felt his gut drop in true terror. The elevator doors slid open to reveal an uncomfortably familiar white suit waiting for the passengers. His eyes traveled up the prim white suit to the uncomforting pale cerulean eyes, hidden behind glasses and below his crisp blonde bangs. The jade eyes that met those cold ice-like eyes widened in fear.

"O-O-Ogata…"

* * *

***Insert Dramatic Opera Music* Happy New Year's everyone! (Not so much, huh?) Sorry guys, but my computer decided to die over break and then I was pretty much banned from the computer until Finals were over. Hopefully the next chapter will be quicker, but I'm now stuck sharing a computer with my mom and brother, so it'll be a while. (Luckily my brother was grounded this weekend.)**

* * *

asdf: **Yeah, sure...I meant the Chinese New Year...No I really didn't, but my laptop's completely dead now and I need to get a new one, or else share one computer between three computer-addicts.**

Mekan: **Well, yes thier argument was for character development, but also just 'cuz I kinda wanted to see Akira blow his top...-_-;**

R: **People at the prelims recognized Hikaru's name, but only his friends really acted on it. Everyone else had no reason to believe he was or wasn't Touya Meijin's son. And thank you for the point. I'm not trying to stick to the manga too much, but it has be happening, so I'll try harder to break them a part.**

_: **Oh yes, people are definitely figuring it out, and it's wonderful! I love writing angry people for some reason...**

* * *

**Totally off topic, but I have a challenge for everyone. There aren't enough Hikaru no Go AMVs, so I propose everyone try to make their own AMV. You don't have to if you don't want to, but we really need more out there, and not just videos taking the opening theme song and putting new animation to it. I talkin' getting out your 70s and 80s music and have a ball. If you make one or have already made one and want to share it, send me the link and I'll load it up to my profile page. The anime is so great that I think there aren't enough videos out there to do it justice.****Well, that's the end of the show, folks. Hopefully I'll see you all soon!**

* * *


	13. Father, But Not

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. Apparently my determined Hikaru looks sad, if that proves anything.**

* * *

Touya Hikaru

-Chapter 13-

Father, But Not

* * *

"O-O-Ogata," Hikaru stammered, trying to back into the elevator wall and disappear. "H-hey! What's up?" he asked hesitantly, trying to cover up his mistake.

"Hikaru?" Ogata asked in nearly a whisper as if unsure if the boy in front of him – at the Go Association of all places – was really Touya Hikaru. He was tempted to shout, or grab Hikaru, or even…he wasn't sure. Maiming was at the top of his list, but the witnesses were a problem he didn't favor facing. He opted for a single word. "Car." At the fearful and confused looks, he forced out, "Both." He didn't trust himself with more than one word responses at this point.

Head hanging, and shoulders hunched, Hikaru followed Akira, willingly giving his rival as sacrifice. With slight apprehension, Akira claimed shotgun and Hikaru rode in the back, finally deciding he'd rather be in Ogata's blind spot; so he sat behind the blonde driver.

Ogata revved up his crimson sports car and pulled out of the parking lot and into the street. Without a word, he stared unblinkingly forward, all of his senses focused solely on driving while the two teenagers sat uncomfortably in silence.

Trying to distract himself, Hikaru glanced out the window at the passing cars, buildings, and pedestrians, but he couldn't manage to make his mind stop wandering. He was so dead once Akira was out of the car. Not to mention once Ogata told his dad. Granted, the Meijin seldom showed any sort of emotion, but Hikaru had never done anything of this magnitude before. Even he couldn't guess how Kouyou would respond.

'_Right. Not getting distracted.'_ His immediate problem seemed to be Ogata. The 9-dan was extremely choleric when provoked. This definitely fell under 'poking the large, blonde bear.' He shivered and pressed his forehead against the cooling glass. _'How'm I gonna get out of this one, Sai?'_

The ghost huffed. _It would figure you would get yourself into a jam like this, Hikaru. What do you want me to do about it?_

Hikaru sighed. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but Sai was right. Asking a ghost for help digging himself out of his own hole wasn't exactly the best answer to his problem. He began reciting different ways to explain why he hadn't told Ogata he played Go. Over and over in his head he recited his speech, trying to guess what Ogata reaction would be and always leaning towards the worst case scenario. Oddly enough, the future seemed to grow more dismal with every attempt. At this rate, he'd be lucky if he was killed instantly.

However, despite Hikaru's internally assurance that Ogata was planning to kill him, the blonde's thoughts were in another stratosphere. He tried mulling over the idea of Hikaru even playing Go. He had grown so used to Hikaru's adversity to the game. For fifteen years every fiber of the boy's body had been set against even looking at the board for long periods of time. The simple mention of the word Go sent Hikaru blanching. Ogata and Touya Meijin had needed to bribe Hikaru to even work at the Touya Go Salon with promises of an extremely large paycheck for a fourteen year old to get at his first job.

Now he was suppose to accept that Hikaru had felt a change of heart and decided that Go was a fun game? Even just the idea of Hikaru willingly placing a stone on the board had Ogata's mind reeling, much less the fact that Hikaru was at the Go Association.

That brought him to his next dilemma. Hikaru taking the Pro Test? There was just no way. Ogata kept trying to come up with theories or reasons Hikaru would be there, walking out with Akira just as Ogata had come to pick the latter up and give him a free ride home. Was there really such a coincidence in this world?

Hikaru had just come to see if Akira was doing well. Yes, that was it.

Immediately, Ogata shook his head, acting as if he was just trying to get the hair out of his eyes. For the past month, Hikaru and Akira hadn't talked before or after Touya Meijin's study sessions. They had exchanged glances, but never a word. Ogata had written it up as stress on Akira's side and rebellion on Hikaru's, but the more he looked at if from the perspective of Hikaru taking the Pro Exam, that would mean Akira had known Hikaru was playing Go. Suddenly, those simple glances had a whole new meaning.

Ogata pulled a left and halted at the stop light, recalling the simple glances he had witnessed. That fire that he had labeled as teenage rebellion had not been directed through Akira and to the Meijin, but rather straight at Akira. They had been returned. It was the look of a mutual challenge. Rivalry tugged between them. The first week, it had been filled with a certain anger, but every week, the anger had turned towards challenging glances. Their friendship was broken, but in its place, rivalry had grown.

Sighing at his jumbled thoughts, Ogata pulled in front of Akira's house and let him out with only a nod. Hesitantly, Akira left the car despite Hikaru's pleading look. The same look as a criminal on death row. With that morbid thought in mind, Akira shrugged apologetically and mentally said a quick prayer for his teacher's son. He thanked Ogata for the ride and entered his house, never glancing back.

Gnawing on his lip, Hikaru tried to shrink into the leather cushions while Ogata leaned back in his seat. The blonde removed his glasses, giving his temples a slow and calming rub before replacing the wire frames back on his nose. He glanced in his rear view mirror, surprised to still see Hikaru in the back. "Come here," he ordered, pointing to the passenger side seat.

Hikaru hesitantly acquiesced and slouched into the front seat, folding his arms and attempting to appear confident despite the tremors that racked his body. He waited, frequently forgetting to breathe, as Ogata revved up the car a second time.

Ignoring Hikaru, Ogata pulled away from Akira's house and set off down the road, quickly merging onto the main road. Once he was safely integrated with the rest of the Tokyo drivers, he sighed.

"How long?"

Tempted to answer "how long, what?" – Hikaru held his tongue. He knew what Ogata was asking. How long had he been playing Go. "Since last summer. Just after the Kaio game." Roughly speaking, of course. There had never been an exact date that Hikaru had stopped learning Go just to understand Sai and started learning because he enjoyed it. It had just sort of…happened.

Ogata nodded slowly, mulling the timeline over in his mind. "Then…was it you at the Go convention, and then again at the children's tournament?"

Biting his lip, Hikaru juggled the question in his head. _'I may as well reveal everything, at this point. He'll find out anyway…'_ "Yeah. That was me."

"But, your foot…at the children's tournament you weren't using crutches…" Ogata mumbled more to himself than Hikaru as he turned down a street, unfamiliar to Hikaru.

Hikaru chuckled, leaning back into his seat. "That was easy enough. I just put on a lot of socks to cushion my foot, and hid the crutches under some bushes. It worked well enough, and it made me look taller, too."

Smirking, Ogata pulled into an underground parking lot. "That would explain your extra week on crutches, then."

The comment missed Hikaru as he glanced around, worriedly. They had entered a parking complex beneath an apartment building, but he had no idea where the apartment was or what they were doing there. "I thought we were going home," Hikaru breathed, glancing about worriedly as any comfort ability he had achieved washed away instantly. He didn't enjoy the idea of being in an unfamiliar place with Ogata seemingly being the only person around. He at least wanted witnesses.

Cool and calm, Ogata stepped out of his car and Hikaru mirrored the action, maintaining his distance. Ignoring Hikaru, Ogata locked his car and head for a metal door, eight spaces down from his car. With no better alternative, Hikaru sprinted along to catch up, and remained behind Ogata and out of his reach.

"Where are we?" he asked, watching as Ogata unlocked the door and headed inside the building. Slipping in before the door closed, Hikaru paused until Ogata was well enough a head of him, and followed him through three more, similarly locked, glass doors. He glanced at the laundry machines and vending machines as he passed them, and regretted not having any loose change. A chocolate bar was sure to calm his nerves.

They continued down a royal blue carpet, past the stairs down to the front desk, and stopped before an elevator. Ogata pressed the up button and waited for the elevator to come down, snuffing out his half smoked cigarette as the floors beeped.

The more they walked, the more the place seemed familiar, especially now that he was inside. He remembered seeing that front desk before, but he didn't remember their being a man sitting in the chair. Maybe he was just confusing it with another place he'd been to. "Where are we?" he asked again.

A ding interrupted any chance Hikaru had of finding out where they were, and both he and Ogata turned to the sliding doors. An elderly couple hobbled out of the elevator, leaving it empty. Without hesitation, Ogata entered the elevator, but Hikaru stood outside the doors. He really didn't want to loose his only way home, but neither did he want to stand within reaching distance of the blonde.

"Come on," Ogata demanded somewhat irritably, holding open the doors. "We haven't got all day."

Hikaru nodded and slipped through the doors, instantly pressing himself against the corner and as far away from Ogata as he could. He didn't want to show fear, but he _was_ scared.

Ignoring Hikaru's antics, Ogata pressed the button for level nine and leaned up against the hand railing as the elevator took off. With Ogata staying on his side of the elevator, and Hikaru staying on his, the teenager felt infinitely better and began examining the interior of their elevator. It was unusually extravagant for an elevator, with golden railings and clear sides, giving Hikaru a view of downtown Tokyo. Childishly, Hikaru forgot his current predicament and pressed his face against the glass, staring at the moving cars and walking workers careening around the streets.

Tempted to tell Hikaru to back away from the window, Ogata felt his mind tell him to leave the teenager be. At least now he didn't look like a doe caught in headlights. _'Besides, I'm not the one washing the windows anyway.'_ With this thought he shrugged and pushed himself to his feet as the doors clanged open. Never missing a beat, he strode out of the elevator, leaving Hikaru to peel himself off the wall, alone.

Hikaru quickly pursued his lifelong leader down the hall until they were in front of a large white door. While Ogata fished through his pockets, Hikaru noticed a nameplate reading _Ogata Seiji_.

_Neh, Hikaru, why is Ogata-san's name on that metal?_ Sai asked curiously, glancing over his host's shoulder.

Blinking, Hikaru finally realized why the building had been so familiar. _'I remember! This is Ogata's apartment. Mom brought me here once when Ogata and Dad were both out of town back when I was really young. I'd forgotten all about that. Back then we had gone through the front doors, and there had been a young woman at the front desk, not a man.'_

_Oh,_ was all Sai found fit to reply. Hikaru sighed and quickly explained that Ogata had owned fish and his mother had been feeding them while both men were gone. Usually, though, Ogata just forced Ashiwara to take care of them, but back then Ashiwara had been in high school and far from responsible.

'_Not that he's all that responsible now.'_

_Hikaru, be kind to your elders!_ Sai admonished. He hadn't met the man long, and while Ashiwara had held the face of klutz, he was still quite obviously kind.

'_He's hardly an elder, Sai. You're the old one.'_

Chuckling as Sai attempted to hit him despite the ghost's intangibility, Hikaru followed Ogata into his flat with a bounce in his step. Ogata noticed this sudden change in demeanor, but decided not to comment on it. At least now there was quiet once more.

While Ogata meandered into his kitchen, Hikaru reacquainted himself with the apartment, taking in all the new decorations. As before, the walls were painted a subtle off-white and most of the rest of the apartment was just as bland and orderly. The bookshelves seemed split in two. One half laid home to common books such as those on cooking, economy, medicine, and three different dictionaries. Altogether a rather normal, boring bookshelf that seemed to agree as almost every book was on the same level in size, shape, and wornness.

The other half, however, was a far brighter side of different size and shaped books of various colors ranging from royal blue to magenta. The books were all mismatched, and some seem to have been shoved back in a hurry, as if the reader had realized they were looking at the wrong book and were eager to find the right one. Upon further inspection, Hikaru realized why. While the other half of the bookcase held thicker dust than the books it carried, this half was filled with books on Go and game records of varieties of players stuffed until Ogata had found himself piling more books on the top of the bookcase for lack of space.

It seemed the rest of the flat was the same way. The normal and necessary items such as the coffee table and flowers by the window appeared to go unnoticed by the owner, the computer was logged on and the Go board atop the window-side table had a game half created on it. In fact, the only non-Go related things that seemed bright were the tropical fish in Ogata's tank.

Hikaru debated whether it would be safer to stare at the fish or the Go game, and instantly his mind screamed for him to approach the tank, but his feet guided him over to the game, and before he knew it, he was staring over the board at the pattern of black and white stones. Unconsciously, a finger came to rest upon his lower lip as his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Ogata returned without his coat, and two drinks in tow. He noticed Hikaru deep in thought beside the board and couldn't help but allow a small smile to grace his face. He took the seat opposite where Hikaru stood and placed the soda by the mirrored seat, keeping the coffee for himself.

Glancing up in surprise, Hikaru found himself staring into curious, but challenging, cerulean blue eyes. "Well, we haven't time for our own game, but would you like to continue this one," Ogata asked, waving his hand nonchalantly across the board. "I want to see where your strength lies," he explained, trying to wipe away Hikaru's mistrusting look.

Nodding mutely, Hikaru took the proffered chair and settled down in it quite comfortably. He gazed at the black stones next to his side of the board and let his fingers settle gently into the swarm of them. Caressing the stone, he allowed the shell feeling to dwindle upon his fingers before fist his hand inside the bowl.

Noting the determined glare he was receiving Seiji merely leaned back in his seat with a bemused smile and lit himself a cigarette. "Well, squirt, the game is as follows: Black is leading by 6 ½ points with white's handicap. It's your turn."

Hikaru nodded and turned to the board, trying to read what both black and white had been doing before the game had been halted. He glanced back up when Ogata cleared his throat. He felt himself grow cold at the crooked grin.

"Now, it wouldn't be any fun if this were just a regular game, would it? I want you to do your best, so I'm going to make this more important. There are two ways for you to stop me from telling your father I ever saw you at the Go Association."

Hikaru gulped. This is what he had been dreading since he had seen Ogata in the first place. The inevitability of his father finding out. The fact that Ogata was giving him a backdoor was sending shivers down his spine.

"Should you beat me, or if you can guess who the players were who started this game, I will let you off the hook, and your father will remain ignorant. If not…" he trailed off, analyzing Hikaru's reaction.

"If not, he finds out everything." Hikaru sighed. "It's not as if I have a choice. I accept."

Ogata smirked. "Then let the game begin," he murmured with his sickly, silky voice.

Both parties bowed their heads in respect, and Ogata leaned back to sip on his coffee while Hikaru mulled over his options. Analyzing the players at the present time was not what he needed to spend his time doing, but he did need to make a mental note of anything out of the ordinary. Unfortunately, it seemed the game hadn't progressed past fifty hands before Ogata had stopped setting it up.

Disregarding the players, Hikaru focused on the strategy being implemented. It seemed black was a far weaker player than white and had been given a handicap at the beginning of the game, but that had all but been lost. Both players were calm and cool, but comparatively, black was the far more aggressive of the two. Compared to Hikaru's own style, the foundation was largely defensive, where as Hikaru was primarily offensive. It would definitely be an awkward game.

He finally pinched a stone between two fingers and slapped it down in the upper left hand corner, sliding it into place. Without missing a beat, Ogata placed his stone down before Hikaru's hand had barely left the board. Out of sorts, Hikaru paused and analyzed the board. It was difficult trying to guess Ogata's hand when someone else had played every stone upon the board previously.

Nonetheless, he saw an opening and placed a stone adjacent to it with a loud clack.

_Clack._

Pausing again to think, Hikaru picked another stone up.

_Clack._

_Clack._

A pause.

_Clack._

_Clack._

With Ogata's instant reactions, Hikaru felt himself beginning to boil. He wasn't even trying! He didn't think, or consider Hikaru had an alternative plan, he just played instantly down. _'Well, I'll just have to knock him down a few pegs,'_ Hikaru grinned. His plan was unfolding, and his trap would be ready to trigger in three hands.

White. Black. White. Black. White.

'_Dammit!'_ Hikaru shouted in his mind as his eyes widened considerably. What he had planned on as a straight shot to connect his lower right territory with his center territory and kill Ogata with had backfired. Instead, Ogata now controlled the entire middle board, and it was only a matter of time until he finished ebbing away at Hikaru's lower defenses.

Hikaru saw the flash of a smirk on Ogata's face that the blonde tried hiding with a hand to his cigarette, but Hikaru could still feel the smug gaze connect with his enraged eyes. There was no way he would lose to Ogata. There was no way he would let Ogata look down on his ability. He had learned from Sai, and Sai was better than Ogata and his father. _'And I'll prove it,'_ Hikaru swore, his glare focusing on the board as his eyes and face grew hot.

Smiling sadly, Sai rubbed Hikaru on the back, comfortingly. Hikaru glanced up in confusion, expecting words of solace from his teacher, but words were lost, and unnecessary. For the first time, Hikaru understood the unspoken language. Without words or thoughts, Sai had expressed his gratitude through eye contact and body language only.

A slight smile graced Hikaru's lips and he nodded in apology, understanding, thankfulness, and determination. For him and for Sai, he couldn't lose.

With a renewed burst of confidence, Hikaru struck the board with fire. A whole new plan was already cooking in his head, and Ogata would have to be hanging from the bridge of insanity to be able to stop this one.

* * *

'_All Go players are insane in their own right.'_ Hikaru smiled wryly. _'I remember you telling me that after I met Kuwabara Honin'bou,'_ Hikaru thought, remembering the talk he had had with Ogata after meeting 'the monkey-man.'

Hot, salty tears stung Hikaru's eyes to escape, but Hikaru would never give them the satisfaction. Deep down, he had never really expected to beat Ogata. Seiji had been playing professionally for years with people like his father who had been playing since they could crawl. Hikaru, on the other hand, had barely been playing for a year.

'_Still…I wanted to win…'_

_It's okay, Hikaru,_ Sai cooed. _You cannot win every game. Just learn from your mistakes in this battle and fight to over come them in your next._

Hikaru nodded and wiped his face quickly with his sleeve to avoid crying. It wasn't manly for him to take a game so hard. _'Now I have to figure out who played them or else Dad…'_ he trailed off. He really had no idea what exactly his father would do, but he really didn't want to find out. _'Do you have any idea, Sai?'_

The ghost pursed his lips. _I'm not at liberty to say, Hikaru. It's your challenge._

Groaning, Hikaru stared at the board blankly, trying to avoid Ogata's calculating eyes. "I resign," he muttered to the table, head still bent low.

Nodding, Ogata leaned back in his chair and made no move to disrupt the game as it sat. "Not bad for barely a year," he finally breathed, stubbing out his third cigarette in the process. "So how have you been learning?" he asked, leaning forward and focusing on Hikaru, making it impossible for the teen to simply ignore his presence.

"Books, and internet, and stuff…" Hikaru mumbled, becoming suddenly fascinated with the fabric of his jeans.

"Really?" Ogata asked suspiciously. "Books and the internet? That's it?"

Fidgeting, Hikaru nodded. "Well…that and I've been visiting a go salon for quite a while, too. Plus…" he paused. He still wasn't completely sure if the Morishita/Touya feud was one-sided or not, but he took the gamble. "Plus, I've been going to Morishita 9-dan's study groups for the past month, or so. I'll have to go again tomorrow."

Ogata nodded as if accepting this, but Hikaru could see in his eyes, his curiosity was far from satisfied. Nonetheless, one step at a time. "So, who's game was this that we've gone and vandalized?"

Sadly, Hikaru could only shrug. "White's play seemed vaguely familiar, so I can assume it's a pro who's game I've seen in Go Weekly before, but beyond that, I couldn't say. I've never seen black before, though. I know that."

Ogata made a curious face, and Hikaru instantly realized how uneducated he sounded, but he didn't really know much about the Go world. Beyond the Meijin title, Honin'bou title, and the –dan ranking system, Hikaru was completely out of the loop. The only pro he knew who hadn't babysat him at least once was Kuwabara, and that was due more to the fear factor in the old man.

_Don't forget Morishita-san, Shirakawa-san, Saeki-san, and Isumi-san,_ Sai reminded his host, always the helpful one.

Hikaru waved him off. _'They don't count. I only met them 'cause now they're…colleagues.'_ He paused. He had never thought he'd use that word to describe Go players. _'Funny how the world works, isn't it?'_

He was broken out of his musings by Ogata shaking his head with his eyes closed and a sad smirk on his face. "What is it?" Hikaru asked, always the curious one.

Raising one clear blue eye to meet Hikaru's two deep emerald green eyes, Ogata shook his head once more, this time in silent laughter. "I don't know whether I should be surprised you don't recognize white or not."

Pausing, Ogata's words registered in his head. "I-it's not…"

Ogata nodded. "White was Sensei and black was Akira-kun. They played this game yesterday and I was recreating it last night."

Hikaru glared at the board. The thought of having seen a game between his father and Akira made his stomach turn and his mouth run sour. Suddenly, he no longer had a desire to return home for dinner.

"Would you like to see the real ending?" Ogata asked.

Violently, Hikaru shook his head no. The bile in his throat rose at the idea. As if understanding, Ogata nodded and cleared the board. "Come along, I should run you home before Akiko-san gets worried."

Hikaru blinked his eyes once as he rose out of his thoughts. "Ogata…can I just stay here tonight?"

Freezing, Ogata glanced down at Hikaru with curiosity. "Whatever for?"

Turning his head to gaze out the window, Hikaru drew his knees up to his chin. "I just don't want to go home right now." _'Dad's at home…'_

Ogata shook his head. He may have been closer to Hikaru than his teacher was, but even he had no idea what the teenager was thinking. "Fine. I'll call your mother and have her bring over your clothes."

As he rose, Hikaru muttered a quick thank you, his gaze never leaving the window. The call was short and in half an hour, Akiko had dropped off Hikaru's clothing. He thanked her and immediately secluded himself in the guest bedroom while Ogata ordered ramen.

Once the flat had calmed, Ogata found himself sitting absently mindedly over the game, staring at the intricate patterns. "Just before the Kaio game, huh?" He ran a hand through his hair as he leaned back in his chair. "That would have been just after the hallucinations…wouldn't it?"

His mind flashed back to the antique shop and he found himself bolted to the chair. He had been truly scared back then when Hikaru had started mumbling on about blood stains and voices in the air. When he had fainted, Ogata had felt a part of himself snap. At least at the soccer games, all of Hikaru's injuries had always been of the physical type. Easily discernable and easily fixed. However, mental injuries…they were not as easy to understand. The doctors had written it off as a product of the dust affecting him negatively, but it couldn't have been something so simple.

After the schizophrenic episode, Akiko had called Ogata up occasionally when she had heard Hikaru yelling in his room as if to someone else. At first, these calls had truly rattled him and more than once he had suggested a physiologist, but as the days moved on the calls became less and less frequent until they had stopped altogether.

"And now it's coming back up." He sighed and moved to his computer, mindlessly logging on to the Net Go server to watch a game or two while the ramen arrived. The two events were too closely linked to be coincidental. If there really were voices in Hikaru's head and they were telling him to play, Ogata had to wonder if they were dangerous and should be looked after or left alone. _'Of course. Hearing voices in your head is always dangerous.'_ But if they were the Go playing type?

He shook his head and decided to worry about that later. For now, he would just check to see if sai was online. When the Ss went from Saa-kun to Shuuichi43, Ogata ignored the player list and decided to watch a popular game. He found a game between ashindou and mAriOky. He smiled and joined the watch list. It seemed Akira was online.

* * *

Akira's game with mAriOky was painfully simple. Even with his opponent ranked as a 6 k, the game was unnaturally dull. Even since he had started playing Touya Meijin on a regular basis, Akira had started finding Net Go boring. The pressure was not the same as when he played pros every Sunday. The only game that had aroused his spirit…it had been a while, but he never forgot that game, and usually played over at least once a week.

mAriOky resigned, and Akira made to logout when a private message popped open on his screen.

_seiji: 9x9?_

His thoughts immediately flicked to Hikaru. Hopefully he had returned home in one piece. He accepted the challenge and found Ogata requesting to play as white in a private game. He frowned, but agreed, placing a black stone in the lower right corner. Less than a second later a white stone appeared in the upper left. Akira barely had a chance to send his message before placing his second stone.

_ashindou: what happened to Hikaru?_

_seiji: He's staying the night._

_ashindou: is he all right?_

Ogata have his screen a huff and played his stone before replying.

_seiji: Of course._

…_I think. He hasn't come out of his room, though._

Akira frowned at the news and used his turn to by time from replying. He clicked on 7-2 before posting back.

_ashindou: really…do you have any idea why?_

_seiji: No._

Both players remained silent as they focused not on the game, but Hikaru. Why had he cooped himself up in Ogata's room? They could only guess.

_seiji: So, are you still chasing after torajirou?_

Akira smiled at the memory.

_ashindou: of course. we played a really beautiful game together in May, and he's only been growing stronger since. he's like…like a more reachable sai. he doesn't rein as god over the internet world, and I feel as if I can grow with him. sai grows too quickly and had a head start I could never over come._

_seiji: Like facing Sensei when he's the one with the handicap?_

_ashindou: exactly_

_seiji: Well, I wish you luck then._

Akira smiled wryly.

_ashindou: thanks. why the sudden interest?_

_seiji: You're the best player the new generation has. Of course I would be interested in who you considered your rival._

_ashindou: you're beginning to sound like Kuwabara-sensei._

Ogata growled at the message box while Akira clicked the resign button.

_seiji: Thank you for the game. It sounds like dinner's arrived._

He waited long enough for Akira to reply his thanks before logging off and approaching the door. He didn't enjoy ramen very much, but hopefully it would put Hikaru in a better mood. Surely enough, the delivery boy stood at the door with their dinners in hand. Ogata paid him balanced the delivery to the kitchen where he poured the contents into real bowls, not the Styrofoam bowls they delivered free.

With a bowl in each hand and two pairs of chopsticks in his pocket, Ogata approached his guest room and called out gently for Hikaru. He was allowed entry and slipped in through the small crack he opened. "I bought us ramen for dinner," he explained, holding up the bowls.

Hikaru was sitting on the edge of the bed, already changed into his sweat pants and the t-shirt his mother had brought. He glanced up and accepted the bowl with a small smile of thanks. He took the chopsticks and shoved them in the bowl, stirring the noodles around in small circles.

Ogata sat beside Hikaru and watched him stir his food around, never once bringing any of the noodles to his mouth. With a frown, Ogata tried to read the teen's expression. "I thought pork was your favorite dish."

Sighing, Hikaru dropped his chopsticks against the bowl with a clunk. "I do, I just…I don't really have an appetite right now."

Seiji frowned, but nodded. "All right," he said, scooping the bowl out of Hikaru's hands. "I'll leave this in the refrigerator, then. If you get hungry you can heat it up."

Hikaru nodded and stared back down at his swinging feet. Ogata rose and headed for the door, still laden with two bowls. "Ogata," Hikaru called out on impulse.

"Mm-hm?" Ogata asked in reply, peering over his shoulder.

His face growing hot, Hikaru found himself absent mindedly twiddling his fingers together in embarrassment. "H-how do I rank…against Akira? I mean, I'm sure he's stronger and all, but…"

Ogata smiled elbowed Hikaru's head, lacking the ability to ruffle his hair. "Yes, Akira is stronger, but you have your own unique style." Hikaru cocked his head, unsure whether that was a good thing or not. "Let's just say, I'll be looking forward to when you and Akira play in the Pro Test. You'll have to show me the game."

Hikaru beamed and jumped his feet. "I'll do my best!" he promised, stealing his ramen from Ogata's hand and circled around him to lounge in front of the TV. For some reason, he felt far lighter now that he knew he stood a chance against Akira. He would make his dad recognize him.

Blinking, Ogata stood in the doorway for a quarter of a minute trying to figure out what he'd said to put Hikaru into such a good mood. He sighed and joined the teen on the couch. As long as he wasn't moping around anymore, Ogata was fine.

"It's a good thing you decided to eat."

Hikaru's head fell to the side. The gesture of confusion he had picked up from Sai. "Why?"

Ogata fell back into the cushioned couch, trying to figure out what anime Hikaru had turned on. "Your mother would have killed me if she had found out you didn't eat dinner."

Hikaru giggled. "Even if you told her I had skipped dinner, I doubt she would have believed you."

Ogata nodded in agreement.

* * *

Knocking broke Hikaru out of his sleep. He tried to open his eyes, but light from the window above the head board dazed his senses. Trying to blink sight back into his eyes, Hikaru stumbled his way over to the door, only to run into a wall. It seemed the wood connected hard brought him back to his senses. _'Right…I'm at Ogata's house right now.'_

Yawning, he correctly found the door on his second try and swung it outwards to reveal an all ready dressed Ogata. "Hiya," Hikaru greeted, eyes still half shut in tiredness. Maybe he shouldn't have stayed up to watch the end of that marathon.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Ogata settled for muttering a simple "I should have known" under his breath. "Hurry and get ready or you'll be late for the exam."

"Mm-ph," Hikaru grunted, rubbing his eyes and closing the door behind the 9-dan. He yawned and ignored his urge to curl up into a ball and go back to bed. Instead he pulled the sleeveless shirt and jeans his mother had dropped off out of his backpack and traded them with the sweat pants and t-shirt he was currently wearing.

With his clothing taken care of, he ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to brush it, and splashed cold water on his face to rid himself of the remaining fatigue. While blinking the water droplets out of his eyes, Hikaru returned to his room, packed his backpack up, and then headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

Sitting down at the island table, Ogata placed a plate of rice and fruit in front of him. Hikaru didn't complain and promptly shoved the food into his food while holding a small conversation with his host.

Ogata picked the sticky plate off the marble island and ran it under water quickly before placing it in the dishwasher. He dried his hands and turned back to Hikaru. "So, are you ready to head down to the Go Association?"

Hikaru glanced at the clock. "Aren't we gonna be early?"

Ogata grabbed his white jacket and slipped it over his plaid shirt. "I have an interview with Amano, a Go Weekly reporter. He wants to get my input on the upcoming Honin'bou tournament."

"Fine," Hikaru grumbled, fetching his backpack and following Ogata down to the elevator and back into the parking garage. With practiced ease, Ogata pulled into early morning Tokyo traffic and managed to swerve around the packed streets. It took nearly half an hour before they stopped in the Go Association parking lot, but little was spoken during the entire ride.

Once the car settled into the parking spot, Ogata cut the engine, but left the keys where they were. He leaned back in his chair, but said nothing for a moment. Hikaru fidgeted until the blonde finally spoke. "I won't tell him."

"Huh?" Hikaru asked confused as to who they were talking about.

Ogata smirked. "I won't tell Sensei you're playing Go." Hikaru smiled instantly as if a heavy load had been lifted off his shoulders, but his smile wiped off at Ogata's serious face. "I won't tell him, but you should, Hikaru. He worries about you, and he's going to find out one way or another. It will be better if you tell him."

Hikaru sighed but nodded. "I've been hearing that a lot, recently. Don't worry, I will, but I want to make sure I can even pass, first. I've all ready started out with a loss."

Pulling the keys out of the ignition, Ogata rose out of the car and Hikaru mirrored him on the other side. "What do you mean you lost?"

Quickly, Hikaru explained how he had gotten cocky and Waya managed to make a comeback and win by half a point just at the end of the game. Ogata made Hikaru promise to show him the game sometime so they could analyze it together, and Hikaru agreed with a chuckle.

When the pair crossed the threshold, Ogata's face immediately hardened into his usually cool façade, and they parted ways as Ogata was assaulted by the reporter and Kuwabara Honin'bou. Hikaru chuckled as he imagined Ogata later complaining that he would never have agreed to the interview had he known the Honin'bou would also be there.

With a happy bounce in his step, Hikaru went to distract himself in the gift shop.

* * *

**Aw, Ogata's all daddy-like. (Anyone who knows anything about me knows I have an unhealthy obcession with anime dads. Maes Hughes in particular...) Anyways, this is unbeta-ed since **Shizuka Sen**'s been out of town all weekend, but hopefully it's a nice gift. Moving right along, I want to thank **Spartan Eragon **for sending in two YouTube videos. Check my profile later this week for the links.**

* * *

Astrido: **I'm glad you like my story. Um, Akiko wasn't 'blathering all of Hikaru's worries' to Toshimori because of anything bad or anything. It's just that Toshimori and Hikaru were really close friends and Akiko thought Toshimori might be able to reach Hikaru better than she could. Anyways, thanks for the review!**

Cassa_Andra:** Thanks for all the support and I hope you enjoy the conclusion to last (two) week's episode.^^**

sandcat: **You've no idea how bad my luck's been recently, but thanks for the concern, and the review!**

Somebody Told Me: **The people around don't think you're mentally insane now, do they? I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

Kat_Sakura: **I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait a while before Touya-sensei finds out. (I swear, at this rate he's gonna be the last person to find out. Sad, neh?) Thanks for the review!**

* * *

**No more AN. I gotta do homework. (Longest Chapter Award!)**


	14. Cracked Can

**Disclaimer: Too lazy to own.**

* * *

Touya Hikaru

-Chapter 14-

Cracked Can

* * *

Green eyes shifted back from the blonde head to the fan he was fondling. _'What's he playing at?'_ Hikaru wondered, comparing the cheap paper fan in his hands to the kaya wood fan lying in Sai's ghostly fingers. _'The quality just doesn't compare,'_ he thought with a smile as he attempted to divert his mind, but he seemed to be failing miserably.

'_I don't understand him at all. What does he have to gain by not telling Dad? He won the bet fair and square. It just doesn't fit his personality.'_

Sai rolled his eyes. _I think you're looking too deeply into this, honestly. He was just trying to be nice and make you feel better._

Hikaru frowned. _'If it were anyone but Ogata, I'd agree, but he enjoys manipulating people as much as that monkey-man.'_

_Kuwabara-sensei?_

'_Whatever.'_

Sai shook his head and turned away from Hikaru with a huff. He didn't understand why Hikaru had to be so stubborn sometimes. He wasn't one to talk, but nonetheless, Hikaru's paranoia was becoming a drag. They were almost out of the shadows, but Hikaru refused to tell even his own father of his participation in the Go world. For a normally boisterous and open child, Hikaru was being oddly secretive and if it didn't stop Sai would find a way to die a second time from the constant stress of remaining hidden in their slowly receding shadow.

"Hey, Hikaru!"

The called upon teenager looked up and dropped the Edo styled fan back into its basket. "Hey, Waya! What're you doing here so early?"

Shaking his head at his newfound friend, Waya pulled the blonde out of the souvenir shop. "If you consider this early, I'm a little worried."

It took considerable self-control for Hikaru to not smack Waya on the spot. "C'mon, thirty minutes is early. Especially when day two is less stressful than the first." He rolled Waya's hand off his shoulder, quickly readjusted his backpack strap, and followed Waya to the elevator doors. "So, are you really always this early?"

"Uh-huh." Waya stepped into the elevator next to Hikaru and let the younger teenager press their floor. He fell back on the elevator wall behind himself and felt the sudden urge to sprawl out and lounge in the sun. "What're you doing here so early? You're usually late."

Hikaru puffed out his cheeks and stuck his tongue out in response. "I stayed the night at Ogata's place and he had an interview this morning. I was just planning to hang in the souvenir shop until-" Pausing, Hikaru glanced at what appeared to be Waya choking on his own spit. "What're you doing?" he asked, voice deadpan.

Catching his breath, Waya leaned back. "Sorry, I just gotta get used to you knowing famous people without realizing it." He tried to find new footing in the conversation, but he couldn't get the image of a man with that cold of a glare letting a kid sleep in his apartment. Finally, he decided to bring up a…quirk of Hikaru's that had been recently bothering him.

"You know, I know Ogata-sensei's your father's student and all so you lack formalities, but now that you play Go you should really consider adding suffixes to his name and other famous players."

Frowning, Hikaru slipped out of the elevator and pondered the idea while following Waya to the bag room. Once he'd slipped his backpack off and left his shoes in one of the cubbyholes, he followed Waya back to the front room and they sat face-to-face across the table. "I dunno," he finally sighed, slipping into a cross-legged position. "I think I'd almost feel more comfortable calling him 'uncle' than 'sensei'."

"You're missing the point," Waya groaned with a shake of his head. "It doesn't have to be sensei, but you should _at least_ add a san to the end of his name. Without any suffix it sounds really rude and you're colleagues, now."

Struck, Hikaru froze. "What?"

"Colleagues. You know, you work togeth-"

"No, no, I get that. It's just…" He had never thought of it like that. If he passed the Pro Test, he would become a professional Go player. He knew this. Yet, the idea had never really sunk in until now. Just like his father, he would play games during the week and spend weekends at Go Conventions and Title Games. There was even the chance that he would go to tournaments in other countries if he became strong enough.

He might get a rematch with Ogata. He might play against his father. He might win titles. He might never get past a first-dan ranking. He might do so many things. He might miss out on so many opportunities.

'_Is this really what I want? Do I really want to become a Go player?'_ Pausing, his lowered his elbow to the table and pressed his cheek against his hand. _'Can I really image working along side Ogata and Dad? Can I handle playing professionals at Sai's level on a daily basis?'_

The answer was obvious.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

Green eyes shimmered before they snapped into focus. "What?"

"You said yes. What're you talking about?" Waya asked, mimicking Hikaru's day dreaming position with more of an air of interest about himself. Mumbling usually ended up with interesting conversations, but Hikaru would have none of it.

"Nothing." Hikaru turned away to take a deep breath and turned back to Waya. "Who's your opponent today?"

Waya jabbed a thumb at the chart. "Some outsider named Kawamura, if I read the kanji right. Seems he won his first game, but that was against another outsider, so it's not much to go on, information wise. And yourself?"

Hikaru shrugged. "I've no idea."

Groaning, Waya slumped his head into the crook of his elbows. A muffled "I should have known" came from his folded arms before he glanced back up with a wearied look in his eyes. "Go check, doof. It's good to know who you're playing."

"Right," Hikaru agreed, jumping up to check the playing list.

Waya followed Hikaru's departing figure. _'He's certainly an interesting one.'_ Despite the fact that he should have known better, Waya had made stereotypes of Go players. What they should look like, what they should act like, and how they should be. So far, Hikaru was breaking each and every one.

Granted, he wasn't some Goth or Emo kid who was draped head to toe in tattoos and piercings, but he was definitely not the jacket-and-tie styled nerd that most other Go players seemed to be. Even if he himself didn't wear a polo shirt on a regular basis, he made sure to at least match his outfits and wear suits to conventions. Somehow he couldn't image Hikaru doing the same.

"Suzuki!"

Honey dew eyes snapped into focus. "What now?"

"Suzuki! It's the guy I'm playing today," Hikaru called, still standing in front of the chart.

Waya pondered the name for a moment. "I haven't heard of him. Definitely an outsider."

Hikaru nodded in agreement and glanced back at the list. _'Shindou…Shindou…'_ he murmured to himself, running a finger across the top rim of the brackets, looking for the tell-tale 'progression' kanji that started Akira's family name. _'Here we go. Number eleven…'_ He paused again, tracing his own line until he found number eleven. "Day fourteen," he muttered. A sly, nearly feral grin danced across his face. "Perfect."

The word slipped through his lips easily, and he spun around to rejoin Waya at their unofficial table. He paused as a familiar bob of green hair bounced out of the elevator and into the lounge. "Akira!" he called, hand instantly in the air and a grin on his face. Akira might not realize that they had a rematch coming up, but he was looking forward to it. He would prove to Ogata he was just as good as Akira, if not better.

'_Ogata and Dad,'_ he promised himself. The smile set into a challenging grin as he found his footing, his new reason for playing Go. He had found his drive and his passion.

He had found his rival.

* * *

Akira sighed as he leaned against the back of the train's crimson cushions. They weren't the most comfortable, but they were infinitely better than just a plastic chair. Still, it was times like this when all he wanted was a comfortable seat to take a nap in. He had spent most of the previous night wondering what was going with Ogata and Hikaru.

His forehead plopped against the cool glass of the window and he shut his eyes, trying to once more to clear his mind. After a few seconds he adjusted his forehead to a new cold spot, and continued to breathe slowly and deeply. Still, the curious side of him got the upper hand and he soon found himself working out possible scenarios of what could have happened after he had been dropped off at home.

'_Does Sensei know, then?'_ he wondered. Did even Hikaru's mother know? Akira shook his head with a mirthless smile. Of his two parents, Hikaru was obviously closer to his mother than his father. If anyone had found out, she would have been first.

The _bing_ of the boarding bell rang about the cabin and Akira stood up, grasping the steadfast pole as the train slowed to a stop. Once the wheels stopped moving there was another resounding _bing_ around the cabin before the doors slid open. Akira swerved into the morning traffic and stepped off the train, looking for his escalator.

Within five minutes he had walked to the Go Association, his mind running around in circles and making no progress. As the glass doors slid open to admit him, Akira decided to drop the subject. He could hypothesize all he wanted, but he would make no helpful conclusions and he needed to focus on the games at hand. He would just have to ask Hikaru for details later.

When he finally stepped out of the elevator, he was intercepted by the subject of his mental circles.

"Akira!"

Akira responded with a small smile and returned Hikaru's short wave; however, he was hesitant to raise such a friendly gesture. It felt silly, yet there was an aggression behind Hikaru's cheerful welcoming. Without knowing it, Akira found his face dropping into his serious face he saved for the _beep_ of the game clock.

"Hello, Hikaru," Akira greeted as Hikaru ran to fall alongside his rival while Akira dropped off his bag and shoes in the storage room.

"Hey, who're you playing today? Waya and I are both playing outsiders."

Akira paused, thinking before he slipped his feet into the slippers. "I'm at the seventh board, playing…" He quickly recalled flipping through his Go folder that weekend, checking his opponents for the rest of the exam. "Honda. I believe he's an insei, correct?"

Hikaru grinned. "Yeah, he's pretty good. He's in the top ten of the A league." He paused his speech as he led Akira back to his table with Waya. "Hey, Waya, did Honda make it to fifth before the Pro Exam started, or is he still in sixth?"

"Fifth," Waya replied simply, shifting in his seat. "Hey," he directed towards Akira, not having ever had a really conversation with the outsider before and not sure what to say. "So, you're Akira, right?"

"Yes. Shindou Akira."

"Waya Yoshitaka."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Akira greeted with a bow.

"You as well," Waya mimicked, feeling as though he was meeting a pro player. The fact that the obnoxious Hikaru was friends with someone so formal was just odd. Of course, it was just as odd and Touya Meijin being Hikaru's father. _'He's just a weird kid I guess.'_

An odd silence fell over the room. With introductions over, there wasn't much left to say. Akira didn't seem to mind the silence and Hikaru looked as if he was holding his own private conversation. Apparently Waya was the only uncomfortable in the presence of the others. They seemed comfortable enough in the silence between themselves. "I'm gonna grab a drink. Be right back," Waya called, leaving Akira and Hikaru alone.

Despite Waya's assumption that the air around Hikaru and Akira was pleasant, Hikaru would have been fidgeting in the awkward atmosphere if not for Sai's assuring hand and calming words. He still felt as if he had to apologize to Akira every time they met.

"I see Ogata-san didn't eat you," Akira suddenly shot with a small smile.

Hikaru caught the joke and laughed shortly, instantly feeling the atmosphere lighten. "Nope. It actually went much better than I thought it would."

"What happened?" Akira asked, turning to face Hikaru.

"Not much, actually," Hikaru admitting, also shifting. "He took me to his apartment, we played a game, ate some ramen, and I stayed the night. He gave me a ride this morning, and is in an interview right now."

"That explains you being on time," Akira teased as Hikaru flatly denied the jabs at his pride. Ignoring Hikaru, Akira pressed on. "Did he tell your father, or…"

"No," Hikaru confessed. "I expected him to, but he said he wouldn't." _'Just like Mom.'_ "I was all ready to beg him not to and try to find a way to avoid my dad for a few months, but Ogata promised to let me tell him."

Akira sighed. In some ways it disappointed him. He also wanted Hikaru to tell Touya Meijin he was playing Go, but in all honesty, the likeliness that Hikaru actually would tell his father was slim to none. For a kid who seemed to be so open, Hikaru held many secrets to himself.

"So, will you tell your father?"

Hikaru took a deep breath as his heart began pumping faster and his ears began to pound. There it was: the one question he didn't want to answer. "Akira…I," he stopped, thinking. Honestly, he never wanted his dad to find out, but that was unrealistic. One day, one way or another, his dad was going to find out. Wouldn't it be better to tell him now?

"Not until I pass." Akira blinked, but didn't interrupt. "Not until I know I can turn this into a job. If I can't pass, then I'll leave it as a hobby and move along, but," Hikaru glanced up to meet Akira's eyes. "If I become a pro, then I'll tell my father."

Akira took a moment to ponder on this answer. It wasn't as soon or as definite as he had hoped, but…He nodded his head. "I'll take your word for that."

"My word is my bond."

"That sounds like a line from a movie," Waya said, stepping back into the room with three drinks in hand. "Can you say out of character?"

Hikaru slid his tongue out with a 'bleh!' "So what if it's from a movie? It fit!"

Waya sat down across from the other two with a grin. "Is that anyway to treat someone who just brought you a free drink?"

With a lopsided grin, Hikaru murmured a half-hearted apology and Waya passed out the drinks. Hikaru instantly jumped on one of the sodas, and Akira took the green tea with a polite thank you. Waya sighed and picked up the last soda with a grin. He was worried that Akira wouldn't want the tea.

'_Seems he all ready acts like a pro. I wonder if he owns a formal kimono too…'_

* * *

"Eleven wins, two losses." Hikaru hummed happily as he rode the elevator up for the fourteenth day of the exam. _'I'd been hoping to go against Akira with twelve straight wins, but I lost against that stupid four-eyes.'_ He made a face, but chatted on cheerily with his ghost nonetheless.

_Yes, that will hurt. If you lose today, there is a very good chance you won't become a pro,_ Sai relayed rationally. _If today you win and Ochi or Waya takes another loss before the end of the exam, then you can still pass._

Hikaru's face dropped. _'Way to be a downer, Sai. Do you want to play Go this evening, or not?'_

Sai's eyes instantly began filling with large wet tears. _You wouldn't really do that, would you? I love playing those people in that magic box of yours. I-I want to play!_

Laughing, Hikaru shifted in the elevator. Sai's drama episodes were always entertaining. Both knew Hikaru would let Sai play as much Go on the internet as he wanted, and both knew Sai would pull himself together in a few moments.

As foretold, Sai wiped himself clean and pulled himself back together, so that by the time they left the elevator, they were happily conversing once more. Nonetheless, Sai's short episode had only alleviated some of Hikaru's fear.

'_Today I play Akira, huh?'_

_Yes._

A deep breath. A quick step. They were off the elevator. _'Can I do this?'_ Hikaru asked, worry etched on his face. He needed confirmation. He needed to know Sai's student could beat his father's. He needed to know he could win. He needed to know he could outstrip his father.

He needed to win.

_You can do it._

A quivering smile. _'Thanks.'_

His emerald eyes swept the gathering. Hazel. Black. Blue. Green.

Teal.

His eyes locked with his opponent's. With Akira's. The challenge blazed as fire swept their eyes, daring the other to make a move. Daring the other to a fight to the death. As if they were in an American standoff, they felt the slightest movement would break the silence. The rest of the world was forgotten, and they were the only two left. _Just you and me._

"All participants proceed to the game room and we will begin."

The contact was never broken. Both boys felt the others' presence as they enter the game room and sat across from each other. _He's been looking forward to this, too. Good._

The calls of please echoed around the room as lids were lifted from their bowls and stones revealed to their generals. The war would soon begin. When the silence was broken. The soldiers would march into the battlefield. Fighting for their generals. Fighting for their territory. Fighting for-

"Begin."

Black snapped and crashed upon the board.

_The war has started._

* * *

The front doors slid open and Touya Meijin walked through them. He was greeted by the secretary. He nodded in acknowledgement and moved to stand by one of the pillars to wait for the reporter who would be interviewing him before his match the next day.

People flowed in and out of the building. Most stopped to bow in acknowledgement, while others asked for an autograph. Still others ignored him all together. The silence was kept and he found himself falling into his relaxed mindset. Every game had his blood pumping. Every challenge had his heart racing. Every opponent had his adrenaline pulsing. It kept him on edge, but that was the excitement.

Nonetheless, the chance to walk into the Go Association and just relax was rare. Usually only when a reporter was running late did he get a moment to himself.

A mailman walked in, delivering his package, and walked out. Kouyou smiled internally. Sometimes it was refreshing to go into the public and remember that outside his own job, he was just a regular citizen. Having few friends outside the Go community always made him forget, but still, he was reminded in these rare occurrences.

As Hikaru reminded him.

He sighed. He loved his son, but he couldn't seem to get through to him. Where Akiko seemed to be able to read him like a cookbook and follow any instructions to set things right, Kouyou looked at his son and saw only soccer on his face. It was about as easy to read Hikaru as it was to read Latin.

Yes, where Akiko had had a younger brother to practice mothering, Kouyou had been an only child. Still, he had managed to understand and control Ogata as a teenager.

So what made him so different from Hikaru?

"Ah, Touya-sensei! My apologies for being late." The portly reporter bounded his way over to Touya Meijin. Kouyou instantly recognized the red curling hair and bushy moustache. He greeted Amano and then allowed himself to be ushered to a room for the interview.

Kouyou eased himself into the chair, and settled down for the long interview as Amano opened the conversation with some small talk about lunch. Kouyou assured him his lunch had been fine and inquired as to Amano's. With a short laugh, Amano agreed that his lunch had also gone well, and opened the floor for questioning.

The beginning was easy. How are you feeling about your upcoming matches? And what do you credit all of your accomplishment to? The generic questions he gave similar answers to every time.

Next came the questions that changed only with the opponent. Do you have any comments on your opponent's playing style? Is there anything in particular you feel you need to watch out for in your upcoming game?

Robotically Kouyou replied. These questions required no thought, allowing his mind a chance to rest. He was not a Go player for the fame, the money, or the glory. He played because it was his passion and his drive. The interviews were merely a formality that came with being one of the top Go players in the world. A claim he would not soon give up.

"So Sensei, I hear you have a student participating in the Pro Exam this year, correct?" Amano asked, a knowing smile dancing on his lips.

Kouyou hesitated at the smile, but answered the question nonetheless. "Yes. Shindou Akira is a relatively new student of mine, but he has progressed quickly. Even if he does not pass this year, he will gain priceless experience and try again next year."

"Shindou Akira?" Amano inquired, dubiously. Kouyou felt compelled to ask upon Amano's hesitation, but the reporter jumped right back into questioning. "So how is Shindou-kun doing, then?"

"I believe he has won all of his games thus far."

"How long has he been studying under you?"

The Meijin paused to mentally count. Hikaru had introduced them last year in the early fall. "Almost a year, now. He's been coming to my weekly study groups."

"Ah, so he's been training not only with you, but Ogata-sensei and Ashiwara-sensei, then?" Amano chuckled a little. "That all most seems unfair for the rest of the participants."

Kouyou smiled. "I'm sure it will give him an edge, but that won't making passing much easier." After all, Akira still lost to Ashiwara the majority of the time, and there were bound to be some participants all ready set to play against second and third dans.

Amano smiled and leaned back. "So, how did Shindou-kun become lucky enough to study under _the_ Touya Meijin?"

A small smile passed across Kouyou's lips once more. "My son, Hikaru, introduced us last fall. He enjoyed playing Go at my Go salon."

The red eyebrows furrowed. "Your son Hikaru? Touya Hikaru, correct?"

"Yes, of course," Kouyou replied, not sure what Amano was trying to imply.

"Does your son play Go as well?"

"No," Touya responded immediately. "Hikaru's passion is for soccer, not Go."

A curious expression danced upon the red-haired reporter's face as he contemplated this new information. "Yes, I believe you mentioned this to me before. At a Go convention last year, if I recall," he murmured. "How strange…"

Not pleased with being outside the reporter's inner musings, Kouyou interrupted the man's unintelligible mutterings. "What is strange? If I may ask," he tacked on.

"Well, there's a boy registered for the Pro Test by the last name of Touya," Amano admitted.

"It is a common last name," Kouyou supplied. "I would be surprised if there were not a few other Touya's interested in Go."

"There I agree," Amano explained. "Hikaru is also a common name, both among girls and boys. However…" He paused, only restarting at the Meijin's imploring stare. "I did ask and the secretary said the boy's name was Touya Hikaru and that he was in his mid-teens."

Kouyou's eyes immediately began to swim with confusion. "It could always just be a coincidence, but that's a mighty strong coincidence," Amano gruffed out, pulling a cigarette from his pocket. Taking this as the sign of a finished interview, Kouyou left to go…

Somewhere. Where, he wasn't sure. Home, to Akiko? Upstairs, to Akira? Upstairs, to Hikaru?

No. It couldn't be his Hikaru. He had tried many times to interest Hikaru in Go. From teaching him at a small age, to trying to convince him other children played, to sticking Ogata to him to show Hikaru there was more to Go than old men playing in a smoky salon. Still, even making him work in the Go salon had done no good. What could have changed his mind?

Nothing. He was Latin. A dead cause, never to be read.

The elevator doors slid open, and Kouyou stepped inside.

* * *

**It took 4 months, and it's not very long. T_T I apologize so much, but hopefully it was interesting. Also, I apologize in advance for Kouyou. Maybe it's just me, but he feels really out of character...Anyways, special thanks to **ShizukaSen** for betaing this chapter. We love you!**

**

* * *

**

**Anonymous Reviews:**

_: **Yes, well, Ogata's not as interested in Torajirou as he was in Sai. It's Akira who is/was the interested one. Still, Ogata is liable to pull out Hikaru's kifu and figure it out...I'm glad everyone thinks Ogata's cool in this fic. It's nice that he doesn't always have to be a stalker. Still, **Caught in a Ladder** is an amazing fic everyone should read. He's creepy but still amazing.**

RaineHaruto:** Thanks for the support, but I know I still make tons of mistakes, especially with grammer. (Spellcheck's the only thing saving my spelling at this point.)**

Kat_Sakura:** We'll just have to see what Touya-sensei does now, won't we? Enjoy!**

sandcat:** I'm sorry Kouyou is taking so long figuring it out, but sadly it's in character right now. Ko Yeung Ha...Yeah, I'm not sure whether or not he'll be in here. I don't think so, but we'll have to see...I actually really enjoy answering reviews. It helps me connect with the readers better and get a better idea of what they like and don't like about the story. Thanks for reviewing, it's always nice to see!**

Psychedelic Sunshine:** Don't get me started on Maes. Brotherhood just killed him off last week and I ended up putting it off for two days before succumbing and finally watching it. Now I'm devastated again. Ogata is an intense character, and I know it seems that the fics are just bashing on Ogata by making him always seem like he could kill someone, but if you read the manga, there are certain smiles and angles that just scream creeper. I love him, I really do, but he has some awkward panels...**

**As always, guys, thanks for the reviews! I do want to add some shameless advertising for **Caught in a Ladder**, though. It's a HnG fic that centers a lot around Ogata and I'm sure most of you have read it, but since Ogata seems to have been the popular character from last chapter, I thought I should mention it. If you haven't read it, please do. It's creepy, but the biggest reason it's creepy, is Ogata's in character. Go freak yourselves out.**

**Anyways, final apology for waiting for so long for such a short chapter, but I hope everyone enjoys it anyways. Thanks for sticking with me!**

* * *


	15. The Danger of Relations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. Do I sound like a mangaka?**

* * *

Touya Hikaru

-Chapter 15-

The Danger of Relations

* * *

Black's lead. White's lead. Black. White.

The game teetered back and forth. Even in the end game, every point was becoming more critical than the last. The score was close. Without komi, black was the obvious lead, but with the existence of komi, the outcome was too close to call.

Which general would find the crucial points? Even Sai couldn't tell. With such little knowledge of Akira's play, and with Hikaru's astounding plays during the game, it seemed the winner would be the one with sharpest eyes. The ones who could spot the eyes, and the points. Were either a beginner, they would be crushed in the tension.

But Akira and Hikaru were both trained by masters. Both practiced continually for this day. A victory for Hikaru would mean a small victory against his father. A victory for Akira would mean snapping away from his ties to Hikaru, and his debt for Hikaru's introduction to his teacher.

Three more hands and the game would end. Two. One.

The final stone clacked successfully against the board. Akira conceded his hand, as did Hikaru. They stopped the clock, and began arranging their stones on the board to count their territory. The shapes were hard to read, but Sai could see the end. He could see the winner.

_Hikaru…_

* * *

'_Hikaru…'_ It was the only thing Kouyou could think about. Why would he keep his new love of Go a secret? Had he wanted his own space? Kouyou would gladly have given it. _'Or would I have?'_ It was no secret he had been disappointed in his son's disinterest in his job, but he also didn't want to force Hikaru to play Go. There would be no satisfaction if Hikaru was playing against his will.

Still, with the knowledge of his son possibly playing Go in his free time, this opened a brand chest of opportunities. He could play with Hikaru every day, now. But…would Hikaru want to play? If indeed Hikaru was taking the Pro Test, and had made it past the preliminaries, he must have some skill. Skill that would have taken a while to gain. So, why was this only coming to his attention now?

Hikaru didn't want him to know.

If it was indeed his son upstairs. He quickly forced himself to return to rational thinking. He still didn't know if it was Hikaru participating in the Pro Exam, or if it was another person with the same name. However unlikely it may be, he first had to confirm if it was indeed his son playing two floors above him.

One floor.

_DING_

As the doors opened, Kouyou stepped into the lobby. He heard murmurs and the clacking of stones on Go boards. The ticking of game clocks tracking the seconds till the end of the game. The moment of truth.

"I won! I won!" The cry was whispered, but Kouyou honed in on the voice easily. A quick glance around the doorframe confirmed his suspicions. Those blonde bangs were hard to miss.

His Hikaru was sitting across from Akira, pumping his fists in the air with joy and silently cheering to himself. Meanwhile, Akira cleared off the board, a small smile on his face despite the loss.

What had been the final score? He'd have to wait to find out. While Hikaru marked his win, Kouyou stepped back from the doorway and sat in a chair across from the entrance. He didn't need to make a big scene now; he would wait patiently for Hikaru to come to him.

* * *

Akira couldn't help but smile at Hikaru's victory antics, even if it was he who had lost. Still, Hikaru was getting a little loud, and Akira found himself silencing his teacher's son and sending him to mark the win while he finished clearing the black stones off the board.

He waited until Hikaru joined him back at the Go board before Akira led the way to the lounge. If Hikaru stayed in the room much longer, he'd probably start dancing and singing at the top of his lungs. Not the best idea in the middle of the Pro Exam.

At the doorframe, Akira had a sudden chill, and stopped in front of Hikaru. Seeing Akira's spine suddenly straighten, Hikaru froze behind him. _'Did you walk through him, or something, Sai?'_ he asked, remembering some people had an affinity for spirits.

The ghost shook his head. _I'll see what's the matter._ he offered as he shifted through Akira and peeked his head around the doorframe. Seeing Touya Kouyou, he too froze.

'_What is it?'_ Hikaru asked, frightened that even Sai would freeze.

_Your father's here._

Hikaru's breath hitched. _'You don't think…he knows, do you?'_

Sai phased back through Akira, and glanced down at his worried host. _He could be here for Akira?_ he suggested, but despite his optimism, Hikaru could see his anxiousness reflected in Sai's eyes.

'_They need a back door here,'_ Hikaru murmured to himself. "Hey, Akira, what's the matter?" he whispered, playing ignorant.

"Your father…Sensei, is sitting in the lounge. He'll notice you come out." Akira shifted from foot to foot unsteadily as he remained out of sight. "What're you going to do? Will you tell him, or…?"

Hikaru pursed his lips. He knew Akira wanted him to come clean, and he didn't want to stay in the dark as much as Akira wanted to pull him out, but…but the time was not right. He didn't want to, but now was the time for big favors. "Hey…could you distract him? Please?"

A glare. He hadn't expected much more, but he had hoped. "Please Akira!" he pleaded. "I can't tell him yet, it's not right. Please!" Akira gave a skeptic eye. Now it was Hikaru's turn to shift from foot to foot. "Look, I do want to tell him. I really do, Akira. Still, I can't."

"Yes you can!" Akira hissed back. "You have to, Hikaru. Think about if he finds out on his own. That's going to hurt him worse."

Hikaru frowned. "I know it's going to hurt. The more I wait, the more it's going to hurt, but still. My gut tells me to wait. I'm sorry, but I won't. Not yet."

He stood his ground against Hikaru's stubbornness, but Akira couldn't last. His ground faltered and he sighed in resignation. "Two for two, Hikaru." He received a questioning look but waved it off. "Fine, but you owe me."

"Of course." Hikaru prompted Akira forward, and stood behind the doorframe as Akira went forward. Ignoring the odd looks he was receiving, Hikaru zoned in on Akira and Kouyou trying in vain to hear what they were saying. He couldn't quite make it out, but it seems his father had come to see how Akira was doing. One loss, he admitted. His father mumbled some question Hikaru could only guess was 'who to'? Akira became a little flustered, but he said he couldn't quite remember. It may have been Hikaru or Kaoru.

Sighing, Hikaru slid down the post with a sigh. Akira wasn't a bad liar and his dad seemed to be going for it. Nonetheless, he sat inside the game room, ignoring the annoyed stare he received from Shinoda, waiting for Akira and his father to leave. Unfortunately, with all of the players leaving, he couldn't tell who was riding the elevator down, so he just sat patiently until Waya finished his game and walked over.

"What're you doing down there?" he asked, bending down so his whisper would be heard by only Hikaru. "You usually leave right after your games."

"If I told you I was waiting to see how you did, would you believe me?" Waya glared at Hikaru's juvenility. "I'll take that as a no. Mind checking the hallway for me?"

Consenting, Waya glanced around the doorframe and shrugged. "No one important. Why?"

Hikaru let his shoulders relax for only a moment. "Dad's not there, is he?" Waya shook his head, and Hikaru truly relaxed. "That's good," he murmured, standing to join Waya as his back and shoulders popped.

"More dad problems?" Hikaru nodded affirmative. Waya sighed and led the way to the elevator. "One day you will suffer from father paranoia."

"All ready am."

The button lit up and the elevator door opened. They stepped through and pressed the button for the main floor. "So he found out?"

Hikaru shook his head. "Thanks to Akira, he's still in the dark." _'I think…Did he see me, Sai?'_

Sai let an apologetic smile flash across his face. _I don't think so, but I can't be sure. I was intently focused on your game as you yourself were._

With a shrug, Hikaru focused his attention back on Waya. At this point, he didn't really know if Kouyou had seen him. He hadn't acted like it, and neither would Hikaru. If he had noticed, then he would confront Hikaru, and Hikaru would explain. Otherwise, it would wait until the Pro Test was over and Hikaru didn't have to worry about his focus.

"So, did you win today?" Hikaru finally asked.

"Yeah. I think I might actually pass this year!" Waya admitted with a happy grin. He'd told Hikaru before that he had taken the Pro Exam twice before and that this was his third attempt at going pro.

'_It must be disheartening to try so many times and always lose out.'_

_Yes, but losing helps you grow as a player._

Hikaru made a face. _'Still it can't be fun.'_ "I'm glad you're doing well. I'm a little worried, though. You've only got one loss, but me…"

"Hey, you've only got two yourself. If you can beat Ochi in your upcoming game then he'll have two losses too."

He sighed, but Hikaru agreed. Akira had been able to beat Ochi, and he had been able to beat Akira, so theoretically he should be able to beat Ochi in their upcoming game, but still. He was familiar with Akira's style, but not Ochi's. Besides, even if he did beat Ochi, they'd both have…wait.

"Hey, Waya, what do they do with a tie?"

Waya blinked as the elevator opened. "What do you mean, 'tie'?"

Hikaru followed him out – hesitantly looking out for his father. "Well, you, Akira, and Ochi all have one loss, and I have two. If any one of you loses, and I don't, then the other two will obviously go pro, but what about myself and the other person? You said they always pass three people."

"Oh, that's what you meant," Waya said with a smile and roll of his eyes. "Then they just have whoever's left play tie breakers until they have a winner. Said winner becomes the third pro."

Sighing, Hikaru nodded. "So the only way for me to win is to make Ochi lose, or hope you or Akira gets a loss? Damn bad odds…"

Waya gave him a pat on the back. "You'll be fine. Just concentrate and I'm sure you can give Ochi a run for his money." Hikaru nodded, but the jitters didn't leave. Even if he did manage to hold on, he had to hope one of the other three lost their hold, and then he'd have to beat them in a tiebreaker. Not the odds he wanted. Besides, he didn't want Waya or Akira to slip up. This would be harder than he thought.

They reached the subway, and Way turned to catch his train. "Hey Waya!" The auburn teen turned back around. "Isn't there…Isn't there any other way to prepare besides just focusing?"

"Kifu, man! Find some of his game records."

Hikaru grinned. Of course, game records would… "But where? I don't know where to find Ochi's game records."

Waya jogged back and pulled a pen out of his pocket. "Arm," he ordered. Hikaru consented and lifted his arm to his friend. Waya scrawled a quick name on his arm. "There. That's his user name. You should be able to get some online records from there. Not sure if they'll be any help, but luck willing you might find something out."

"You mean, like, a weakness?"

"Yeah." Waya shrugged. "At least, if he has a particular weakness."

The smile fell. "He doesn't?"

"Well, as far as I can tell, he's pretty well rounded. It really seems to come out to how much farther ahead of him you can think." Waya glanced down at his watch and jumped. "Hey, I gotta go or I'm gonna miss my train, but don't worry, okay? You've got a couple weeks to study, and I'm sure you can beat him." With a quick hand, he tussled Hikaru's hair and ran off to make his train.

"Okay, Sai, time to study kifu."

* * *

"Orange juice, or milk?" Hikaru asked of no one as he stared bleary-eyed into the refrigerator.

_Um…Hikaru, that's not-_ The teenager's face scrunched up as he fought the urge to gag his father's tea right back into the tea pot. _Sink, Hikaru! Sink!_ Sai ordered, guiding Hikaru to the spout.

Once every remnant of the bitter tea had been scrapped out of his mouth three times over, Hikaru finally returned the teapot to the refrigerator with a grimace. "Who calls that drinkable? That's bitter, even for tea." He frowned and grabbed the orange juice now that he was finally awake. "Why does he even drink that crap," he mumbled, still angry at the afternoon sun for waking him up.

He had been up all night studying Ochi's game records and he still wanted to sleep. Besides, he wouldn't feel comfortable pulling them out from beneath his bed until his father was fast asleep. In the meantime he would simply have to entertain himself. Maybe if he hung out in the back yard he would be able to hear his father's study group this afternoon.

_Hikaru, it _is_ the afternoon._

"Serious?" Hikaru yelped.

"Oh, you're finally up," Akiko chirped, peeking into the kitchen. "I just went to go wake you up. You'd better get changed before people start arriving." Hikaru nodded and rushed to get changed in his room before returning to the kitchen. Akiko sat him down and set a plate of eggs for him to ravenously eat. "So, why did you wake up so late? Even you are usually up in time for lunch."

Hikaru grinned sheepishly. "Well, truth is I was up all night studying game records. I've got a really important game coming up, and I can't afford to lose it." He shoved the last of the egg into his mouth and held up his plate for more.

Akiko smiled, and began piling more food on his plate. "For being your father's polar opposite, you two are quite alike."

Using orange juice, Hikaru cleared his throat for a guttural, "Wha-?" noise. "We're totally not alike. Dad's all serious and I'm all…not. He's into tea and I'm not. He likes silence and sitting and I like shouting and playing. How are we alike?"

His mother shook her head. "You are different in your similarities."

"And that makes sense how?"

Akiko wrapped an arm around Hikaru, leaning in close to him. "Look, you say you're not serious, but you are serious about your passion. You practiced for years for soccer, and you pulled an all-nighter last night studying Go."

Hikaru pouted, "Fine, but I still don't like tea or sitting in silence."

"That's fine. You and your father are different people. I'm merely trying to get you to see that you are your father's son. You have his passion and his determination." She smiled. "Even if you are more flamboyant," she added with a small jab.

"Mo-m!" Hikaru playfully complained, not ready to drop his dignity even for his mother. He finished his eggs and Akiko took the plate from his hands to wash in the sink. He downed the orange juice and added it to the dishwasher as his mother walked to the front door. No less than a minute later, the door slid open and Ogata walked through quickly to the study room, closely followed by Akira. The latter stopped for a moment to glance at Hikaru before heading towards the study room once more.

'_Sai, is it me or did he look like he was going to say something?'_ Hikaru asked.

_Well,_ Sai had to agree, but it was hard to tell. _We'll just have to talk to him after the session. For now, let's just relax._

'_Yeah,'_ Hikaru agreed. He grabbed a sandwich and ran to the backyard. He leaned up against the back porch straddling his soccer ball and munching as he tried to hear the mumbles coming from the interior room. There were a few mentions of knights' moves and pincers, but without being able to see the games it was impossible to understand. Eventually he gave up study to kick his soccer ball against the wooden fence, occasionally stopping to lift the ball.

The bouncing became rhythmic as the ball bounced against the wall and back. Against his chest, back to his knee. Balanced on his foot and popped off his head. As Hikaru's old soccer instincts began to control his movements, he began discussing strategy.

After spending all night studying various games Ochi had played online, Hikaru had managed to memorize a few. Unfortunately, most of his online opponents hadn't been strong enough to show Ochi's real colors. There had been a couple of good games that had put up a fair fight, but over all it seemed that Igo was where Ochi went when he wanted to blow off steam.

Still, now Hikaru had a feel for Ochi's style. He was the calculating type. In harder games he preferred not taking any risks, but if he was playing a weaker opponent and had a safety net, he would go for the more dangerous slaughter.

'_So, if I wanna beat him I've gotta be the one to take the risks.'_ With one last kick, the ball bounced off the wall and landed squarely in Hikaru's arms. _'Fine you computer. I'll be as illogical as possible.'_

Sai shook his head. _Hikaru, you don't have to be illogical to beat Ochi. Play the same as you always do, but go for the bigger plays._

'_You mean like playing a large knight's move over a small knight's move?'_

_Exactly,_ Sai nodded. _With a small knight's move you can win a few points of territory, but with a large knight's move you can win far more territory. The difference is a small knight is almost guaranteed, but a large knight requires the skills to follow it up._

Hikaru nodded, heading towards the front door, mulling over the thought in his head. He usually did use a small knight's move, but that's just because it was more secure. It was more logical. No, Sai was right. The large knight's move was more dangerous, but it could definitely be a bigger pay off. _'Do you really think I have the strength to pull it off?'_

_Yes. You have really come along, Hikaru. I'm very proud of you._

Hikaru grinned. _'Thanks. You know, I would consider hugging you if you weren't intangible.'_

Sai smiled. _Thank you, Hikaru._

With a nod and a smile, Hikaru jumped into the house, kicking off his shoes and dropping his soccer ball off in the corner. Inheriting his mother's talent, Hikaru perched himself on a kitchen stool and waited a few minutes for the study session to end. Thankfully, Kouyou had a doctor's appointment immediately after the session, so after the first round of students left, Ashiwara followed them out, and the three left wouldn't be long.

Kouyou was the first in the line followed by Ogata and then Akira. With a few quick words, Akiko piled Kouyou in the car and drove him to the hospital for his checkup. Leaving Akira and Ogata in the foyer with Hikaru as their host.

"Thank you for letting us into your house." Akira leaned down, slipping on his shoes to leave.

"Hey, Akira…" Hikaru leaned against the hallway wall awkwardly. "W-was there something you wanted to ask me earlier?"

Akira bit his lip, but did not stand back up, preferring the company of his shoe. "Hikaru, I don't think he saw, but…" Both Ogata and Hikaru glanced at Akira curiously. "I know I sound like a broken record, but being in the study session with Sensei this afternoon…"

Hikaru jumped as Akira straightened and grabbed his collar tightly, pulling Hikaru towards him, but still avoiding his eyes. "Hikaru, how can you keep lying to him? I can't look him straight after lying to him once, and you're doing it every day. How?"

Akira's blazing teal eyes finally met Hikaru's emerald ones, and Hikaru could see the pain in them. The pain that he couldn't have. He had been lying to his father for months, but he never felt any guilt for lying to him. He regretted lying to Akira, and Ogata. He regretted not telling his mother until he needed her. He wished he had told so many people the truth before they found out on their own, but not his father.

His green eyes glazed over. "I don't care," he realized. "I want him to appreciate my skills in Go. The ends justifies the means," he murmured.

"What the hell, Hikaru!" Akira yelled, shaking Hikaru in anger. The guilt had been tearing him apart, but Hikaru didn't care at all? There was no way. "Hikaru, how does the ends justify the means if you hurt everyone around you that cares for you? Not everyone will forgive you, Hikaru. Not everyone will just move on."

Hikaru blinked at Akira. "W-what…" He couldn't quite form his thoughts, much less his words.

"Akira, I'd better get you hope before your mother worries," Ogata interjected.

Flinching, Akira remembered they weren't alone. "R-right." He hesitated before standing up and following Ogata out of the house. "Please, Hikaru. Think about it," he murmured, sliding the door behind him.

Hikaru stared after Akira, still unable move even to adjust his collar. "The ends justifies the means. Doesn't it?"

* * *

"Hey! Hey, earth to Hikaru, I'm losing lunch time here!"

Breaking out of his reverie, Hikaru blinked at Toshimori's hand obnoxiously waving in front of his face. "What?" Hikaru asked annoyed, finally pulling out his lunch. He had been so caught up thinking about the events of yesterday that he hadn't realized that lunch period had started, much less that Toshimori had decided to spend his lunch period in his class.

Toshimori grabbed an empty student's chair and flipped it backwards against the front of Hikaru's desk and straddled the chair. "Hey, lend a brother some lunch?" Without waiting for a response, Toshimori grabbed the loose sandwich and Hikaru's extra apple. "So, how's the Pro Test going?"

"Fine," Hikaru mumbled. "I've only got two loses so far, so I'm still in the running."

Taking a large bite out of the apple, Toshimori attempted something that resembled speech around the chunks in his mouth. "Wat is 'dis? Tree strikes yer out?"

"Not quite. It's the three top players. So far three competitors only have one loss, but I'll be up against on of them soon, so if I can beat him, I'm still in the running." Hikaru took a half-hearted bite of rice before abandoning his chopsticks in his bentou and pushing it to Toshimori to devour.

"What's the matter?" he asked, saving the bentou for after the apple and sandwich. "Upset stomach? Nerves?"

"No," Hikaru murmured. "It's nothing."

Toshimori rolled his eyes, stuffing the last of the sandwich in his mouth. "Like hell. Are you nervous about your upcoming game?"

"Sorta." Hikaru shrugged. "It is important, and I do want to win, but I can't really concentrate on that right now. It's…Akira."

"Akira?"

Hikaru nodded. "He's my father's Go student." Hikaru relayed the quick background information and then followed it up with an explanation of the previous day. "He didn't scare me, but…He's right, isn't he? I should feel guilty, right?"

Toshimori shook his head. "C'mon, man. You know I can't tell you how you're supposed to feel. You are you and you have to decide how you feel."

"But it's not right, is it? A good person would be worried about their father thinks about them. It should be important to me, but as long as I go pro, it doesn't matter to me. Toshi, I've had at least half a dozen people important to me find out about me playing Go or finding out about my father by accident, and I feel guilty about not telling any of them – I really do – but I don't with Dad.

"I worry about him finding out, but I can't tell him. I live in constant fear that he's watching me and he knows what I'm doing behind his back, yet I don't tell him. Why? Tell me why."

Toshimori leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "Hikaru, I can't tell you who you are and why you are you. Only you-"

"You did it before! Do it now! Tell me what to do!" The yell echoed around the room as dozens of eyes fell upon the two students, but the stares were ignored.

"So you admit I was right." Hikaru faltered, but Toshimori gave him no chance to recover. "Look, we used to do everything together, so then I could tell you all about yourself, but now you've grown on your own. You're a different person, Hikaru. Besides, you can't always rely on me to help you out. You need to understand yourself on your own and come up with your own answers." Toshimori shook his head. "You're on your own, kiddo. I gotta get back to homeroom." He tousled Hikaru's hair and stood up to return the chair. "Thanks for the lunch, Ru."

"Yeah," Hikaru mumbled, sliding his head into his arms as the bell rang. _'Sai, I'm so confused. What should I do?'_

Sai shook his head. _I'm sorry Hikaru, but I agree with Toshimori-kun on this one. You have to figure it out for yourself._

'_Oh, you're a bundle of help,'_ Hikaru practically spat. _'I need guidance, Sai. I can't do this on my own!'_

_Sorry, Hikaru._

Hikaru frowned, leaning deeper into his arms. _'How do I know what to do?'_ He sighed and leaned back. _'I need to focus on Ochi right now, don't I?'_ Sai nodded with a small smile. Hikaru sighed again. _'Fine. Then Ochi's game will be the final factor.'_

_What do you mean?_ Sai asked, for once not following Hikaru's train of thought.

'_If I can beat Ochi, I can become a pro. If I can beat Ochi, I can tell Dad.'_

_Good, Hikaru. Then let's study._

* * *

**I still feel like this is rushed...Anyways, sorry for any weirdness, but unfortunately so beta for this chapter. Anyways, I'll have to reply to last chapter's reviews at the beginning of next chapter and when I get back from vacation. (Hence why I feel like I had to rush through this.) Anyways, it's really late and I'm heading to bed. I hope you all enjoyed! This still has a while before it ends, but that's not far from sight.**

**As always, a pleasure to write for you guys. Have a good 4th of July all you Americans!**

**Ja!**


	16. AN and Preview

**Author's Note:**

**So, I feel really bad about not having updated in 9 months. (One of my friends suggested I blame it on being pregnant. Time wise it works, but since it's not physically possible...) Seriously, though, I keep getting messages every once and a while asking if I'll ever update, and I will, I promise! I hate as much as the rest of you when stories don't update in forever, or never get finished. I honestly fall into the first category all the time, but I will _always_ finish a _story_. (Now that freaky Touya Family fic I've got going, that's just a bunch of one shots and could theoretically never end, so not so much there.)**

**Anyways, I've already decided to just finish the last 3ish chapters before really updating again, but for making you guys wait so much, and for making you all wait a little more, I'd like to give you a little preview of the next chapter. It's just the opening, but hey, it's something, right? ...Right?**

**And also, I really want to thank you stubborn, silly people out there who like this story enough to keep waiting for me to update, even now. I don't really deserve any of you guys to pay attention anymore, so thank you. (On an unrelated note, when I finish the next chapter, this one will be replaced by it. Just saying.)**

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

The trains ran along their lines, crossing past each other as they stopped in their stations before racing off to their next station. Groups of people clumped together to enter the cars while similar groups stepped off. Some were students, rushing to get to school before the bell for homeroom rang. Others were business men, carrying the briefcases that contained their lives in one hand while checking their watches. And still others were mother's going grocery shopping and tourists visiting various sites around the city.

Sitting on the bench next to him, Hikaru listened to the sound of shuffling paper as an old man slowly read the daily news. The sound was quiet compared to the sounds of train whistles and the never ending clack of shoes on the concrete platforms, yet it was soothing to Hikaru. As the stress of his upcoming match fell upon his shoulders, even all the foreign smells that assaulted his nose and all the flashing colors of brightly decorated costumes and dully designed dress clothes were helping calm him.

Silently, he and Sai stared forward, focused solely on the rhythmic shuffle of paper as their neighbor read through the articles, turned the page, and picked up reading once more. Occasinally, the rhythm was broken as the old man paused to check his watch or when he stopped to reread an article.

Although, eventually even the rhythmic shuffling stopped as a train pulled in and the man looked up in expectation. Hikaru didn't need to turn his head, but merely focused his eyes and quickly spotted what had caught the man's attention. A small girl stepped off the train, followed immediately by her mother. As she dragged her mother along, the small girl began looking around the station with fierce determination set in her face and one hand grazing her forehead, diligently looking for Hikaru's neighbor.

As soon as she caught sight of the man, she let out a squeal and called out to her grandfather, slipping her fingers out of her mother's grasp and running to meet her grandfather's hug.

While the butterflies remained dancing around in his stomach, Hikaru couldn't help but smile at the loving scene. No amount of hugs and cute family scenes would alleviate his nerves, but the family had settled him back down to a normal, safe level.

Once the grandfather and his family left, hand in hand, Hikaru breathed deeply and took his own leave, running his hand quickly through his hair. _'We'd better go, too. No amount of delay is going to change the outcome of this match.'_ He sighed, the thick-framed image of Ochi and his glasses peering at him. Even as a picture in his mind, Hikaru had to admit, Ochi was pretty intimidating.

_You will do fine,_ Sai encouraged, floating beside Hikaru with his lips stretched into a bright smile that comforted the young boy. Still, as with the hugs, the butterflies still danced their quick tango around the insides of his stomach. He managed a confident nod before shifting his eyes back down to his shuffling feet.

'_Yeah…this whole supportive prep-thing isn't working.'_

_Then would you prefer complete honesty?_ Hikaru hesitated before nodding sullenly. _Well, you won't know if you can beat him until you play him. If you can beat him today, I am confident you will be able to beat him in the tie-breaker game, too. Just think about your game today, and not the consequences._

'_Right.'_ Boldly stepping into the Go Association, Hikaru moved to take the stairs up. As long as he kept moving, he could keep his butterflies down, and leave all of his focus for the penultimate game.


	17. The Final Rounds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go.**

* * *

Touya Hikaru

-Chapter 16-

The Final Rounds

* * *

The trains ran along their lines, crossing past each other as they stopped in their stations before racing off to their next station. Groups of people clumped together to enter the cars while similar groups stepped off. Some were students, rushing to get to school before the bell for homeroom rang. Others were businessmen, carrying the briefcases that contained their lives in one hand while checking their watches. And still others were mothers going grocery shopping and tourists visiting various sites around the city.

Sitting on the bench next to him, Hikaru listened to the sound of shuffling paper as an old man slowly read the daily news. The sound was quiet compared to the sounds of announcements from the speakers and the never-ending clack of shoes on the concrete platforms, yet it was soothing to Hikaru. As the stress of his upcoming match fell upon his shoulders, even all the foreign smells that assaulted his nose and all the flashing colors of brightly decorated costumes and dully designed dress clothes were helping calm him.

Silently, he and Sai stared straight ahead, focused solely on the rhythmic shuffle of paper as their neighbor read through the articles, turned the page, and picked up reading once more. Occasionally, the rhythm was broken as the old man paused to check his watch or when he stopped to reread an article.

Although, eventually even the rhythmic shuffling stopped as a train pulled into the station and the man looked up in expectation. Hikaru didn't need to turn his head, but merely focused his eyes and quickly spotted what had caught the man's attention. A small girl stepped off the train, followed immediately by her mother. As she dragged her mother along, the small girl began looking around the station with fierce determination set in her face and one hand grazing her forehead, diligently looking for Hikaru's neighbor.

As soon as she caught sight of the man, she let out a squeal and called out to her grandfather, slipping her fingers out of her mother's grasp and running to meet her grandfather's hug.

While the butterflies remained dancing around in his stomach, Hikaru couldn't help but smile at the loving scene. No amount of hugs and cute family scenes would alleviate his nerves, but the family had settled him back down to a normal, safe level.

Once the grandfather and his family left, hand in hand, Hikaru breathed deeply and took his own leave, running his hand quickly through his hair. _'We'd better go, too. No amount of delay is going to change the outcome of this match.'_ He sighed, the thick-framed image of Ochi and his glasses peering at him. Even as a picture in his mind, Hikaru had to admit, Ochi was pretty intimidating.

_You will do fine,_ Sai encouraged, floating beside Hikaru with his lips stretched into a bright smile that comforted the young boy. Still, despite this and the hugs, the butterflies still danced their quick tango around the insides of his stomach. He managed a confident nod before shifting his eyes back down to his shuffling feet.

'_Yeah…this whole supportive prep-thing isn't working.'_

_Then would you prefer complete honesty?_ Hikaru hesitated before nodding sullenly. _Well, you won't know if you can beat him until you play him. If you can beat him today, I am confident you will be able to beat him in the tiebreaker game, too. Just think about your game today, and not the consequences._

'_Right.'_ Boldly stepping into the Go Association, Hikaru moved to take the stairs up. As long as he kept moving, he could keep his butterflies down, and leave all of his focus for the penultimate game.

He bounded up the stairs two at a time, finally arriving at the correct floor. He turned a quick left, roughly tossing his shoes into the shoe shelves before turning back to the main room. He rocketed into the game room as Shinoda called for the games to begin.

Already focused completely on the empty board in the middle, awaiting its opponent, Hikaru completely missed Shinoda's angry glare and slid onto the empty pillow across from Ochi. Immediately the tension around him flared up, but he focused his mind on the empty board. Instinctively Hikaru responded to the tension and folded his legs below himself, falling into the traditional seiza position.

Nodding, Hikaru met Ochi's greeting with one of his own. Ochi snapped the button on his side of the game clock. Hikaru slipped his hand into the bowl of black stones and snapped his piece down on the board. The game had begun.

Ochi responded seconds after Hikaru slapped the game clock and dropped a stone in the bottom right-hand corner. Hikaru clacked his stone down in the opposite corner. Falling into the familiar opening, Ochi placed a white stone in the final corner.

Taking the initiative, Hikaru attacked Ochi's bottom left stone with a small knight's move. Ochi played a diagonal, protecting his stone and challenging Hikaru's control over the left side of the board. Hikaru jumped over to attack Ochi's other stone, which Ochi protected with a small knight's move of his own. Hikaru congregated his attack, ignoring Ochi's attack on his dominance over the upper left corner.

With his distraction ignored, Ochi fell back to protecting his corner with a monkey's jump. Hikaru pulled the battle back to the left side of the board, only for Ochi to grab him by the nose and drag him back to the upper right corner. Hikaru turned the game to the upper left corner, and Ochi responded to Hikaru's attack on the left-hand side from turns before.

The game continued to bounce around the left-hand side of the board, occasionally bouncing back to a territory on the right-hand side, or in the corners. Ochi managed to steal the initiative and had Hikaru bouncing to protect his territory and cover his stones.

Ochi put Hikaru into atari, and with a quick connection, Hikaru managed to protect his stone, and in turn place Ochi in atari. Ochi also protected with a connection, and Hikaru took the chance to threaten a group of white stones in the middle of the left-hand territory.

Unfortunately, Hikaru also had a similar group with fewer liberties in the same area, and Ochi managed to threaten the group. To protect his group, Hikaru desperately attacked Ochi's lower territory. Ochi smirked. He had won one battle, and, while Hikaru had the initiative, he was still running the game. Glancing ahead, he protected his stones from Hikaru's assaults, occasionally threatening Hikaru's stones. If he didn't play this battle carefully, he could lose the entire bottom territory, but if he played his hand correctly, he could connect his bottom territory with his territory on the right and completely dominate the entire bottom right corner.

Hikaru paused, chewing on his thumb. He knew Ochi planned to connect his bottom territory with his right-hand territory, but he didn't know how to stop him, yet. He needed to grab the initiative and force Ochi to turn to another spot on the board. Placing a stone at 13-3, he began attacking Ochi's territory in the upper right-hand corner. Ochi smirked, recognizing the flee in Hikaru's distraction, but also recognized he needed to protect the corner.

Attacking Hikaru's existing stones, hands were exchanged as Ochi watched the upper corner fall more and more out of his control. They both tried leading a path out of the corner to their existing territory, fighting for every spot. The more hands that were exchanged, the more unpredictable the outcome became.

Ochi drew a sharp breath as Hikaru claimed the first prisoner. He paused with a grimace, finally deciding to strengthen his hold. Hikaru filled the cut, and Ochi claimed Hikaru's forgotten stone, also capturing a prisoner. Now they were one for one.

Abandoning the atari, Hikaru protected his hold on the right side. Moving similarly, Ochi avoided filling the atari and moved towards the empty center to claim his territory.

The brewing battle in the upper right spilled over onto the rest of the board as both boys weakly connected their stones. Hikaru jumped towards his small left-hand territory while Ochi pushed him back over and over before jumping back into the middle.

Biting his thumb in his nervousness, Hikaru leaned back to study the board. For such a sophisticated game, both boys had been playing quickly, and Hikaru now found himself staring at the board as a whole for the first time in many hands.

Following the lead, Ochi also leaned back and breathed. The game had started slowly, and quickly spilled into a spiral of passion and intensity. Ochi's calm and calculated style had become more frenzied and he had been relying on instinct in so many places where he usually stopped to think. Similarly, Hikaru's usually radical and unprecedented style and calmed with calculated focuses on territory and blocking rather than breaking holds and barriers in his opponent's game.

Almost in synch, both boys sucked in air to calm their beating hearts.

Ochi's last move had been to secure the center. Hikaru continued chewing his thumb, looking for a way to claim the middle where his opponent had already started. Though he already had stones in the lower left, Hikaru didn't have any solid territory down there and was not prepared to draw Ochi's attention to his half dead stones. If all went well, he might bring them back from the brink of death, but for the time being, he had to focus Ochi attention to the center…

Before his thought could continue, Hikaru was interrupted by Shinoda's voice cutting through the silence, announcing lunch like always. Tapping the clock button on his side froze the time, and Hikaru stood up with a nod towards Ochi on his way to the door.

"Hikaru!" came the quiet yell from his friends. Reeling around at his name, Hikaru was bombarded with the sight of Waya and Fuku, looping their arms in his and steering him backwards into the elevator. "C'mon," Waya grinned, popping the button before Hikaru could even think to protest. "Ramen, on me!"

Grinning, Hikaru couldn't refuse free ramen. As the elevator began its descent, Hikaru turned to both friends, asking about their games and getting his brain back in order. "Winning your game, Waya?" He asked half-jokingly.

"Yep!" he cheered, dashing out of the elevator as they reached the bottom floor.

Caught up in the rush, Hikaru ran after him, and – with Fuku waddling behind them – they turned the three-block journey into a race to the ramen shop.

After all the stress lately and all the tension in the game room, Hikaru felt a sense of silly, child-like freedom at the race, an immature grin splitting his face as he tugged the back of Waya's shirt and pulled ahead. The front of the store appeared, and Hikaru swung left into the diner, only stopping to breath heavily as Waya pulled in right after him and Fuku joined minutes later.

All three held their knees, heads down panting for air before glancing at each other and laughing some more. After weeks of stressful games and future being played before them, a simple run was a rush of relief. "C'mon, on me!" Waya repeated, truly smiling for the first time since the pro exams had begun. Even Fuku, who was down five games, was smiling broadly.

Grabbing chairs and ordering, the three sat back, sipping their respective drinks before beginning any small talk.

"So," Hikaru began, breathing back to normal. "Where are you two standing?"

Waya grinned. "Three losses, and another win on the horizon."

Hikaru grinned back at his friend, truly happy he was doing so well. He'd racked up two more losses in his most recent games and Hikaru had been worried the stumble would ruin his chances this year, too, but Waya appeared to be recovering just in time. Spinning his head around, he stared at Fuku expectantly. "Five losses, but I think I'll still win this game."

His grin turning somewhat sad, Hikaru tussled Fuku's hair. "Hang in there, buddy," he encouraged. _'You know, Sai…I have to respect Fuku. If I was down that badly, I'd probably stop trying at the exam all together.'_

Sai smiled at the simple, somewhat chubby friend of Hikaru's. He was truly remarkable. _He's still trying to learn. Even if he has no chance of passing this year, he still wants to learn everything he can from every single one of his opponents. One has to respect that sort of dedication in a child so young._ Smile turning affectionate, Sai patted Fuku's head with ghostly fingertips. _You know, Hikaru, you could learn a thing or two from your friend, here._

Rather than remark childishly, Hikaru nodded in agreement. In his mind, Fuku should be allowed to become a pro on spunk alone.

"How 'bout you, Hikaru? Where is wonder-boy on the charts?" Waya asked, accepting his ramen from the waitress.

Grinning, Hikaru also grabbed his ramen. "Three loses. Though, I'm still not sure how my match with Ochi is going to pan out…I think I'll do okay, but…I'm just not sure." It was weird to voice his concerns, but it felt nice to share them with someone besides Sai. Sometimes he just needed someone to punch him and tell him to suck it up.

Which is exactly what Waya told him. "Look, right now Shindou and Ochi have one loss each – Shindou to you and Ochi to Shindou. That means if you lose to Ochi now, and I lose any of these last few games, we're facing off in a sudden death. If I don't lose, you won't be going pro this year." Waya's expression suddenly went serious for the first time all day. "And if you do win, we'll still be looking at a sudden death match. I won't go easy on you."

With such a pleasant thought in the air, Waya went right for his ramen while Hikaru set his down. He knew the set up of the pro exam, but had always shoved it to the back of his mind so he wouldn't have to worry about his friends and where they currently stood. In frank honesty, he hadn't expected Fuku to go pro, but it was still sad, especially with him and Waya neck and neck.

_Hikaru, focus!_

Sai hated being sharp, but Hikaru understood. For now, he thought only about himself. If he beat Ochi, that made it that much easier for _both_ him and Waya to go pro.

'_Right!'_ Hikaru agreed. _'Focus!'_ After that, he let the conversation drift back to a happy tone, joking, and jumping in as he slurped up noodles. Occasionally, the conversation would drift over to Nase – who'd caught a cold over the weekend and so had all but given up on the Pro Exam with seven losses – and Isumi, who'd recently been getting overwhelmed in the pros. He'd turned himself around for a while, but he was already back on a losing streak, having lost his last three games. Of course, like before, it didn't seem to be turning around any time soon.

After treating the other two to lunch, Hikaru and Fuku allowed Waya to lead the way back to the Go Association, too full to try running the way they had before stuffing themselves.

Once up the stairs, all three waited as other players trickled in. Slouched over one of the tables, Waya turned suddenly to Hikaru. "Hey, you missed the Go group this week," he mentioned, as if it had only just dawned on him. "Morishita-sensei was furious, you know."

Hikaru could only chuckle at that. "Sorry 'bout that. I got caught up studying to beat Ochi."

Waya thumped him on the head. "Well, next time study with us!" Hikaru giggled, and promised to come the next week and apologize to Morishita personally.

Seeing the room quickly fill up, Hikaru suggested they break up, and Waya agreed with another thump to Hikaru's head. Too happy to complain, Hikaru left for his board, wishing the other two luck as he walked towards a frozen Ochi who appeared not to have moved since the break for lunch.

Happy feelings dying down, Hikaru grew serious as the room grew more and more quiet. Once silence had grown over the whole room, the sounds of stones clacking and time clocks clicking filled the walls.

Silently, Hikaru echoed the formal opening phrase before turning his attention back to the board. Over the course of lunch, he'd made up a way to attack the center. Going for the harder to connect upper right approach, a black stone was smacked down at 13-12.

White's turn.

White tried to cut the connection, but black was stubborn, so white attacked the upper right once more, placing a black stone in jeopardy. Protecting one-another, black turned back to the ko, saving his stone from being captured.

Angry, Ochi pulled back to the center, followed closely by black, only to return to the ko, this time gaining the upper hand. They were now two for two.

Both moved back to other areas of the board, continually returning to the undetermined ko in the upper right corner as the center of the game became more and more convoluted. With black blocking white and white blocking black, the upper right ko was soon forgotten as the fight danced up and down the middle, clashing between the two swords with no actual captures.

As black connected his right side, white created a thin connection through the middle of the top and the bottom, his weak grip of the upper left all but gone and his only strong grip being the bottom and middle of the left-hand side of the board.

Meanwhile, Hikaru went about securing the right-hand side of the board, finally filling in the ko as they both sat back with four captures each. No sooner had Hikaru filled the upper ko than Ochi attacked his right-hand territory, resulting in another ko towards the middle of the board. As war raged across the board, they returned to the ko over and over.

White pressed against black. Black fought back, turning dangerous situations into small territories. As time clicked by faster and faster, white pressed harder, breaking black in some situations. Hikaru pressed back, rescuing his stones wherever possible and scrapping up territory.

While they broke over one hundred and fifty hands, the lines of territory became more and more blurred. Though the center was still fairly vacant, the rest of the board was a jumble of white and black stones flowing against one another as both boys put their all into the game. Where black looked dead, it was alive, and where white seemed doomed, Ochi breathed life.

Suddenly, white captured four black stones in the lower right, crippling Hikaru's strength and establishing Ochi's. Hikaru captured the offending stone in response, but the damage had been done. Ochi was now up two captured stones, and territory if Hikaru didn't find a good response.

White turned to the left-hand side to break black's territory there and connect with white territory in the center. To prevent the connection, Hikaru captured a black stone, staking out his space, though he didn't drive Ochi off, as white captured two more black stones.

Unable to avenge his stones, Hikaru was once again down, this time three stones.

As the end game drew near, both boys started cleaning up the lines of their territory. They counted their liberties and began to draw their losses. As borders began to clear up, Hikaru began cleaning up some of Ochi's dead stones, at one point sweeping up a large amount in the upper territory. With one black stone in the right place, Hikaru cleaned nine white stones off the board, bring the total to 12 captured black stones and 20 captured white stones.

Gritting his teeth, Ochi settled for pushing his boarders and few points farther to make up the difference, forgoing his dead stones and making sure Hikaru didn't try to rescue his.

With a few more smaller battles it was obvious Ochi had claimed the center and a few border territories, while Hikaru had claimed most of the smaller boarder territories. With the captured stones placed in the remaining territory, and komi included, the final score came to black being ahead four and a half points.

Hikaru had won.

Forcing himself not to leap for joy or shout or scream as the numbers tallied in his head, Hikaru settled for hopping quickly to the sheet to mark his win before leaping into the waiting room. With no sense to stop and thank Ochi for the game, Sai thanked Ochi before also turning to the lobby to celebrate with Hikaru as he jumped for joy. _'We did it, Sai! We did it!'_ He cheered loudly in his mind as he danced in a circle with Sai, ignoring the odd looks of the other competitors who had already finished and were waiting for friends.

Joining in, Sai also cheered with his student. _You did it, Hikaru! You did it!_

Hikaru grinned. _'We are sooo celebrating when we get home!'_ Sai agreed, but was cut off as Waya came out, also quietly cheering. With a wide smile, he reported to Hikaru that he had won, and Hikaru replied in kind.

Knowing Fuku had already lost and left, the two decided to go to the arcade to celebrate together. Waya was one step closer to making to the end, and Hikaru was set if he beat his opponent in the next game. As much as Sai wanted to warn Hikaru not to count his chickens too early, he couldn't bring himself to stop the boy from blowing up zombies just to go study more. All work and no play…just wasn't Hikaru.

Even when he went home, Hikaru was too excited to stop and explain how close he was to him mom. Nonetheless, she still seemed to understand as she made ramen that night as a main dish, just to please Hikaru. Though Sai couldn't fully understand her maternal instinct, he thanked her for the thought as Hikaru shoveled through dinner.

That night, the two retired to Hikaru's room for a few hours of internet Go before Hikaru collapsed, satisfied for the night. All in all, it felt nice to leap over such a high hurtle that Sai worried Hikaru had forgotten there would be one more the next day.

But he hadn't. He'd just…shoved the hurtle aside.

* * *

As Hikaru woke for his last test, he leapt out of bed more refreshed than he'd been in weeks. Truthfully, he'd been all but ignoring schoolwork, but he'd still been up and stressed preparing for his game with Ochi. Now he was back to getting his usual ten hours – or so – of sleep a night. And it felt GREAT.

Preparing for the day as casually as always, Hikaru packed up, throwing a lunch in his backpack and slurping down breakfast quick as usual. A hug for his mom and he was out the front door, practically skipping to the train.

It would be a fast ride to the Go Association. Up the elevator to the game room. A stop at the cubbies to drop his shoes and bag – maybe even a stroll to the vending machine for a drink – and then, _and only then,_ would he consider checking out his opponent.

Following his own advice, he jumped into the elevator, slipping up floor after floor. Dropping off his effects, he pocketed some change and bought a fruit soda. Only then did he waltz into the lobby area, gulping down his drink as he glanced at his opponent. An outsider he'd never heard of. _'Perfect. Easy closing game.'_ He smiled to himself, even as Sai reprimanded him for being over confident.

Ignoring his spectral teacher, Hikaru glanced around the room, settling on familiar green hair nestled behind a literature book. _'Probably for class…'_ Hikaru tried to ignore the idea of all the schoolwork he'd been putting off. If he did pass, it wouldn't matter, but if he managed to fumble the pro exam at the last stretch, he was just going to fail that year. Maybe he'd just have to rejoin the soccer club.

He had to chuckle slightly at the thought. At this point, he was so out of shape Waya would have beat him to the ramen shop if he hadn't cheated.

Scooting into the seat across from Akira, he waited for the other boy to notice him. It didn't take long for the deep green eyes to rove over the top of the book, and even more swiftly, he stuck the bookmark in place and returned Hikaru's stare.

"Hello."

"Well, hello yourself," Hikaru returned somewhat cockily, sipping away at his soda. "How're the games going? I hear you've got this pro test in the bag."

Akira didn't quite smile at the comment, but his head roved slightly to the right. "I wouldn't say that. I have a loss, and if I lose today, I may hurt my chances of becoming a pro."

Hikaru grinned. "Don't mess with me. Ochi has two losses. Everyone else has three or more. You don't even have to be here today."

Ignoring Hikaru's last statement, Akira congratulated him on the victory. He had left earlier the previous day, his own game having been fast and simple. Rolling his soda around in his hands, Hikaru accepted the praise before letting a silence fall between the two. Things had been pretty patched up, but the silence had yet to develop into a comfortable one.

"How long have you been playing Go?"

Jumping at the sudden question, Akira replied, "Since I was four years old. My grandfather introduced me to the game."

"Really?" Hikaru filed the information away, thinking about that. The time alone would explain how well Akira was doing – not to mention some great innate talent – but the lessons with his father were undoubtedly helping. Again, a feeling of jealousy that he hadn't felt in weeks rolled up to his chest from his stomach. Quenching the emotion, he took a quick sip, determined not to ruin the day. "Well, good luck today," he half bit out.

The silence seeped in again, much to Hikaru's chagrin, but he was quickly saved by Fuku trotting over and plopping down with a happy hello.

"Hey, Fuku," Hikaru greeted, glad for the distraction. "Who're you playing today?"

"Ochi," he replied with a soft smile. Hikaru blinked, instantly leaning in and giving Fuku tips and tricks, oddly joined by Akira. If Fuku could manage to beat Ochi – and Waya won today – that would leave the final two spots open to himself and Waya – assuming both could beat Ochi during the sudden death matches.

When Waya joined and realized his destiny was sitting right next to him, he also joined in trying to give Fuku tips. In fact, he joined in rather passionately and almost scared Fuku right out of the game, but Hikaru and Akira pulled the train of thought back, reassuring Fuku he'd be fine.

By the time Shinoda called for the final games to begin, Fuku was physically reeling as his mind was overloaded with information. With a supportive push, Hikaru popped his friend through the doorway, tossing his can on the way. Hikaru's eyes followed Fuku to his board, watching as Fuku focused himself and calmed down, sitting across from an obviously more worked up and wrecked Ochi. Hikaru got the feeling that losing to an outsider was destroying Ochi's self-esteem. Especially one as 'un-Go-prodigy-looking' as him. Akira would be an understandable loss. A tanned, blonde-banged, t-shirt wearing teenager? Not so much.

Hikaru silently wished Fuku luck as he sat across from a plain looking outsider who seemed to be in his mid-twenties. Hikaru could read the look of resignation in the man's eyes, knowing he was likely only there through a personal feeling of obligation. Feeling a little bad for taking the game lightly before even sitting down, Hikaru realized by lunch he was in the right. They game only lasted twenty minutes after the break before his opponent resigned. Leaving him to resign, Hikaru marked his win then went to wait in the lobby – soon joined by Waya – to learn the outcome of Fuku's game against Ochi.

"Did you win?" Hikaru asked hesitantly. If Waya had lost, it wouldn't matter how Fuku had done. There would be _no_ way for Waya to pass.

"Yeah," Waya breathed, leaning back. "But I could barely focus. My brain kept jumping to Fuku's game." His eyes dark and worried, Waya ran his hands half-heartedly through his hair. "This is just unnerving…" he muttered to himself.

Punching him in the shoulder, Hikaru rose from his seat. "Drinks on me. What'dya want?"

Waya shrugged before sticking with an innocent orange juice. Hikaru nodded and jumped to the vending machine, buying another soda and juice for Waya. As he was about to turn back to the table, the elevator opened and Isumi popped out, having just finished his pro game. Grinning, Hikaru raised the offer to Isumi, eventually buying the older boy a coffee before both went to comfort Waya and his fraying nerves.

Accepting his juice, Waya turned to Isumi. "So, how'd your game go?" he asked, more to distract himself than actual curiosity.

"Another loss," Isumi sighed. "I just – I just can't feel the game anymore. I started playing Go out of pure love for the game, but the constant high-stakes matches are getting to me," he lamented, knocking back a large gulp of his coffee. "I just don't _feel_ the game anymore, you know what I mean?" Although neither boy fully understood, both Hikaru and Waya nodded solemnly.

Popping his soda open, Hikaru gave Isumi a small pat on the back. "You just need a win. Go play some NetGo, or something, and get your feet back under you," he suggested.

Isumi laughed. "Pearls of wisdom? Thanks, Hikaru." Had the statement come from Waya, Hikaru would have thrown a fit, but Isumi's honesty rang through and Hikaru could only give him another rough, manly hug over the shoulder before turning to his soda in silence.

It was another twenty minutes of silence before Fuku finally emerged from the Go room, Ochi following behind with his chin held high as usual. Though Hikaru couldn't tell if it was out of his natural haughtiness or because he'd won. Heart sinking, Hikaru joined Waya and Isumi on surrounding Fuku. "How'd it go?" he finally asked, somehow knowing the outcome before it left Fuku's lips.

"Sorry, I lost," he muttered, dejectedly. All three boys gave him a consoling hug before Hikaru suggested they go out for ice cream to cheer themselves up. All though the other three agreed, it wasn't as gung-ho as Hikaru had anticipated. They slouched down the roads to the ice cream parlor, ordering their desserts before retiring to a nearby park.

Licking his chocolate rubble slowly, Hikaru found the flavor blander than usual. "So, we're going head-to-head Saturday?" The peanuts rubbed roughly against his tongue as Waya nodded an affirmative, his own toffee ice cream dripping down the sides.

Hearing the announcement, Fuku almost let his bubble gum ice cream fall out of the cone as he apologized over and over, even as Hikaru and Waya both tried to assure him he'd done his best. Ochi had always been a strong player. Although Fuku's speed Go threw off most people, Ochi seemed to take it at face value and always managed to just crush Fuku on the board.

Finishing first, Isumi wiped the strawberry ice cream from the corners of his mouth before throwing away his napkin and promising to be present for the tie breaker. Waya and Hikaru both acknowledged him as Isumi left to go home and find his inspiration. Apologizing once more, Fuku also excused himself, throwing away the remains of his cone and leaving Waya and Hikaru alone, slowly licking their respective ice cream.

Glumly, Hikaru watched children running around the playground together as his mechanically licked his ice cream. He didn't want to knock Waya out of the test. As much as he wanted to pass, he didn't _want_ to take out Waya to get there. Yes, he'd known most of the friends he'd met over the past few weeks wouldn't make it through the Go test, but he'd always been able to blame other people for the losses his friends took. Now, he'd be taking out Waya, and it would be _all his fault_.

'_Can I do that, Sai?'_

Not even trying to fake a smile, Sai looked down sadly at his host. _If you want to go pro, you must._ As Hikaru's eyes grew darker, Sai grew firm. _Hikaru, one of you will go pro and one of you will have to try again next year. All you can do is go into the game trying your best. Anything less would be an insult._

Sadly, Hikaru nodded in agreement, throwing out his half-finished ice cream as his chirpy nature from that morning faded away. "I'll see you Saturday, Waya."

Half smiling, Waya raised his cone in a salute. "Till then. Don't be late."

Hikaru smiled a small but true smile for the first time. "I won't if you won't." Raising his hand in a wave, Hikaru left the park, jumping on the nearest train to go home and study. Waya would be a tough opponent. Last time he'd lost by a half moku. This time he couldn't afford to lose. _'But I've gotten _a lot_ stronger over the past few weeks,'_ he assured himself.

_And so has Waya,_ Sai pointed out. _Don't forget that._

'_Yeah,'_ Hikaru muttered. He sat silently through the whole train ride, walking home deep in thought, and only speaking as he crossed the threshold to his home. "I shoulda asked for his username!"

_Username?_ Sai asked, still unfamiliar with modern technology.

'_Yeah, his username! I remember Nase saying he plays a lot of Igo. I know I've watched him play in Morishita's study group all the time, but if I could study his kifu…'_ he shrugged to himself. _'Might help. 'sides, I'd stay fair. We'd swap names, so he could look at mine, too.'_

Sai smiled, glad his manners were rubbing off on his student. _Always honor-bound._

Hikaru grinned, swiping out his cell phone and searching for Waya under his contacts. The phone rang a few times before Waya finally picked up. _"Hey, Hikaru. What's up?"_

Grinning sheepishly, Hikaru apologized for having come up with the plan so late, but threw out the idea of swapping NetGo names, and Waya agreed. _"I'm Zelda, online."_

As the named tugged at the back of Hikaru's mind, he searched the name on his computer and marked it, already pulling up some of the game records. "Excellent," he murmured, thanking Waya. "I use the name Tourajirou online."

There was silence on the other end of the line – worrying Hikaru after a few seconds – before Waya came back on in full force. _"Tourajirou?"_ was all he managed to shout before falling silent once more.

"Yeah," Hikaru muttered. "I mean, I get it might be a bit presumptuous to use it, but since no else was using it, I figured I might as well. I mean, Hikaru and Touya are fairly common names," he explained, figuring Tourajirou would be more appropriate to use over, say, Honin'bou, or Shuusaku. Tourajirou had been his childhood name, and Hikaru was still in the childhood of his Go playing. It was perfectly appropriate.

"_So, then you know who Sai is."_

Hikaru blinked. A statement, not a question. "W-what? Why? What'dya mean?" He was flustered and not sure whether he should fess up or completely deny the connection. His automatic reaction was to lie, but he was tired of lying – and more importantly – being caught up in his lies.

"_Tourajirou…Sai…I've been watching you both for a while now. Neither you nor Sai are ever on at the same time. In fact, usually one logs on just after the other logs off. And of course, your styles…"_

Hikaru frowned. "My style?"

"_Yeah."_ Waya breathed into the phone, sending static through the earpiece. _"Sai's always been monsterously strong, but I noticed him pretty early on, and I've looked at many of his really early games. Even though he played at a high level, his playing style seemed as if it was directly out of Honin'bou Shusaku's time. He played _old_ joseki._

"_But the longer he's played, the better he's grasped the concept of modern Go. Every person he's ever played – no matter their style – he's managed to incorporate their Go into his own, even if it's only a special peep, or a particular counter. It will show itself, and he's easily played hundreds of games. There are so many people in his Go._

"_But it's still special. It's still _Sai's_ Go. Sai still has _his own style_ even with all that he's taken in and absorbed. And you have his style."_

Blinking, Hikaru had to remember to respond to Waya when the silence grew longer and longer. "I – I do?" It wasn't a particularly intelligent response, but it definitely summed up his current processing ability. He had noticed that he did look at difficult situations during games and ask himself, 'What would Sai do?' but he had also realized some of his responses were the responses Sai had absorbed from his many online opponents. For that reason alone, Hikaru had never really recognized how close his Go was to Sai's.

In retrospect, though, it made sense. Every game Sai had played over the last year, Hikaru had watched. Every move Sai had seen or made, Hikaru had seen and, as the case would have it, had actually made. Subconsciously he had absorbed Sai's style _after_ Sai had absorbed everyone else's style. It actually made sense.

"_Yeah. I mean, you still have your own distinctness and all, don't get me wrong. Sai's at Touya Meijin's level where you're struggling to make it as a pro. He's got a very well-rounded style that's aggressive, but knows when to pull back and defend himself, where you're far more aggressive. Still, is Sai your teacher, or a friend of yours?"_

Sighing to himself, Hikaru stayed silent, pretending to take the time to absorb what Waya had given him while really having an internal debate with himself. He _really_ didn't want to tell Waya he had a 1,000-year-old ghost cooped up in his head or even that he _knew_ Sai for that matter. If he did, there was always the chance the information would be leaked all over the internet and he was already going to have plenty of people bombarding him when it leaked that Touya Meijin had a son playing Go. Throw the increasingly famous _Sai_ into the mix and Hikaru would never be a normal kid again.

Still, he'd lied to Waya and _everyone_ for far too long. _'I'll just try to…smudge the edges a bit,'_ Hikaru told himself, biting his lip and drawing a breath as he planned out the conversation. "Waya, if you want to know _ANYTHING_ about Sai," he stressed, "you _MUST_ promise me that _NONE_ of this goes beyond this conversation, and you must _TRY_ not to press me for more information. For Sai's safety, I'd rather not give away all his private details."

"_So you _DO _know Sai?"_

Hikaru could hear the excitement in Waya's voice. "Waya, you have to promise me." Once Waya agreed vehemently, Hikaru started his fudged story, trying to tell the truth as much as possible while not sounding like an escapee from a nearby asylum.

"Look, Sai…Sai is first and foremost my friend, but he is also my teacher. He's…he's almost like a brother to me," he admitted, earning himself a teary hug from his spectral friend. "I respect him, and I understand as well as anyone _can_ what he's going through right now. He wants to play Go so badly, Waya, but…he can't. I won't go into details, but despite how much he wants to play, he can't even use a real Go board. In fact, he can't even move a mouse to play NetGo.

"But when I learned about him and how much he wanted to play Go, I introduced him to Igo, and set up an account for him. Since the inception of the internet player, Sai, I've been moving the stones while he called out the moves. Though, as I played for him, I found Go interesting and he began to teach me. Next thing I knew, I was making an account, and when he didn't play, I would log on and play."

As his story died out, Hikaru had to give himself a pat on the back. He had _implied_ that Sai was paraplegic and unable to move, but he'd never outright lied in his entire story. The added plus was that Waya seemed to be accepting the story. "For my own personal privacy, I'd rather you _not_ go tell everyone I'm Tourajirou," Hikaru reminded Waya. "Sai prefers his privacy for obvious reasons, and I'd rather not have Sai-fans begging me for info, you know?"

Agreeing, Waya took a few minutes to process the information and still, despite his deal, ask Hikaru a few clarification questions, but generally got the hint to leave the subject alone, which Hikaru silently thanked him for.

All in all, though, the conversation went _phenomenally_ better than Hikaru had expected. That said, he had pulled the hospital card, which – next to the death card – was the best card to pull. When people heard that a friend or family member of the speaker was in the hospital they usually only asked a general question or two such as 'How serious is it' and especially with the scarier situations sent their prayers before quickly switching to another topic. It was socially cheating, but worked to switch the conversation's track.

Hikaru did have to assure Waya that Sai wasn't in any danger of dying within the next week and that he was just in a terminal position of some sort. Feigning medical ignorance, Hikaru danced his way around a few questions that would have required lying before reverting to the original reason for the call. Making sure Waya had found his login, Hikaru wished him luck (which Waya returned) before hanging up and printing off some of Zelda's better games, realizing with a laugh that one of them was a game against Sai.

'_No wonder he's obsessed with you! You whipped him across the board and back again!'_ Chuckling to himself, Hikaru flicked through some of Waya's other games, finally running across one against himself – Tourajirou. _'Ouch,'_ Hikaru muttered to himself, remembering the game and how badly Waya beat him. _'He was ahead more than five points. That's just pathetic on my part…'_

Sai smiled, pointing at the date. _Yes Hikaru, but that was just before the Pro Exam. If you recall, by the time the two of you faced across a board, you lost by only a half moku._

Hikaru grinned to himself. _'You're right! So, this time I should be able to finally beat him, since I've been getting even better.'_

Still half-smiling, Sai's face grew a little grimmer with reality. _Waya-kun has also been growing, Hikaru. Don't forget that. He has not remained stagnant during this exam._

'_Well, yeah, Sai, I get that, but _look._ I jumped up, like, five points between our games. And that was without being familiar with his style. Now that I know what to look for, I can know exactly what to study and I'll do fine.'_

Smile dropping even further, Sai merely nodded, hoping Hikaru took the game seriously enough. This was the final 'make-or-break' game for this summer's pro test.

* * *

**We've reached the home stretch everyone! I'm currently wrapping up the last chapter, but I'll post this up. Expect the rest of the chapters to uploaded every three days or so. Anyways, THANKS SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME (if anyone's still following this story). It's taken forever, so I'm especially grateful for all of those who've stuck through with this from the beginning. I'm sorry, this chapter was particularly irksome because I actually based Ochi and Hikaru's game off of a real one:**

http(colon)/eidogo(dot)com/#1vJ9Rb

**(I'm never doing that again. D: I get sooo unmotivated.) Still, the end is coming. So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one should be posted Tuesday or Wednesday. If you find any typos or mistakes, please feel free to warn me. Also, last chance voting. When I upload the last chapter, I set down an official ending, but for now, scurry to my profile, pick a story, and vote, cuz it's rather close. (I WILL actually write the whole story before updating next time. Promise!)**

**Ja!**

* * *

**Anon Review Replies to Chapters 14, 15, and 16:**

Psychedelic Sunshine: **XD I admit Ogata at the beginning was kinda endearing, but compared to him later in the series, less hot, less interesting, more pedo. Sorta. As for Kouyou, he's finally shaping up a bit, so we'll see what happens with him...**

anon: **I know what you mean about the 'ends justifies the means' line. In retrospect it drives me up a wall, but I'm far too lazy to try to fix all the problems in this story right now. -sigh- Someday...Thanks, anyway! I always enjoy constructive feedback.**

Tidmag: **If you're playing the role of Vizzini, than I am most certainly playing the role of Wesley, for I still have the upper hand. You'll see Hikaru's outcome in a few chapters. ;)**

megane77: **You SO TOTALLY caught me. I screwed up, thanks for pointing that out. I considered trying to revise this, but in the long run I had a scurry back to chapter 10 and change that. THANK YOU FOR CATCHING THAT! Cookie for you.**

**Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, even if I didn't respond directly. I really appreciate it and totally don't deserve it. So, thank you, seriously. Period.**


	18. Wrapping Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. Period.**

* * *

Touya Hikaru

-Chapter 17-

Wrapping Up

* * *

Saturday came far too early for Hikaru's tastes. He wasn't enjoying the thought of his looming game against Waya. He knew his friend had taken the pro test for years and didn't want two of the pro test spots taken by outsiders when Waya had been with the insei for so long. But he also wouldn't lose, even for Waya.

Expression sour, Hikaru walked through the front doors of the Go Association more comfortable than he'd ever been. He didn't worry about running into anyone, he didn't find the silence unusual, and he didn't feel lost. For once, he felt right at home, without friends next to him taking his mind off of the environment.

Ignoring his sudden relaxed state as he psyched himself up for his coming game, Hikaru stepped into the elevator, clicking the button for his level. The elevator stopped momentarily to pick up a passenger on the second floor, only to let him off on the fourth floor before finishing the route to Hikaru's floor and Hikaru's own game.

He stepped into the familiar white- and gray-tiled lobby, turning around the corner of the elevator for the cubbyholes, storing his belongings.

Akira had passed with one loss to Hikaru. Ochi had passed with one loss to Akira and one loss to Hikaru. Now, either Hikaru would pass with one loss to Waya and two losses to opponents he hadn't recognized, or Waya would pass with one loss to Akira, one loss to Ochi, and one loss to Fuku. Their future at the Association was riding on this game.

With Sai's help, Hikaru sat at a table in the lobby practicing breathing exercises and stress relief exercises to focus himself for his game. When Waya finally entered the lobby, Hikaru was sitting cross-legged on top of a table with Sai bending his back and arms in extraordinarily complex positions. Positions that, for those who couldn't see Sai – such as Waya – appeared completely impossible. And probably were. For that reason alone, he stood and watched his weird and quirky friend with interest before Hikaru's muscles had had enough and finally collapsed in a heap of aching and pounding limbs.

"That was _not_ stress-relieving," Hikaru complained loudly only to be met with roaring laughter. While he recovered, Hikaru also laughed, vaguely pulling himself into a more comfortable position.

Sitting.

In a chair.

Normally.

Waya sat across from him, shifting once or twice in the plastic chair before settling down. "Ready for our game?" he asked casually.

"Ready," Hikaru replied with confidence. Waya smiled and the two spoke quietly of light topics while they waited for the proctors. It wasn't long before the three men began to trickle in and the board was quickly arranged with two bowls, cushions, and a game clock.

Once all the arrangements were in place, the boys sat across from one another and listened to a short speech from one of the proctors. Hikaru listened with half an ear, tuning out as he realized it was, what he called, an importance speech. Basically, the proctor emphasized how detrimental the game would be to both boys' futures. How they should try their best and cheating was out of the question.

The usual.

The only thing that kicked Hikaru back into full gear was when he saw Waya reach for a bowl of stones. Grabbing his own, Hikaru realized he'd snagged the white ones. Scooping up a handful, he waited until Waya shoved forward a single black stone before pairing up the stones in his hand. All counted up, the white stones totaled eight, leaving the boys to switch bowls.

Dropping his hand into the cluster, Hikaru skirted his fingers through the stones, allowing their cool, smooth texture to rub across his knuckles until the proctors started the clock.

Immediately, Hikaru slapped a stone in the corner, not even thinking as he smacked the button to stop his time. Waya followed suit and the first few hands passed back and forth with lightening speed as the two staked out their territorial bases.

Quickly the corner star points were filled in, and Hikaru began grabbing side star points when Waya launched his first attack. Unused to attacks so early during a game, Hikaru was thrown for a second before lightly attaching to his threatened stone. Once Waya began his attack he never relented.

A swipe to Hikaru's control of the upper corner left him parrying strikes from many sides and occasionally countering against Waya's claim to the side of the board. With wars raging along the border of the game, both boys attacked each other back and forth with nasty charges and slices through the game, but neither ventured into the middle of the board. Eighty hands into the game and Waya was slashing through Hikaru's weak control of the left hand side of the board while Hikaru built up an impenetrable barrier around his claim on the right, yet still he didn't even try to seep into the middle of the board to protect his dying territory.

Running his way through Waya's side territory, Hikaru managed to connect to – and save – the upper half of his left-hand territory, though he lost the lower half to Waya's resilient pursuit.

'_Dammit! I need to turn this around…'_ Hikaru grumbled. The game was even, but Waya had the initiative. It was all he could do to defend himself and maintain some territorial hold. His auburn-haired friend was coming closer and closer to a victory.

It was while the upper left-corner territory was finally settling in and the fights were waning that the buzzer sounded for lunch. Reluctantly, Hikaru slid his fingers off his stone, solidifying his corner territory and finishing the battle for that section.

With the last move played, both boys stood for lunch, parting ways for the first time since the beginning of the main pro exam. Isumi and Fuku were waiting outside the door to the game room, and Waya left with Isumi to buy lunch, leaving Fuku and Hikaru to eat their boxed lunches in the lobby, for which Hikaru was grateful. As nice as Isumi was, Hikaru felt more relaxed around Fuku. Fuku was a year younger than him where Isumi was two years older and a pro Go player. Just a little more formality around him.

"So, how's the game turning out?" Fuku asked as he shoved his ham sandwich into his mouth. "Waya got you on the run?" Coming from behind all the meat and bread, Hikaru barely made out the last part, but still managed to shrug in response.

"It's hard." He pulled out his thermos and began sipping at his soup. "Waya's _completely_ dominating the left side and lower board. I've solidified the upper right corner and managed to save some of my left corner, but he's still got me running around the lower right side of the board in scattered jumbles, and neither of us have touched the middle board." He sighed, blowing on his still warm noodles. "It's a little disconcerting. Usually the middle is how I connect everything up and pull peeps and traps together, but Waya's almost made it feel untouchable. Like, I shouldn't go there…"

Fuku smiled behind his sandwich. "Yeah, well, Waya's got a thing for battling against a border. He likes the sides and corners. Did you guys study each others' games?"

Hikaru blinked, mentally pulling up various game records he remembered of _Zelda's_. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, recognizing the pattern. "He does! He always prefers the sides and corners." He groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "I've been playing right along with him, he _wanted_ to keep the battles to the side, _knowing_ I liked the middle and _knowing_ that he did better on the sides…" Sighing, Hikaru flumped his chin to the top of the table, reduced to stirring his soup with a chopstick. "I'm so sunk." He was finally understanding _why_ studying game records was so helpful. He'd just been looking for common moves and traps, not overall style. Strengths, weaknesses…He now wished he had time to re-study Waya's games.

The last bite of Fuku's sandwich was popped into the boy's mouth as he watched Hikaru in silence before speaking himself. "You can still pull the battle to the middle, you know. Just start dragging the battle in there like usual."

"Yeah," Hikaru moaned, "I just hate being schooled like that." Ignoring the confused looks from both Sai and Fuku, he continued on. "It feels like he pinched my nose and dragged me across the board without me knowing it, you know what I mean?" Once more, he ignored the confused looks, opting to pretend both boys had understood him. Even when they didn't.

Muttering a few more curses of stupidity into his water, Hikaru continued with his meal, inquiring into Fuku's life. It seemed with the pro exam over, Fuku had returned to Insei lessons and full-time school. Like Hikaru, he went to a public school, but in another area of the city altogether. Unlike Hikaru, he had stayed on top of his homework during the exam.

When he heard about this, Hikaru sighed and muttered something about Fuku being a dork while Sai lectured him on the importance of being a well-rounded individual. _'Coming from a man who's whole life _AND_ death revolved around Go,'_ Hikaru snipped back, not in the mood to think about school with such an important match teetering back and forth.

Fuku finished his lunch far earlier than Hikaru – it seemed everything in his life was done quickly, not just his Go – though Hikaru was done soon after. They sorted their trash out and disposed of it accordingly, returning to the lobby as Waya and Isumi entered the area.

Both boys silently agreed to remain distant as Hikaru and Waya marched into the game room together. Although there were a few more minutes to lunch, the proctors continued the match as both participants were present. They began the game clock and it was white's turn.

Waya grasped a stone. With a clack, the stone smashed into the center of the board, twirling in place.

Shock fell across Hikaru as the stone clattered back and forth on the center star point. It was only after the stone finished spinning in place and was motionless that Hikaru finally had the capacity to remember the ticking clock. Taking in a deep breath, Hikaru returned to his previous composure, and lay his own stone, dropping his corner territory towards the middle.

Just as rashly and resiliently as he had attacked Hikaru on the left side of the goban, Waya threw his attack force at Hikaru's peep into the center. If not for Hikaru's full-board picture of the game, he would have thought Waya far too aggressive, but he realized that within Waya's constant attacking, he was also doubling his moves and using them as a defense of his territory. While maintaining the initiative, Waya had constantly been keeping Hikaru on the defense while fighting Hikaru's advances with moves that were both offensive and defensive at the same time.

_It is magnificent to see how he has grown in such a short time,_ Sai complimented, keeping his smile behind his fan for Hikaru's sake. Although the boy did not respond, Sai knew that somewhere – subconsciously – he had registered the comment. When they had played at the beginning of the pro exam, Sai recalled Waya's rash method of attack, but the boy had obviously learned through the rounds of the exam that he also had to defend when he attacked. _He has correctly used the exam as a classroom._

As stressful as the pro test was, it was the best class a Go player could take. Assuming said Go player kept his or her mind open to learning new techniques and allowing him/herself to be critiqued through a game with another.

However, given his situation, Hikaru couldn't gain quite the same happiness over Waya's growth. _His_ middle board was being attacked. Waya was marching into _his_ center, and _his_ domain, and Hikaru was having trouble keeping him at bay. Once he had realized Hikaru's affinity for the middle of the board, Waya had begun teaching himself to work his opponents around the edge of the board, _but_ he'd also begun learning to use the middle of the board as efficiently as Hikaru.

Waya pushed back and forth on the center, stressing the area around the center star point. He'd played the move to throw Hikaru off balance. It was a stupid move that could really end up hurting him, but it had fulfilled its role and told Hikaru that Waya was aware of his weakness and Hikaru's strength, he'd taken this into account, and now he was ready to beat Hikaru on his own field.

Tengen was dangerous for its spot in the middle of all the battles, but as hoped, it had sufficiently scared Hikaru, and Waya had yet to lose his control. He had lost the initiative after the centerpiece, but a few hands and a trap later had him picking up three black prisoners and Hikaru was left solidifying his territories.

Waya hadn't won the middle. Hikaru gained most of the area, but Waya did manage to extend some of his corner territories as he filled in final dead stones. The end was near.

Hikaru took a couple white prisoners while claiming some of the questionable territories while Waya did the same in his own domains. As the stones mounted on the board and the clock ran down to seconds, the game came to its finale. The prisoners of both sides filled in their masters' territories. Finally, the stones were shifted for counting and komi was added.

"You won by 2.5 moku," Hikaru relented, sighing as the game ended and tears began forming at the corners of his eyes. "Thank you for the game." He ducked his head as his eyes shut, refusing to cry. No, he hadn't won, but at least he'd lost the final game to a friend.

With no board to mark, Waya helped Hikaru clear the board while Hikaru took deep breaths to keep his emotions at bay and dry his eyes. Waya said nothing, letting Hikaru deal with the loss on his own as he sifted the white stones back into their bowl.

The proctors congratulated both boys and they helped put the board away before bowing and leaving with a soft, 'thank you.' Once out in the lobby, Waya turned to Hikaru and pulled out his right hand, palm open.

"It was a good game, and I learned to widen my perspective. Thank you, Hikaru."

Trusting himself to hold it together, Hikaru turned his slightly bloodshot green eyes to meet Waya's hazel eyes, gratitude shining deep down. "I'm glad all of your hard work paid off. I'll be catching up to you next year, so don't you dare let your guard down." Hikaru lifted his own hand to meet Waya's in a firm handshake.

Waya grinned. "Good luck keeping up with me. I'm playing with the big dogs, now." He released Hikaru's hand and there was a mutual respect between the two. Hikaru figured he couldn't be totally happy he'd lost, but with Waya being the victor, he couldn't find himself disappointed. He'd played his best, and it'd been a good game.

Isumi and Fuku met them both and congratulated Waya while giving Hikaru a pat on the back and a promise of ramen – on Isumi of course. Hikaru had thanked them both, holding Isumi to the promise, but he told them he had to go. "I've got someone I need to see."

They didn't question, but they wished him luck, and the four parted at the lobby. Waya, Isumi, and Fuku left to celebrate at a karaoke bar while Hikaru headed towards the train.

When Hikaru ignored the line heading back to his house, Sai almost asked, but he felt the vibes coming off of Hikaru and understood where they were heading. They jumped onto a train going in the opposite direction and had to change trains two stations later before reaching their stop.

Hopping off onto the concrete station, Hikaru headed for the escalator and turned left, walking to their destination. _Hikaru, I understand where we're going, but I don't understand why__,_ Sai finally admitted, backwardly trying to ask what they were up to. Being attached to Hikaru meant what Hikaru did, he had to do. Though he often found himself in the dark as to what they were doing and why.

Ignoring Sai's floating train of thought, Hikaru kept walking, leaving his ghost with a cryptic, _'I'm going to settle a score.'_ Sadly, the puzzle didn't keep Sai sated, and Hikaru had to block off the ghost to keep his mind a silent place.

Climbing up the stairs to Haze's front gates, Hikaru entered the establishment and slid to the left, heading for the fields. Even from far away, Hikaru could pick up the sounds of the coach's whistle blowing three times quickly and shrilly, signaling the end of their current workout. As he trekked past the south wing, he heard the sound of more than two dozen boys shouting out the soccer team's cheer. The clear sign of practice ending.

As the beating of dozens of cleats pounding into the locker room floated across the open fields, Hikaru hung to the side of the door, waiting for the boys to all run inside before continuing his journey to the soccer area. As usual, Toshimori had hung back and was busy running the soccer balls and equipment to the equipment shed.

"Hey."

Toshimori dumped the last bag of balls into the shed before sticking his head out in response to the call. "Hey!" he shouted back. "Didn't expect to see you here." Smiling, Toshimori bounced out of the shed, clutching one of the soccer balls in his hands. His normally bright and spiking black hair was lying flat against his forehead while his dark blue uniform hung limp against his sweating body. He hooked the ball under his right arm, balancing it against his hip. "What're you doing at school on a Saturday? I thought you had a game. Over already?" He popped the ball above his head and punted it over to Hikaru.

While unable to trap the ball the same way he could two years ago, Hikaru managed to drop the ball to his feet and bounce it off his knees and toes, finally balancing it on the inside of his right foot. "Yeah, the game's over. We finished and I hiked it over here." He kicked the ball up, sending it back to Toshimori when it dropped through the air.

"Here?" Toshimori caught the ball on the ground, playing with it and kicking it between his feet. "Why'd you come here first? Wanted to prove you _could_ win?" he asked with a laugh, the ball heading back to the blonde.

"Naw, I actually lost," Hikaru admitted, smacking the ball the moment it reached him, sending it spiraling into the goal behind Toshimori.

"Lost?" Toshimori asked, stunned. He walked towards, Hikaru, bridging the gap between the two. "How'd you lose?"

Hikaru actually found himself grinning as he met Toshimori's worried brown eyes. "It's fine. I got to the final four, but only three pass, so I had to go into sudden death with my friend, Waya."

"Harsh, man." With a shrug, Toshimori wrapped a rough arm around Hikaru's shoulders. "So, what's the game plan?" he asked, masking his worry under his relaxed nature.

Smiling broadly, Hikaru turned his head – under Toshimori's arm – to face his friend. "I still love Go."

Toshimori grinned, jerking Hikaru left and right happily. "That's awesome, Ru! C'mon, burgers on me," he offered as Hikaru laughed. Both boys grinning, Hikaru grabbed the last ball on the field and threw it in the shed while Toshimori ran off and changed in the locker room. Once clean, both headed off to the nearest burger joint whilst chattering back and forth, lamenting their homework load and ended summer break.

After a late lunch/early dinner and great time, Hikaru excused himself with one last stop in mind for the day. Hopping on another train – and burning through his travel money – Hikaru headed back to the business area, hopping off the train at a _very_ familiar stop. Down the road and around the corner led him to the same glass doors he used to go through every single day.

Sai smiled knowingly behind his host as Hikaru stepped through the entrance. It had taken the ghost a while to catch on, but he finally understood Hikaru's motivation for these visits. After stopping by the Haze fields Hikaru had turned to his father's Go Salon. _Hikaru, you're too young to reminisce._ Sai chuckled as Hikaru rolled his eyes.

'_Not that you're not right, but really, Sai...EVERYONE'S young compared to you. Even Dad,'_ he added with an odd shake of his head. At the sight of a red bob bouncing around behind the counter, Hikaru's head jumped back to attention, a large grin plastered over his face. "Hey, Nee-chan!" he called, waving to Ichikawa.

Looking up, Ichikawa's face lit up instantly. "Hello, Hikaru-kun," she answered cheerily. "I haven't seen you around here in months. Where have you been?" she asked as other patrons began crowding around, also smiling at seeing their youngest member after such a long time.

"Taking the pro test," Hikaru replied with a cheeky grin.

"The pro test?" Ichikawa and all the patrons glanced at him with blank and confused faces. "Is there a test for soccer? I thought there were, like…talent agents that found kids," Ichikawa confessed, and could only stared dumbfounded at Hikaru's sigh.

"No…" Hikaru groaned. "I stopped playing soccer last fall."

Ichikawa's eyebrows furrowed as many of the patrons shouted a disbelieving 'What?' "You've been playing soccer for years, Hikaru-kun," Ichikawa stated slowly, trying to piece together the puzzle. "What made you change your mind so suddenly?"

Hikaru almost laughed. "It was _not_ sudden at the time," he muttered. "Look, I started playing Go instead of soccer, and I've been taking _the_ pro test the last couple months."

Immediately every voice in the room grew in volume, especially the men informing the people still playing games in the corner, and quickly every man was on his feet and leaning towards the front of the room, staring at Hikaru. _'Well…this is disconcerting…'_ Hikaru complained mentally to Sai. _'Why is everyone always staring at me?'_ he whined while Sai rolled his eyes.

The ghost was beginning to regret rubbing off on Hikaru so much. _It's your fault for springing the information on these customers._

Hikaru grinned in embarrassment. _'Probably should have waited until _after _rush hour.'_ While being piled upon by dozens of older, question-filled men, Hikaru tried to keep them at bay before giving up and rolling _over_ the counter, startling Ichikawa as he landed loudly next to her and proceeded using her as a human shield. "Calm down!" Hikaru yelled in desperation, but the questions kept pouring out as rumors floated from balding head to balding head, and Hikaru could only cower behind his Nee-chan.

Suddenly, a loud, long whistle rang through the entire building that could easily be heard by even the deafest patron. "Now, then," Ichikawa stated, all business, with her hands placed challengingly upon her hips. "If you will _all_ give Hikaru-kun a moment, and sit and listen, I'm sure he'll answer _all_ of your questions in time. Now, everyone please take a seat." Though she was usually so soft spoken, this bossy Ichikawa seemed come so naturally to her that the change in demeanor was disconcerting enough to silence even the noisiest customers.

As everyone shuffled into seats to hear Hikaru's explanation, Hikaru braced himself and took a seat on the edge of the counter. Once the shuffling noises ended, he took a deep breath and began his explanation. He purposely omitted Sai from the story, and really skimmed over his initial interest in Go with some vague, basic reasons before jumping into some more detailed exploits of quitting sports after seeing so many other normal kids his age and younger who were more passionate about Go than he could ever be for soccer.

The longer the story went, the more detailed Hikaru's account became. By the time the pro exams passed the preliminary rounds, every ear in the establishment was focused on the blonde teen. The men were leaning forward in their chairs, entranced by the storytelling. Hikaru's hands began floating through the air as he felt himself enjoying the story. One hand would slice through the air as the games floated against one another, all vying for the greatest importance.

The story grew to a crescendo as he reached his game against Akira, then backed down once more as he fought his way through many rounds only to crescendo against Ochi, again to end with a bright note. However, the story then reached this morning, its final and greatest climax. He explained the importance of the game and the stress and intensity of playing against his best friend.

Finally, the story settled down as the match ended with Hikaru's loss. "So, I didn't go pro this year, but at least Waya did." Hikaru finished with a sad smile but happy disposition. "Didn't quite work out as planned, but I'm here, and I've learned so much over the past couple months."

Silence filled the room as the men mulled over the information. Ichikawa gave Hikaru a comforting hug and quietly told him how proud she was of him, ending with a giggle. Hikaru blushed a bit and muttered a little thank you, ducking his head out from under her arm.

Once the small chatter between the men died down a few questions were asked, a couple of which Hikaru had to tiptoe around, before the inquisition died down and the challenges rose up. Before Hikaru could interrupt, someone had passed around a paper to sign up on, and by the time Hikaru got to see it again, everyone's name was on the list and signed up front and back. With a few post-it note additions to the bottom. It seemed he now had a list of competitors.

Sighing, Hikaru agreed to play everyone in that order, starting Monday. He also announced his intention to start working again at the salon. More than one customer voice his contrary opinion, but Ichikawa assured them she'd let Hikaru play games during his work hour. Many customers actually wanted Hikaru to begin his opponent sheet now, but Hikaru declined, using his "it's getting late" excuse. The men grudgingly agreed and Hikaru shouted a good bye as the customers returned to their games. Ichikawa waved him out, and Hikaru found himself skipping to the train, feeling much lighter now that others knew the whole story. He had informed the patrons of his father's ignorance, and he'd sworn them all to secrecy. Now, he had just a few more people to tell.

* * *

_Hikaru!_ Sai whined, trailing behind his host. _I thought we agreed you'd talk to your father after the Pro Test!_ he cried, latching himself to Hikaru's shoulders while the blonde boy attempted to drag both of them down the road without looking like a crazy man.

'_Sai, I will!'_ Hikaru pleaded, hoping the ghost would let go. _'Just wait 'till tomorrow you annoying-'_ Even being in Hikaru's mind could not help Sai figure out exactly what he'd just been called, but he could tell it was _nothing_ to be proud of. He cried a few more times before Hikaru physically forced the ghost off his shoulders, earning more than one strange look from passersby. _'I've got one more stop, and _then_ I'll tell him. Now BACK OFF!'_ he yelled, tired of being dragged 'round by his spectral friend. He had his plan and it worked in his head. Though Sai didn't seem to be picking up on that part of his mind.

_Hikaru, the pro exam ended Saturday, and you even left immediately to tell Toshimori. It's been three days. None of which involved your father _not_ being home._ Sai was frustrated with Hikaru's stubbornness. Though it was _beyond_ likely that the boy had picked it up from Sai himself, he could still grow annoyed by it. Although Hikaru had yet to notice it, Sai had realized the slight frowns that would cross Kouyou's face whenever he'd see Hikaru, and the deepening in his eyes. Sai hadn't mentioned it yet, though he was almost sure Kouyou knew Hikaru had been taking the exam and was now just waiting to see if his son would turn around and tell him.

Sighing, the ghost followed his quasi-little brother silently while Hikaru continued to ignore his half-hearted poking and prodding. They'd known each other too long and the teasing was as effective as before. Dejectedly, Sai trailed Hikaru into the Go Association, traveling up to the elevator to Morishita's study group. _So, your father really will be the last to know…_

Hikaru's pink tongue merely poked out between his clean white teeth as he marched out past the doors and into the game room. He returned Waya's greeting and joined the other seated members around the center Go board as Morishita settled in. Instantly the large man announced Waya's victory in the pro exam – and although Hikaru did get a few soft comforts for his loss – the room focused on Waya's achievement as cheers and congratulations traveled around the room.

Though the victory celebration was short-lived, Hikaru could have sworn he saw Waya tear up slightly towards the end. Laughing along with the rest, Hikaru nearly forgot his own announcement, only remembering as the group settled themselves back in their seats, preparing to study for the hour.

When he cleared his throat, a few heads turned and Morishita allowed him to speak while eyes roved over him, each concocting their own reasons for his interruption. "I just…I figured with the pro test have ended and all," he started, already stumbling over words in his nervousness, "that now was as good a time as any to fix my mistakes." A few eyebrows popped, but not a sound was made and Hikaru internally groaned at the thick silence. _'Gawd, save me Sai…'_

Sai would only raise his fan, a slim eyebrow quickly following suit as Hikaru moaned inside. _You have dug your own grave Hikaru. I am only here to pick up the pieces._

Once again, Hikaru muttered something dark and gritty that Sai couldn't make out before continuing his speech. "So, I'm coming clean. I've been…vague. Um…I'm _Touya_ Hikaru. Like, as in Kouyou's kid. Son, actually." Again, a few blinks, but not a word passed through the room. "So, um…yeah. You could figure that out," Hikaru muttered trying to fill the silence. This wasn't going particularly well.

"Seriously?" Saeki finally asked, small eyes wider than Hikaru'd ever seen them.

Though it wasn't much, Hikaru was grateful for the break in the silence. "Yeah. I just, you know…didn't want to get lumped in with him," he bull-shitted, trying to sound like he had a legitimate excuse. "I wanted to be recognized…for _my_ Go."

A deep-based roaring laughter began filling every crevice of the room as all eyes turned to Morishita. The nine-dan had dropped his hand in his lap and thrown back his head, gaze to the ceiling as his body was racked with tremors.

"Ah-hah!" he finally shouted, practically throwing his fan in Hikaru's face. "See, I DID finally beat Kouyou! I'm good enough his kid came to _my_ study group to learn instead of _his_," he proclaimed loudly, grin even wider now that he had one student passing the pro test and the other ripe and prime for the next test, leaping to him from the Touya garden.

Hikaru could only laugh along with the rest of the group, though more in relief. He'd honestly been worried Morishita would be angry to find a 'Touya spy' in the wood-workings of his study group, but it passed over much more smoothly than anticipated. In fact, Hikaru was more worried about the other students at this point than he was about Morishita being mad, and even they seemed too happy to care. _'Hell,'_ Hikaru thought, _'Even Shirakawa's laughing loudly, and he's usually so polite and quiet.'_ Sai nodded and patted Hikaru on the head, stroking his hair lightly. He was glad his little friend had made such reliable and understanding friends.

Now, he could only hope Kouyou-sensei would be just as understanding of his little brother.

* * *

**Another chapter done and out of the way. Exciting, right? Fastest. Update. Yet. (Though, pre-written, so there's the cheat...)**

**Anyways, yeah. No anonymous reviews for last chapter, so we're done. Hope you enjoyed, and are willing to wait for Thursday to get the next chapter. Bye!**


	19. Learning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go.**

* * *

Touya Hikaru

-Chapter 18-

Learning

* * *

Though Kouyou was home on Wednesday morning, Hikaru found himself running out the door for school first thing and staying late at the Go Salon that evening, plowing through school work. During the pro exam, he'd gotten so behind on his homework – assuming he would pass – that he now had books of every size, shape, color, and origin to try and read, taking notes and filling out worksheets for every class.

As if to make matters worse, he _had_ promised to begin playing patrons at the salon during his work hours, leaving him even less time to do school work than he'd had in years. Once one game ended a new patron would already be plopping down in the vacated seat to ask for a turn. Unfortunately, between the goodwill Sai had instilled in him and Sai's personal goodwill, Hikaru was hard pressed to turn down a game and was left starting school work at eight and nine o'clock at night. It didn't help that he had stopped by the Heart of Stone once, to explain his disappearance. After that incident, they'd held him up another three hours with speed Go as his retribution. It was only when his mother called him up and sent Ogata after him that Hikaru was finally allowed to leave around midnight.

Thursday night was just as hectic and his father had left for China that morning, meaning that even when Hikaru got home early on Friday, the only other living soul in the house was his mother's. This left him with the option of catching up on more homework. Exciting.

By the time Saturday rolled around, Hikaru was finished with school and ignoring his work, but his father still wouldn't show up until the next morning, leaving him with nothing to do but worry about Sunday. He _had_ promised Sai he'd confront Kouyou as soon as possible, but the date just kept getting pushed back and back, stressing Hikaru out more and more. He was fine with pushing something off that might just get canceled if it continued being moved, but if it was going to happen no matter what, he might as well get it over with. Like ripping a band aid off.

But the universe didn't like Touya Hikaru that much.

Sighing, he rolled around on his bed a few more times, still clothed and with his abandoned laptop laying on the ground. He wasn't tired – it was the middle of the afternoon – but he had nothing to kill time. He'd already called Waya and Isumi _and_ Fuku, but all three were busy. Heck, he'd even considered calling Toshimori before realizing the soccer team would be practicing.

He smiled to himself. He'd fallen out of common contact with Toshimori, but it looked like he'd received an invitation to join a school with a very prestigious soccer team. It wasn't the professionals, but it was a start, and Hikaru was cheering for him. If nothing else, it'd give him a good story to tell strangers when he was older. Playing on the same team as a professional.

Laughing to himself, Hikaru glanced at the lit computer screen glaring back in his eyes. He'd opened the Go server earlier, planning to play a quick game, but realized he wasn't in the mood for it. Giving the site a second look, Hikaru pulled the computer back into his lap, typing in Sai's username instead. _'Wanna play?'_

It was a silly question, as Sai immediately grew giddy and excited at the prospect of playing Go. (He always did.) Hikaru could only smile as the server popped up, leaving Sai to pick from the challenges that instantly popped up on the screen.

Another game in the life of S A I.

The ghost grabbed a random challenger and began the fine art of chipping away at their position, stealing territory and stones like chinks in a suit of armor. Hikaru found himself cocking his head as he watched the game, realizing how much easier it was for him to follow the moves these days. Sai hadn't had a chance to really play since the beginning of the exam, as most of their joint time had been devoted to Hikaru's study. However, seeing Sai's play again reminded Hikaru of his teacher's strength.

Actually, it smacked him in the face just how strong Sai was. He'd practically forgotten. The lack of his own strength had made it harder to judge Sai's a year ago, but now he was beginning to understand the ghost's abilities, and a small part of him cowered in fear.

Absorbed in his game, Sai missed the boy's chills as a feral grin crept across his face. _4-4. Cut him down, Hikaru,_ he ordered, fan pointed delicately at the screen while his arm shivered from the tension in his muscles.

Three more moves. A slice on the side. One swipe to the throat, between the chest plate and helmet.

_Resigned._

Hikaru took a calming breath, the adrenaline of the game slowly seeping out of his system. The air was heavy around him, still saturated with the strength and flow of the event. Even Sai remained calm. Breathing deeply as he soaked the game in, committing it to memory.

Neither broke the silence as line after line popped up on the screen, comments from the spectators finally visible to the three competitors. _'Have you really gotten that much better, or did I just not get it before?'_ Hikaru finally asked with half a laugh. He wasn't so sure he wanted to know the answer. Though he did.

Sai could only smile behind his fan, little due to pride in himself and the rest due to pride in Hikaru. _A little of both._ It was true that Sai had grown even while only watching games that were Hikaru's, but the reality was that Hikaru could only now start gauging Sai's strength.

Frankly, Hikaru was left with a shiver. _'I worry how strong you'll get in the next few years,'_ Hikaru admitted. _'Especially if I ever play some pro games instead of just these amateur ones.'_

_Don't forget that many of the competitors at the pro test were at pro level, Hikaru. You had many good games come out of that endeavor._

Hikaru only smiled, shutting off the monitor as questions aimed for Sai began sprinkling into the comments screen. _'Yeah, I'll keep that in mind for next year. But, it's bedtime now,'_ he announced, even astounding himself. It was nowhere near midnight.

Sai's attention was distracted. _So, you really _will_ take the Pro Test again next year? Really?_ The ghost began bouncing so quickly in anticipation he seemed to be shaking in excitement. _Really? REALLY?_ he asked a few more times, growing in his merriness.

With a short chuckle, Hikaru affirmed his statement, worried Sai would turn into a bobble head if he took it back. _Hikaru…that really means a lot to me._ Sai slowly snaked his arms around Hikaru's next in a warm embrace. The boy returned the gesture, wrapping his arms tightly around Sai's middle. _Really…it means a lot._

A soft smile ghosted over Hikaru's lips. _'Of course, Sai. I could never give up Go. I'll always play. For you.'_

_And for you,_ Sai returned, lifting his head slightly to catch Hikaru's eyes. Once he saw the promise in those shining green eyes, he returned his cheek to its soft pillow, stroking Hikaru's back a few times.

The atmosphere settled down into light peacefulness, until Sai pulled back and sent Hikaru off to prepare for bed. _Don't forget to brush!_ he called as Hikaru entered the bathroom with a small wave. His eyes trailed after his host with worry. The next morning Hikaru would be facing his father and all of the secrets would be on the table, ready for discussion.

Hikaru returned, dressed in his sweatpants and t-shirt, prepared for sleep. Still, his body kept him up, restless for nearly an hour as Sai attempted to distract him with mental Go games and conversation, neither of which he latched on to. At some point, the worry finally got to him, and Hikaru just passed out, body calming him in the best way possible. With a sad smile, Sai stroked his hair for the rest of the night as Hikaru's breathing became smoother and smoother. Eventually he gave in to the deep, long breaths of sleep.

* * *

For the first time in years, Hikaru walked past his father's study on a Sunday morning without the sound of stones being shuffled through a bowl or being dropped onto a board. As unnerving as the lack of sound was, Hikaru sucked in the feeling and moved into the kitchen, preparing his breakfast as usual.

It was also one of the first times Hikaru had actually been up this early on a Sunday. When he'd first gotten his cast in place, he'd jolted to some semblance of awareness due to shooting pain, but he'd always returned to sleep soon after. Now, he was wide-awake and keeping an eye on what liquid actually made it into his cereal.

He slurped up the food quickly and moved to distract himself with video games until his father awoke. Kouyou's flight had already been scheduled to return to Japan late, but ended up being delayed more than once. In the long run, it resulted in the ageing father not returning home until the early morning hours, after having stayed awake in the airport. Now he was resting in his room, hoping to be recharged in time for his study group.

Frowning, Hikaru grabbed an online game. Logging on, he connected to the Internet and began to play with some neighborhood kids and old friends from school. A few logistics were quickly figured out and compromised before they started. Hikaru's reaction times had vastly dropped since the last time he'd played and he was quickly ganged up on, but he buckled down and set his mind to focus on it anyway.

Despite losing every round, the game gave Hikaru a strong distraction, making him forget the butterflies in his stomach as his heart raced, the adrenaline making it difficult to remember to breath. Between rounds, he pulled air back into his lungs, as the teams fought over minigames and the particular rules around each one. He just agreed to whatever was suggested.

A sharp door sliding open distracted him. Glancing at the clock, the hands stood at three and six. _'Three-thirty…'_ Hikaru sighed. He had half a mind to argue they were close to when the study group started. Five. An even better argument: Akira and Ogata were sure to arrive at four thirty. That left Hikaru an hour to explain over a year's worth of secrets.

Committing suicide a few times, Hikaru quickly ended the minigame, resulting in a loss for his side. Needless to say, his teammates weren't amused, but Hikaru ignored their complaining, jumping up and turning off the game system. The soft footfalls of his father's approach meant he was awake and ready for a meal. Hikaru decided to meet him.

Stealing out of the living room, the lithe boy wiggled himself into the kitchen before Kouyou entered, and had already busied himself in throwing together a lunch from materials in the refrigerator. "Tea?" he asked out of habit. The pot was already being filled by the time his father answered with a quiet affirmative. "How was the flight? Rough?"

Kouyou smiled briefly. "Hardly. Once we were finally in the air, the pilots avoided turbulence."

"Ah."

The room fell silent as Hikaru poured Kouyou his tea, returning the pot to the oven-top. Turning the burner on low, he scooped the food onto plates and set one before his father. A quick scramble through the refrigerator and he had his own drink, sliding into the chair across from Kouyou. The silence remained as both turned their attention to the meal in front of them.

It wasn't until well into their food that words were finally spoken as Kouyou praised Hikaru's cooking skills. The young boy returned with a half-smile, admitting most of the food was pre-cooked, but it was a start. Kouyou re-commended him, and he merely took the compliment, stomach dropping. He didn't want to set the tone off on small talk right now. They needed to have a real 'father-to-son' talk, not banter over the kitchen table. "Dad…after lunch, can we have a serious discussion before your group. Maybe in your study?" he suggested, knowing his father would understand the importance. Hikaru had expressed his distaste for the heavy mood in that room more than once. He didn't enter by choice, much less suggest it.

For a moment, it was as if Kouyou was suppressing a small beam before he nodded. "Yes, Hikaru. Whatever you wish to talk about. I will listen."

Returning to his meal, Hikaru gave a small smile of appreciation. Suddenly, the urge to eat left his stomach as nerves jumped back in, however these weren't the nerves of giving a speech in front of class when you've never actually read the subject. No, these were the nerves Hikaru had gotten when he'd first joined the soccer team. The same feelings he'd had when he was first introduced to the Insei. These nerves surfaced at the Pro Test. They were the nerves of meeting someone new for the first time.

He picked at the rest of his meal as his father ate at an agonizingly slow pace, sipping his tea long after he'd finished his plate. Still, Hikaru didn't press, letting his father set the pace. He'd already set the tone, now they would just have to meet and meld.

Distracting himself, Hikaru took the dishes to the sink, washing the remains of his food down the drain, similarly throwing his silverware under the water for a few seconds. Once the main scraps were off, he placed the dishes in the washer for later, when his mom decided it was full. Task complete, he glanced up to see his father up from his seat and pouring himself another cup of tea. Hikaru nearly groaned until he realized Kouyou was headed to his study. Taking the silent cue, he followed, stepping lightly behind his father.

'_You sure I'll be okay, Sai?'_

_Of course,_ the ghost laughed. He patted his host once on the small of the back, and Hikaru bounced into the study, the silence immediately filling the air. Though, Hikaru found it peaceful now. When he was young, he used to tumble around in here and was a general ball of havoc and chaos for the students actually trying to study. He vividly remembered Ogata physically removing him from the room more than once.

Then, he'd grown up. The silence he'd never known became daunting as he grew more self-conscious and lost his assured center. Yeah, he'd always pictured himself as confident, knowing where he was going in the world and knowing all there was to know about 'Touya Hikaru.' Only now did he realize that the pressure he'd felt in the room for all those years had been his self-doubt. Never knowing where he stood with his father and where he stood with himself.

Still, this new confidence did nothing for his nerves.

Kouyou slid the side door open, standing for a moment in it's window as the fall breeze danced across the room, rustling Hikaru's bangs across his eyes. "The chill is coming." With his face framed against the misty, cloudy skies outside, Hikaru began to see the worn and weathered lines marring his father's face and framing his deep, but smiling eyes.

Turning back into the room, Kouyou subconsciously shielded his tea from the bite of cold that whipped through before moving one of the many cushions lined up in the room over to the Go board, placed in the center. Hikaru followed suit, sitting across from his father once more. Habit being what it is, Hikaru fell into seiza, sitting on the inside of his legs and crossing his feet behind him as his hands lightly balled into fists, gripping the clothing covering his thighs. His green eyes rose to meet his father's old, deep grey eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Hikaru stalled for a moment as he allowed his thoughts to organize quickly. Where to start? The story was so long, and details…his father might think he was insane. Still.

"It started at Kousuke's…at his shop. Remember, nearly a year and a half ago?" Hikaru felt the image of the storefront suddenly flow back into his mind. The peeling gold font and dusty windows. At the time, it had meant nothing to him, now he would never forget the rundown antique shop. The musty walls inside and the light glancing off all the old objects, casting eerie shadows across the room. "Back then…then, I pointed out the Go board, and…Well, I passed out." With no acknowledgement, Hikaru plowed forward.

"Well, back then, some…some _stuff_, happened. I can't really go into detail, but it was important, and I made a friend. A really good friend, right after the accident." Hikaru smiled unconsciously, releasing his pant leg to wrap his hand in Sai's. Smiling back, Sai urged him onward.

"I didn't think of him as a friend back then, in fact I was scared of him. I didn't even want to acknowledge he existed, but, I learned he wasn't so easy to get rid of." A soft smile. "Trust me, I tried to lose him more than once: Locking him into rooms, getting lost in crowds, trying to distract him, but every time he found his way back to me like a lost puppy, so I just lived with him. Learned a bit about him – you'd love him, you know. He'd obsessed with Go," Hikaru's mouth split into a grin as images flashed through his head. "I still can't ever satisfy him, he's just got an unlimited stamina for the game. Could play for hours, I'm sure of it.

"Still, it was exasperating. Especially since I was still on the soccer team and trying to balance between the two of us, well…" Hikaru drifted off. He'd lost his topic. "It's really not important." He quickly realigned himself. "We compromised. I played soccer, he played Go. But you know, that didn't work out as cleanly as either of us expected.

"Remember when I bumped into you at the Go convention? Well, he'd guilt tripped me into going, and somehow managed to get me to buy some beginner books for myself. Honestly, I expected…I dunno, I expected this to wane. He'd grow tired of pushing me or I'd stop letting him teach me all these moves and techniques, but…but I didn't. And pulling my tendon – well, that was the end of soccer and start of Go."

The background had been set out, long and lengthier than necessary and more detail than the blonde had prepared to go into. Still, his story wasn't finished. That barely scraped through the summer. "Some time passed and I ended up going and grabbing a Pro Test application, had Mom fill out the paperwork, and joined. I dropped soccer to play Go. And…you know, I made a lot of friends. I'd never really realized how many kids actually like Go." Hikaru sent a slightly apologetic smile to his dad. "I guess I never really gave it a chance. Now, next thing I knew, the Pro Test began eating up my summer."

As the story pulled to its end, the silence began bearing in. Hikaru squeezed Sai's warm hand, ignoring his father's calm, emotionless face. The man had barely moved a muscle during the whole story, save to bring his cup to his lips once or twice. Hikaru couldn't image his dad being furious with him – he was playing Go – but the silence sowed the seeds of doubt in the pit of his stomach.

"And, so…yeah. That's…that's what I've been up to," he muttered, trying to fill the room without avail.

The quiet loomed, intensifying as Kouyou stood, moving to the open door. There he stood for a moment, quietly watching the world outside as he finished his tea.

"Well," Hikaru mumbled, feeling small in the silence. "Please, say…something."

The last of the tea trickled out of Kouyou's cup and he set it idly on the porch before stepping back. He slid the door shut, leaving the cup outside before turning into the room, moving back towards Go board. Shifting it, he placed it calmly between the two of them, the bowls shining and reflecting the men they sat before them. "Come. Let's see how strong your friend is," Kouyou suggested, latching on to the bowl closest to him.

Nodding and following suit, Hikaru grasped the bowl and removed its sleek cover, revealing the smooth and glowing white stones within it. He surrounded a group, capturing them in his fingers, only releasing them when Kouyou placed a single black stone down. A quick count-up left Hikaru with the advantage and the two switched bowls.

Rustling filled the room as they situated their bowls to the side of the board, placing the lids above and returning the stray stones to their respective owners. Both players raised their heads to meet their opponent, pausing in silence as the game settled into the atmosphere.

"Please."

Dipping his hand into the bowl, Hikaru slipped one stone between his fingers. The shell scrapped against his nail. _'Sai…'_

The ghost slid closer to Hikaru. _Yes?_

Hikaru breathed deeply, the stone loosing its chill in his warm fingertips. _'You play this game.'_

_What?_

Hikaru ignored the surprised tone in his mentor's voice. _'Sai, I can play him whenever I want. How often will you get this chance? My father doesn't know my skill right now.'_ His green eyes stared intently at the board, unwilling to look Sai in the eyes, worried he'd loose his resolve.

_But, Hikaru,_ the ghost protested. _Your father will know something is wrong. We both know there's a distinct difference in our skills and style._ He'd been around Hikaru long enough. Right now, Sai knew the boy would stand his ground regardless of what he said. Still, he would put up a fight. At least then Hikaru couldn't claim he hadn't.

'_C'mon, Sai. We both know you'd be a better match for him. Besides I'll learn more that way,'_ he added cheekily at the end, playing to Sai's instructing values.

Hikaru had won. _All right. Just this one game._ He affectionately rubbed Hikaru's hair, squeezing in closer to the Go board. _Upper right corner._ It was times such as these that Sai was most proud of his student. Hikaru was always trying to keep a thousand-year-old ghost in mind, even during such important games. _Promise you'll play your father properly later._

As Kouyou responded in his own right-hand corner, Hikaru nodded. _Good. Left corner this time._

Following his teacher's directions, Hikaru played the puppet, placing the moves directed at him, marking out stations for territory. Soon, walls were being built and supported only to be tested by the opposing force. Watching the play from above, Hikaru could see the defensive positions being set out. Both Sai and Kouyou seemed to recognize the others' strength and were waiting, pushing slightly against one another with gentle prods and pokes to see what would fall. The slow game left Hikaru unnerved. Sai's normal games spanned less than an hour, usually a quick aggressive slaughter or teaching game. Now he was on the defense, taking in every one of Kouyou's moves before planning his own.

Even against Hikaru he was never this cautious. _'Though, by comparison, Dad's much better,'_ Hikaru admitted to himself. Still, for all the grandeur he'd always wrapped around his father, Sai was holding his own and the battle seemed close; though they were barely entering the fighting stage of the middle game.

After a calculated but aggressive attack by Kouyou, Sai sat back to ponder the move. His thoughts were so wrapped around the game – as were Hikaru's and Kouyou's – that all three missed the knocking at the door. Only at the second rapping did Hikaru glance up, broken out of his revere. By the third, Sai and Kouyou also glanced towards the hallway, neither willing to pause the game.

The clock on the wall clicked, the longer hand now pointing to the six. _'4:30…'_ Hikaru muttered.

_Akira-kun and Ogata-san,_ Sai agreed, sighing slightly. He was just falling into the game and preparing to attack. Now the flow was interrupted and the match stopped all together. _I guess, the game…_

"I should prepare for the study group," Kouyou announced, rising from his seat as a fourth, more anxious rap followed the last with only a few seconds in between. "Perhaps-" He stopped mid-sentence as Hikaru began pulling apart the stones on the board.

The young boy raised his head at his father's silence. "We've been…stopped. We'll just have to start again some other time, yeah?" At the further silence and nod, Hikaru finished sorting the stones while his father answered the door.

Each stone was placed back into its bowl and each bowl was balanced precariously atop the board. Hefting it into his arms, Hikaru guided the board back over to its home in the corner, then returned to the middle of the room, bringing the pillows back to side of the room. There was no point it hiding them away in the closet with the study group starting in half an hour.

Just as he made his way to the door, planning to make his way back to the kitchen, it slid open revealing Akira, with Ogata right behind. "Uh, hey," Hikaru called, head dipping slightly out of recent habit. "Sorry, I'm just leaving," he muttered, shuffling to the side to slip past the other two.

Before Hikaru could leave, Kouyou made his way into the hallway and set a gentle hand on his son's shoulder. "Why not stay?" he suggested, a small, nearly pleading smile on his face. "You will understand and enjoy it more."

Mutely, Hikaru nodded, unable to imagine an excuse for skipping out. Though, as the three headed in, Hikaru slipped past them and into the hallway, planning to prepare tea in his mother's place. Unlike his father, his mom was still asleep after the harrowing night and flight difficulties, so her hospitality fell on him.

While the pot brewed slowly in the kitchen, Hikaru sprawled on a stool by the island, watching as other pros in his father's group shuffled through. Some asked for a glass of water, some merely muttered a small "hello," as they passed. All of them had a single-minded focus on the study group ahead.

With a small smile to himself, Hikaru balanced the pot of tea and many glasses on a large tray, moving towards the study room as the clock struck five. Shuffling as the pros before him had, Hikaru traveled down the hallway, toeing the door open to let himself in. Gently, he placed the tray on the low table in the corner, allowing the older players to help themselves while he joined the circle ringing his father, sitting cautiously between Akira and Ashiwara.

"Hello," Akira whispered to Hikaru as Kouyou began setting up the game the group would analyze first.

"Hey," Hikaru whispered back. His father's weathered hands quickly and skillfully added the black and white stones to the board, setting up the game in question. "How're you?"

"Glad. Glad you told your father." A small smile grew on Akira's face. "He's been happier this morning. More than usual."

Hikaru dropped his chin slightly, a small smile flickering across his face. "I dunno," he whispered back. "Seems as quiet as usual to me."

Akira sighed softly, a hint of humor in his breath. "It's a silent happiness."

"And I've always been more vocal. Heard it before." Still, Hikaru couldn't help his face from flushing in happiness as they both grew silent. His cheeks had a tint of pink while he listened to the older men placing stones and rustling in their seats as they pointed out moves and ideas on the board.

First a few minutes passed. Then ten, fifteen, and twenty minutes passed. Hikaru's leg began to bounce as he grew antsy. The discussion continued with various pros leaning in and placing stones. A few had pulled away from the group to play their own game, but most of the students remained huddled around Kouyou, trying to soak up any tips or tricks to add to their repertoire.

Boredom setting in, Hikaru crawled out of the jostling group of pros huddled around his father and tried to refocus himself on the game being played on the side. Even then, though, he grew uneasy quickly. It was only minutes before his knee went back to bouncing uncomfortably. There wasn't the same familiar air he was used to. In Morishita's study group, everyone was constantly joking and cajoling each other, even occasionally grabbing laughs even at Morishita's expense. There was less formality, more noise, and a relaxed environment.

Here? Well, here the group was older, the members softer, and the environment stricter. Constricting Hikaru's freedom. He managed to last a few more minutes at the foot of a raging battle between two students he'd never really met. Even after all these years, he knew their faces, but had no names to add.

Sighing in defeat, Hikaru slid to his feet and moved to the porch door, trying to remain quiet. Though a few heads turned in curiosity, he stepped out and slid the door closed behind him, moving to sit on the edge of the porch, legs dangling off. He opened his mouth wide, taking in a deep breath before his muscles relaxed.

'_It's real tense in there, isn't?'_ Hikaru asked, hoping the ghost would agree. So he wouldn't feel so alone.

_Was it really okay to just walk out like that? What about your father?_

Hikaru groaned in irritation. "Don't even." Annoyed he hopped to his feet and launched himself towards the equipment shed in the backyard, built originally for his mother's gardening tools and expanded to hold Hikaru's sports gear. Pulling the door open, he retrieved the soccer ball and began bouncing it around the backyard, rolling it around his feet and kicking it a few times.

Still, in minutes he was bored again and dropped down, sitting rather uncomfortably on the ball. His leg still jittered in annoyance. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't seem to calm his anxieties or stay still for a moment. There was a sudden itch under his skin that wouldn't stop bothering him.

Hikaru spent the next half hour trying to play with the soccer ball unsuccessfully. He would dribble it around the yard or lift it, bouncing it off his knees and head, but he would inevitably grow anxious. When this happened, he'd try sitting on the porch or using the soccer ball as a chair. He was still antsy and would try playing with the ball again. And then sitting. He couldn't stay calm.

In another few minutes, the study group inside ended and the men slowly filed out. From Hikaru's seat in the garden, he could see the middle-aged men in suits siphon out of the house and onto the sidewalk, all heading home. Even Akira and Ogata left with the group, heading towards Ogata's sports car.

As the last car zipped away from the house and the last man turned the corner of the sidewalk, Kouyou came outside to join Hikaru. Both sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts and waiting for the other to speak first. Ultimately, it was Kouyou who spoke. "Uncomfortable?"

Hikaru nodded mutely. "I'm just…I'm just used to Morishita's study group, where…" he trailed off, not wanting to offend his father, but Kouyou's face actually warmed slightly. Hikaru could almost convince himself he saw the corner of his father's mouth curve into the smallest of smiles. "Morishita-sensei is noisy and brash and yells a lot, and his students poke fun and tell jokes at each others' expense, but it's really nice. You know, the informality of it all." Rolling forward, Hikaru lined the soccer ball up with the small of his back and dropped his head to stare at the darkening sky. "It's just a bunch of friends with a common interest, coming together to become better with each others' help," he murmured to the sun.

Kouyou smiled and let his gaze rove over to the wide and glistening sky as well. "This isn't surprising. Morishita-san has always reminded me of you, especially his young student. The insei, around your age."

"Waya. Yeah, we get along well," Hikaru agreed. The two of them had gotten along well almost instantly, both constantly yelling at each other all the time, though Hikaru had always respected Waya's experience and assumed the other boy also respected him. At least, Isumi kept them from fighting too much. "Yeah, Waya's always been a great help. He's the one who introduced me to Morishita's study group."

Kouyou's small smile grew. "I will have to thank him sometime."

With a giant grin, Hikaru rolled his head towards his father. "Don't worry, I'll invite him over sometime. You can thank him then if you want."

The silence returned, though warm and embracing instead of cold and detached. "So it's okay if I go to Morishita's study group?"

Kouyou agreed with a nod. "Though it would be better if you referred to him as sensei, Hikaru."

"Heh, I'll think about it." Jumping to his feet, Hikaru absentmindedly rolled the soccer ball to the side and jumped on the back porch to go inside. His father stopped him and turned him around, pointing to the discarded ball. "Ah, sorry Dad," he apologized quietly, running to return the ball to the equipment shed. Once put away, the two headed inside, answering Akiko's call for dinner.

* * *

**Whoo! Fun times. So updating this in the morning fell through (editing took a while) but it's better for that. I caught a few mistakes and some areas that were worded weirdly, so hopefully this is a 'perfect' version. (Now somebody WILL tell me I missed something, yeah?)**

**Erm...I've got nothing interesting...Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	20. Shinshoudan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go.**

* * *

Touya Hikaru

-Chapter 19-

Shinshoudan

* * *

_You're up early, Hikaru. What's the occasion?_

"Shinshoudan Series," he answered cryptically, pulling his t-shirt over his head and digging for a collared shirt. Finding one and holding it out in front of himself, he frowned at the mirror. A small murmur dribbled out "Maybe something nicer?" and trailed off in thought. Sai was left to huff in annoyance until Hikaru decided to explain to him what the "Shinshoudan Series" was.

"Basically, the new pros go up against title holders as a welcome game. To keep the match balanced, the titleholders go easy on the newcomers who already get to play black with a reverse komi. It's just a simple, opening game not to be taken too seriously, but they can be interesting to watch." He decided to remain simple and just pulled the collared shirt over his t-shirt rather than pull out one of his old, dusty suits for someone else's game. Once colthed, he made sure everything matched and that his jeans wouldn't look too tacky before heading to the kitchen for breakfast. "Today's match is between Akira and Kuwabara Honin'bou."

_Honin'bou?_

"Yeah. It's a title created to commemorate Shuusaku. Your Torajirou."

"Torajirou?"

Hikaru's eyes lit up in recognition as his father walked into the room. He was used to eating breakfast alone most mornings as his tradition was to wake up in the afternoon. He usually didn't have to be concerned about someone walking in while he talked to Sai. "Ah, yeah, Torajirou – Honin'bou Shuusaku. You know, like Kuwabara Honin'bou, the guy Akira's playing today."

Giving his son a disapproving look, Hikaru chose to pretend his father had no problems with his word choice and instead moved to pour himself cereal. "So, what's Kuwabara's style like?" he asked, rather obviously trying to refocus his father on a topic that wasn't dangerous.

"Kuwabara-_sensei_, Hikaru." When his son only shrugged, Kouyou decided to press later. Instead, he answered his son's query, dissecting the man's playing style and habits. Somewhat erratic, from what Hikaru could divine, the man preferred fighting on the mental playing field. Throwing his opponent off with odd moves and playing with them mentally beforehand, Kuwabara had long since mastered and perfected the art of psychological warfare.

Although Akira was more than comfortable playing professionals, Hikaru still worried how he would fare against an opponent like that. Kouyou and Ogata were rather straightforward players with a powerful presence and strong moves, but that was all. Once one grew used to that pressure and understood their opponent's strength without flinching in fear, it became a game of technical skill and experience. Kuwabara brought a whole other level to the game even Hikaru didn't want to ever have to go face to face with. Sai jerked him around every once and a while, but never when he was already nervous. (Though, he _had_ long since lost his shame. Sai never let him win a game. Even out of sympathy.)

"Think Akira's ready for it?" Hikaru asked, scooping cereal into his mouth.

With an almost inaudible sigh, Kouyou stood to retrieve the milk Hikaru had left sitting out. "Kuwabara Honin'bou is known for playing with the new professionals. I have no doubt he will try to unbalance Akira-kun. Nonetheless, Akira-kun has played many high-ranked professionals since he joined our study group. He should be prepared." Gently, he placed the milk in the refrigerator, saving it from spoiling.

Wrinkling his nose, Hikaru shrugged in agreement. "Guess you're right." His voice remained dubious.

Finishing off his cereal, the bowl was soon dumped in the sink. At a parental stare from Kouyou, Hikaru backtracked and rinsed his dish out, using some watery soap and leaving it to dry on the rack. "I'mma run over to the Go Association early. See ya there later?" he asked as he threw his pre-packed bag over his shoulder.

With a slight smile, Kouyou nodded, patting Hikaru on the shoulder. "Be safe," he warned, though light heartedly.

Hikaru grinned in response. "See ya!"

Rushing out the door, the young boy slowed from his sprint into a brisk walk, once he hit the cement. Automatically, his feet led him to the train station. The wait took a while and the ride was long, but he found it oddly relaxing. It seemed like only minutes later when he was in front of the Go Association's doors. Glancing around, Hikaru noted that despite being early, no one else seemed to be in the hallways. After a quick word with the secretary, he got some directions hastily scribbled on a scrap of paper and walked out with a thank you. Akira was supposed to be just a few blocks away.

It seemed that before Shinshoudan games, the competitors would take pictures and have short interviews for Go Weekly. Currently, they were shooting photos for the magazine's cover, so Hikaru stood back, watching as Kuwabara and Akira seemed to be having interspersed conversations between camera clicks. Hikaru couldn't help but stifle a laugh as Kuwabara cackled – likely it was at a joke the old man had told, himself – while Akira's face flushed and his shoulders tightened. Well he was right; Akira was not prepared for mental warfare, no matter how mature he was.

With bright smiles, the reporters thanked them and left Akira and Kuwabara to prepare for their game on their own terms. Face brimming with laughter at the awkward situation, Hikaru silently waved his hand around until he caught Akira's attention. Once he noticed, Akira walked over calmly, though – Hikaru noted with mirth – slightly faster than his usual pace. "Hey, you okay?"

Akira's face remained flushed, more in horror than in embarrassment, though he tried to maintain a collected face. "I think he was hitting on me," he admitted, shock and disbelief evident in his voice.

Trying to be the supportive best friend, Hikaru did his best not to laugh, but did have to throw out a few smart remarks. "Aw, you can't find a girlfriend under a hundred?" His voice was sickeningly sweet, nearly breaking up as he let out a giggle or two.

Almost as if he hadn't heard Hikaru, Akira continued on his rant, eyes wide. "He said I had a nice body and proceeded to ask if I was in sports." Though he looked as if he had more he wanted to say, his mouth remained open with no sound coming out.

Beginning to somber up and truly feeling bad for his friend, the blonde patted him on the shoulder, comfortingly. Deciding to be the good friend that he was, Hikaru proceeded to warn Akira – albeit late – of Kuwabara's tendency towards mental destruction. With some calm words of reassurance and a few manly pats on the back, Akira's face regained its color, though Hikaru could still see the slight horror in his eyes. "You'll be fine. You play title-holders all the time."

"However, I have never won," Akira pointed out. "Besides, I've only played your father. That is one title-holder, not 'title-holders.'"

"Ah, details, details," Hikaru responded flippantly, his hand waving dismissively. "Focus, play your game, stay on your toes, you've got a handicap, you'll be fine."

Face cynical, Akira merely popped a thin eyebrow. "How about a 'you'll win?'"

"I'm trying to stay realistic," Hikaru retorted, eyes completely serious. When Akira sent him a look, he sighed dramatically. "He _is_ a title-holder, Akira, and you've never even played a professional in a game room before. The feeling there is completely different from my dad's study."

Oddly, Akira's face fell into a thin smile, causing his eyes to sparkle slightly. "It's actually comforting to look at this realistically."

"Less pressure?"

"Yes."

Grinning, Hikaru patted Akira roughly on the shoulder, turning him back towards the Go Association. Might as well get to the game room early. Besides, the walk gave them time to talk more. Akira released some tension and Sai sent advice through Hikaru to help Akira on his first professional game.

In fact, the ghost started hovering around Akira, acting like a mother on her child's first day of school. Although he couldn't touch anything, he kept trying to adjust Akira's tie and tell him about _his_ first professional game and the tension beforehand. Hikaru could only chuckle. _'Do I get that treatment when I go pro?'_ he teased.

IF_ you go pro,_ Sai retorted haughtily. _There's no guarantee at your current level._

Though Hikaru nearly shot back, he remembered he was in public and stuck to glaring at Sai in annoyance. To passersby, he seemed to have a deep-seated feud with the pavement in front of him. Perhaps he was confronting the murderer of a close family member? The strangers had no idea and passed with confused looks until Akira pulled him back to the living world. "Okay?"

Hikaru bounced back to reality, meeting Akira's laughing teal eyes. He frowned in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah, focus for your game, already."

"You seem to be focusing for me."

"It's early for me," Hikaru argued obstinately, skipping forward a step and dropping into the Go Association before Akira.

Laughing lightly, Akira followed after Hikaru into the Association, moving towards the elevator and his impending game. Only minutes before he'd been a bundle of nerves. Now, with Hikaru's help, he was prepared for his first official game. Even prepared to lose, but not without a fight.

At the top of the elevator, both boys ran into Kouyou with a smile. He pulled Akira aside for a few words of advice and to be sure he was prepared for his game. Grinning, Hikaru watched the two walking side-by-side down the hallway. It used to bother him how close his father was with Akira, but nowadays…now he had made his peace with his father.

_How will we watch the game, Hikaru?_ The ghost hovered behind his host, face drawn in worry. Hikaru had turned Akira to Kouyou's teaching, and the two of them had watched Akira grow this past year. Now he wished to see the extent of Akira's strength.

'_This room,'_ Hikaru gestured, opening a door to a small room covered with tables, chairs, and a Go board, all centered around a small television. _'They'll air the game on the television, and we can play it out on these boards. We can even analyze it aloud,'_ he added with a wink and Sai giggled a little. The two of them could discuss the game as much as they wanted, even if they had been in the actual game room. Though, with other spectators, Hikaru would have to keep his conversations with Sai in his head.

Shortly after Hikaru set himself up with a Go board near the television, Kouyou entered and the two talked lightly, Kouyou explaining to Hikaru more about Kuwabara's style and his outlook on the game. The whole conversation, Hikaru couldn't help but feel his eyes shining with a certain perk of happiness to them. Though Sai was extremely strong, a talented Go player, and even a better teacher than his father – in Hikaru's unbiased opinion – Kouyou knew the players on each side of the board and knew their strengths and weaknesses. Sai could point those out during a game, but it was different to hear about them before the pieces touched the board.

Grinning, Hikaru nodded along and soaped up the information Kouyou fed him, occasionally adding his own input to the conversation. In fact, the two continued their discussion, even as other players began to file in. First, Ogata showed up, sitting next to Hikaru and across from Kouyou, and then Ashiwara joined in, bringing along so other members of the study group, before one of the reporters from earlier nipped into the room, filling most of the remaining seats.

From the television screen, hands could be seen shifting around the board, setting up for the impending game, though with the camera angled directly at the board, the players faces and expressions were lost. Sighing, Hikaru dealt with that unsettling feeling through a short conversation with Sai. At this point, if Akira was still nervous, there was nothing he could do anyway.

Just before the game began, Waya squeezed into the room and Hikaru jumped up silently, waving. Abandoning his seat next to the screen, he moved towards the back and sat with Waya as all the other men moved forward. Vaguely and quickly, Hikaru introduced Waya officially to the room of adults before turning to his friend and offering him full attention. As Waya complained about his upcoming game with Zama Ouza, Hikaru laughed, setting up the board for discussion and to replay the bout they were going to watch. Even after the game began and the first few hands played out, Waya consumed Hikaru's attention with his anxieties while Hikaru tried to console him. It wasn't until Kuwabara suddenly attacked Akira's forces that the two grew silent and began listening to the adults analyzing the game.

During the fight, Akira remained rather conservative, trying to keep a calm balance of offense and defense while Kuwabara played almost sporadically and on a whim. It wasn't until nearly sixty hands into the game that half of his moves began to make sense. "That's the strength of a title-holder," Waya whispered in Hikaru's ear as Kuwabara's random, dangling, dead stone in the upper right corner managed to kill Akira's forces and calm the side for white. The piece had been played less than ten moves in and had seemed like a suicide move, or a position from which to see Akira's reaction. Now, it had successfully won the corner for black. "He can see that far into a game."

Hikaru hid his grin behind his hand, nodding solemnly to Waya. It was true that Kuwabara-sensei had thought farther ahead than Akira and brought life and destructive force to a dead stone, but he had the streaming thoughts of Honin'bou Shusaku in his head 24/7. If Kuwabara were anything like Sai, he had placed the stone at the time with mild consideration of its potential. It wasn't until much farther in the game that he found a way to pull it all together. Regardless, it was an impressive feat even Sai acknowledged.

The whole game, Sai floated in the middle of the table, inches from the screen with wood running through his chest. On either side of him sat Ogata and Kouyou, each unaware of the spectral head they were talking over and who was listening in on their every comment. Occasionally, Sai would interject over Kouyou and try to respond to questions asked by the group, but only Hikaru could hear them, and more often than not he kept them to himself. Very few could he mention without jeopardizing his 'weaker-than-a-pro' status.

In short order, the game was finished with Kuwabara the winner. Still, Akira's game had been strong and balanced. Altogether, a respectable loss to a title-holder. Grinning and patting Waya roughly on the shoulder, they bounced out of their seats to beat the adults out of the room and into the game room.

"Nice game, Akira. Though, you pulled a few punches out there," Hikaru half congratulated, shoving the other affectionately on the shoulder. "Not to nervous, were you?"

Akira smiled softly and bowed his head in thanks. "I did my best, though – if honesty were to be said – I was still rather nervous." Hikaru frowned at this news and Akira smiled once more. "Though not as nervous as this morning. Thank you."

With a grin, Hikaru patted Akira on the shoulder. The other boy took the physical compassion with a half-smile and turned to Waya. "Thank you for watching. I hope you enjoyed my game."

Waya shrugged awkwardly. They had never really talked before. He mainly came because Hikaru had asked him. "Ah, no worries. You played a strong game, really. You've got a unique way of looking at the board."

Though he didn't say a word, Akira rolled the compliment off with a small shake of his head and Waya shrugged in return. Akira was too formal to argue with. He would refuse a compliment for hours. "Still, I think you're pretty strong," Waya continued, talking over Akira's refusal. "You should join Isumi, Hikaru, and me sometime. We play each other and go to arcades sometimes. You'd be a good addition to the team," he remarked, honestly thinking about the occasional Go salons he entered with Isumi and Hikaru, looking for opponents.

A genuine smile crossed Akira's face in happiness. "Of course. I'd love to tag along."

"Tag anytime," Hikaru invited with a grin. "I keep hearing Isumi talking about skipping on over to China for a week, so we could use a third player."

Akira nodded in agreement, then excused himself as Kouyou and the ginger reporter called for him. Shortly after, Waya left for a meeting and Hikaru was standing alone with Sai in the middle of the hallway. As his legs began to grow sore, he leaned against a wall to relax the weight pressed on them, though his small smile remained as he watched all the people he knew interacting down the hall. _'I wish I was with them.'_

Sai smiled warmly and tapped the top of Hikaru's head with his fan. _Next year you will. You'll be ready to pass the exam by then._

Hikaru fidgeted a moment in mock annoyance before his face returned to his subdued happiness. _'Yeah…This next year'll be interesting, huh?'_ Sai nodded in fervid agreement and Hikaru laughed. _'Man, now I really want to play. After such an intense game, I've got an itch,'_ he complained lightly, glancing between Akira and Kuwabara. _'How bad is that?'_

_Well why not?_

Hikaru glanced up in surprise, meeting the serious, yet warm mauve eyes staring back down. _Why not play a game when we get back home? Just like the Shinshoudan series, you may play black with a reverse komi. We'll see how far you've come._

Grinning, Hikaru agreed before his name was called. Pushing off the wall, he waltzed over to Ogata, his father, and Akira with zeal before following all three to Ogata's car for a ride home. How he enjoyed the leather seats over the plastic chairs he rarely got to ride on the train.

* * *

Akira was dropped off first, and then Hikaru and Kouyou were left at their house before Ogata sped off to his apartment complex. Though it was rather late in the day, Akiko insisted Kouyou join her grocery shopping and Hikaru saw them both out with a bright smile and wave. With the house to himself, Hikaru ran to his room to set up his board for a game with Sai.

Pulling the nice, kaya-wood board out of the corner and laying the four feet on the middle of the floor, Hikaru also grabbed the two bowls from his bookshelf. Once his father had (officially) learned of Hikaru's interest in Go, he had bought his son a nice board and some actually interesting and helpful books on the subject. Though Hikaru had little interest in reading, he considered actually putting aside some time to skim through the few new ones he had.

Setting each bowl next to each other, Hikaru dipped his hands in to make sure he was comfortable before settling in. _'You know, unlike a Shinshoudan game, I actually know your style,'_ Hikaru pointed out, delaying the game.

Sai rolled his eyes and tapped Hikaru lightly on the head. _Yes, well you'll have your official game next year,_ he rebutted, somewhat haughtily.

Rubbing his face, Hikaru couldn't stop the light blush that powdered his cheeks. "You're really so sure I can do it?"

_Yes._ Sai rubbed his head affectionately, and then sat across the board from him, falling into the seiza position he had taken so many times before, a thousand years ago. _Begin._

Slapping his face lightly, Hikaru started his new game clock and popped his first black stone on the board. Then he stopped his time.

Sai responded just as quickly, stabbing his fan on a corner of the board, and Hikaru followed the gesture with a white stone. The clock was paused and his hand dropped into the black bowl, fishing for a new stone.

The game opened quickly with each player lightly staking out territories for later. Hikaru considered playing a few whimsical moves now to use later as Kuwabara had done earlier, but he knew he didn't have ability to follow through as his current skill level. Instead, he adopted Akira's style of staying more conservative. Though it hadn't worked earlier in the day, Hikaru actually knew his opponent well.

In fact, as the game progressed, Hikaru found himself – more than once – in a tight spot and asking 'what would Sai do?' It was surprisingly effective, though Sai would catch on quickly, leaving Hikaru to toy around with new strategies to defeat his teacher.

By the time forty hands had been exchanged, Hikaru found himself slowing down significantly and using more time to take his turns. Though Sai believed in tough teaching – at least when it came to Hikaru – even he slowed down between turns, to the young boy's relief. He was sure Sai didn't need the extra time, but it was less daunting if his opponent didn't seem to already know what was going through his mind and what he was going to play. It was times like this he appreciated Sai's teacher side.

Still, the inevitable was inevitable. By the middle game, Sai was creeping up on his ten-point disadvantage. No sooner had Hikaru begun to attack the corner than Sai retaliated with venom. The 10-point advantage diminished turn by turn until the ghost pulled ahead just as they turned to the end game. While boundaries were being fortified and Hikaru attempted to revive a few dead stones, Sai played perfectly, clinching his victory. Although halfway tempted to just resign, Hikaru was too curious to hear the final point score and couldn't back out. Still, the final moves were played and the points were clear, without shifting the stones into easily counted rectangles. Sai had pulled ahead for a victory that nearly made Hikaru cried.

_Perhaps you should have resigned?_ Sai's attempt at being consoling and logical did not help. Still, Hikaru thanked his teacher. Though it was a crushing loss, he'd learned a lot. If nothing else, he had come much father in the past year and a half than he'd expected he would. Two years ago, he could hardly explain what eyes were, and now he was watching his friends during their Shinshoudan series games.

"Time to discuss, then?" Sai agreed with a happy nod and Hikaru sighed in resignation. He was still stuck watching. There was still a long path ahead of him.

* * *

School passed, more tediously slow than before. At least back when Hikaru had played soccer he'd had practice nearly every day. Now, homework let him play few Go games during the week and the weekends were looking farther and farther away. Still, he began enjoying work at his father's Go Salon more and more. With his little secret out now, he wasn't stuck pouring coffee for hours anymore, instead preferring strolling between the tables and making comments, occasionally picking up tips from the various patrons. The ones winning usually gave him tips about strong moves; the losers preferred teaching him the art of trash talking. Though, their techniques weren't as effective.

Nonetheless, playing games with the patrons was more fun than Hikaru had expected. It was true that he was stronger than most of them, but just playing against so many styles was fun, not to mention the patrons themselves. Both of Hikaru's grandmothers had died before he was born and his paternal grandfather had died only a few years after he had been born. His maternal grandfather had basically disappeared after his wife's death and the Touya's hadn't heard from his since. This left Hikaru with no grandparents to coddle him and embarrass him in public – though his father was embarrassing enough when he left the house in his kimono. Now that the patrons had a young kid playing around with them, it seems he'd been officially adopted by all of them. Before, they had all treated him like their grandchildren at home, but now they had stepped beyond that. They had the grandchild who enjoyed their favorite past time; Hikaru was now their favorite.

Frankly, he basked in the favor. With little humility, Hikaru pranced around the salon with a cheeky smile, only occasionally being smacked on the head by Sai as his head kept inflating. Still, Hikaru looked forward to the weekend when he got the chance to watch the Shinshoudan matches and play a few games with his friends. After Akira's match with Kuwabara, Waya was set up against Zama Ouza and Ochi against Ichiryuu Kisei. Hikaru had gone to root Waya on in his first game, but only went to Ochi's to accompany Waya who was somewhat obligated to go as a courtesy.

Although neither Waya nor Ochi won their Shinshoudan game, Morishita used both rather harshly in their weekly study groups, pointing out Waya's every flaw in the game and berating him over and over. Hikaru just laughed along, glad Waya hadn't lost the game to his father, and a little secretly glad Akira hadn't won his game. If a Touya student had won his Shinshoudan match while Waya lost, his poor friend would never have heard the end of it.

Life moved along merrily after the Shinshoudan Series. The weather turned cold, but all that meant for the Touya family was a few more layers and a kotatsu pulled into the study room to keep warm. As the weather grew chillier, Hikaru walked less and less, leaving Akiko to raise his allowance so he could afford a train ride to the Go Association during the week. Whenever he got the chance, he was meeting Waya and Isumi for lunch or playing games, talking about matches, learning about the other players, and always teaching. Despite being a Touya, Hikaru knew remarkably little about the other professional players. Even titles were rather vague to him despite his father holding most of them, he really could only rattle off the names.

Being the nice friends they were, Waya and Isumi began cluing Hikaru into the new world he'd dropped into and were the only reason he remembered about the Insei sign-up deadline. Since he hadn't managed to pass the Pro Test, even Hikaru agreed he should join now, get stronger, and try again the next year. Once reminded, he picked up a form and stuffed it in his backpack after lunch. With his hands immediately shoved into his pockets, he braved the winter bite and hopped a train back to his house, intent to get the form signed before he forgot again.

The ride was quick, though packed with others avoiding the winter brewing outside, making the drive somewhat uncomfortable. Hikaru was glad when he managed to slip out, ready for the short walk home, dusting his shoes off on the sidewalk as he neared his house. "I'm home!" he called, dropping his shoes by the door, not perfectly, but set haphazardly beside one another. "Mom? Dad?" he tried once again, having failed to get a response.

When a call was still not sent back, Hikaru shuffled to the study room. If his mom hadn't answered, she wasn't home, but if his dad hadn't answered, there was a good chance he was just involved in study.

With a quick, small slide, Hikaru peeked around the doorframe to his father's study and confirmed his hunch. Sitting informally under the kotatsu, Touya Kouyou was in the middle of replaying a game Hikaru could only assume was from earlier in the week. He'd recently gotten his chance to challenge Ichiryuu for his Kisei title and they had already exchanged one win and loss each.

"Hey, Dad?" The call was soft so as to avoid being disruptive, but his father's head still turned in response. "Bad time?"

"No. Come in," he offered, gesturing to the seat across from himself.

Still not completely comfortable with his father, Hikaru nodded awkwardly and sat cross-legged, sticking his knees under the blanket and feeling his feet warm up. "Ah, I just wanted to get a form signed, if you don't mind," he muttered, pulling out the Insei form with slight hesitation. Raising his voice slightly, he tried to exude confidence as he offered the form over his father's game. "Just as a way to study until next summer."

Slowly, calmly, and with calculation, Kouyou flicked his gray eyes over the form. He'd long since learned the specifics of all of the form in the Go Association, but the action left him time to think and time to set up. Hikaru had been playing Go for a while, that much was certain from seeing any of his games. He had a good conception of the game and a mind that could think in both the abstract and the logical, letting him imagine his possible moves, then plan them out. Despite this, the closest game he had even played with his son had been before a study group over a month ago, and they had never finished. He would prefer to see his son's strength for himself.

"First a game," he requested, setting the paper aside and beginning to clear the board. It took a moment of surprise before his son nodded and helped him clear the stones off his side of the board. Soon, the stones were sorted and the two switched their bowls to leave Hikaru with black. "Please."

"Yeah, please," Hikaru mumbled, bowing slightly and staring at the board with a mixture of excitement and worry. _'Sai…I've never played Dad…'_

Sai smiled and poked his student. _Don't lose your resolve now, Hikaru. Imagine you're playing myself. Play, Hikaru. Show him your skill._

Nodding silently, Hikaru grabbed his first stone, mechanically picking a corner. His father followed suit and picked the opposing corner in response. Filling in the last corner, Kouyou waited for Hikaru's attack, and the boy breathed deeply, thinking before moving. _'This is different than playing you, Sai. I have an idea about your strategy.'_

_Yes, but you don't have the pressure. This is an important game. Keep your focus on your father, Hikaru. Don't get distracted._

'_Yeah, right.'_ Instantly, Hikaru's mind went silent as Sai had grown used to. Whenever Hikaru slipped into a game he blocked Sai out of his thoughts and focused on the board. Even Sai hadn't had that concentration as a child. He patted his student lightly on the shoulder, but the move was missed as he attacked his father's corner.

The opening started with rough exchange. Hikaru kept charging in, only to hit a wall and dart back, trying to rethink his strategy and reworking his style. With his semi-timid style, it seemed almost impossible to retaliate against his father, but as Kouyou moved towards the offensive, Hikaru began seeing chips in the defensive wall. He couldn't take advantage of them as Sai would have been able to, and quite a few attack recoiled back and nearly killed him, but Hikaru did manage to deal a little bit of damage to his father's territory.

As the daunting feeling of his father's strength began to ebb away, Hikaru could feel himself broadening his view of the board more and more. He was beginning to see the whole field and began to recognize growing attacks on one side, threatening the other side. Still, problem identifying was easier than problem solving, and he found parts of his territory crumbling as other parts pushed a few points into his father's territory stealing a spot or two.

The middle game came to a climax around the center of the board. With the corners and sides determined, Hikaru was determined to claim the center and hopefully save his score. Unfortunately, his father was determined to keep him away from the center. Every advance Hikaru made towards the middle was blocked or decimated altogether. _'Sai…Sai…'_ Hikaru began chanting almost mindlessly as he began running through options. Though he leaned back and continued to recite the name, he shut off any contact from the ghost, resolute in finding a way out of this on his own. Nonetheless, he muttered the name off in his head as he tried to think of any ways into the middle. _'What would Sai do….what would Sai do?'_

Then he noticed it. An opening. A small gap in his father's territory. It wasn't much at all, but Sai could make life there, he could pull off a move there to sink his teeth into the center of the board. Hikaru wasn't sure exactly how to pull it off, but he'd played Sai enough, he was sure his instincts would kick in. _'Plus, I've got no alternative.'_ Plucking out a stone, he began to lay his bridge down, destined for his new territory.

He did manage to create a drive into his father's territory and nestle down into part of the middle. Though he pressed and pried to own a little more of the area, his father cut him off and he backed down. _'Knew I shoulda peeped…'_ he mumbled to himself, rolling his eyes and turning to some of the other corners of he board, knowing the end game was peeking around the corner. He had a few last moves before he would be subjected to resign or fill in dead territory.

Heartlessly, he pressed against a few walls and jumped into a few parts of his father's territory only to be shoved out a killed. There was nowhere left to turn to and he was clearly losing. _'All right, fine…'_ "I resign, you win," he grumbled slightly as his head dropped in defeat. "Thanks for the game."

Kouyou also bowed in acknowledgement, but made no effort to clear the board. Instead, his eyes swept over the board in slight confusion and calculation. Hikaru waited silently for his verdict.

"You played a strong game, Hikaru. You've made quite a bit of progress in the last year and a half." Leaning back slightly, he hid his hands in his sleeves and took a deep breath. "Your friend is rather remarkable, yes?"

"Uh, yeah," Hikaru nodded in agreement. "He's really strong. Had a lot of time to practice." Immediately he dropped back into silence, waiting for the final verdict.

But Kouyou was agonizingly slow. He gazed over the board left and right, taking in every move and detail. Mentally, he added in the end game and the final moves, tallying the final scores. "I'd place you at a four stone handicap, Hikaru."

Face lighting up in excitement, the boy's face broke into a sidesplitting smile. "R-really?"

Kouyou lifted a slight eyebrow to drop his son down a bit from his euphoria. "Well, we can always drop you to five stones if four isn't a strong enough handicap."

It seemed Hikaru wasn't listening as he leapt around the board and squeezed his father into an awkward hug. "Thanks, Dad, thanks!" he cheered, excited to have impressed his father at all. Chances were, Akira had a three stone handicap, but Hikaru would climb up right after him and beat him to the goal.

'_Sai, Sai I did it! Sai, did you hear that? Dad acknowledged me!'_

Without warning, Hikaru's head darted up. _'Sai?'_ A pause. _'…Sai?'_ Still there was no answer. Hikaru glanced around the room looking for a trace of his constant companion. _'Sai? Sai, where are you?'_ No answer. "Sai!" Hikaru called loudly, breaking away from his father before Kouyou could protest.

Heart leaping, Hikaru dashed around the house checking his room, the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom – he even stuck his head in his parents' room, just to be sure. "SAI!" He called loudly, his voice reverberating around the corridors of the hallways and into the empty rooms. "SAI!" he tried again, running for the study room and slipping out the back door to check the yard.

The yard remained empty with cleanly cut grass. The flowers blew from side to side and the equipment shed was still dusty and over packed, but Sai wasn't playing around any of these places. "Sai?" Hikaru called half-heartedly, tears forming in his eyes as his best friend refused to respond. "Sai, where are you?"

* * *

**We're nearly there, guys. One last chapter. Yeah!**

**Anyways, pre- (post-)warning: I didn't get as much time to edit this as I'd planned to. I forgot about the Quidditch game this morning and wanted to post this before getting pulled over to Iron Giant. So PLEASE, if you notice anything wrong feel COMPLETELY free to bring it to my attention. Preferably in an understanding tone.**

**So, there we have it. That's all I've got to say.**

Katsakura: **Yeah, well, Hikaru and Kouyou are starting to get along a LITTLE better. ;) It's still not the same tight connection he's got with, say, Sai, but it's definitely better then at the beginning of the story...At least in my opinion.**

**See you guys at the final chapter!**


	21. Moving On

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go.**

* * *

Touya Hikaru

-Chapter 20-

Moving On

* * *

The shop sign for Kousuke's Antique Store was as old and rotting as last time. The kanji were difficult to make out in general and the gold paint that was chipping off on the edges was nearly gone, this time. Last year's wind had not been kind to the storekeeper.

Hikaru leapt out of Ogata's car without explanation, leaving his father and student behind and bewildered. After Hikaru's screaming episode the day before, Kouyou was concerned, but unsure what to do. He had jumped from concerned to full on paranoia once Hikaru started screaming and yelling down the hallways before bursting into tears. Akiko was better in dealing with their son, but she had left to keep an eye on an expecting friend whose husband was out of town for the weekend. That had left Ogata to call when Hikaru started screaming the name Sai without provocation. Even his young student didn't know what to do, and when Hikaru requested a ride to the antique store he'd passed out in over a year ago, neither was thrilled with the idea.

However, when Hikaru stared at Kouyou with his red-rimmed eyes and begged to go, he couldn't really refuse. Against his better judgment, Kouyou requested Ogata come over and drive the three of them to the store. At least if Hikaru passed out again, Seiji could help him carry the boy to the hospital.

But this did not sit well with Kouyou.

The front door to the store was slammed open and Hikaru barged in, head whipping around in a flurry of motion. Hopping into action before Kousuke could say a word or respond to abrupt intrusion, Hikaru leapt over to the Go boards, flicking his eyes quickly over each piece of wood and looking for the tell-tale blood stain he'd seen the last time he'd been here.

Kouyou and Ogata entered far more quietly and apologized for Hikaru's behavior. They explained their reason for coming and Kousuke's eyes widened in recognition. "Ah, yes, I remember. You're the young boy who passed out here over a year ago. Yes, I'd remember that face anywhere," the man chuckled with a twinkle in his eye.

Over in the corner, Hikaru looked up from the boards with worry in his eyes. "Sir. Sir, what happened to that Go board? The one from last time. I don't see it here."

"The one you fainted over?"

Hikaru nodded in a hesitant affirmative.

"Ah, well I'm sorry, son. I sold that board, oh…quite a while back, now."

"What?" Hikaru approached the desk with a look of horror stricken across his face, leaving both Kouyou and Ogata tense, behind the boy. "Who? Who did you sell it to?" Hikaru practically screamed in the older man's face. "Please! Please, this is important. I need that board!" he yelled again, eyes beginning to sting slightly, though he forced himself to remain calm.

"I'm sorry, son, but I'm not at liberty to reveal those records to you," Kousuke apologized. His face softened as the young boy in front of him struggled to gain composure. "I can tell that board's important to you, but buyers have rights. Though, I can tell you it went to a good home. A man who really loved the game," he assured Hikaru. "I have some other Go boards here, though."

Hikaru could feel himself tensing in anger. He could feel his nails biting into his palms in an attempt to control his outburst as he fought back the thoughts that were flooding his head. Obviously the man wasn't at fault and was trying to help, but he was so frustrated, confused, lost. This was when Sai would calm him. Would cover his swarming thoughts with a blanket and force him to breathe and focus. But Sai wasn't here.

"How does that help me? I need THAT board! He's gone, and I need that board to…to…link," he screamed. "He's gone and I need him – I NEED THAT BOARD," he yelled, slamming his hands against the counter. "You're no help." Turning without warning, Hikaru dashed out of the shop, leaving his father and Ogata to call out after him, though he didn't listen. Instead, Hikaru just ran and ran. Out of the store, past the car, down the streets and around buildings.

He didn't know where he was headed; he just needed the noise to stop. The thoughts, the emptiness, the clutter, the voices, the silence—it needed to stop. So Hikaru pressed forward, harder and faster. The wind cut around his face and filled his ears. Every moment, that wind would begin to fill his hearing and begin to consume his mind, and then he would slow down, just ever so slightly, and the noise and the silence were back. He pressed forward harder. Anything to fill the emptiness in his head and in his mind.

Where was Sai?

His lungs tore and his heart burned as Hikaru's feet slapped against the ground harder and harder.

Why did Sai go?

His heart tore and his lungs burned as breaths began to catch in his throat and his feet began to knock against one another.

Where—

One foot caught the other's ankle and Hikaru felt himself spiral forward, hands shooting out as a reflex. He fell hard on his elbows and his cheek scrapped against the ground as Hikaru hit the cement. The concrete felt gritty and hard against his skin and little drops of blood began to pool on the face of his palms, but he didn't get up. Lying on the middle of the sidewalk, the silence consumed his mind and Hikaru began to cry to himself, head hidden and locked up in his arms. Instinctively, his ankles locked and his knees crept closer to his stomach as he tried to block out the world and call for Sai across his mind as loudly as possible.

There was no response, and Hikaru remained cradled in himself, wrapped up in his own little ball. He might have stayed that way for days, lying dejectedly in the middle of the sidewalk, however his phone rang. The first call was lost under the noise of his sobs, though the second vaguely broke through his tears. Half curiously, he glanced down at his pocket to see the light on his phone blinking through the denim.

After a short pause, the phone began to ring again. More out of habit than actual interest, Hikaru pulled the device out of his pocket, trying to wipe his messy face a little. Glancing down at the phone's screen, the name "Ogata" glared back at him. Hikaru's lip curled slightly and he chucked the cell at the cement, hard, relishing the deafening crack as it hit the cement. The ringer immediately stopped and Hikaru leaned back, smirking in his slight victory.

Just as he was leaning back to stare at the sun until he went blind, the phone screamed out one more ring tone. Frustration mounting, Hikaru lunged at the phone, swiping it off the ground. "What do you want?" he yelled, so packed with emotions he couldn't even express. The one person who had followed his every move and been role model he could rely on was gone, and nobody would let him wallow in peace.

Kouyou's voice crackled over the other end of the line. "Where are you Hikaru?"

"Who knows," he shot back, the venom in his voice unnecessary, though it made him feel better.

"Hikaru, we're worried about you. Please, come back now. We'll go home and talk."

Sighing, Hikaru let loose a stream of annoyance and sarcasm. "I can't tell you _where_ I am, because I don't even _know_," he growled. "Just—just leave me be!"

"Hikaru, let me—"

Without hesitation, Hikaru snapped his phone shut. He couldn't take it. His father was trying to help and was trying to understand, but who would? Who could understand, 'Hey, I've had this ghost floating around in my brain for a year, and it's been annoying, but hey, good times'? Nobody that was right in the head, for sure.

Sighing, Hikaru fell back against the pavement, too tired to cry or to care or to budge. Finally he was glad this was a rural area. In the twenty or thirty minutes he sat solidly frozen to the middle of the sidewalk, only three people passed, and all on the other side of the road, eyeing him oddly.

His eyes ached and his nose stung. The wind snapped coldly across his face. Any tear that tried to escape froze almost instantly in the winter's wind. Sai was missing, and so was his board, leaving Hikaru with no idea where to look next. He had found Sai because of that board, and now there was nothing else he could think to look for. Sai loved Go. That was it, really. Go and…and…

'_Torajirou.'_

Torajirou. If Hikaru couldn't find Sai's board, the only other thing he could look for was Torajirou. Sai talked about him often, usually in the dead of the night as Hikaru was drifting off to sleep. Just then, Sai would settle in and begin a slow soft story about his student and the boy's quirks.

Yes, Torajirou was the next step.

Breathing deeply and regaining control, Hikaru pushed off the cement and forced himself to his feet. Lightly, he brushed himself off, looking more to warm his hands than brush off dirt. If he was going to find Torajirou, he was going to need help. The man had been dead and buried over a hundred years, but being that famous, he had to have a gravestone somewhere. Maybe Sai was just brooding near his old student. Still, Hikaru would need his father and Ogata to tell him where the gravesite was and drive him there.

However, as Hikaru looked around, he realized his current dilemma. He wasn't sure how to get back.

When he was running, he'd rather ignored the route he took, just taking random turns and hoping for the best. Now, he was lost.

Sighing, the blonde boy stepped forward, brain on autopilot. If he had managed to get here, he might be able to get back on his subconscious' memory. So, trusting his brain he just kept stepping forward, taking turns wherever he felt he should and memorizing where he'd come from so he could always restart.

After about fifteen minutes, he dead-ended and had to restart, repeating the process three more times. Hikaru had been walking in circles for nearly forty minutes before he finally caught a glimpse of a red car, swinging around a far corner. "Hey! Wait!" he shouted, suddenly picking up speed and rushing after the vehicle. "Wait! Wait! Ogata!" Hikaru's cries were drowned out by the engine, but thankfully the blonde had been driving slowly in the first place, hoping to catch sight of Hikaru.

When Ogata heard a sudden _thunk_ from behind, he glanced in his rearview mirror, spotted Hikaru, and stopped. "Hikaru! Where have you been?" he gripped, hopping out of the car in seconds.

Dumb question. "Lost, Ogata. Very, very lost," Hikaru panted slightly. He was beyond out of shape. _'Maybe I should go back to soccer.'_ There was no response. "I'm tired, Ogata. Can we go back, now?" he asked, face falling as he remembered why he had even been running around in the first place.

Silently, Ogata agreed and ushered Hikaru into the back of the car, face stoic and mouth muttering something about picking up Kouyou. Hikaru nodded absentmindedly, watching as the car pulled forward, speeding up the landscape outside. Buildings, trees, cars—it was minutes when Kousuke's shop sign came into sight.

Kouyou stood silently, albeit with an anxious twitch in his figure. Hikaru caught his father's eye before quickly averting his gaze. He missed a quick, relieved smile from Kouyou. Though the silence was painful, the car remained quiet as the three took off. Behind them, Kousuke waved from his front door, glad his customer had found the boy.

Meanwhile, the atmosphere in the car was stressed, thin and awkward. Hikaru curled up in the back, focusing his eyes on the landscape. Quiet, voice soft, Hikaru whispered out a light, "Dad?"

Miraculously, Kouyou caught the quiet call. He'd been more that worried about his son all day. Ever since his 'Sai' episode, screaming around the house, he couldn't stay calm, and now, after Hikaru had run out of the antique shop yelling, he could barely stay quiet. When Kouyou returned to the car, he had caught those red-rimmed eyes, but he worried about pushing his son. "Yes, Hikaru?" he asked tentatively.

"Dad…where was Shuusaku buried?"

An odd question. "Well, there is a gravesite for him in Tokyo." Hikaru nodded mutely, but ignored the hanging privacy. "Any particular reason?"

"Um…well," Hikaru muttered off, not really wanting to divulge. "I mean…I just want to visit. See if he's—uh, there." Yes. That went smoothly.

Kouyou and Ogata passed a glance between each other, but neither pointed out the obvious blunder in Hikaru's statement. Best not to attack his self-esteem when it was anyone's guess how he would react next. "All right, Hikaru. We'll plan to visit tomorrow, first-thing."

"Tomorrow?" Hikaru instantly rebuked, but Kouyou gave him a bland, forceful look through the rearview mirror. Sheepishly, the young blonde looked down. "Do we really have to wait?"

Nodding, Kouyou returned his gaze to the road. "I believe we have already had a busy day, yes?" Hikaru agreed in annoyance. Catching sight of the long face, Kouyou couldn't help but feel down. "Well, Hikaru, it seems with your mother gone, we'll have to eat out. Would you pick a restaurant?"

For once, Hikaru actually _didn't_ want to eat out, even for ramen. What he needed was a good, home-cooked, mother-loved meal. But…well, he'd have to make do. "Ramen?"

The adults upfront sighed and muttered to one another, trying to remember a ramen restaurant with other food on the menu.

* * *

Sunday morning couldn't come early enough. The whole night, Hikaru only managed to get a few hours of sleep at a time, constantly waking up and searching for Sai, just to remember he was alone. Shifting uncomfortably and rolling around, he would manage to fall back into a restless sleep, only to wake up soon after and repeat the process.

With a sigh, Hikaru finally climbed out of bed at eight in the morning, giving up his futile attempt to fall asleep. Sore and sleep deprived, he entered the kitchen and made himself a brief breakfast, sucking down food with his brain on autopilot. In fact, he prepared for the day quicker than ever, leaving himself completely fed, clothed, and washed within a half hour.

Thankfully, the after-breakfast shower seemed to have woken his father up and as Hikaru exited his room, finally clothed, so did Kouyou. The two met in the kitchen and Kouyou settled down for breakfast. Hikaru sat across from him. He sat quietly, elbows on the table, and leg bouncing in anxiety, watching Kouyou intently. It quite obviously unnerved his father, but Hikaru couldn't force himself to look anywhere else. His mind was stuck on Shuusaku's grave and finding Sai.

"Done yet?"

"No," Kouyou sighed, scooping more food into his mouth. Hikaru posed the question several more times, the answer never changing. Finally, Kouyou decided to forgo nearly a third of his breakfast to his incessant son. "Are you ready to go, then?"

Nodding fervently, Hikaru jumped up towards the door, sweeping his backpack over his shoulder and slipping his shoes on in seconds. "Ready?"

Much more slowly, Kouyou followed. He checked his pockets for train money and then headed to the front door, retrieving his shoes. "We can take a train heading towards the Honmyoji Temple."

"Honmyoji Temple?" Hikaru asked hesitantly, leading the way out the door and to the station.

"Yes. Shuusaku's gravesite is near Moriyama Takichiro's gravesite, within the Honmyoji Temple. We can pay our respects there."

Without doubt or more questions, Hikaru agreed, leading the quiet escapade. Getting to the train station proved simple, finding the right line proved harder. Still, once on the train, the ride went in one direction, helpfully weeding out the chance of the two getting lost.

Although Hikaru had claimed to keep an ear out for their station, ultimately Kouyou warned him when to get off, and then both had to spend a few minutes orienting themselves. Hikaru rode the trains frequently, but not on that side of the city, and Kouyou mainly relied on Ogata driving him around at this point in life. Besides Go related events, he rarely left the house.

After asking directions a few times, the two managed to find the temple. The broad sign was elaborate and the gardens were ornate, but Hikaru plowed past both. Kouyou nearly lost his son when he stopped to gaze at the flowers and take in the smells, but a few signs and the sound of pounding shoes helped to orient him in the right direction. "Hikaru…Hikaru, slow down," Kouyou admonished whenever he caught site of his son, ducking around the corners. "This is not the place for running." Still, Hikaru never heard him.

'_Sai? Sai? Sai, where are you?'_ he shouted over and over in his head, dashing between gravesites and looking for Torajirou's. _'Sai! Sai, don't go hiding, now. C'mon, I miss you!'_ No matter how much he cried out, he could feel himself welling up with despair. Yes, Hikaru was in denial, but he couldn't embrace the thought of Sai being gone from his life. _'Sai, I need you.'_ Nearly two years of having the most intimate roommate possible, and suddenly he was gone.

'_Sai…'_

Hikaru slowed at the site of Shuusaku's grave. It was just a simple cement gravestone with his name carved into it. There was a nice base with some basic flowers around it, but mainly was rather plain, though well kept. _'Hey Sai,'_ Hikaru mumbled to himself, dropping slightly. He sat back on his heels, knees drawing close to his chest, and he reached out a hand. Ever so gently, his morose feelings mixing with his fond memories as he lightly traced the kanji. _'How ya been?'_

Kouyou came around the corner, catching site of his son. "Hikaru, you must really slow down."

Nodding absentmindedly, Hikaru balanced his chin between his knees, mind calm for the first time in days. He wasn't sure why, but it was oddly relaxing to be by the gravesite of his predecessor. "You know, it's nice here."

"Nice?" Kouyou's face softened, eyes slightly confused. Still, he was glad Hikaru didn't seem as depressed today as the past few days. "Why do you say that?"

Hikaru let a pregnant pause stretch out as he thought seriously. "Are you ready for a long story?"

"Long story?" Kouyou asked in confusion.

"You're gonna wanna sit," Hikaru warned his father, gesturing to some of the various rocks around them. "And I don't really expect you to believe me, but…I think you should know."

Hesitantly looking at the rocks, poking up at odd angles and looking generally uncomfortable, Kouyou decided against the idea. "I think I shall stand."

Hikaru shrugged, turning back to the gravestone. "Alright, then I'll just tell you.

"There was this guy—a man, who lived one thousand years ago named Fujiwara Sai. In the Heion era, he played Go at the emperor's court all day long, teaching beginners and experts alike. He loved Go and lived everyday to play a new game against his many opponents.

"However, he was not the only teacher at the court. There was another man, much older than Sai, who also played Go everyday, but despite age and experience, was not vastly stronger than the younger teacher."

Kouyou nodded along. Though he wasn't sure where the story was connected, he could guess where it was going. Jealousy such as this never ended well.

"One day, the older teacher challenged Sai in front of the emperor, claiming there was no need to have two teachers. Instead, he proposed the stronger of the two should stay and the other should leave his position. Though Sai didn't like these terms, the emperor sanctioned the challenge, and a game was played.

"Sai was given white, and the older man played black. The game continued evenly, until Sai happened to notice a white stone, mixed in with his opponent's black stones." Hikaru paused, remembering the emotions that coursed through him when Sai first told him this story. Initially, they hadn't been his feelings, the ghost had forced feelings on to the boy, but soon, he could only tell the difference between their feelings because Sai's were covered in hurt and sorrow. Clearly, Hikaru remembered being torn with anger and hate.

"However, before Sai could mention the small white stone in his opponent's bowl, he scooped it out and dropped it in with his captured stones, while everyone else's eyes were drawn to the board. Sai began to call the man on his deceit, and was interrupted as the older instructor jumped up and claimed that _Sai_ had added a black stone to his captured pile.

"Before the court could erupt in shouting, the emperor silenced both men, convinced neither would cheat in his presence. The two settled back in and continued their game, but Sai's mind was already unraveled. He lost the game and was branded a cheater. Banished from the capital, he had no other skills and no other love than for Go, so he drowned himself in a river."

Hikaru had to stop as his voice hitched. If not for Sai committing suicide, he would never have met the ghost, but it had still hurt to imagine his friend do such a thing. It shook his heart to remember the story he'd been told nearly two years ago from a man he barely knew.

Still, Hikaru continued. "With his love for Go unsatisfied, the ghost remained trapped in a Go board, stained with his tears of regret. Much time passed until a small boy's voice rang out into Sai's darkness, calling him.

"The boy's name was Torajirou, who would later be known as Honin'bou Shuusaku. Only he could see the stains that looked like tears."

"Honin'bou Shuusaku?" Kouyou's face finally moved, in slight confusion.

"Yeah," Hikaru mumbled, meeting his father's eyes for the first time. "Torajirou was Sai's first host and let Sai play all of his games. In fact, the Shuusaku we see now is actually Sai. All those games were Sai's games." Kouyou nodded slowly, but Hikaru could see the doubt in his father's eyes. "Can I keep going? It'll make sense. Promise."

With a nod, Hikaru continued. "Though Sai stayed with Torajirou throughout the boy's life, Torajirou died of disease at age 34, and Sai returned to the Go board. However, now the board was coated with Torajirou's blood instead of Sai's tears.

"Two years ago, _we_ found Shuusaku's board at Kousuke's antique shop. It was genuine. However, the blood I pointed out that none of you could see – that was real. It was Torajirou's blood that only I could see.

"When Sai heard my voice, he entered my subconscious and I passed out. You and Ogata rushed me to a hospital, and from then on, Sai has been with me, teaching me Go and cheering me on as I grew stronger."

Kouyou sent his son and skeptical look and Hikaru shrugged. "It's true. I didn't just teach myself to play Go. Those times I would talk out loud to myself were my conversations with Sai. He's been with me all the time."

For now, Kouyou decided to believe Hikaru and play along. Frankly, Hikaru was too old for an imaginary friend, but that was better than the alternative. "If that _is_ the case, then why were you yelling the name Sai around the house?"

Hikaru dropped his gaze, remembering when Sai left his subconscious and the empty feeling that had filled him. "Sai disappeared, Dad. Right after our game, without a warning, he just left."

"Left?"

"Yeah," Hikaru sighed. "I'm not sure why. I just know he's gone and I can't find him. I thought visiting Torajirou's grave might help me find him, but he's not here. In two years, he never left my side, and now I can't find him." Hikaru broke off, too tired to cry, but heart heavy.

Gently, Kouyou began to lower himself, squatting to reach Hikaru's level, before placing a soft hand on his son's shoulder. "Perhaps, Hikaru, Sai was here because you needed him."

"But, I'm not even a professional, yet," Hikaru rebutted. "I've still got so much left to learn! Why would he leave?"

Even as Hikaru's mouth opened again, Kouyou silenced him. "Perhaps _Go_ wasn't the reason Sai came. Hikaru, I have learned so much about you in the last few months that I have been missing over the years, and I regretting having lost. I think Sai was sent to bring us back together."

With a face as skeptical as Kouyou's had been throughout the whole Sai story, Hikaru met his father's eyes. "Really?"

"I think so."

Hikaru's face finally smiled, ever so slightly, and his eyes grew bright for the first time in days. "Well, that's a better reason than the alternative," he mumbled. He was worried he pushed Sai away, but his father…his dad had a much better reason. "Thanks," he murmured, leaning against Kouyou and giving his dad a hug.

"Of course," Kouyou smiled back, returning the hug. "You know, Hikaru," he was forced to speak into his son's hair. "In Innoshima, there are some other Shuusaku sites and museums."

"Really," Hikaru asked tentatively, unwilling to pull away from the hug. He was getting his father's shoulder wet, and didn't want Kouyou to realize he was crying slightly. "Can we go?"

"Next weekend. I have a study group to run this afternoon."

"Yeah, right." Hikaru sniffled and grinned.

* * *

With the summer sun bearing down, Hikaru panted in the heat. "How much longer?"

Akira sighed, shaking his head slightly. "My house is just around the corner."

"It's so far away!" Hikaru complained, half mockingly, half seriously. Tokyo had mild winters, but it received the brunt of the summer heat, and in this suburban area there were few trees, and the buildings weren't really tall enough to block the sun. And then there was the humidity…

"How much farther?" Hikaru whined.

Stifling a sigh, Akira chose to ignore his friend. And he used the term loosely.

The two rounded the corner to another row of houses lining both sides of the street. "So, which one's yours?" Hikaru asked, taking in all the buildings quickly. Nice. Normal. It fit.

"That one," Akira stated, pointing to a building two doors down on their right.

Without another word, Hikaru took off running and screaming something about air condition, letting loose whoops of laughter. Taking a second to catch on, Akira let loose a laugh and followed Hikaru's lead, racing towards the door. Though Hikaru tagged the handle first, Akira took charge of opening the door and leading his friend to a fan to cool off.

"Better?" Akira laughed as Hikaru's bangs blew off his face, and few sticking to his skin due to sweat.

"Better. Much better," he mumbled, relishing the man who invented the electric fan. "Sorry, you wouldn't have some cold water or something, would you?" Hikaru asked lightly, turning around to let the fan cool his back.

Akira jokingly sighed before heading towards the kitchen. "Lemonade sound okay?"

"Better!" Hikaru shouted back.

It had been months since Sai's disappearance, but Hikaru was feeling much better now. He still missed his companion on a regular basis, but he was starting to grow closer to his flesh friends, like Akira, Waya, and Fuku. Isumi had left to train in China for a while, back in May, so they hadn't had the same time to bond, but Hikaru still got a call once and a while, or a note through Waya.

Still staying in the air the fan was circulating, Hikaru glanced around the room, taking in the homey feel. He was used to the more traditional décor in his house, but the Shindou family was really far more modern. There was even a second story. Not uncommon, but he was used to the one-floor layout of his house.

The stairs creaked and an older man came down, a large Go board balanced in his arms. "Uh, hi!" Hikaru waved awkwardly, feeling a little weird now that he was being watched. "Sorry, I'm Hikaru. One of Akira's friends." He moved away from the fan with a sheepish smile, and then gave the older gentleman a small bow.

"Hikaru?" The older face wrinkled slightly as the man began to mumble to himself. Then, a look of recognition shot across his gaze. "Ah, you must be Touya Kouyou's son, yes? The one Akira met at the Go salon." Hikaru nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you," the old man smiled. "I'm Akira's grandfather, Shindou Heihachi."

"It's nice to meet you, Shindou-san." Hikaru bowed slightly once more, a grin splitting his face. He liked this man. "Do you want some help with that board?"

"Oh," Heihachi glanced down at the board in his arms and shrugged slightly, smile still in place. "If you wouldn't mind, I do keep almost loosing the bowls." Hikaru nodded and reached over the board, grabbing the two bowls balanced under his chin. "Ah, that's better."

"That's an old board," Hikaru remarked, following the man into another room. "How long have you had it?"

Heihachi paused, thinking for a moment as he set it on the floor. "Not long, actually. I bought it about a year ago, from an antique shop. It was cut to a ridiculously low price. I nearly thought it was stolen."

Hikaru grinned, setting the bowls on top. "But you bought it anyway."

"Yes, well, the shop keeper _insisted_ it was a Shuusaku board." Heihachi chuckled to himself as Hikaru leaned in closer to inspect it. "A fan of Shuusaku?" he asked light-heartedly, watching the boy ghost his fingers over the lines in the board.

The question was almost missed. "Uh, yeah…you could say that." Tilting his head, Hikaru tried to imagine blood, staining the corner of the kaya wood, pattern the same as the pattern burned into his memory. The chips on the corners of the wood seemed the same as before, but it was hard to remember. He had only seen the board once and had promptly passed out after. "I'm sorry, but can you remember where you bought this from, sir?"

"Bought it from? Gee, that was quite a few months ago. I only happened to run into the store once, almost by accident." Heihachi leaned back, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to remember. "Old shop, it was. Falling apart, frankly. Hmm…"

The entrance to the room was suddenly blocked as Akira stood in the doorway, a tray with lemonade and drink glasses balanced on top. "I figured I would find you two here," he said with a slight smirk, setting the tray by the board.

"Ah, sorry. I moved," Hikaru half-heartedly apologized before his brain was absorbed by the thought of lemonade. He scooped up a glass and poured himself a drink.

"Showing off your Shuusaku board again, Grandfather?" Akira asked with mirth in his voice, pouring a glass for Heihachi.

The older man's face drew in annoyance. "I didn't bring it out for your friend or to show off. I just thought it needed to be dusted down." Akira agreed with a knowing smile and handed the cup over. Heihachi accepted it albeit with hesitation. "You wouldn't happen to remember where we picked it up, would you?"

"You mean the antique store?" Akira pondered the question for a moment. "I believe we got it from that family owned store. What was it…Kousuke's Antique Shop? At least, I think so," he mumbled, finally pouring himself a glass. "If I recall, Ogata-san was the one to mention it at first."

"Ah, yes," Heihachi jumped in, clipping off the tail end of Akira's comment. "Yes, yes, Kousuke's Antique Shop," he answered jovially, acting as if he was the one to remember the name.

Smiling, Hikaru nodded. "Thank you, Shindou-san," he spoke with a laugh.

Akira had to hide a small shiver. Although Hikaru had been doing it for months now, no one was really used to Hikaru using suffixes yet. In fact, the first time he called Ogata 'Ogata-san,' at the study group, even some of the students that ever talked to Hikaru objected. Eventually, Hikaru finally agreed to stick to 'Ogata' and save everyone the heart attack.

"Kousuke's Antique Shop, hmm?"

Akira broke out of his revere to see Hikaru once more, ghost his fingers across the ridges.

'_Hey, Sai. It's been a while, huh?'_ the blonde asked himself, eyes staring intensely at the board. _'How's heaven? Does the God of Go actually exist?'_ Though there was no answer, Hikaru could guess what it would be.

'_I miss you. But, I hope you're having fun. Win a few games for me, okay?'_

Silence. But Hikaru smiled. "Do you play much on this board?" he asked, looking up and catching Heihachi's eye.

Though Akira was silenced by Hikaru's gentile nature, Heihachi was struck by it and he smiled at the young boy. "Not really. I'm worried I would soil the board."

"Oh, sir," Hikaru sighed, looking back at the board as images of Sai flashed through his head. "Sir, this board was made to have games played on it. Enough games to fill a thousand years. No matter the skill level, as long as you play for love of the game, this ghost will never cry."

Both Shindou's smiled at Hikaru as the boy flushed in embarrassment. "All right, then," Heihachi agreed, groaning as his aging body shifted to the other side of the board. "Let's make this ghost smile."

Hikaru's face flushed, this time in excitement and joy. "Okay." _'Sai, this game's for you, ya softie.'_

* * *

**Author's Note Stuff:**

**I had papers due at the beginning of this week, so sadly this was put off, but we're done. Whoo! Confetti time!**

**Of course, thank you ALL for sticking around. I had a ball, and I hope all of you did, too. It's a really nice feeling to finally finish this, since I've had the ending in mind for a LONG time.**

**Thank you all for EVERYTHING. The only note I think I've got to add is that when I checked online, "Heion" was spelled "Heian". For some reason, I felt it should be spelled "Heion" regardless. Does anyone actually know the way it's spelled in the legally translated volumes? Thanks.**

**Bye!**


End file.
